Mémoires d'une elfe rangée
by sulring
Summary: imaginez que Galadriel ait eu une soeur, et que Sauron ait forgé deux anneaux. presque rien n'est vrai làdedans mais bon... lisez et reviewez svp!
1. introduction

Introduction

1. La création du monde

Au commencement, il y avait Eru l'unique, appelé aussi Iluvatar. Va savoir comment il était arrivé là ; bref, il existait avant que toute autre être vivant ne soit créé. Iluvatar s'enquiquinait beaucoup et se sentait bien seul. Il créa alors les Ainur, les êtres bénis, des sortes d'anges avec les petites ailes en moins.

Il transmit une partie de sa pensée aux Ainur et leur dit :

- Chantez, mes amis, réchauffez-moi le coeur.

Les Ainur se mirent donc à chanter. Et Iluvatar vit que cela était bon. La musique des Ainur emplissait l'air et le vide existant avant la création du monde.

Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin.

Melkor, un des Ainur (le plus puissant, en vérité, et aussi le plus con par la même occasion) prit le feu d'Iluvatar, sortit du cocon où lui et ses confrères étaient et s'aventura dans le vide. Cela eut un effet négatif sur son état mental : Melkor se désola de ce qui n'existait pas. Il voulait qu'il y ait quelque chose pour remplir ce vide.

Coup de bol, Iluvatar réunit plus tard les Ainur et leur parla en ces termes :

- Je vais vous donner un thème à chanter et votre musique va créer le monde.

Iluvatar donna le thème, issu de sa propre pensée et les Ainur se mirent à chanter les pensées d'Iluvatar. Mais Melkor, toujours autant traumatisé, se mit à chanter ses propres pensées. Il chantait de plus en plus fort à tel point que les choristes Ainur situés à côté de lui s'arrêtèrent de chanter. Iluvatar, franchement pas content, dit :

- Melkor, boucle-la. Même si tu crois chanter ta propre pensée, sache qu'elle vient de moi. Mais pour l'instant, tu gênes le reste de la chorale alors ferme-la. En plus, tu chantes comme une casserole.

Melkor ne voulut pas se taire et encore moins admettre qu'il chantait comme une casserole. Les autres Ainur, exaspérés, le ligotèrent et le bâillonnèrent pour avoir la paix (comme pour le barde Assurancetourix). Alors plus rien ne troubla la Grande Musique des Ainur. De celle-ci fut créé Eä, l'univers, et Arda, la terre.

Les Ainur étaient composés de deux groupes : les Valar et leurs serviteurs les Maiar. Il y avait 14 Valar (7 doublets) et un certain nombre de Maiar. Chaque Valar avait un rôle à jouer dans le monde et la fin de sa création : Manwë était le Seigneur d'Arda et l'époux de Varda, la Dame des Etoiles ; Ulmo était le Seigneur des Eaux, tristement célibataire, son esprit parcourait tous les cours d'eau et toutes les mers d'Arda ; Aulë était le Maître des Arts, marié à Yavanna, celle qui apporte les fruits. Il ne pouvait pas encadrer Melkor, de même pour tous les autres Valar : Melkor n'était même plus considéré comme l'un d'entre eux. Son rôle à lui était d'emmerder le monde et de détruire tout ce que les autres Valar créaient, surtout Aulë. Celui-ci en avait sa claque de réparer le foutoir et la confusion qu'apportait Melkor. Il en parla à Iluvatar. Melkor se fit alors gicler du cercle des favoris d'Iluvatar qui lui dit :

- Tu commences sérieusement à nous brouter, Melkor. Dégage, et que je ne te voie plus.

Ainsi, Melkor fut officiellement giclé du cercle des Bénis.

2. Les ennemis (les mauvais)

Melkor, la queue basse (il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment eue haute), se tira en Terre du Milieu, au Nord, le plus loin possible de Valinor, le royaume des Valar. Il construisit une forteresse du nom d'Angband. Il captura des elfes, les Premiers-Nés créés par Iluvatar, les tortura et les corrompit pour créer la race des orques. Il s'éclata même à créer à sa façon des répliques de tous les êtres vivants : il créa notamment les trolls en réplique aux ents (arbres parlants). Les répliques étaient bien plus stupides que les originaux : Melkor les créa à son image. Il rajouta des balrogs, sortes de dragons crachant du feu (comme toute sorte de dragon qui se respecte). Et il voulut devenir le maître d'Arda, à la place de Manwë.

Il se mit Aulë à dos en lui piquant Sauron, son meilleur maïa. Sauron s'en fichait, il se disait : « J'ai un meilleur salaire chez Melkor, alors pourquoi pas ». Sauron passa à la laverie automatique de cerveau et tout ce qui était bon en lui - ou presque - disparut. Il devint l'ombre de Melkor, son plus fidèle et son plus dangereux serviteur.


	2. premier âge

Premier Age

Le mari, les femmes et leurs amants

Notre histoire ne figure dans aucun conte ni aucune légende car j'avais refusé de la raconter jusqu'à ce jour. C'est donc du 100 exclusif. Ca se revendra cher sur le marché.

Tout commença le lendemain de mon 14ème anniversaire. La veille, j'avais eu droit à un jour de congé mais ce jour-là, j'étais forcée de travailler. Donc en ce jour maudit des dieux, je moissonnais mon champ comme tous les jours. Mon rang ne devait pas me prédestiner à travailler dur : j'étais fille de Finarfin et princesse elfe. Mon père m'en voulait depuis le jour de ma naissance, le 1er janvier de l'an 100 du Premier Age - pratique pour calculer mon âge : j'avais 100 ans de moins que le monde -. Mais naissance avait coûté la vie à ma mère, c'est pourquoi mon père m'avait réduite en esclavage dès l'âge de 5 ans. Je logeais avec les servantes derrière deux-trois bottes de foin faisant office de mur. Je n'avais jamais vu mes quatre frères. Je connaissais seulement ma soeur, nommée Galadriel, qui assez souvent, surtout en hiver, volait de la nourriture sur la table familiale pour me la donner. Ma soeur me comprenait et savait que je n'avais pas assez à manger, comparé à tout le travail que je fournissais. Elle était révoltée contre ce système horrible mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre notre père, considéré comme le patriarche tout puissant, ayant droit de vie et de mort sur ses enfants, en particulier sur moi. Comme si ça avait été de ma faute si ma mère était morte en couche...

Donc, comme tous les jours, je moissonnais mon champ de blé - le blé était mûr en janvier, on était dans l'hémisphère sud - et cela commençait sérieusement à me brouter quand j'entendis des hurlements de l'autre côté de la plaine. Une armée ennemie se dirigeait droit sur nous. Nous étions habitués à ces attaques incessantes : notre peuple était en guerre depuis le commencement du monde, à cause d'un fou mégalo qui voulait le gouverner. Je courus vers le palais de mon père et hurlais :

- Nous sommes attaqués !

- Je sais ! répondit au loin la voix sèche de mon père. Moissonne et tais-toi.

- Je vais me faire buter.

- Ces mecs n'ont rien à te reprocher, tu n'es qu'une servante. Et puis, tu sais te battre.

Il ouvrit la porte, me fila une épée et la referma en me disant :

- Ne me déçois pas, ma fille. Le sort de tout le royaume est entre tes mains...

Il était marrant, lui... il me considérait comme sa fille que deux minutes avant que je ne me fasse assassiner par une armée d'orques enragés - sympa le père... -.

- Si tu te bats bien, tu seras augmentée, ajouta-t-il.

- Et si je me fais refroidir ?

- Je prierais pour le statut de ton âme.

- Enfoiré !

Adieu la probable augmentation. Mais traiter mon père d'enfoiré était sans doute la dernière chose que je risquais de faire dans toute ma vie qui allait s'achever alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer. Tant qu'à faire, autant mourir après avoir dit à son père tout ce qu'on avait sur le coeur. Le lendemain, il ne pourrait plus m'en vouloir, je serais partie au paradis des elfes - paradis dont je doutais de l'existence mais bon, on va pas disserter là-dessus.

Je ne savais pas me battre. Je ne savais que couper du blé et faire le ménage... entre nous, c'était déjà pas mal car mon père, lui, ne savait ni se battre, ni couper du blé, ni faire le ménage : c'est pourquoi il se planquait dans son palais à chaque nouvelle attaque : un vrai lâche qui n'avait rien d'un roi. De plus, il comptait me marier à notre ennemi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'année suivante. Il pensait - à tort - que mon mariage pouvait changer quelque chose à la situation politique.

Son armée était connue comme la plus impitoyable du monde - et également la plus pitoyable - : elle semait la mort et la désolation partout où elle passait.

Je pris donc ma faucille (sans marteau) dans une main, mon épée dans l'autre et mon courage dans les deux : tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire dignement.

Je me battis tant bien que mal. En fin de compte, je n'étais pas si nulle que ça... ou alors, les orques ennemis étaient trop bêtes - ce qui était aussi une possibilité envisageable -. J'en tuais un bon millier - respect, s'il vous plaît -.

Puis, je vis une nouvelle armée, bien plus nombreuse. Epuisée et prise de panique, je partis me cacher dans ma chambre - le cagibi de 2m² entouré de bottes de foin -. Puis, je me rendis compte de mon erreur : si ces couillons ennemis avaient des torches, je finirais brûlée vive.

Fort heureusement ils n'en avaient pas. Je surveillais la scène depuis ma fenêtre - le trou de 10cm sur 20cm entre deux bottes de foin - et je vis arriver un beau - et preux - chevalier. Il me vit et s'approcha de ma fenêtre. Mon instinct de survie me disait de me planquer mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui. J'entendis beugler :

- Vous voyez quelque chose, monseigneur ?

- Non rien, ils ont tous déserté, cette bande de lâches, répondit le beau et preux chevalier.

- On se casse, vous venez ?

- Minute, partez devant, je vous rejoindrai. (il me fit signe de me taire)

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Mais bordel ! Faites ce que je vous dis ! J'ai une envie pressante, j'arrive. Non mais faut les mater, ces orques !

Ce mec - si c'en était un - venait de me sauver la vie. Evidemment, il comptait pisser dans mon jardin mais bon, je comptais nettoyer plus tard. Pour le moment il s'éclipsa, disparut de mon champ de vision et entra chez moi. Je courus me réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il me dit :

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

Il manipulait les genres avec aisance et savait adapter son langage aux circonstances. C'était un mec bien. Je devais être la seule dans tout le royaume à penser ça de lui. Car de toute évidence, il était au service de notre ennemi.

Il s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- Depuis 114 ans que je parcours cette terre, de ma vie, je n'ai jamais rencontré de créature aussi belle que vous.

Je le regardais, l'air de dire : « c'est à moi qu'il cause ? Il a des problèmes d'yeux ».

- Vous n'en avez pas vu beaucoup alors. Mais il est clair que comparée à votre armée, je suis potable.

- Vous êtes plus que sublime.

- Voyez-vous, je n'ai jamais vu ma tronche dans un miroir...

- Qu'êtes-vous au juste ? Seule une princesse peut être aussi belle.

- Je suis une princesse, voyez-vous... réduite en esclavage par son propre père qui m'en veut à mort.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Je n'avais qu'une minute, je n'y pouvais rien.

- Vous étiez la combientième ?

- La sixième.

- A ce niveau-là, les risques de mort en couche sont élevés.

- Je n'en peux plus de cette vie.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

- Des temps meilleurs viendront. Vous avez la vie devant vous.

- Vous parlez d'une vie... je vais épouser le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Il n'est pas si terrible que ça...

Je m'écartais soudain de lui :

- Pourquoi ? C'est vous ?

- Non. Lui ne prendrait jamais le risque de venir sur un champ de bataille : Il se planque dans Son palais.

- Il a tout d'un grand seigneur, ironisais-je.

- Vous l'avez dit. C'est plutôt un grand imbécile. Mais ne le Lui répétez pas le jour où vous l'épouserez.

A nouveau, il m'enserra de ses bras puissants. Je me sentis défaillir tandis qu'il disait :

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous, le suppliais-je.

- Je ne le peux, pour votre sécurité. Vous êtes trop jeune et trop fragile. La vie chez moi est très dure. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, devenir une pondeuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas votre destin.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je ne peux vous le dire car vous allez me haïr.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

J'eus du mal à reprendre mes esprits mais je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé : un beau et preux chevalier inconnu me serrait dans ses bras à peine deux minutes auparavant.

Mon père débarqua, me tirant de mon rêve :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Hein ? (l'info monte au cerveau, est analysée et la réponse redescend) J'ai essayé de ne pas me faire buter. Je crois que je mérite mon augmentation.

- On verra ça à un autre moment. Qui était exactement ce type ?

- Je l'ignore, Père.

- Il ne t'a pas touchée au moins ?

- Mais non ! Il a été très respectueux, plus que vous.

- Il est le mal en personne. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui.

- C'est vous, le mal en personne, pas lui.

Il me gifla violemment et me dit :

- Tu m'as compris ?

- Oui.

- Je tiens à te garder intacte avant ton mariage.

- Ce mariage ne rime à rien.

- Je t'ai demandé ton avis ? Non ! Alors va nettoyer le champ !

En tant que fille obéissante, je lui obéis, ce jour là et ceux qui suivirent (sans avoir une quelconque augmentation). Mais le souvenir du beau et preux chevalier hanta mon esprit une année durant.

Un an plus tard, j'allais me marier... Mais bon, c'était un mariage arrangé entre mon vieux et le futur marié et surtout un mariage forcé pour moi. J'avais 15 ans et j'allais déjà être casée. Mon père étant serré niveau budget, il avait eu la chance de trouver le seul type qui ne demandait pas de dot : il s'en foutait, il avait déjà une femme. Mon père voulait me marier à cette chose nommée Melkor (il n'avait plus droit à ce nom) pour essayer d'assurer une paix entre mon peuple, c'est à dire les elfes et le sien, c'est à dire les orques, les balrogs, bref, toutes ses armées, quoi.

Que je sois sa femme ou pas n'aurait rien changé à la situation : ce crétin de Melkor n'aurait jamais songé à stopper cette guerre qui durait depuis le commencement du monde et ne rimait décidément à rien, à part à dépeupler la Terre du Milieu. En plus, j'avais jamais vu sa bouille (à Melkor, pas à la Terre du Milieu) mais finalement, niveau tronche uniquement, il était potable, autant que l'eau d'Evian, quoi. De loin, on aurait dit Joe Dalton, le petit super stressé et surexcité, qui saute de partout (vous voyez Sarkozy dans les Guignols ? et bien pareil).

Finalement, je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir épousé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, enfin, l'Emmerdeur en Chef du monde, car, grâce à lui, je n'étais plus elfe de maison, à l'image de Dobby, mon lointain cousin génétiquement modifié. J'étais destinée à m'emmerder comme un rat mort dans cette fichue forteresse, sans espoir d'en sortir un jour, ni de vivre une vie normale avec un mari normalement constitué qui m'aimerait. Ce n'est pas que Melkor ne m'aimait pas, mais bon, je ne suis devenue pour lui qu'une pondeuse de mômes.

Au contraire de Blanche-Neige, ce n'était pas un prince charmant qui m'a avait arrachée à mon triste sort d'elfe de maison. Ce prince-là était d'une autre espèce : il était prince des ténèbres. Et il n'était pas grand, ni beau ni preux. Il était petit, sec, assez potable - tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle potable -, mais il était surtout un vrai lâche, bien loin de l'image que j'avais d'un supposé prince charmant, inexistant dans mon cas.

Le grand jour était arrivé. Nous étions à Valinor, l'île des Valar (des dieux, quoi) et c'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds ; ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas pour mon très cher et pas franchement tendre époux. J'étais habillée en noir (« Vous avez déjà vu une Reine des Ténèbres en blanc, vous ? » avait dit Melkor) et mon idiot de père me conduisit à l'autel au milieu de l'environnement paradisiaque (le seul point positif de la journée). Iluvatar, le créateur du monde, se tenait derrière l'autel. Il dit :

- Si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est pour célébrer l'union inutile qui va unir cet ex-Valar à cette elfe par les liens sacrés du mariage...

Franchement, Iluvatar avait raison : cela ne servait à rien de me marier à Melkor, l'ex-Valar. Enfin vint la question :

- Melkor, bien que tu n'aies plus le droit à ce nom, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Sulring fille de Finarfin ici présente ?

- Ben, mouais, pourquoi pas, répondit-il d'un air « bof, m'en fous. Va pour une autre femme. La polygamie, c'est pas si mal que ça. ».

Bien que surpris par la réponse, Iluvatar poursuivit :

- Sulring fille de Finarfin, voulez vous prendre pour époux la chose autrefois nommée Melkor ici présente ?

- Ah, parce que j'ai le choix ? fis-je. Trop cool. Alors je dis non.

- Elle dit oui, dit mon père, passablement énervé.

- Père, vous m'emmerdez.

- Tais-toi ou je lui demande de te transformer en orque : tu lui seras plus utile.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation pour transformer des Elfes en Orques, voyez-vous, fit Melkor, lui rabattant le caquet. Et si vous continuez, je vous amène à Angband et je le fais avec vous.

- Bon, je répète ma question, coupa Iluvatar qui avait visiblement assez des disputes entre mari et beau-père. Sulring fille de Finarfin, voulez vous prendre pour époux la chose autrefois nommée Melkor ici présente - deuxième édition - ?

Je ne répondis rien. Mon père devint rouge de fureur. Il m'envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Mpf. Ouille, dis-je.

Iluvatar prit ça pour un « oui » et dit :

- Bon, si vous êtes d'accord, et même si vous ne l'êtes pas, je m'en fous, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Embrassez-vous.

Melkor se vit obligé de m'embrasser. Il le fit, mais sans trop de convictions.

- Merde ! Où j'ai fourré les alliances ? fit une voix dans la foule restreinte (30 péquenots).

- Sauron, tu veux une claque ? T'as un QI de balrog, toi ! s'énerva Melkor.

- Ne vous fâchez pas, Maître, je les ai retrouvées, fit le dénommé Sauron qui avait pris une teinte rouge pivoine qui lui allait fort bien, d'ailleurs (il était mimi, comme ça. Ce gars devait sans doute être un tombeur de filles). Mais le pauvre était garçon d'honneur. Quelle manque de chance, je l'aurais plus vu à la place de l'époux...

Il s'avança, enfin, rampa vers l'autel et tendit les alliances à son maître. Melkor s'empara de la mienne et me la colla avec le minimum de délicatesse au doigt (s'il avait été trop doux ç'aurait pas été drôle). Personnellement, je n'avais jamais vu une bague aussi moche : elle était noire comme l'âme de Melkor (en admettant qu'il en aie une) et avec une tête de balrog dessus (sur la bague, pas sur l'âme de Melkor). Quant à la sienne (la bague de Melkor, pas celle du balrog), c'était la même chose avec la tête de l'orque élu premier prix de laideur de l'année : il devait être son général : par la suite, j'ai pu remarquer que chez les orques, les plus laids étaient les plus gradés (faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose, d'être moche).

- En espérant que cela t'aidera à retrouver la bonne voie, dit Iluvatar à Melkor.

Melkor le regarda, l'air de dire : « Laisse bèt' mon vieux, je suis irrécupérable et même pas recyclable ».(ah bon, il pollue ?)

Mon père quant à lui, essaya de bien se faire voir : il dit à mon mari :

- Soyez assuré, Seigneur Melkor, que ma fille sera soumise et obéissante.

- En vérité, elle n'aura pas le choix.

Je bouillonnais de rage. J'eus envie de piquer l'épée de Melkor et de pourfendre à la fois mon père et mon mari. Mais je me retins. Il y avait trop de témoins ce jour-là.

Sur ce, nous avons pris le bateau pour rejoindre la Terre du Milieu. Manque de pot, les orques aux rames ramaient mal : j'avais le mal de mer (tu parles d'un voyage de noces...). Melkor fit comme si de rien n'était. Au bout d'un mois, nous sommes enfin arrivés sur la terre. Melkor et moi avons été mis sur des chaises à porteurs. Mon estomac tanguait en même temps que la chaise, c'était atroce. Nous étions escortés par les 30 péquenots ayant assisté au mariage. J'insistais pour marcher avec eux. Melkor me dit :

- Punaise, t'es contrariante... On dit que moi, je suis chiant, mais toi, t'es pire.

Mais il me laissa les suivre à pied. Tant mieux. Nous sommes arrivés dix jours plus tard à Angband. La forteresse me faisait penser à une prison (elle l'était aussi ; elle était multi usages et Melkor l'avait eue en promo) : d'un style gothique avec plein de pics (visez la rime), noire comme la nuit et l'âme de celui qui y vivait, fermée par un double grand portail en fer (voyez les Chartreux, ben pareil), gardé par une espèce de bête moche et terrifiante. Je ressentis une impression étrange lorsque la porte se referma derrière nous, comme si mon destin se scellait en même temps que la porte se refermait, comme si j'étais moi aussi prisonnière de ces murs. On nous fit un banquet de bienvenue, ce qui me dégoûta à jamais de manger de la bouffe made in Angband. Puis on me conduisit dans mes appartements. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ceux-ci étaient très jolis, on se serait presque cru dans un palais de Valar à Valinor, avec la verdure en moins (allez essayer de trouver un arbre à Angband... bonne chance, Melkor a dû tous les fumer...). Mais je savais bien que j'avais peu de chance de quitter un jour cet endroit.

Je fus présentée à la Première Epouse, nommée Miriel. Elle me paraissait assez sympathique, et surtout, comme moi, pas très ravie d'être retenue prisonnière ici.

Trois jours plus tard, j'eus l'immense surprise de voir débarquer une elfe inconnue dans mes appartements. Elle me semblait assez étrange mais je n'en montrais rien. Elle ne parlait pas et était accompagnée par mon mari qui me la présenta. Elle se nommait Elwing et était sa Troisième Epouse. Je me disais que mon mari n'avait vraiment pas perdu son temps. Il ne s'était pas embarrassé d'aller la chercher à l'autre bout du monde ni de l'épouser officiellement à Valinor. Il l'avait importée d'une ville lointaine où vivait un grand roi, lequel avait accepté d'offrir sa seconde fille au seigneur des ténèbres, espérant ainsi conclure une paix entre leurs deux peuples qui se haïssaient depuis des siècles. Mais rien n'y fit. La pauvre Elwing était condamnée à rester dans cette forteresse pour le restant de ses jours, sans que sa captivité eut changé quelque chose à la situation politique. Son destin ressemblait étrangement au mien.

Elle me salua brièvement puis prit place dans ses appartements, à côté des miens. Je n'en entendis jamais plus parler durant les cent ans qui suivirent. Elle était enfermée dans sa condition de concubine ignorée, comme nous l'étions toutes.

Par la suite, mon cher et pas tendre époux ne prit même plus la peine de nous présenter ses épouses. Il en avait d'ailleurs accumulé une certaine quantité en une dizaine d'années.

Deux ans plus tard, mon mari (enfin, la chose qui me servait de mari) était toujours aussi aimable, comme une porte de prison ou la porte de sa forteresse, c'est pareil... Il était aussi toujours autant obsédé par sa guerre qui n'en finissait pas (la guerre de mille ans, avant celle de cent ans). Ce jour-là, il avait convoqué ses généraux (et quelques serviteurs en civil), dont celui représenté sur son alliance : c'est d'un romantisme, mais c'est Melkor, qu'est-ce que vous voulez... A son âge (vieux comme le monde), on n'allait pas le changer.

Mon destin a basculé ce jour-là. Parmi les laiderons orques se trouvait un homme (enfin, il était impossible qu'il ne soit qu'un homme) d'une beauté éblouissante qui contrastait beaucoup avec les orques. Aucun être vivant ne l'égalait, que ce soit sur terre, au ciel ou à Valinor. Je croisais son regard. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il nous fut impossible de détourner les yeux l'un de l'autre pendant dix bonnes minutes, temps au bout duquel Melkor s'aperçut que son beau gosse de général en chef avait l'air d'avoir une apparition.

- Bon, t'as fini de reluquer ma femme, oui ? fit-il.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je faisais. J'ai eu une vision, mentit le gars.

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse. Je n'en avais jamais entendue de pareille.

- T'es voyant, maintenant ?

- Depuis toujours, Maître.

- Ah bon, c'était pas dans ton CV. Au fait, qu'as-tu vu ?

- La victoire, votre victoire, monseigneur.

- Envoyez toutes les légions. Ne cessez l'assaut que lorsque la cité sera prise. Tuez les tous.

- Ben pourquoi ? fit le beau mec.

- Fais ce que je te dis ! Tu connais la politique ici : JE parle et vous, vous obéissez.

Après ces ordres très pacifistes, les généraux se prosternèrent une nouvelle fois devant Melkor et s'en allèrent à reculons. Avant de sortir, le gars sur qui j'avais flashé et dont j'ignorais le nom me lança un dernier regard dont je ne pus saisir la signification et que je ne pus jamais oublier.

Désormais, il hanta mes jours et mes nuits pendant des années. La nuit, ce n'était pas Melkor que je voyais, mais lui. J'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà rencontré auparavant mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de son nom : en vérité, il avait refusé de me le dire. Il me hantait depuis des années déjà, depuis ce jour où il était venu au palais de mon père et l'avait attaqué. Ce jour-là, il m'avait sauvé la vie et je n'avais jamais pu l'oublier. Etais-je en train de tomber amoureuse ? Sûrement. Je me disais que si je ne trouvais pas le moyen de le voir encore une fois, j'en mourrais. Il fallait à tout prix que je l'oublie. Une elfe de ma condition, une fois mariée, n'avait pas le droit d'aimer un autre que son mari, enfin, c'était en théorie, ça, mais en pratique, c'est différent. Dans ce cas-là, il y avait de quoi déprimer. Une elfe normalement constituée aime et est aimée en retour, alors espérer de l'amour venant de Melkor... Ce type était incapable d'aimer, rien qu'à voir le temps qu'il passait dans mon lit. J'en suis arrivée à me demander pourquoi il venait me voir - et me sauter - si peu de temps. En fait, je n'étais pour lui qu'une de ses 100 pondeuses de mômes, rien qu'une usine, récompensée quand elle marchait et engueulée quand elle ne marchait pas ou pondait une fille. A peine mégalo, mon mari compter épouser encore 363 femmes après moi. Comme si deux ne lui suffisaient pas...

J'appris la dure loi de la vie dans la forteresse chez la 1re épouse, nommée Miriel. Nous n'étions justes bonnes qu'à pondre des mômes. Nous étions gardées au plus profond de la forteresse comme un trésor inestimable auquel personne, à part le seigneur des lieux, n'avait le droit de toucher, et dont la plupart des habitants ignoraient l'existence. Notre vie se résumait à passer 5 minutes avec notre mari lapin (et encore, je suis généreuse) dans l'année toujours le même jour de l'année et à la même heure : un planning spécial avait été prévu à cet effet. Il restait à espérer que nous ayons un jour un héritier mâle. S'ils étaient des garçons, les enfants que nous avions de lui nous étaient retirés dès leur plus jeune âge et élevés à la dure, à la spartiate. Mais nous étions reconnues alors pendant quelques années et recevions des privilèges. Mais si l'enfant était une fille, elle restait dans l'anonymat et nous devions l'élever seules. Le même cirque se répétait toutes les années à des jours bien précis : le mien était le 2 janvier, le lendemain de mon anniversaire - vous parlez d'un cadeau - et celui de Miriel était la veille (tout un programme...).

Melkor avait un grand projet depuis qu'il m'avait épousée : avoir 365 femmes. Une par jour, ce qui augmentait ainsi ses chances d'avoir un héritier mâle. Il en épousait en moyenne une tous les trois jours. Ce n'était pas la fièvre acheteuse qui s'était emparée de lui (ni la fièvre aphteuse d'ailleurs) mais quelque chose du même genre sauf que les marchandises étaient des femmes elfes. Certaines considéraient comme un honneur d'être mariées à un type pareil. Elles avaient sans doute pour ambition de devenir favorites, et maîtresses du monde si jamais - oh grand malheur - Melkor arrivait un jour à régner sur le monde. Si ce jour maudit arrivait, le monde serait alors vide de tous ses habitants, du moins, ceux qui auraient refusé de se soumettre à son autorité, parmi eux, mon peuple. Ne vivrait alors dans le monde que des innommables orques et quelques humains peu scrupuleux, préférant trahir leurs ancêtres plutôt que de se faire tuer.

Un an après, j'allais le voir (à vrai dire, j'en avais assez de jeûner). Il me dit :

- Bonjour Sulring, comment tu vas bien ?

Ce type avait une mémoire d'éléphant, pour arriver à mémoriser aussi vite les noms de ses épouses.

- Ben... ça baigne quoi. Et vous ?

- Perso oui. Il fait beau, il fait chaud... (la vie coule comme une chanson quand on sait qu'une fille est aimée d'un garçon) bon trêve de plaisanterie, si t'es venue me voir ce n'est pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

- En fait, c'est assez délicat à exposer. Disons que... je crève la dalle.

- Mais pourtant on a fait un grand banquet hier pour mon mariage avec ma 160ème épouse. Je ne comprends pas (du ton Raphaël Poulain)

- Sauf votre respect, c'est vraiment infect, ce que vous nous faites servir.

- Ah. C'est de la viande d'orque...

- Tout s'explique !

- Ouais en fait j'en ai tellement que...

- Mais figurez vous que je suis une elfe et que les orques étaient des elfes avant. Donc ça fait un peu cannibale, votre truc.

- Ecoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux, au juste ?

- Quelque chose de mangeable, j'en sais rien moi... vous savez, nous les elfes utilisons une sorte de pain de route qui nourrit très bien, ça s'appelle du lembas.

- Mais c'est infect ce truc ! Ca n'a pas de goût !

- C'est déjà moins pire que de la viande d'orque. Et puis, il en existe des aromatisés : à la vanille, à la fraise, au chocolat, même à l'ananas... et puis vous avez des salés aussi : au jambon, au saucisson, au boeuf, au poulet... et même au fromage...

- Bon, écoute Sulring, si je commençais à me plier à tous les souhaits de mes épouses, je n'en finirais pas, alors si tu veux importer du lembas, tu le fais mais tu te débrouilles !

Je le quittais, pensant « vous n'aviez qu'à pas être polygame ». Finalement, je m'arrangeais avec ma suivante Eärwen pour importer du lembas (non mais faut pas pousser !)

Un jour, ma suivante, qui me servait aussi de voyante - suivante multi-usages, en promo - , me prédit mon avenir, comme tous les ans.

- Un danger vous menace, fit-elle. Il s'agit d'un maïa, il menace votre coeur. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré mais vous ignorez qui c'est et vous désespérez.

Ca y était ! C'était lui, l'inconnu de la salle du trône, qui m'obsédait depuis si longtemps. J'ignorais encore ce qu'il pensait de moi, mais si je le faisais venir, je n'oserais jamais lui avouer mes sentiments, rien que par crainte de sa réaction et celle de Melkor par la même occasion. Pourtant, je tenais à savoir qui il était. Je répondis donc :

- Dis-moi son nom.

- Sauron.

- C'est joli.

- Vous trouvez ? Ce nom signifie l'abominable.

- Peu importe. Le mien, c'est pas mieux, ça veut dire vent froid.

- Il est le plus fidèle serviteur du Maître. Il n'y a pas d'être plus cruel et plus abominable - d'où son nom - que lui. Et sa beauté légendaire n'a d'égale que sa cruauté.

- Fais-le venir.

- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Aucune femme ne peut lui résister. Vous mettrez votre vie en danger vis-à-vis du Maître et vous sombrerez dans le désespoir.

- Au stade où j'en suis... Bon, fais-le venir.

Elle s'exécuta. Quelques heures plus tard, celui qui m'avait hantée pendant près de quatre ans entrait. Il enleva son chapeau, se recoiffa (parce qu'il le valait bien), me fit un grand sourire, montrant ses dents d'un blanc immaculé ting et se prosterna aussitôt devant moi et me demanda :

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait mander, ma Reine ?

- Laisse-nous, ordonnais-je à ma suivante.

Elle s'exécuta, l'air pas rassurée. Je m'avançai vers lui, en tremblant légèrement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache ce que je ressentais. Mais de toute évidence, il l'avait déjà deviné.

- Ma chère, j'avais ouï dire de votre beauté mais je ne croyais personne tant votre éloge était grande. Je me rendais compte qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Je le regardais d'un air enchanté, émue par le fait que non seulement il était beau comme un dieu mais qu'aussi, il avait plus qu'un grain de maïs dans le crâne, contrairement à la plupart des individus masculins que j'avais croisés jusque là.

- Il est inutile de vous agenouiller devant moi. Car nous sommes tous les deux dans la même situation, soumis à la volonté de Mel...

- Ne prononcez pas Son nom, me coupa-t-il à voix basse. Il y a bien longtemps qu'Il ne le mérite plus.

- Soumis à Sa volonté, concluais-je. Quant aux raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes ici, il n'y en a point. Je tenais à m'assurer que c'était bien vous.

- Moi qui quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Depuis ce jour dans la salle du trône, je n'ai cessé de penser à vous. Est-ce vrai que vous avez eu une apparition ?

- Non, mais je ne pouvais pas Lui avouer que je vous contemplais. Mon esprit s'était aventuré hors de l'espace et du temps, et je nous voyais, moi à Sa place et vous à mes côtés.

- Si seulement ceci pouvait arriver...

- Cela arrivera, mais quand, ça, je l'ignore. Dans le fond, c'était bien une vision. Nous sommes destinés à nous unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Dans le fond, il était voyant.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? lui demandais-je.

- A peu près 125 ans (vieux comme le monde, quoi).

- Vous ne les faites pas.

- L'âge n'a aucun impact sur moi, ma belle. Je suis immortel. Et vous, quel âge avez-vous ?

- 21 ans.

- C'est bien jeune pour une Reine des Ténèbres.

- Je L'ai épousé à 15 ans.

- Je me souviens, je vous avais vue. C'était moi, l'idiot au QI de balrog et qui croyait avoir perdu les alliances. A cette époque, je pouvais choisir entre rester à Son service ou m'en aller. J'ai choisi de rester.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé ?

- C'est mieux payé ici et surtout, je souhaitais pouvoir vous rencontrer. J'ai enfin eu cette chance aujourd'hui. Je n'y croyais plus.

- Je me demande si vous êtes sincère. Disons que, enfin, ça paraît trop gros, quoi...

- Complètement irréel ? Mais ça ne l'est pas. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je dis la vérité.

- Ecoutez, j'aurais quelque chose à vous dire.

- Allez-y, je suis toute ouïe. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne le dirai à personne. Si vous dites qu'Il est un vieux schnoque de tyran sanguinaire et que vous ne pouvez pas Le sentir, je ne dirai rien. Ou si par exemple...

- Sauron, taisez-vous un peu, lui dis-je.

Je pouffais de rire à la description de mon mari en vieux schnoque de tyran sanguinaire. Je doutais de sa parole (à Sauron, pas à mon vieux schnoque de mari) - après tout, il était connu des services de police (Sauron toujours, pas mon vieux schnoque de mari) comme le pire menteur et trompeur du monde, doué pour séduire les gens avec sa belle apparence puis les tromper, les exploiter et les corrompre. Mais je n'allais pas reculer, pas maintenant. J'allais dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur et qui me tourmentait depuis tant d'années.

- Sauron, je vous aime, lui dis-je d'une traite.

Sur le coup, j'ai regretté de l'avoir dit. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me considéra d'un air étonné, paraissant presque idiot. Suivirent ensuite dix minutes d'un silence pesant pendant lequel nous sommes restés en contemplation mutuelle et béate. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour disparaître à ce moment-là, mais j'étais clouée au sol, dans l'incapacité de bouger. Il répondit enfin :

- C'est une blague ? Si c'est le cas, c'est franchement pas drôle.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. De toute évidence, il ne me faisait pas confiance.

- J'ai une tête à blaguer ? Mon cher Sauron, je pensais que vous aviez une meilleure opinion de moi. Je vous aime et c'est la vérité. Mais Lui dire la même chose, cela s'appellerait de l'hypocrisie. Vous aviez raison : C'est un vieux schnoque de tyran sanguinaire.

- Dans ce cas-là, je peux vous dévoiler mon coeur moi aussi. Je n'osais pas vous le dire. Vous paraissiez tellement irréelle et inaccessible. Vous êtes si belle. Depuis que je vous ai vue dans la salle du trône, votre visage m'a hanté tous les jours et toutes les nuits. Moi aussi, je vous aime, et ce, depuis la première fois que je vous ai vue. Maintenant, c'est dit, lâcha-t-il avant de soupirer comme s'il était libéré d'un grand poids.

- Oups, problème, lâcha ma suivante qui était revenue entre temps.

- Que fais-tu ici ? lui demandais-je.

- Je suis venue voir si tout allait bien.

- Tout va bien, très bien, fis-je d'un air rêveur sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de Sauron.

Ma suivante s'en alla en lâchant un grognement qui voulait dire : « et merde, j'en étais sûre ».

- Elle a raison, dit-il (Sauron, pas le grognement). Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous aimer.

- Je sais, nous ne sommes pas libres. Il nous tient sous Son contrôle et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Mais je prends quand même ce droit et je vous ordonne d'en faire autant. Et si ça ne Lui convient pas, Il ira voir à Valinor si j'y suis. Et tant pis si je risque ma vie. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Et vous ?

- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus d'espoir d'être libre. Plus rien ne me raccrochait à la vie avant ce jour. Vous m'avez redonné espoir. J'attendais ce moment depuis 7 ans, le moment où je pourrais enfin vous revoir.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Vous aviez dû vous battre contre la moitié de mon armée : votre père vous avait abandonnée sur le champ de bataille.

- Alors c'était bien vous, le grand et beau preux chevalier qui m'avait sauvé la vie... je n'avais pas capté sur le coup, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, ne vous inquiétez pas. Seulement vous devez encore ignorer comment votre peuple m'a appelé.

- Je sais juste que votre nom veut dire l'abominable. Le mien veut dire vent froid, c'est pas mieux. Sinon, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait poser un problème.

- On m'appelle Sauron le détesté. C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas crue au début.

- Ah. Maintenant vous pouvez me croire. Je serai celle qui ne suivra pas cette règle.

- S'Il l'apprend, nous sommes morts. Mais bon, si vous le souhaitez... Je risquerai ma vie pour vous. Rien ne pourra vous arriver tant que je serai avec vous.

- S'il vous plaît, cessez de parler, So-so.

Il étouffa un rire, s'approcha de moi, me regarda. Il me prit les mains - elles étaient glacées - et il fit jouer son souffle sur mon visage. Après ce long et langoureux prélude, il m'embrassa enfin. Ce fut le meilleur moment de toute ma vie. La température de mon corps augmenta et je souhaitais que cet instant s'éternise, comme toujours après un vrai premier baiser d'amour.

- On est cuits, dis-je quand ce fut fini (et ça en mis du temps avant que cela ne finisse, mais il me laissa pantelante de désir).

- Je sais mais personne, même pas Lui, ne peut quoi que ce soit contre notre amour.

Il répéta l'opération, cette fois plus longtemps (imaginez le temps qu'il a pu durer ce second baiser !). Il m'allongea sur mon lit, il voulut commencer ce qu'on fait habituellement à cet endroit-là, mais il se ravisa à temps et décolla son bec du mien à mon plus grand regret.

- Il vaut mieux s'en tenir là pour l'instant, me dit-il.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes trop jeune pour ce genre de choses.

J'étais à deux doigts de lui coller deux tartes (ou, simplification par 2, à un doigt de lui coller une tarte).

- Trop jeune ? Vous me prenez pour qui ? Si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez, je l'ai déjà fait avec Lui. Cela fait deux mois. Et ça a duré moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire : Il est comme le Concorde, c'est un supersonique. Là, j'attends déjà un enfant. Disons, qu'en plus, Il avait déjà essayé quelques années auparavant mais j'étais encore dans l'incapacité physique de faire des mômes.

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne souhaitais pas vous offenser.

- Cela ne fait rien, mais vous avez raison : il faut d'abord mieux se connaître.

- Je peux vous faire une confidence, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec qui que ce soit, car personne avant vous ne m'avait aimé tel que je suis et pas comme l'abominable et cruel Sauron le détesté. Evidemment, un casier judiciaire comme ça, ça n'aide pas. Mais, je l'avoue, j'ai déjà commis d'horribles crimes, je n'étais pas moi-même à ces moments-là. Chaque fois, Il me contrôlait et je ne pouvais rien contre Son influence.

- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile.

- Puis-je disposer ?

- Oui, vous avez mon accord. Vous partez en guerre, non ?

- Si, et je trouve cette guerre stupide.

- Quand reviendrez-vous ?

- Dans six mois au mieux. Pourrais-je vous revoir à mon retour ?

- Quand vous voudrez. Je ne fais rien de toute la journée et la nuit, quand Il ne vient pas me sauter, je dors.

- Ah bôôôôôn ?

- Oh, ça va, on dirait Melkor et son humour à deux balles, qui plus est, cette remarque est un tantinet déplacée dans votre bouche...

- Evitez de prononcer Son nom, je vous prie. Bon, je dois partir. J'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Sulring fille de Finarfin, Oh ma bien aimée. (il avait le don de me faire rougir de plaisir)

- Moi aussi, Sauron, fils de... de qui au fait ?

- Personne, j'ai été créé en même temps que les autres Ainur : une sorte de génération spontanée, voyez-vous.

Sur ce, il m'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit, me laissant allongée dans une léthargie quasi-totale, et dans une attente que lui seul pouvait combler. Mon corps était en train de bouillir : il atteignait les 100°C. Ma suivante, Eärwen, entra et me sortit de mon rêve.

- Je vous avais prévenue, c'était une folie de le faire venir ici, me dit-elle en m'aidant à me relever.

- Et oui, tu avais raison, j'avais tort et le tort tue. Maintenant, verse-moi un seau d'eau sur la tête, histoire que je refroidisse. Ou va chercher des glaçons, ce sera plus efficace. Non, finalement je vais prendre un bain froid.

- C'est votre dernier mot ?

- Oui.

Elle me remplit aussitôt un bac rectangulaire qui faisait office de baignoire d'eau glacée.

Quelques sept mois plus tard, j'étais sur le point d'accoucher (donc, j'étais effectivement enceinte, quoi...). Un orque fit irruption dans mes appartements.

- Mais, dégage, toi ! Qui t'a permis de rentrer ? lui criais-je.

- Ne vous mettez pas en colère, ô Sulring, notre Reine...

- Ca va, accouche.

- Ce sera bientôt votre cas, fit cet idiot en riant.

- Au lieu de faire de l'esprit, dis-moi ce que tu fous là.

- C'est Sauron qui m'envoie. Il demande à vous voir, il est revenu.

- Très bien, mais dis-lui de venir, je ne peux pas me déplacer. Allez, grouille ! T'attends quoi ? Que j'accouche ?

Il s'exécuta. Une heure plus tard, j'étais allongée et je beuglais comme un goret qu'on égorge. Pour la première fois depuis neuf mois, Melkor était à mes côtés. Il voulait s'assurer que je lui aie bien pondu un héritier mâle. Parce que d'après lui, une héritière ne servait à rien : il n'imaginait pas une fille lui succéder ; il n'imaginait même pas un mâle, sauf peut-être Sauron lui succéder sur le trône de l'Emmerdeur en Chef du monde, autrement dit, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A propos, Sauron venait de se pointer.

Melkor se contenta de lâcher de son ton idiot habituel :

- Sauron, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est pas ton môme, c'est le mien !

Sauron prit aussitôt une teinte rouge orangée - le rouge pivoine lui allait mieux - et chercha à se justifier. Il n'allait pas dire ce qu'il pensait : « bien sûr, c'est ton môme mais je suis venu voir ta femme parce que je suis fou d'elle ». Il se ressaisit pourtant rapidement et répliqua :

- Pour savoir si ce serait un garçon ou une fille.

- Parce que tu savais qu'elle était en cloque ?

- Je l'avais vu... (qui a Vu verra. Vu ?)

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, il paraît que t'es voyant.

Il se tourna vers moi et beugla :

- Bon alors, t'accouches, oui ?

- Si le môme a le même sale caractère que vous, ça promet, lui lançais-je. Et puis, patience est mère de vertu, alors si ça te va pas, tu vas voir à Valinor si j'y suis pas ! Pigé ? On n'emmerde pas une elfe qui accouche !

Sauron éclata de rire. Il fut le seul. Melkor nous lança un regard plus noir encore que son âme (et ce n'est pas peu dire) et un silence pesant s'installa. Il fut rompu par le cri de mon enfant quelques instants plus tard. Melkor y jeta un coup d'oeil (sur l'enfant, pas sur le cri).

- Et merde ! C'est une fille ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'une fille, moi ?

- Ben, elle vous succédera. Après tout, Cléopâtre aussi était une femme. Elle a bien régné.

- Cléopâtre était Reine des Ténèbres, peut-être ? brailla Melkor, furieux.

- Non, mais si son nez eut été plus long, cela aurait changé la face du monde, dit-on.

- M'en fous, lâcha mon adorable mari.

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte, ravi d'être père. Je jetai moi aussi un coup d'oeil au fruit de mes entrailles (qui était béni) et que ma suivante venait de me donner.

- Elle est magnifique, comme sa mère, fit Sauron d'un air ébahi.

Je le regardai, l'air de dire « quel amour, ce gars ». Mon ventre se mit à dégonfler comme un ballon crevé et retrouva sa platitude habituelle (pratique, même pas besoin de faire un régime. Bienvenue dans le pays de l'imaginaire.). Je lançai à l'amour de ma vie :

- Il faudrait peut-être lui trouver un nom.

- Ilmarë, dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

- Pourquoi pas. C'est joli. Vous connaissez quelqu'un de ce nom-là ?

- Ilmarë est une maïa, comme moi. Elle est la servante de Varda, l'épouse de Manwë. Longtemps je l'ai aimée mais elle me haïssait car j'étais à Son service. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'habitude, d'être détesté.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul. Pour ma part, j'étais la dernière d'une famille de six enfants. Les cinq autres ne m'ont jamais acceptée, ma naissance à coûté la vie à ma mère et mon père s'est débarrassé de moi il y a sept ans en me faisant épouser Mel... euh, Lui, quoi. Dans le fond, je lui en suis reconnaissante, il m'a menée à vous. Sauron, je vous aimerai toujours.

- Il y a intérêt, oui, fit-il en riant. Je peux la prendre ?

Je lui prêtais ma fille (à rendre dans 15 secondes, dernier délai, sinon, c'est une amende) et il resta quelques instants à la contempler. Elle lui souriait. Puis, il me la rendit et m'embrassa encore une fois. Je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

- Ca pique, vous auriez pu vous raser.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, dit-il d'un air indigné et charmé. Je reviens de la bataille. (à croire qu'il passait son temps à se battre, ce qui était le cas)

C'est à ce moment que Melkor entra de nouveau, histoire de se donner bonne conscience - encore fallait-il qu'il en ait une, de conscience.

- Sauron, dégage, et arrête de draguer ma femme ou je te castre, ordonna-t-il.

- Mais ce n'était pas mon intention, Monseigneur, fit-il avec un sourire hypocrite jusqu'aux oreilles (sa spécialité).

- Fais ce que je te dis, et puis va te raser, t'as une drôle de tête.

Il sortit en grommelant « quel emmerdeur, çui-là... ». En vérité, Sauron ne haïssait pas son maître. Il était pour lui comme un père spirituel, qui lui avait tout appris. Mais comme individu normalement constitué, il avait des défauts. Sauron s'en voulait assez de lui piquer sa femme - moi - mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de regrets, vu que son maître en avait plus de 300 (des femmes).

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? fit Melkor le père spirituel en désignant ma fille.

- Comment ça, « qu'est-ce qu'on en fait » ? Si vous n'en voulez pas, je l'élève seule (ça m'occupera). Point.

- Bon, si tu y tiens. Appelle-la comme tu veux et dans 15 ans, on la mariera à Sauron, comme ça, il arrêtera de te draguer.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte une nouvelle fois. Ma parole, il ne changera jamais et la porte en subira les conséquences. Et ma pauvre fille avait déjà son destin tout tracé (pas si horrible que ça, d'ailleurs), alors qu'elle avait à peine dix minutes. Ici nous ne pouvions jamais choisir le destin de nos enfants - légitimes -, et encore moins le nôtre.

Je l'ai appelée Ilmarë (je n'avais pas envie de me casser le bol à lui trouver un autre prénom). Pendant deux ans, je l'ai nourrie au biberon, puis aux lembas aromatisés. Quant à moi, je devais normalement me nourrir pour survivre, mais depuis mon arrivée à Angband, j'avais perdu tout appétit mais de temps en temps je mangeais un ou deux lembas aromatisés, histoire de survivre. Bizarrement, la seule chose qui me faisait vivre était l'amour que me portait Sauron et que je lui rendais. Cet amour était plus fort que tout et personne ne pouvait quoi que ce soit contre.

Un soir de cette année là, je la couchais dans son lit en lui chantant un vieux chant elfique, supposé être une reprise de la musique des Ainur, ce dont je doutais. J'avais écouté et appris ce chant pendant mon enfance. Mon père avait acheté le CD en promo mais je savais d'avance qu'on nous avait quand même roulés. Bref, je chantais ce chant (bien joué) à ma fille lorsqu'Eärwen vint me voir. Ma fille, pas contrariante, s'était déjà endormie depuis belle lurette (un ange, je vous dis). Dans le cas contraire, j'aurais grondé Eärwen pour m'avoir dérangée.

- Ma Reine ! fit-elle.

- Eärwen, chut ! lui ordonnais-je. Ma fille vient de s'endormir.

Elle se pencha vers son berceau et me dit :

- Comme elle est mignonne. Elle vous ressemble.

- Elle a deux ans, je te rappelle. Bon, que se passe-t-il ?

- Le Seigneur Sauron demande à entrer, il s'est caché derrière la porte.

Je l'entraînais hors de la chambre et lui dis :

- Fais-le entrer.

En tant que suivante obéissante, elle le fit entrer, puis me dit:

- Ne faites rien de compromettant.

- D'accord. De toute façon, Sauron est un être très responsable...

- Mouais enfin tout est relatif. (merci Einstein)

- Il connaît les risques, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle se retira. Aussitôt mon bien aimé Sauron partit fermer la porte à clé. Puis il se précipita vers moi et m'embrassa passionnément.

- Vous êtes bien pressé, mon ami, lui dis-je.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je suis très occupé en ce moment.

- Vous êtes très occupé depuis environ deux ans, en fait.

- Vous m'en voyez navré. C'est ça d'être chef des armées, vous êtes marrante, vous.

Je le regardais attentivement. Et s'il aimait une autre femme avec qui il passait ses jours et ses nuits ? Cette pensée me glaçait. Je m'efforçais de la chasser de mon esprit mais elle ne tarda pas à revenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

- Sauron, vous en aimez une autre.

- Quoi ? fit-il d'un air indigné. Mais vous savez que je n'aime que vous et que tout mon être est déchiré de ne pas pouvoir être plus souvent à vos côtés.

Je le serrais très fort contre moi. Il m'embrassa longuement (à croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça, mais bon, c'était déjà un point positif). Je lui tombais dans les bras et dans les pommes en même temps. Je me réveillais allongée sur mon lit avec Sauron qui me caressait le visage. Il me dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Rien de grave. C'est juste que je ne mange pas beaucoup en ce moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la viande d'orque, c'est dégueulasse.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais ça l'arrange, Lui : Ses orques en bouffent bien.

- Si Ses orques sont cannibales, c'est leur problème, pas le mien. Bon on ne va pas passer la soirée à discuter bouffe quand même ?

- Non. Vous disiez donc ?

- J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Depuis deux ans je vous attends mon cher amour.

- Et bien je crains que vous ne dûssiez m'attendre encore deux ans.

- On devrait se voir plus souvent et plus longtemps.

- C'est la rareté et la rapidité de nos rencontres qui les rendent tellement précieuses. (il avait déjà ce mot-là à la bouche)

- Mouais mais il y a rare et court et rare et court.

- Hein ?

- Rare et court : 10 minutes tous les mois et rare et court : 10 minutes tous les deux ans.

- Ce serait suspect si je venais plus souvent.

- N'étiez-vous pas prêt à tout pour moi ?

- Si bien sûr mais je ne veux pas mettre votre vie en danger. Soyez assurée que je préférerais grandement passer toute ma vie à vos côtés, mon amour.

- Quand repartez-vous ?

- Demain.

- Restez dormir ici.

- Euh... Il viendra me chercher demain à la première heure et s'Il me trouve ici, c'en est fini de nous.

- Démissionnez alors !

- Si je démissionne, je serai banni de la cité, voire du royaume et je ne pourrai plus du tout vous voir... et attendre, c'est pas votre truc apparemment.

- Sauron, restez encore un peu.

- Je dois y aller, mon amour, dit-il avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois.

Puis il sortit et rappela ma suivante logeant juste à côté. Elle m'aida à m'habiller pour la nuit puis je m'endormis comme une masse. Je n'eus aucune nouvelle de mon bien-aimé pendant deux longues années qui me parurent invivables.

Le jour de ses quatre ans, je lisais à ma fille le récit de la création du monde et ce qui suivait, ce qui apparemment, la passionnait : tous les soirs depuis presque un an, elle écoutait cette légende avant de s'endormir.

- Qui c'est, Melkor ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Le plus puissant des Valar, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ton père par la même occasion, mais, occasionnellement, uniquement.

- Et comment ça se fait que je l'ai jamais vu ?

- Il aurait préféré un fils. Vois-tu, c'est un gars ingrat et égoïste : il fait des mômes et ne s'en occupe même pas. Ici, nous sommes 365 usines à mômes. C'est gai...

Soudain, Ilmarë poussa un hurlement perçant, pointa son doigt en direction de la porte et se cacha les yeux avec son autre main. Je me retournai. C'était un orque, un orque idiot qui ne savait toujours pas qu'on frappait avant d'entrer, ou plutôt, dans mon cas, on prenait rendez-vous, autrement dit, on demandait une audience.

- On frappe avant d'entrer, tête de con ! hurlais-je, hors de moi. Tu as fait peur à ma fille !

- Pardonnez-moi, je viens de la part de Sauron. Il demande à vous voir de toute urgence.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand j'entendis son nom. Nous allions enfin nous revoir après tant d'années (deux, en fait). Mais ici, nous étions forcés de cacher nos sentiments. Beaucoup de gens pensants vivants ici (j'exclus les orques, ça va de soi) n'existaient que par le paraître et ne s'occupaient que de dénoncer les autres au chef de nous (Mé-mel), ou pire, de les accuser d'actes qu'ils n'avaient pas commis. Peu de gens étaient au courant de notre relation et je ne tenais pas à ce que la moitié d'Angband le sache. Mon rêve secret était de m'enfuir d'ici avec Sauron, dans un endroit où nous pourrions mener notre propre vie, loin des contraintes de ce monde. Cette utopie restait à l'état de rêve car mon bien aimé Sauron était trop lié à Melkor pour fuir, et où qu'il aille, Melkor le retrouverait et risquerait de le tuer (et moi avec). C'est pourquoi je ne montrais rien de ma joie et dis :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Il veut vous sauter.

- Je ne suis pas une pomme de terre, ni une crêpe.

- Ca va, je plaisantais. Je crois que vous lui plaisez. Mais il ne m'a rien dit. Il veut vous voir.

- Ah, je lui plais ? Bref, j'avais compris qu'il voulait me voir, pôv'nouille !

- C'est qui, Sauron ? demanda ma fille.

- Un serviteur de ton père qui aurait pu se déplacer. Et je ne sais même pas où il habite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

- Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas voyante.

Je confiai ma fille à Eärwen, ma suivante et suivais le laideron orque (d'accord, ça s'appelle un pléonasme) dans les couloirs interminables d'Angband, l'enfer d'acier, tel était le nom de la résidence, enfin, de la forteresse bien fortifiée de Melkor. Celle-ci était située au Nord des Terres du Milieu sur les terres glacées du royaume d'Angmar, en gros, dans un trou perdu.

Environ une heure plus tard, je trouvai enfin les appartements de mon bien aimé. Ils se situaient au rez-de-chaussée d'une grande tour noire. Je sonnais et entrais.

- Ma Reine, dit-il en s'inclinant et en me baisant la main. Vous êtes encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je vous ai vue.

- Vous aussi... Et pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ?

- C'est plus prudent d'être ici que chez vous : Il vient trop souvent vous voir et nous serions découverts. Comment va votre fille ?

- C'est un ange, pas comme son père.

- Elle vous ressemble, un ange tombé du ciel.

- Oui. Elle est passionnée par le récit de la création du monde.

- Je l'ai vécue, je pourrais lui raconter si vous le souhaitez.

- J'en serais ravie mais c'est risqué pour nous. Euh, dites, So-so, je peux entrer ?

- Euh oui, bien sûr. Pardonnez-moi.

Il me fit entrer dans ses appartements. Je fus ébahie par tant de splendeur. Cependant, je n'eus pas trop le loisir d'en profiter. Sauron me sauta dessus et m'allongea sur le sol.

- Vous êtes fou, lui dis-je. Qui plus est, il n'est guère décent de me sauter dessus de la sorte.

- Oui, je suis fou de vous. Et je ne puis faire comme si cela n'était pas le cas.

- Et s'Il l'apprend ?

- N'ayez crainte, Il n'en saura rien.

- Non, attendez ! Pas maintenant !

- Quand alors ?

- Ben je sais pas, un autre jour, à votre convenance...

- Je n'en puis plus d'attendre. Laissez-vous faire. Vous êtes en sécurité ici : Il ne pourra pas nous surprendre.

- C'est votre dernier mot ?

- Oui, c'est mon dernier mot, Jean-Pierre.

- Et si je tombais en cloque ?

- Quesquellemechieelle ? C'est quoi ce langage ? Et puis, ça n'arrive qu'aux autres.

- Bon ok, j'en ai ras le bol de parler trop recherché ! Alors, voilà.

Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou et fermais les yeux. Lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, un doux et long frisson m'envahit. Il promenait ses douces mains sur mon corps et cherchait les lacets de ma robe. Précisons que j'avais une couche assez impressionnante de fringues. Quand il arriva au corset - torture encore d'actualité dans notre royaume de dégénérés mentaux -, il défit avec langueur les lacets qui retenaient la dernière pièce de mon habillement.

- Je ne peux plus me passer de vous. Je vous veux pour l'éternité auprès de moi. Je veux vous garder jusqu'à la fin des temps.

J'étais devenue totalement impuissante contre lui. Je n'avais plus la force de bouger, ni de parler ni de penser. Je lui dis faiblement :

- So-so, taisez-vous et finissons-en.

- Finissons-en ? C'est pas une corvée quand même !

Il me souleva et me porta jusqu'à son lit. Puis il dit :

- Le sol n'est pas confortable.

J'acquiesçais en lui murmurant mon amour... et... (censuré, bon voilà, quoi, je vous passe les détails)

Le lendemain je me réveillais à ses côtés, plus exactement dans ses bras. Tous les événements de la nuit dernière me revenaient en mémoire. Il se réveilla lui aussi et me dit :

- Bien dormi ?

Ce mec était vraiment doué pour coller des phrases qui n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec le contexte.

- Ben oui, pas longtemps mais très bien, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il m'embrassa et répondit :

- Le soleil vient de se lever (encore une belle journée, on est heureux de retrouver l'ami Ricoré). Il faut que vous partiez.

Je me résignais à cette évidence. Il valait mieux que je regagne mes appartements.

Je fis un détour chez Miriel, la Première Epouse, histoire de me trouver un alibi. Elle aussi semblait avoir passé une nuit agitée : elle avait les cheveux en pétard.

- Comment allez-vous ? me lança-t-elle.

- Bien, et vous ? Vous avez la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

- C'est le cas. D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin que vous me couvriez. Si on vous demande ce que j'ai fait cette nuit, dites que nous avons discuté. Vous m'avez prédit mon avenir, enfin, baratinez, quoi.

- Je vois. Faites de même pour moi.

- Vous L'avez trompé, vous aussi ?

- Oui.

- Bienvenue au club des femmes adultères de Mé-mel. (20 balles l'adhésion annuelle)

J'ai souri puis j'ai ajouté :

- Finalement, je ne le regrette pas. Enfin, Il comprendra que nous ayons besoin d'une compensation : c'est un supersonique.

Elle éclata de rire et me fit entrer. Je remarquais un mec inconnu dans son plumard.

- Bon, je vous présente Galadrond. Ca veut dire « dôme de lumière ».

- C'est joli.

- Et vous, c'était avec qui ? Et pardonnez-moi pour ma curiosité.

- Sauron, Son plus fidèle serviteur.

- J'en ai entendu parler, la terreur de la Terre du Milieu.

- C'est pas une terreur. Il est merveilleux.

- Vous l'avez bien choisi, il est beau gosse. Que signifie son nom ?

- L'abominable... Non, je ne plaisante pas.

- Vous pouvez partir l'esprit libre, je ne dirai rien. Je sais ce qu'il en coûte aux amants et aux femmes infidèles s'Il nous découvrait.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai lu dans un texte juridique volé à mon mari.

Elle fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en ressortit un petit livre. Elle l'ouvrit et me lit le passage en question :

- « Les amants seront roués, castrés, écartelés, écorchés, décapités et exposés au musée de la cité. Quant aux femmes, elles seront rasées et engagées dans l'armée. »

Je blêmis. Ma consoeur me dit :

- Le vôtre est suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas risquer de s'exposer à un tel risque.

- Par contre, vous, vous vivez dans la peur tous les soirs.

- J'ai un moyen de ne pas me faire prendre. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous en parler aujourd'hui. Il faut que vous repartiez dans vos appartements. Mais soyez tranquille, je ne dirai rien. Par contre, faites attention à la 3ème épouse, elle ne me semble pas très commode.

Je ne l'avais vue qu'une fois, quand on me l'avait présentée. Mais en majorité, les concubines se serraient les coudes ici. Il n'y en avait qu'une, celle-ci justement, qui ne cherchait qu'à dénoncer ses voisines mais personne ne la croyait, pas même notre mari commun. Du reste, il s'en fichait royalement.

Je repartais donc l'esprit libre vers mes appartements. J'ouvrais la porte et tombais sur Melkor.

- Bonjour, Monseigneur, fis-je en m'inclinant et en tremblant de peur.

- T'étais où ?

- Chez Miriel. Je lui ai lu son avenir, elle a lu le mien et nous nous sommes racontés nos vies. Votre Première Epouse est vraiment très gentille, vous l'avez bien choisie.

- J'avais pas le choix, comme pour toi. J'en ai 365 comme ça. En gros, une par nuit. C'était ton tour cette nuit.

« Ah merde, j'avais complètement oublié. La prochaine fois, je regarderai mon planning avant d'aller chez So-so chéri » me dis-je.

- Tu n'étais pas là alors tu attendras l'année prochaine, reprit mon adorable mari. En tous cas, je ne crois pas trop à ton alibi. Je t'ai dit : tu me trompes, je te saigne.

« Super, c'est ce qu'on appelle un mari amoureux et pacifiste » pensais-je.

- Tu ne t'y tiens pas, continua-t-il. Avoue ! Tu t'es fait Sauron !

« Merde ! Comment il a deviné ? Oui, je me le suis fait ! Et alors ? C'est mon droit ! Vous êtes un supersonique, j'ai droit à une compensation ! », pensais-je. Pourtant, je lui répondis :

- Pas du tout, Monseigneur ! Je vous suis et je vous serai toujours fidèle, Monseigneur.

- Mon oeil.

J'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées. Je lui faisais les yeux doux, histoire de paraître le plus sincère possible, et lui déclarai :

- Vous savez que je suis incapable de vous mentir, Monseigneur.

Mon air angélique suffit à le convaincre. Il partit vérifier mon alibi. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et regagnais mes quartiers. Je découvris avec stupeur Eärwen (ma suivante) dans mon lit.

- Eärwen, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon plumard ?

- Euh, fit-elle en rougissant, pardonnez-moi ma Reine.

- Je te pardonne tout ce que tu veux sauf si tu Lui as dit où j'étais. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon plumard, deuxième édition ?

- Ne vous trouvant pas, le Maître a dû se contenter de ce qu'il y avait, moi en l'occurrence.

- Ah, et que Lui as-tu fourni comme explication ?

- J'ai dit que vous étiez sortie et que j'ignorais où vous étiez.

- Merci, je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Où est ma fille ?

- Elle dort encore. Elle dormait déjà quand Il est arrivé. Il ne lui a rien demandé.

Je poussais un autre soupir de soulagement. Ma fille savait où j'étais et elle Lui aurait dit la vérité s'Il l'avait demandée.

- Maîtresse, fit Eärwen d'un air soucieux, où étiez-vous ?

- Chez So-so, enfin, chez Sauron.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je te le dirai si tu sors de mon paddock.

- Votre quoi ?

- Mon lit, bon sang de bois !

Elle bondit hors de mon lit et m'écouta lui raconter l'erreur fatale que j'avais commise.

- Maîtresse, c'était une pure folie. Vous n'auriez jamais dû y aller.

- Je sais. Je n'y peux rien, je l'êêêêêêême. Maintenant, c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus retourner en arrière.

Ce n'était pas fini. Quelques jours après, je commençais à avoir des sortes de nausées et m'évanouissais assez souvent. Je mis ça sur le fait que je faisais une indigestion de lembas au jambon (rupture de stocks dans d'autres parfums). Mais, un jour, je me rendis compte que les lembas n'y étaient pour rien et que mon ventre avait légèrement enflé. J'appelais ma suivante.

- Eärwen !

- Ouais ? fit-elle en arrivant de ses quartiers.

- D'abord on ne dit pas ouais, on dit oui ma reine.

- Oui ma...

- Bon ça va pour cette fois. Dis, tu trouves pas que j'ai grossi ?

Elle me regarda longtemps de profil et me dit :

- Un peu du ventre mais cela ne se remarque pas si on ne le sait pas.

- Eärwen, j'ai beaucoup de retard.

On était quand même début janvier. Mon horloge biologique me le disait car de chez nous, il était impossible de différencier les saisons. Même le jour et la nuit étaient difficiles à séparer car le ciel était tellement noir que même le soleil ne parvenait pas à percer les ténèbres.

- Vous voudriez dire que vous êtes... ?

- Oui. Tu me jures de garder le secret ?

- Je vous le promets. Mais en quoi cela poserait-il problème que vous soyez enceinte ? Vous l'avez déjà été, je me trompe ?

- Non non. Mais le problème c'est que... tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ca m'apprendra tiens !

- Ecoutez, Il n'en saura rien. Normalement Il devait venir vous voir le jour où vous êtes allée chez Sauron. C'était il y a un mois. Donc Il ne reviendra pas avant 11 mois donc vous avez largement le temps de le mettre au monde (ça c'est du raisonnement). Vous comptez le garder, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je ne pourrais me résoudre à tuer mon enfant même s'il ne fait que 3cm de long et qu'il ne pense pas encore. L'embryon n'en reste pas moins un être vivant et il faut le respecter.

- De toute évidence ma reine, vous êtes contre l'avortement.

- Absolument. Bon, changeons de sujet...

- Avant, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

- Dis.

- La prochaine fois que vous irez chez Sauron, regardez votre planning. Parce que votre mari, il est bien gentil mais c'est vraiment un supersonique et cette année, c'est moi qui suis passée à la casserole.

- Tant que tu ne deviens pas sa 366ème épouse... (ben oui, pour les années bissextiles). Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention. Dis, connaîtrais-tu par hasard des passages secrets dans la forteresse ?

- Genre ?

- Ben... un entre mes quartiers et ceux de Sauron...

- Non. Mais j'ai discuté avec la suivante de la 1re épouse et j'ai appris que votre consoeur avait un passage secret depuis ses quartiers jusqu'à ceux des hommes et autres individus masculins et potables.

- Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle fait pour avoir autant d'amants sans jamais se faire prendre ! (genre la lumière qui s'allume)

Il était vrai que la 1re épouse collectionnait les amants, en vérité, elle en prenait un à l'année. Comme elle était décidément un canon de beauté, elle parvenait facilement à changer.

- Semblerait oui.

- Bon, je vais la voir. Il faut que je lui parle. Je reviendrai demain matin.

Elle me jeta un regard plus que significatif, signifiant qu'elle avait tout à fait compris que je n'allais pas voir Miriel pour ses beaux yeux... Je mis un long manteau noir sur moi et partis, laissant là ma suivante, qui pour une fois n'avait pas besoin de me suivre.

Quand j'arrivais à destination, Miriel me dit :

- Sulring, vous tombez mal.

- Je m'en doute. Votre chéri va venir ce soir ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que vous tombez mal. Vous me jurez de garder le secret ?

- Evidemment. Car je vous en serai toujours redevable de ne rien lui avoir dit sur Sauron et moi. Alors comme ça, il existe un passage secret menant aux quartiers des hommes ?

- Oui, je ne peux le nier.

Juste pour me donner raison, un mec sortit du placard de ma consoeur et lui dit (à ma consoeur, pas au placard) :

- Je dérange ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, chéri. Je te présente Sulring, la 2nde épouse qui voudrait bien utiliser notre passage.

Je regardais le chéri de Miriel, la pris à part et lui dis à voix basse :

- Dites donc, c'est pas le même.

- Nous avons changé d'année donc j'ai changé d'amant.

- Ah d'accord. Vous faites un roulement, comme ça ?

- Oui. Mais vous savez le précédent était peut-être potable mais il avait un QI d'orque.

- En effet, cela ne devait pas monter haut dans ce cas-là. Et celui-ci ?

- Il a un pois chiche dans le cerveau, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais il fait des efforts.

- Je crois qu'être au service de Mé-mel, à moins d'y être préparé, doit vraiment atrophier le cerveau. Par contre, pour Sauron, ce n'est pas le cas. Il bosse pour Mé-mel depuis le début alors il s'est adapté.

- Vous l'aimez toujours autant ?

- Je n'aime que lui et n'aimerai que lui, pour toujours.

L'autre commençait à s'impatienter :

- Bon, Miriel, t'es bien gentille mais bon, on s'y met là ! Je ne me suis pas tapé toute cette longue route pour rien ! (un pressé, ce mec... en même temps, c'est un mec...)

J'empruntais une torche (au cas où le passage ne soit pas éclairé, ce qui était le cas) et pris congé. Ce passage était interminable jusqu'à ce que, au bout d'une heure environ, je me retrouve au milieu d'une cour pavée avec différentes tours (noires pour la plupart). J'allais vers celle de mon chéri et sonnais à la porte (j'ai trouvé la porte parce qu'il y avait marqué « Sauron » dessus).

- Oui ? Entrez.

- Vous êtes drôle, vous. C'est fermé à clé.

Il reconnut ma voix et m'ouvrit. Aussitôt son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire qui se figea soudain. Il me dit :

- Vous avez pris un énorme risque.

- Vous savez que je risquerais ma vie pour vous voir. En plus, j'ai pris un passage secret.

- Ca existe ça ? fit-il d'un air étonné. Ici ?

- La preuve, vous l'avez sous vos yeux. Bon, Sauron, vous êtes bien marrant mais dehors je me les pèle...

- Oh pardon, entrez donc. Vous savez, je suis tellement troublé par votre présence que...

Je lui posais un doigt sur les lèvres, disant :

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, mon amour.

J'entrais, enlevais mon manteau et m'assis sur le lit. Il me dit :

- De combien de temps disposez-vous cette fois ?

- J'ai toute la nuit, mon cher. Je suis à vous.

Fou de joie, il commença à m'embrasser passionnément et me serra très fort contre lui.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué...

- Euh, on s'est vus il y a un mois à peine...

- C'est trop long... dites donc, vous avez pris du bide ou je me trompe ? (Sauron et la délicatesse, ça faisait deux)

- Vous ne vous trompez pas. Je me suis remise à manger, mentis-je pour ne pas l'alarmer.

- C'est très bien, ça...

Puis soudain, je m'évanouis. Je me réveillais quelques minutes plus tard.

- Que s'est-il passé ? me demanda mon bien-aimé.

- Ben apparemment, je suis tombée dans les pommes.

- Non, mais j'avais compris... mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien, sûrement le stress et la peur d'être découverts.

Il se leva et alla fermer à clé la porte de ses quartiers. Puis il me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

- Alors, rassurée ?

- Oui.

Je lui tombais dans les bras comme au premier jour.

Le lendemain, je partis vers 4h du matin : le temps de trouver le passage et de l'emprunter à nouveau sans me faire choper par la garde des orques qui se mettait en place vers 5h30. Il fallait dire aussi que So-so était un lève tôt. Les grasses mats, c'était pas son truc manifestement. Je passais donc par les quartiers de la 1re épouse qui me dit :

- Alors ?

- Merci beaucoup. Comme ça je pourrai voir So-so plus souvent.

- So-so ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ben oui, je ne vais pas l'appeler Ron-Ron quand même. Ron-Ron, c'est une marque de boîtes pour chat.

Deux mois plus tard, la situation avait empiré. Mon ventre grossissait de jour en jour. J'attendais effectivement un deuxième enfant. Ce fut Ilmarë qui me fit prendre conscience de ma folie. D'un air innocent, elle demanda :

- Maman pourquoi tu as un gros ventre ?

- Ah oui, tiens, ben... Merde ! Bon, bah autant te le dire tout de suite, tu vas bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur.

- Génial ! Trop cool !

Je me réjouissais de la voir si heureuse et insouciante. Elle partit jouer dans sa chambre, préparer sa poupée à je-ne-sais-quelle-cérémonie. Mais je me demandais quelle tronche ferait Melkor s'il le savait (que j'étais enceinte de Sauron, pas qu'Ilmarë était partie jouer dans sa chambre).

Je fis aussitôt convoquer Sauron. Celui-ci se pointa, l'air étonné.

- Sauron, la situation est grave.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? dit-il d'un air étonné.

- Oui, lui dis-je en me retournant et en lui montrant mon - énorme - ventre.

- Vous êtes enceinte ! C'est formidable !

- Sauron, c'est vous le père.

- Q-quoi ? bégaya-t-il. C-comment ? Vou-vous en êtes sûre ?

- Les dates correspondent, ça fait trois mois, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié... Hein, ça n'arrive qu'aux autres ? Mon oeil, tiens ! Vous vous souvenez, il y a trois mois ?

- Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? C'était la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie... et celle d'il y a deux mois n'était pas mal aussi...

- S'Il l'apprend, nous sommes morts.

- Vous ne risquez rien. Il vous aime...

- Mouais, enfin, je suis une pondeuses de mômes, pas son grand amour.

- Dans tous les cas, il dira que c'était de ma faute.

- Et que risquez-vous, alors ?

- Au mieux, il me castre, au pire, il me tue.

- Ce serait une pure folie de Sa part que de Se priver de Son serviteur le plus redoutable.

- N'empêche, j'aurais le choix entre être eunuque ou mort.

- Ou aucun des deux. Faites profil bas et Il ne se rendra compte de rien. Qui plus est, castré, notre dernière nuit ne risque pas de se reproduire... Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, risque de me contrister beaucoup.

- Ainsi donc, vous m'aimez ? C'est pour de vrai ?

- Ben voyons ! Et ce gros bide, il prouve quoi ? Des prunes ? Espèce d'imbécile va !

Il prit un air triste. Le voyant de la sorte, je lui ouvrit mes bras. Tel un enfant, il vint s'y blottir. Il fut émerveillé par le bébé qui commençait tout juste à bouger. Séduit, il m'embrassa longuement, tout en caressant mon ventre tout juste rebondit. Puis, comme il y a trois mois, il commença à me déshabiller (dans quelle galère suis-je en train de me fourrer ?).

Eärwen nous surprit.

- Maîtresse, vous êtes folle ! Faire ça ici ! Le Maître peut débarquer à tout moment !

Manque de pot, un messager de Melkor se pointa. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'Eärwen le mit dehors, prétextant que j'étais occupée et qu'elle ferait passer le message. Elle arriva devant nous, l'air complètement paniqué :

- Le Maître arrive !

Je me dégageais à regret de l'étreinte de mon bien-aimé. Celui-ci se planqua sous mon lit et je me rhabillais en vitesse, un peu n'importe comment, d'ailleurs. Ma suivante m'arrangea un peu et Melkor entra. Il n'avait vraiment pas choisi le bon moment. Il me dit :

- Tu sais, je m'en veux un peu d'avoir douté de toi, ma chère. Je sais bien que tu m'es fidèle. Il y a trois mois, je t'ai soupçonné injustement d'adultère mais j'avais tort.

Sauron, sous le lit, était sur le point de pouffer de rire. « Sulring, fidèle ? Ben ça, c'est une première ! », pensait-il. Je lui fis signe de se la fermer.

- Par contre, je n'ai pas confiance en ma Première Epouse, continua Melkor. Tu lui as servi d'alibi, je pense. Bref, je suis venu me faire pardonner. En fait, je vais te dire la vérité : cette année étant bissextile, nous sommes le 29 février donc c'est ton tour aujourd'hui : c'est toi qui a cet immense privilège. Il y a quatre ans, c'était Miriel (la 1re épouse). Tu sais, c'est difficile à gérer ce genre de choses.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à avoir moins de femmes, pensais-je, même si dans le fond, ça m'arrange. Je vous ai pas dans les pattes quand j'ai envie d'aller voir So-so ».

Je l'ai laissé faire. Ma foi. Il pulvérisa le record : une minute à peine. A ce stade-là, ce n'est plus un supersonique, c'est un lapin. Cela a duré tellement peu de temps que Melkor n'a même pas réalisé que j'étais enceinte (mais pas de lui) et que Sauron était sous le lit. Tant mieux. Puis il se retira et je dis à mon bien-aimé - encore sous le lit - :

- Partez maintenant, cela vaut mieux, même si nous n'avons pas fini. D'ailleurs il serait préférable que nous ne renouvelions pas l'expérience.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Nous avons failli être pris. C'est trop risqué, mon amour.

- Mais j'aime prendre des risques pour vous. Quand je suis avec vous, nous ne risquons rien, notre amour nous protège de tout, y compris de l'autre lapin.

Là ce n'était plus du courage, c'était de la folie pure. Je le renvoyais chez lui. Et puis je ne croyais pas vraiment que l'amour, aussi fort fût-il protégeait de tout. Cela me semblait être une théorie pas très scientifique et je ne croyais pas vraiment aux théories non scientifiques.

Six mois plus tard arriva ce qui devait arriver : mon môme. Melkor n'était même pas au courant : à vrai dire, il avait d'autres préoccupations : il était parti en mission je ne sais où récupérer je ne sais quoi avec l'aide de je ne sais qui... Bref, il n'était pas là, quoi.

J'étais assistée par ma suivante, par l'amour de ma vie (toujours le même) et par la Première Epouse qui avait changé d'amant. En plus, il est vrai qu'elle ne se retrouvait jamais enceinte, il faudra que je lui demande quel est son contraceptif un de ces quatre - quand j'aurai accouché, quoi - .Je mis au jour un magnifique petit garçon, le portrait craché de son père. Celui-ci (le père, pas le portrait craché) était complètement ébahi, il se disait « youpi, j'ai eu un fils ». Puis vint la question d'Eärwen :

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

- A vous l'honneur, mon amour, lui dis-je. Vous êtes doué pour trouver les prénoms.

- Il est clair que « Sauron junior », ça ne lui ira pas, lâcha Eärwen, hilare.

- Dites donc, il est hors de question que mon fils porte le même nom que moi, surtout que ce nom maudit signifie l'abominable. Alors, infliger ça à mon fils, non ! brailla Sauron, sur les nerfs.

- Ne vous fâchez pas, mon trésor, elle plaisantait.

- Pour le nom, j'ai eu 6 mois pour réfléchir, je n'avais que ça à faire. Eldarion, ça vous va ?

J'acquiesçais et contemplais à mon tour mon fils, l'un des êtres les plus chers que j'avais au monde. Puis, Eärwen nous laissa méditer sur notre nouvelle condition de parents.

- Qu'allons-nous devenir ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas voyant, contrairement à ce que je Lui ai dit.

- Enfin, s'Il n'est pas content, Il ira voir à Valinor si j'y suis pas. Et puis zut. Il n'aura qu'à se débrouiller avec Ses 364 autres concubines.

Je crois que même les sultans, les califes et les phares à On (pharaons quoi...) n'ont pas fait mieux.

- 364 !

- Ben oui. Une par jour, ce qui fait un rendement d'environ 100 enfants par an. Et vous, vous en avez combien ?

- Combien pensez-vous que l'on peut en avoir si on se fait appeler le détesté ?

- C'est pas une raison. Personne ne peut L'encadrer, Lui, ça ne L'empêche pas d'avoir des tonnes de femmes. Mais je crois qu'en fait Il est 365 fois cocu.

- S'Il essaie de me séparer de vous et de l'enfant, je Le tue.

- Mais vous êtes fou ! Personne ne peut Le tuer, C'est un Valar.

- Et moi, je suis un maïa, c'est l'espèce d'en dessous. Nous sommes tous deux des Ainur, des êtres bénis, enfin, on l'était au début. Toujours est il que s'il fait ça, je fais un malheur !

Quelques mois plus tard, un soir, je réussis à coucher mes deux enfants (le cadet, Eldarion, était insupportable). Quand enfin, je m'écroulais, épuisée sur mon lit à moi. Soudain, j'entendis frapper à ma porte. Pour moi ne se présentaient que deux options : ou c'était Sauron qui était venu voir son fils, ou c'était Melkor, et dans ce cas-là, ça risquait de chauffer pour mon matricule. Il se demanderait comment j'avais bien pu faire pour faire un gosse toute seule... surtout que le coup de l'Immaculée Conception, on le lui avait déjà fait. Mais coup de bol, ce n'était pas lui. C'était Miriel. Je lui ouvris, rassurée.

- Quel bon vent vous amène ici ?

Elle commença à me faire un discours argumentatif digne de Nicolas Sarkozy :

- Franchement, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'on s'ennuie ici ?

- En vérité, comme j'ai eu un autre enfant il y a trois mois (trois moâââ), je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de l'ennuyer. Mais avant, je dois avouer que je m'enquiquinais royalement...

- En même temps, nous sommes reines...

- Très juste.

- Etre reine des ténèbres, c'est assez ennuyeux, comme boulot... et dire que nous sommes 365 à porter ce titre...

En vérité, ce titre était plus honorifique qu'autre chose. Les ténèbres étant par définition abstraites, on ne pouvait en aucun cas régner dessus...

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?

- Du soutien. Si je vais Le voir seule, Il ne m'écoutera pas. mais si, nous, Ses 365 épouses, allons faire pression sur Lui, là, Il nous écoutera.

- Oui, c'est sûr qu'Il perdrait Sa crédibilité s'Il n'arrivait même pas à calmer une révoltes de Ses épouses. Mais comme Il est macho et borné, cela reste à voir.

- Il est Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi... il ne faut pas Lui en vouloir.

Le lendemain, elle réunit donc les 363 autres concubines chez elle.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous nous avez toutes réunies ici ? demanda l'une d'elles.

- Et bien, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'on s'emmerde là ?

- C'est notre boulot... répondit la même.

- Ouais c'est ça, répliqua Miriel, pas convaincue. Du genre : « je suis reine des ténèbres, je me fais chier pour 100 balles de l'heure et j'assume ». Et bien moi, j'en ai ma claque et vous aussi !

- OUIIIIII ! s'exclamèrent-elles toutes en choeur.

- Alors allons le lui dire !

- NOOOON !

- Vous avez la trouille ?

- OUIIIIII !

Bande de poules mouillées...

- Vous ne savez dire que oui et non ?

- NOOOON !

- Tant mieux. Alors on y va.

Personne ne bougea.

- Ecoutez, vous allez toutes finir par mourir d'ennui si vous continuez.

Elles se turent. Elles admettaient enfin que leur consoeur avait raison. Nous partîmes donc vers les appartements de notre mari commun en criant jusque là-bas un slogan inventé par Miriel et qui correspondait bien à notre situation :

- Mariage esclavage ! Mariage esclavage ! Mariage esclavage ! Mariage esclavage !

Melkor nous ouvrit et le silence se fit. Seules Miriel et moi continuions à scander :

- Mariage esclavage ! Mariage esclavage !

- Ecoutez, désignez quelqu'un pour négocier avec moi, voulez-vous.

Toutes les femmes reculèrent - sauf moi - . Melkor me dit :

- Tiens, Sulring, c'est pour révolutionner le système alimentaire ?

Je jetais un regard assassin à mes consoeurs et répondis d'une petite voix :

- Non, non. Mais je maintiens que la viande d'orque, c'est infect.

- OUAIIIIS ! s'exclamèrent les 364 autres qui avaient apparemment retrouvé la voix.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me fit notre mari commun.

- Nous sommes venues faire une requête.

Il me regarda l'air de dire : « je suis nul en elfique, je ne comprends pas quand c'est trop recherché et j'assume ». En tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était normal que son cerveau ait été quelque peu atrophié. Fallait pas lui en vouloir. Je traduisais :

- On a un truc à vous demander.

- Accouche.

- Nous nous emmerdons comme des rats morts, voyez-vous.

- Ok, je mettrai en place quelques distractions.

- Genre ?

- Combats de gladiateurs.

Sa réponse me conforta dans l'idée que ce mec était vraiment un tyran sanguinaire, enfin, un Seigneur des Ténèbres, quoi. Mais pour une fois, il tint parole. Il fit construire une arène au centre de la forteresse. Les combats avaient lieu tous les deux mois et duraient deux jours. Ces jours-là, Melkor invitait toutes les têtes pensantes à son service, Sauron compris, en plus de ses 365 femmes, car en vérité, les têtes non pensantes - c'est à dire les orques - se retrouvaient dans l'arène, pas dans les gradins. A vrai dire, je passais plus de temps à regarder Sauron sur les gradins d'en face qu'à regarder le combat. Mais bon, voir des orques qui s'entre-tuaient, ça allait bien cinq minutes, mais voilà quoi. Je pensais à mon chéri : lui ne devait pas être dépaysé car il vivait ça très souvent.

Par la suite, Eldarion m'a fait les 400 coups : ce môme était insupportable (je ne sais pas de qui il tenait, en fait si, mais j'arrivais pas à l'admettre). Mais au bout de 10 ans, il s'était calmé. Je décidai donc de lui révéler la vérité ainsi qu'à sa soeur.

- Voilà. En fait, vous n'êtes que demi-frère et demi-soeur. Je suis votre mère à tous les deux mais vous n'avez pas le même père.

- Comment ça ? fit Eldarion, indigné. Ilmarë m'a dit que j'étais le fils de Mel... enfin, de Lui.

- Ilmarë, tu as dit ce qu'il fallait.

- Je n'ai jamais su la vérité, Mère, me rappela-t-elle.

- Je vais te la dire. Mais il ne faudra en parler à personne, et encore moins à Lui. Voilà, Ilmarë, tu es bien la fille de mon mari, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour faciliter les choses, on l'appellera Mé-mel ou SDT.

Eldarion éclata de rire. Puis il demanda d'un air grave :

- Qui est mon père ?

- Sauron.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ilmarë. Le SDT veut que je l'épouse. Je ne veux pas être la belle-mère de mon frère !

- Je te comprends. J'ai fait une erreur et je le reconnais. Je n'ai pas recommencé depuis. Voilà, vous savez tout. Et pour sauver les apparences, on ne dira plus Sauron, mais So-so.

Eldarion éclata à nouveau de rire. Il dit :

- Mé-mel (et non pas Bé-Bel) et So-so, c'est pas mal. Qui pourrait se douter que l'on parle du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son plus fidèle serviteur ?

- Les personnes concernées. C'est pourquoi il vous faudra faire très attention.

Mes enfants gardèrent le silence pendant des années. Ils n'ont rien révélé sur ce que je leur avais dit.

Ilmarë se trouva un petit ami, le jour de ses 14 ans. Il s'appelait Glorfindel, ce qui signifiait « tête d'or », comme le parc - à croire qu'il n'y avait que mon chéri à moi qui avait un nom à coucher dehors : qui aurait voulu s'appeler l'horrible ? Pas lui, en tous cas - . Pour en revenir à Glorfindel, il était assez mignon mais semblait ne pas avoir plus qu'un pois chiche dans le crâne, comme tout serviteur de Melkor qui se respectait - on sort Sauron du tas - mais il était quand même assez gentil. Celui-ci rêvait d'épouser Ilmarë, mais évidemment, il n'osait pas demander sa main à son père, ce que je comprenais aisément.

Le matin de ses quinze ans, Ilmarë petit déjeuna avec Melkor et moi. Lui mangea de la viande d'orque - à vrai dire, il en bouffait matin, midi et soir - et nous, des lembas aromatisés - nous en mangions aussi matin, midi et soir -. Ilmarë s'en mangeait un à la fraise quand Melkor lui dit :

- Ca te dit si je te marie bientôt ?

- Quoi quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? répondit-elle environ une bonne minute après - le temps de capter l'info et de la faire monter au cerveau -.

- Ben quoi ? On est tous passés par là. Regarde moi par exemple : niveau mariages arrangés, j'en ai eu tellement que je n'avais plus de doigts libres pour les alliances.

En tout, il en avait 20 sur lui : dix sur les doigts de mains, et dix sur les doigts de pieds (une preuve pour vous que Melkor était normalement constitué, avec 10 doigts de mains et 10 de pieds - mais niveau cerveau, ce n'était pas trop ça quand même -). Les 345 autres, il les avait mises dans un tiroir.

- Père, pourrais-je choisir mon mari ?

- T'aura le choix entre ceux qui se présenteront.

- Cool.

- En fait, t'as vu « Marjolaine et les millionnaires » ?

- Père, la télé-réalité, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, voyez-vous.

- Et bien, elle avait le choix entre 15 millionnaires. Chaque semaine, elle en éliminait un et celui qui restait devait l'épouser. En fait, je n'ai pas regardé la fin. C'est Sauron qui l'a regardée.

Melkor ne s'était pas abaissé à ce point-là ; Sauron, si. Mais je pense qu'il l'avait fait pour bien se faire voir par son maître, lequel poursuivit :

- Ben toi, ce sera pareil. Sauf qu'au lieu que ce soit des faux millionnaires, ce sera des vrais généraux.

Ilmarë blanchit. Son chéri à elle n'était pas général donc il ne pourrait pas participer.

Melkor, voyant que sa fille ne réagissait pas, finit son plat infect et se retira. Une semaine plus tard, il mit en place une nouvelle émission - pour les rares qui avaient la télé - sur la chaîne nationale, appelée « Ilmarë et les généraux ». Quinze gars concouraient. Parmi eux se trouvait un général orque qui évidemment, comme tout orque gradé, était d'une laideur incroyable. Sauron aussi fut inscrit d'office. Cela ne l'enchantait pas d'essayer de séduire ma fille mais il se plia aux ordres de son maître - il n'avait en réalité pas le choix -.

La veille du début du concours, j'avais convoqué Sauron. Celui-ci me dit :

- Je m'arrangerai pour me faire éliminer dès le début, pour être avec vous.

C'est à ce moment-là que ma fille décida d'intervenir :

- Non, justement. J'ai une meilleure idée.

Elle convoqua son chéri à elle et nous réunit tous dans ma chambre - ma chambre : cellule de crise ? - . Elle commença à nous parler en ces termes :

- Tous les concourants, à part Sauron, ont un pois chiche dans le crâne.

- Donc moi non, en déduisit Sauron. Merci du compliment.

- Taisez-vous je vous prie. Comme mon chéri n'a pas pu s'inscrire au concours vu qu'il n'est que colonel - il serait temps de monter en grade, vois-tu mon coco -, la solution la moins pire qui s'offre à moi est d'épouser Sauron.

- Non ! m'énervais-je.

- Maman, laisse-moi finir. Justement, si je le choisis et l'épouse, mon père n'aura plus aucun soupçon sur vous deux. De plus, vous pourrez vous voir plus longtemps et plus souvent. Par exemple, maman, tu pourras venir nous voir : tu verras ton chéri et tu te débrouilleras pour amener le mien. Comme ça, tout le monde sera content.

- Ilmarë, tu es un génie, d'avoir pensé à une telle stratégie, lui dis-je.

- J'ai hérité ça de mon père. Il faut bien qu'il ait des qualités.

- Et moi, tu m'oublies ? râla Glorfindel.

- Mon chéri, j'ai quand même une dette envers ma mère : c'est elle qui m'a mise au monde. Je me dois de lui rendre service. De toute façon, tu ne concours pas. Et tu préférerais quoi ? Que j'épouse un orque ou un autre dont le QI s'en rapproche ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, se tourna vers Sauron et lui dit :

- Si vous la touchez ou lui faites quoi que ce soit, vous m'en répondrez.

- A moi aussi, ajoutais-je.

Sauron nous regarda d'un air paniqué. Puis finalement, je le serrais dans mes bras pour le rassurer en lui disant :

- Vous ferez de votre mieux, comme vous pourrez. Et participer à cette émission stupide ne changera rien aux sentiments que je vous porte, quoi que vous fassiez.

Le concours commença le lendemain. Melkor organisa une soirée à laquelle il convia sa fille - évidemment -, les quinze concourants, la 1re épouse - c'était son tour ce soir-là - et moi. Ma fille s'était mise sur son 31 et tous les candidats bavaient devant elle. Il est vrai qu'elle était vraiment superbe, dans une robe de soie jaune d'or. Elle alla se poser avec son papa adoré - enfin, tout est relatif - sur un trône double au fond de la salle de réception. Je me tenais à ses côtés et j'attendais. Les concourants s'étaient tous ramenés en pensant « si j'épouse la fille du maître, je serai bien vu et monté en grade » (pas intéressés, les mecs...). En fait, Melkor avait bien plus de 15 généraux mais il n'y en avait que 15 qui avaient le droit de concourir (comme il y avait eu 15 millionnaires pour Marjolaine). Les 14 premiers à déposer leur candidature furent pris ; le 15ème était Sauron, inscrit d'office. Les autres, n'ayant pas déposé leur candidature assez tôt, furent mis sur liste d'attente, mais comme personne ne se désista, ils ne furent pas pris. (ça c'est du raisonnement)

Le chambellan commença à présenter les candidats dans l'ordre d'inscription :

- Le sieur Pierrot Gibot le pas beau, général en chef de la 12ème division, dit il en se bouchant le nez.

Le « pas beau » était un euphémisme. Ce type était vraiment très laid - c'était un orque aussi, il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir -. Il s'inclina devant ma fille. Une odeur pestilentielle envahit l'espace tandis qu'il parlait :

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Ma fille fit une drôle de tête, non seulement à cause de l'odeur, mais surtout parce qu'elle était étonnée que ce genre de chose innommable puisse parler. Elle fit un signe de la main, signifiant : « circulez ou je vais étouffer ». Elle savait déjà qui elle éliminerait en premier.

- Le sieur Caïus Bernardus Plessyus, général en chef de la 1re division.

Devant nous se pointa un homme assez beau et qui semblait avoir de l'esprit. Il était prêtre et assez bon vivant - la bonne bouffe, c'était souvent chez lui... et il ne mangeait pas que des lembas aromatisés -. Il s'inclina devant ma fille, lui fit un baisemain et dit :

- Je suis ravi de vous connaître. Vous êtes d'une beauté éblouissante. Vous avez les lèvres rouges comme la rose, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et le teint blanc comme la neige.

- Vous êtes bien gentil, mais je ne m'appelle pas Blanche-Neige et je ne compte pas manger une pomme empoisonnée dans les jours à venir. Mais j'apprécie quand même.

Caïus Bernardus Plessyus se retira. Le chambellan annonça le suivant :

- Le sieur Philippo Chanio l'idiot, général en chef de la 6ème division.

Un grand dadais à l'air niais se pointa devant ma fille. Il semblait bien brave. Il lui dit :

- Ravi de vous connaître je suis.

Pour moi se présentaient deux possibilités : ou il imitait un certain Yoda (un Jet-D'ail), ou il ne savait pas mettre les mots d'une phrase dans l'ordre. Il fut remplacé par le suivant :

- Le sieur Démetre la tapette (à mouches), général en chef de la 5ème division.

Cet individu se présenta. Il était à la limite du potable... moi qui croyais que tous les généraux de Melkor étaient des grands et preux chevaliers virils, beaux et musclés... les deux seuls correspondant à ce signalement étaient le fameux Caïus Bernardus Plessyus - niveau muscles, c'était pas ça quand même - et évidemment Sauron chéri.

Donc Démetre la tapette se pointa et dit à ma fille :

- Je ne croyais pas pouvoir vous voir.

- L'espoir fait vivre, lâcha ma fille d'un air blasé.

- Le sieur Brice de Nice roi de la glisse, général en chef de la 7ème division, annonça le chambellan qui commençait à mourir d'ennui.

Il arriva devant nous. Il avait une drôle de tête, des cheveux blonds pas coiffés, un T-Shirt jaune taille 12 ans et un pantalon noir taille 92 ans. Il dit :

- Salut, ça baigne ?

- Ben oui, lâcha ma fille, genre : « comment il parle à la fille du chef, lui ? ».

- Vot'père, il aurait pas mis les doigts dans la prise en se lavant ce matin, non ?

Effectivement, il avait les cheveux en pétard. Mais peut-être pas à ce point. Brice continua :

- Cassé !

- Bon, là, c'est mes couilles que tu casses là. Suivant ! ordonna mon époux bien-aimé, renvoyant le roi de la casse dans le reste du groupe.

- Le sieur François Bayroud aux grandes oreilles, général en chef de la 10ème division.

Ses oreilles étaient effectivement immenses. Il aurait pu s'envoler avec.

- Je suis euh heureuh de faire euh votre connaissanceuh, fit-il d'un air pas très enjoué.

- Suivant ! ordonna Ilmarë.

- Mêêê euh !

- Elle a dit suivant ! ajouta Melkor. Alors tu fais comme elle a dit elle.

- Le sieur Nicolas Bavoux le baveux, général en chef de la 11ème division.

Il était laid, pas autant que Pierrot Gibot l'orque, mais pas loin. Il arriva en bavant devant ma fille, lui déposa un baiser baveux sur sa main, et repartit en bavant. Les téléspectateurs, s'il y en avait, devaient être morts de rire, à voir le niveau intellectuel des généraux de Melkor, ce qui laissait supposer du niveau intellectuel désastreux des soldats. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'ils se faisaient tous zigouiller et que la guerre n'en finissait pas car mon époux n'était jamais en rupture de stock à ce niveau-là.

- Le sieur Laure Da Vinci, euh Da Silva la pouffiasse, générale - des eaux - en chef de la 13ème division, dit le chambellan qui commençait vraiment à avoir du mal.

A notre plus grande surprise, une femme se pointa. Elle était sapée comme une pute - d'où son titre - et mâchouillait un chewing-gum qui lui donnait l'air d'une vache, un air encore plus idiot que celui qu'elle avait. Elle fit :

- Ouaich Princesse Ilmarë.

- Ouaich la pouffiasse, répondit Ilmarë sur le même ton.

La fille se tira et Ilmarë regarda son père d'un air inquiet :

- Père, je croyais que les femmes ne pouvaient pas intégrer l'armée.

- En principe oui, mais celle-ci a un QI d'orque, et comme elle voulait s'engager, je l'ai mise avec les orques.

- Le sieur Leonardo Di Carpaccio le beau, général en chef de la 3ème division.

Les avis étaient partagés sur sa supposée beauté. Bref, il y avait mieux. Je me souvenais de lui : je l'avais déjà vu dans un film parlant du naufrage d'un bateau - par contre, j'étais incapable de me rappeler le nom du bateau -. Il n'était pas gros, pour tout dire, il était épais comme un sandwich SNCF ou une planche de surf, pour faire plaisir à Brice qui ne savait même pas surfer. Il s'inclina devant ma fille, lui fit un baisemain en disant :

- Si vous saviez comment je suis heureux de vous connaître enfin.

- Désolée mais je ne sais pas... je ne lis pas dans les pensées.

- Le sieur Thierry Au Gagnant le dépressif, général en chef de la 4ème division.

Celui-ci avait une bonne tête, il était à peu près potable. Par contre, il mesurait 1.80m de haut, 40cm de large et 10cm d'épaisseur (volume occupé : 0.072m3). Celui-ci aussi devait plus ou moins faire la grève de la faim : il ne devait sûrement pas digérer la viande d'orque. Il dit lentement :

- Bonjour princesse.

Il s'était foulé... Il n'osa pas s'approcher à moins d'un mètre d'elle et se retira aussitôt pour laisser la place au suivant.

- Le sieur Dominique Ravaine l'idiot, général en chef de la 9ème division.

Ma fille laissa échapper un bâillement sonore quand le second idiot se pointa. Il avait l'air plus idiot encore que l'autre. Il était allé chez le coiffeur la veille et s'était fait faire des pointes qui lui donnaient l'air encore plus idiot et prétentieux que d'habitude. Il dit :

- Salut. T'es bien roulée, finalement.

- Je te signale que ma fille n'est pas une clope, précisa Melkor. Dégage ! Suivant !

L'autre se tira et le chambellan annonça :

- Le sieur Patatas Fritas mètre cube, général en chef de la 14ème division.

Arriva alors un mec obèse et trop laid - ce n'était pas un orque -. Il mesurait un mètre de haut, un mètre de large et un mètre d'épaisseur, d'où son titre. Il mâchouillait un chewing-gum qui lui donnait l'air d'être une vache. Lui aussi avait un QI d'orque. Ilmarë ne le laissa pas s'approcher, de peur qu'il ne l'écrabouille par son poids et passa au suivant. Elle en avait ras le bol, et le chambellan aussi :

- Le sieur Jean de la fontaine, le fabuliste, général en chef de la 8ème division.

- Avec une majuscule à Fontaine, je vous prie, fit l'intéressé.

Il avait un peu la tête dans les nuages mais était potable. Il servait plus de fabuliste que de général. Son maître aimait bien qu'il lui raconte des histoires.

Il s'inclina devant ma fille et laissa sa place au suivant.

- Le sieur - comme l'huile d'olive - Qinshihuangdi le magnifique, dit-il avec peine, genre « y a pas moyen d'avoir des noms pareils », général en chef de la 2ème division.

Un homme vraiment magnifique - il portait bien son titre -, de style asiatique, se pointa devant nous. J'en avais entendu parler : il était très ambitieux, venait de très loin, avait unifié tous les royaumes de son continent d'origine en un seul et unique et n'avait qu'une petite ambition : devenir immortel (à peine mégalo, le gars). Il fit un baisemain à ma fille et lui dit :

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé mais jamais je n'ai rencontré de créature aussi belle que vous.

- Oh... fit-elle, touchée par le compliment.

Comme quoi... à part Sauron et Caïus Bernardus Plessyus, il existait dans les armées de Melkor des types beaux, virils, intelligents, musclés... bref, des preux chevaliers comme on les aime.

- Dis donc, Qin, fit Melkor, ne commence pas à draguer ma fille.

- Sauf votre respect, monseigneur, ce sera le but de l'émission...

- Et bien ne prends pas d'avance.

- Et enfin le dernier mais non le moindre, que je vous demande d'applaudir...

- Bon, le chambellan, t'accouche ! s'énerva Melkor.

- Le grand, le beau et ténébreux Sauron le détesté, le chef de eux.

Sauron rougit : il n'était pas habitué à se faire traiter de grand, beau et ténébreux, surtout par un chambellan.

Mon coeur battit de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il approchait. Il s'inclina devant ma fille, lui fit un baisemain et dit tout bas :

- Une seule personne vous surpasse en beauté et en grâce...

Et en plus, il était poète... Il était vraiment parfait. A cet instant, il me jeta un regard brûlant à faire fondre les calottes glaciaires du pôle.

- Qui donc ? chuchota ma fille.

- Votre mère...

- C'est de famille, commenta Ilmarë en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Bon c'est fini, ces messes basses ? râla Melkor, le seul dans les 2m à la ronde à ne pas avoir entendu. Sauron, tu retournes avec les autres.

Il se releva, me jeta un dernier regard et retourna avec les autres. Mon coeur, quant à lui, reprit un rythme normal, à savoir 60 battements à la minute.

Puis mon cher et pas tendre époux dit au chef d'orchestre de lancer une valse. Il partit danser avec sa 1re épouse. Ilmarë partit vers ses prétendants et se choisit le fameux Qinshihuangdi. Quant à moi, je la suivis d'un air innocent et allais voir Sauron. Celui-ci me dit :

- Je suis navré ma Reine, mais je danse comme un manche à balai.

- N'avez-vous pas pris des cours ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps : je combats tout le temps. Et les RTT ne sont pas en vigueur ici, à vrai dire, elle ne le seront jamais. Mais vous savez, j'utilise le peu de temps que j'ai pour vous voir, vous.

Je jetais un regard inquiet à côté, histoire de surveiller mon mari que la 1re épouse entraînait de l'autre côté de la salle - vive la solidarité féminine -. Sauron se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Mon coeur s'emballa à nouveau. Sauron me dit :

- Je sens votre coeur qui bat de plus en plus vite. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il se calme.

Je souris et me laissais aller. Finalement, Sauron n'était pas si mauvais que ça en danse. Moi, par contre, de mon côté, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre pas et manquais à chaque instant de m'effondrer sur le sol. Sauron me disait :

- L'idée de votre fille est excellente, ma douce. Nous pourrons nous voir plus souvent.

- Je ne souhaite que cela, mon aimé. Mais s'il vous plaît, baissez le son, on pourrait nous entendre, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

La danse s'achevait. Sauron me raccompagna sur mon trône - que ma fille avait squatté au début de la soirée -, il m'aida à m'asseoir et me fit un baisemain. Il en profita pour me glisser un mot dans la main. Je surveillais mon mari, de retour avec la 1re épouse, pas franchement ravie, et dépliais le papier. Dessus était écrit : « ce soir, je passerai par le passage ». Melkor se tira avec sa 1re épouse et je courus vers Sauron. Celui-ci me regarda et me dit :

- Je vous manque déjà ?

- Oui. Mais ce soir, ce n'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il vient chez Sa 1re épouse.

- Ah... et demain, chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben ouais.

- Cette idée me répugne au plus profond de mon être.

- Je sais, mon amour, sachez qu'il en est de même pour moi. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Mais venez après-demain, je vous attendrai.

- Comme vous voudrez... ah mais merde !

- Surveillez votre langage ! Mais quel est le problème ?

- Dans cette émission stupide, votre fille ira voir chacun des concourants chez lui à n'importe quel moment et nos appartements sont surveillés. Je ne pourrai en sortir. Je n'aurais pu que ce soir...

Il me jeta un regard suppliant.

- Non. S'Il vous voit sortir du placard de la 1re épouse, ça n'ira pas. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie pour moi.

- C'est ce que je fais depuis une quinzaine d'années, et je continuerai. Par contre, si ça vous rassure, je ne passerai pas par le passage.

- C'est censé me rassurer ?

- En un sens oui... vu que Lui sera occupé par Sa 1re épouse, Il n'ira pas surveiller les couloirs ; Ses orques si, mais bon, ils sont bigleux.

- Mais Il nous gonfle, ma parole !

- Il est Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est Son rôle.

J'éclatais de rire puis partis avec mon bien-aimé vers mes appartements. Une fois arrivés, je fermais à clé la porte. Sauron me plaqua contre et m'embrassa avidement. Quand il eut fini - cela a mis un certain temps -, je lui dis :

- Vous êtes bien pressé, mon ami... aujourd'hui aussi, vous ne resterez que 10 minutes ?

- Non, non. J'ai toute la nuit.

- Très bien.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte, me déshabillais et me couchais. Il fit de même et...

Il partit vers 4h00 du matin, comme à son habitude. J'avais hâte d'être au jour où je pourrais enfin faire la grasse matinée dans ses bras... Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, 5h tout au plus. Il rentabilisait son temps. Son maître aussi... enfin, lui le rentabilisait trop : c'était un lapin.

Ce soir-là, il vint d'ailleurs me voir et fit le lapin comme d'habitude. Puis il m'emmena chez lui dans son bureau, où attendaient les 364 autres épouses. Il alluma la télé et regarda le résumé de la journée. Décidément, c'était vraiment son truc, la télé réalité.

Un des concourants s'était déjà fait éliminer : il s'agissait de Pierrot Gibot le pas beau. Ilmarë l'avait viré parce qu'il était trop moche, sentait trop mauvais et que jamais dans sa vie, elle ne s'abaisserait à ce point : elle préférait mourir que d'épouser un orque, aussi gradé fût-il.

Par la suite, Ilmarë vira un prétendant tous les trois jours. Elle poursuivit par Patatas Fritas mètre cube, craignant d'être écrabouillée mortellement pendant la nuit de noce... surtout que ce type était lourd dans les deux sens du terme (3,5T, hauteur limitée à 2,50m). Puis vint Laure Da Silva la pouffiasse : ma fille n'était pas portée sur les femmes, qui plus est, lorsqu'elles mâchouillaient des chewing-gum à longueur de journée et avaient des QI d'orque, voire de troll. Ensuite arriva Dominique Ravaine l'idiot, ma fille l'ayant trouvé superficiel, sa grandeur ne résidant que dans son grade et dans la taille de ses pointes sur la tête - look pas très apprécié dans l'armée de Melkor (vous comprenez, ce n'était pas très pratique pour mettre un casque) -. Après fut viré Nicolas Bavoux le baveux, décidément trop baveux et trop salissant. Suivit ensuite Brice de Nice le roi de la pisse - surnommé ainsi par Melkor, lequel n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié le coup des doigts dans la prise - puis Démetre la tapette, étant comme son nom l'indique, une tapette et ensuite, Philippo Chanio l'idiot - du village -, tellement idiot et bien brave qu'on se demandait comment il avait fait pour monter autant en grade.

Il ne restait que 7 concourants. Le match se resserrait mais je savais déjà qui ma fille choisirait. Par contre, en dehors du marché que nous avions conclu, elle s'était attachée au dénommé Qinshihuangdi, le trouvant décidément à son goût, ce que je comprenais aisément. Il venait d'une contrée lointaine, le royaume de Qin et il était à la recherche de l'immortalité. Il était venu ici, avait été engagé dans l'armée et en 5 ans, il était passé de simple soldat à général en chef. Ce mec était une tête, je vous le dis : il avait un avenir prometteur.

Elle chassa ensuite Jean de la Fontaine, n'étant pas vraiment branchée fables et ne trouvant pas spécialement passionnante l'histoire d'un corbeau qui se fait tirer son munster - si si, c'était un munster - par un renard ou celle de la cigale qui crève la dalle. Le suivant fut François Bayroud aux longues oreilles, ma fille étant exaspérée par la quantité phénoménale de « euh » qu'il produisait à l'heure (environ 2000). Thierry Au Gagnant le dépressif fut éliminé également, car sa déprime s'avérait contagieuse et tellement profonde que rien ne pouvait l'en sortir ; d'un autre côté, il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir : il était plutôt pacifique... et pour un général du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était pas spécialement le pied. Leonardo Di Carpaccio suivit : il était trop prétentieux pour prétendre à la main de ma fille et celle-ci (ma fille, pas sa main) en avait assez de le voir se vanter et de se pointer sur son balcon, les bras en croix, en hurlant : « je suis le maître du monde ! ». Etant prêtre, Caïus Bernardus Plessyus fut lui aussi congédié, mais il ne resta pas loin et suivit attentivement les dernières péripéties.

Il ne restait alors que le bel asiatique, Qinshihuandgi (Qin pour les intimes) et Sauron, mon bien-aimé à moi. Ilmarë semblait très amoureuse de Qin - et réciproquement - et elle s'en voulait d'avoir à le virer. Mais bon, une promesse était une promesse. L'autre soupirant d'Ilmarë, Glorfindel - celui qui n'avait pas été pris - , était furieux. Il vint me relancer jusque chez moi. Il me dit :

- Vous pouvez dire à votre fille que c'est fini entre nous !

- Mais calmez-vous ! Elle joue la comédie.

- Non mais quoi, elle lui colle aux basques, au chintock !

- Comprenez la aussi... ce type est vraiment très beau et très intelligent.

- Parce que je ne le suis pas, moi ?

- Je ne prendrais pas parti, je resterai neutre, sinon ce serait Sauron qui me ferait une crise. Mais perso, je vous trouve pas mal.

- Faites pression sur elle ou je raconte tout à votre mari !

- QUOI ?

- Oui, je Lui dirai tout, sur Sauron et vous, je dirai pourquoi votre fille le choisira lui...

- Mais puisque c'est Sauron qu'elle épousera, pourquoi vous m'en faites un flan ?

- Elle épousera Sauron mais le trompera avec le chinois.

- Qinshihuangdi qu'il s'appelle...

- Comment elle peut vouloir épouser un type avec un nom aussi barbare ?

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ses parents étaient tordus.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? C'est lui qui l'a choisi, son nom ! Ses parents l'avaient appelé Zheng ! C'était plus simple !

- Je vous prierais de me parler autrement, rappelez-vous que je suis reine d'ici.

- Ouais ouais...

- Et je vous assure que si vous racontez tout sur Sauron et moi, nous démentirons vivement cette rumeur - même si elle est fondée - et qu'entre la voix d'un petit colonel de rien du tout et celle de Son chef des armées et de Sa femme, Il aura vite fait son choix alors lâchez-moi les basques !

- C'est quoi des basques ? demanda Eldarion qui venait d'arriver.

- Eldarion, retourne dans ta chambre. Et pour ton information, les basques sont des chaussures.

Eldarion retourna dans sa chambre et Glorfindel se tira, jurant qu'il se vengerait et causerait ma perte et celle de Sauron. J'espérais de tout coeur qu'il ne mettrait jamais ses menaces à exécution, mais cela m'aurait étonnée, borné comme était ce type... Je laissais échapper un soupir et pris un bain pour me détendre. Ma suivante me lava les cheveux - ça vous fait une belle jambe, hein ? -.

Le lendemain, Ilmarë avait pris sa décision : elle avait viré Qinshihuangdi devant la caméra. Elle lui avait dit :

- Tu sais, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais c'est des raisons personnelles que je ne peux pas t'expliquer ici devant mon père et toute la Terre du Milieu - du moins, ceux qui ont la télé -. Pardonne-moi.

Il partit en pleurant... le pauvre coco. Mais il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais était tenue par une sorte de serment, c'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser.

A la plus grande joie de Melkor, sa fille épousa Sauron. C'est à lui qu'incomba la tâche de les marier. Il expédia la cérémonie à laquelle il avait convié toutes les têtes pensantes de ses armées, autrement dit, aucun orque. Il conduisit sa fille à l'autel sacrificiel au milieu de la forteresse et se plaça derrière. Elle (la fille, pas la forteresse) était sapée en noir façon veuve sicilienne (ou veuve noire) et tirait une tête de six pieds de long, ce qui se comprend. A sa place, je n'aurais pas voulu épouser l'amant de ma mère.

Elle venait d'être élue Miss Angband 133 du Premier Age, et ce, pour 5 ans (un quinquennat, comme pour les Présidents de la République en France). Elle était aussi candidate au concours Miss Angmar - qu'elle allait gagner, vu qu'elle était la seule concurrente parce qu'il n'y a pas un péquenot en Angmar - et au concours Miss Terre du Milieu.

- Si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est pour célébrer l'union qui va unir par les liens sacrés du mariage ce maïa à cette demi-elfe, demi-valar, enfin, à ma fille, quoi. Bon, on ne va pas y passer la journée. Ilmarë, fille de moi-même, veux-tu prendre pour époux Sauron le détesté ici présent ?

Ilmarë n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir le bec pour dire non que Melkor répondit à sa place. Puis il posa la même question à Sauron et répondit oui à sa place. Puis il s'apprêta à partir et dit :

- Zut, j'oubliais. Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Grouillez-vous de vous embrasser et moi, je vous laisse, j'ai une tonne de boulot. Bon, ça vient ?

Ils furent obligés de s'y mettre sans conviction - ce n'était pas l'amour fou.

- Voilà, fit Melkor. Une bonne chose de faite. Vous avez intérêt à consommer votre union. Et toi, Sauron, je te castre si tu ne me ponds pas un petit-fils.

Ah, Melkor et l'esprit de famille... En plus, le pôv' pitchoune, il avait toujours pas compris que les mecs sont dans l'incapacité de pondre des mômes.

Heureusement, Sauron ne suivit pas cet ordre. Pour éviter la castration, il fut obligé un jour d'annoncer à Melkor que sa femme ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Jamais, il n'osa la toucher, ce qui leur permit de devenir bons amis. La première nuit, ils firent juste croire à Melkor qu'ils avaient consommé leur union. En vérité, Sauron la traitait plutôt comme sa fille que comme sa femme. Ilmarë, pour sa part, vit en secret Qinshihuangdi qui ne vieillit pas d'un poil tout le temps où il resta là. Il croyait avoir enfin trouvé les terres immortelles. Quant à Sauron et moi, notre amour resta platonique, pour éviter le pire, mais on se voyait souvent (enfin, dix minutes tous les ans). Il venait avec sa femme chez moi voir Eldarion, qui vivait caché aux yeux de tous. Il me dévorait du regard à chaque fois qu'il me voyait, et au prix de grands efforts, il s'est abstenu de me sauter dessus mais il en a rêvé des milliers de fois : sa pulsion refoulée est ressortie en rêve. Cependant, il m'embrassait fougueusement dès que nous nous retrouvions seuls. (eh, il fallait bien compenser).

Eldarion mon fils sortit avec beaucoup de filles : il avait le pouvoir de séduction de son papa. Sauf qu'il en ramenait chez moi tous les soirs, ce qui eut pour conséquence de m'empêcher assez souvent de dormir. Il avait du mal à mener une vie normale, dans un appartement pour lui, au lieu de squatter mon chez-moi. J'y pensais : j'aurais dû l'appeler Tanguy.

Un soir où il faisait particulièrement du bruit, je tapais contre la cloison (niveau isolation, c'était pas la joie ici) en criant :

- Eldarion, j'aimerais bien dormir je te prie ! Baisse le volume sonore !

Sa petite amie (plus grande que lui d'où l'absurdité de la dénomination) lui fit :

- C'est qui ?

- C'est ma mère... Ca te pose un problème ?

- Du tout.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et vint me voir. Elle était pas mal de loin, blonde, ce qui m'étonnait fort venant d'un endroit sans soleil. Elle me dit :

- Pardonnez-moi Madame de vous déranger.

- Bon, ça va pour cette fois. Mais baissez le volume je vous prie, pour les jours à venir.

Elle obéit. Je commençais à peine à m'endormir quand je fus réveillée par un baiser dans le cou. Sauron était revenu. Il me dit :

- Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, non, j'ai consulté mon planning, j'ai encore 10 mois de libres. Alors dites-moi, cette fois, c'est encore 10 minutes ou me ferez-vous l'immense honneur de rester un quart d'heure ? (visez la rime)

- Dame Sulring, cessez d'être aussi cynique.

- Je ne suis pas cynique, mais réaliste. Alors ?

- Je suis là pour trois jours.

- Trois jours ? répétais-je. Mais vous allez utiliser tout votre crédit pour les 1000 ans à venir !

- Voir réflexion précédente.

Il se coucha à mes côtés, me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa tout en cherchant à me dévêtir (il savait tout faire en même temps, lui). Je le repoussais gentiment, disant :

- Ce n'est pas pour jouer la femme emmerdante, mais je suis vraiment épuisée ce soir.

Il desserra son étreinte, histoire que je puisse respirer, me reposa sur mon lit et me dit :

- Ca ne fait rien, mon amour. Je veillerai sur vous pendant cette nuit.

Ce qu'il fit. Je me réveillais le lendemain, assez tard. Sauron me dit :

- Vous avez fait du lard ce matin. Il est 11h. (il a l'horloge dans le pif, lui)

- Ne m'en voulez pas. Je n'ai pas dormi durant toute la semaine.

- Pourquoi donc ? Etes-vous préoccupée par quelque chose ?

- Non non, c'est juste notre fils qui fait un peu trop de bruit le soir.

- Oh... quel âge ça lui fait ?

- 30 ans.

- Il serait temps qu'il s'installe chez lui.

- Il m'aide à supporter vos longues absences : quand il ne ramène pas une fille ici, nous passons nos soirées à discuter de choses et d'autres. Il a beaucoup d'esprit, comme vous.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de votre fille. Elle est la gentillesse incarnée. Les soirs où je ne peux venir chez vous (quand Lui vient par exemple) et que votre fille n'amène pas son chéri, nous passons de longues heures à discuter.

Je passais trois jours et trois nuits merveilleux en sa compagnie. Je réalisais que j'en étais vraiment amoureuse. Ce mec était parfait - comme quoi ça existe - , pas très disponible mais parfait. Mais le jour de son départ dut arriver. Je lui dis :

- Je refuse de vous voir partir.

- Il le faut pourtant. J'ai encore une semaine pour mettre au point la stratégie d'attaque avec les autres. Si vous saviez comme j'en ai marre...

- Emmenez-moi avec vous. Je sais me battre et votre voyage vous paraîtra moins insupportable si je viens.

- Vous voudriez vous engager dans l'armée ?

- Oui.

- Je refuse formellement. Je ne veux pas que vous mettiez votre vie en danger à cause de moi. De plus, Il (Lui quoi) refusera que vous y alliez.

- Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Et puis, vous pourriez faire pression sur Lui. Je sais que vous êtes très influent.

- Mais oui... Il me demandera : « pourquoi tu tiens à avoir ma seconde épouse dans ton armée ? » ; « parce qu'elle se bat très bien » et borné comme Il est, Il refusera.

- Il est peut-être borné, mais vous l'êtes aussi. Sauron, vous êtes un macho misogyne.

- QUOI ?

- Oui.

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre, Sulring, me dit-il, les larmes aux yeux, et je préfère me séparer de vous pendant dix longues années que de risquer de vous voir mourir au combat. Je n'en ajouterai pas plus. Je vous aime et refuse qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

Il prit congé. Je partis aussitôt voir Melkor. Non mais, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! J'en avais vraiment ras le bol de ce monde que seuls les hommes pouvaient diriger. Melkor me vit arriver d'un assez mauvais oeil.

- Alors quel est le problème encore ?

- Euh...

- Ecoute, tu es déjà venue me dire que t'en avais marre de la viande d'orque. J'ai fait importer des lembas exprès...

- En fait, c'était moi et seulement moi qui m'en occupais... mais justement, pendant qu'on y est, à propos des repas, si on pouvait ajouter un sanglier ou deux...

- Un sanglier ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas avec vue sur la mer ?

- Euh...

- Ecoute Sulring, tu me gonfles. Alors, bouffe mise à part, je continue. Ensuite, tu pousses tes consoeurs à la révolte.

- C'était pas moi, c'était Miriel.

- Ah celle-là aussi, faut se la farcir.

A croire qu'il considérait sa 1re épouse comme une dinde à servir pour Noël... mais même si elle et d'autres jacassaient comme des pintades, ce n'était pas une raison.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? reprit mon adorable mari.

- Je voudrais m'engager dans l'armée.

Il arrondit les yeux :

- T'as fumé un arbre ?

- Euh non. Il n'y en a pas ici. Vous savez, ça manque de verdure ici...

- Bon, pourquoi tu veux t'engager ?

Il changeait de conversation. Décidément, la reforestation d'Angband, c'était pas pour tout de suite.

- Je m'ennuie, lui répondis-je.

- Alors fais de la couture, occupe toi de tes gosses ! T'es une femme, non ?

- Figurez vous que j'en ai ma claque de faire de la couture et que mes gosses sont suffisamment grands pour se débrouiller seuls.

- Tu veux que je t'en fasse un autre ?

- Personnellement, non.

- Ben alors ! Arrête de râler ! explosa-t-il.

- Bon, je suis engagée ou pas ?

- NON !

- Monseigneur...

- NON !

- Seigneur Melkor le plus grand de tous...

- Non, j'ai dit. Et quand je dis non, c'est non ! Et ça sert à rien de me flatter.

- Je sais me battre !

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais une fois sur le champ de bataille, la peur et l'horreur envahiront ton coeur et tu n'auras plus qu'une envie : fuir. La guerre est le domaine des hommes, Sulring.

- Mais...

- Ecoute, aucune femme n'a jamais été engagée dans mon armée et il est hors de question que ça change.

- Et la Laure Da Silva ?

- Elle n'était pas considérée comme une femme. Elle avait un QI de troll. Et vu que ce n'est pas ton cas, tu n'as pas à m'en parler. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que la guerre tu as toujours vécu dans un esprit pacifique.

- Euh, en fait...

- Tu peux disposer, me coupa-t-il, résolu à ne pas m'engager.

Je m'en allais, pensant : « il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Macho, va ! ». J'allais voir Sauron qui me dit :

- Alors ?

- Il n'a pas voulu que je m'engage.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et me dit :

- Ce serait préférable, pour votre sécurité. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie pour moi.

- Vous risquez bien la vôtre pour moi. Alors c'est un juste retour des choses.

- Mon amour, murmura-t-il, réalisant enfin l'ampleur de l'amour que je lui portais.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et me dit :

- Savez-vous vous battre ?

- Evidemment !

Me libérant, il partit chercher deux longues épées – mais vraiment longues, pas façon cure-dents - et m'en tendit une, disant :

- Prouvez-le. Et dans le cas où vous auriez le dessus, ce dont je doute, ne me tuez pas.

- J'en serais incapable, mon amour.

Il fondit sur moi et à sa plus grande surprise, j'esquivais toutes ses attaques. Notre combat dura près d'une heure (voyez Kill Bill, et ben pareil), temps au bout duquel je désarmais enfin mon adversaire et le fis tomber au sol. Je le plaquais au sol et pointais mon épée sur lui. Il me dit :

- Vous êtes très douée avec une lame, mais lorsque ce genre de scène se reproduira, vous ne devrez pas hésiter à trancher la gorge de votre adversaire.

- Mais mon cher Sauron, si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est parce que c'était vous...

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et sans crier gare, m'arracha mon épée des mains et me plaqua au sol.

- Ah ça, vous ne vous y attendiez pas, me fit-il.

- Non, mais ça ne me dérange pas, voyez-vous.

S'ensuivit ce qui devait suivre (ça faisait longtemps). Le lendemain, Sauron m'annonça que j'étais engagée, ce dont je fus ravie. En vérité, il n'avait pas le choix, car, recevant des ordres de la femme de son chef, il était obligé d'y obéir. Nous sommes donc partis la semaine suivante. En attendant, j'informais ma suivante de mon départ.

- Mais vous n'en avez pas le droit ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai tous les droits.

- Sauf celui de désobéir au Maître.

- Tu vas pas te mettre à penser comme Lui non plus ?

- Ma reine...

- Il n'y a pas de « ma reine » qui tienne (ni de parrain d'ailleurs). J'y vais.

- La vie sur un champ de bataille n'a rien à voir avec la vie que vous menez ici.

- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. Prends ma place auprès de Lui. J'en ai pour deux ans.

- Oh non !

- Quoi ?

- Cette année, je vais encore passer à la casserole !

- Je suis désolée, Eärwen.

- Oh vous savez, vous n'avez pas à l'être. Ca m'occupe...

- Merci. Je t'en serai toujours redevable.

- C'est Lui qui risque d'être surpris.

- Tu sais, Il a tellement de femmes que s'il y en a une qui manque...

- Je vous rappelle que même s'Il est Seigneur des Ténèbres, Il n'est pas complètement idiot pour autant.

- Au pire, t'avisera.

- Ouais. Toujours est-il que je vous serai toujours fidèle quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'Il me fasse.

- Merci Eärwen.

Je pris congé et partis chez mon bien aimé pour me préparer. Il me dit :

- Je pars à dos de balrog. Ne croyez pas que ça m'enchante mais bon. Je ne peux pas vous emmener avec moi car ça paraîtrait louche.

- Comme vous voudrez mon chéri.

- Je veux dire par là que vous serez obligée de marcher avec l'armée des orques.

- Je ferai comme ça vous arrangera le mieux.

J'étais prête à aller jusqu'au bout du monde - avec l'armée des orques - pour lui. Je passais la nuit chez lui et le lendemain, il me déguisa comme il pouvait en soldat, rentra mes longs cheveux dans mon armure - qui pesait une tonne - et nous partîmes pour le fameux lieu.

Nous y sommes arrivés trois jours plus tard, en pleine nuit. Nous avons décidé d'attendre le lendemain avant de déclarer les hostilités : aucun pékin de l'armée ne tenait debout : tous - et moi également - n'aspiraient qu'à une chose, du repos et une bonne grasse matinée, ce que Sauron (chéri) nous accorda. Il construisit sa tente en quelques minutes : il était habitué au camping. J'entrais dedans et il me dit :

- Ca change d'Angband...

- C'est clair. Mais c'est sympa, le camping...

- Vous tenez le coup ?

- Il le faut bien.

- Vous savez, il n'est pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

- Non, je me suis engagée et j'irai jusqu'au bout de mon engagement (engagez-vous qu'ils disaient... vous verrez du pays, qu'ils disaient), jusqu'à ma mort.

- Mon amour, ne parlez pas de malheur.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa comme jamais. Puis il commença à me déshabiller. Je le repoussais gentiment, disant :

- Pas ce soir, s'il vous plaît, je suis épuisée.

Lui apparemment ne l'était pas. Evidemment, il ne s'était pas tapé tout le chemin à pied. Mais il respectait mon choix :

- Comme vous voudrez, mon amour.

J'enlevais quatre de mes cinq couches de vêtements et m'écroulais comme une masse. Sauron veilla sur moi pendant mon sommeil. Cependant, le lendemain, je mis un certain temps à réaliser ce qui s'était passé (mon cerveau mit un certain temps à se brancher et à s'allumer). Je vis Sauron qui s'était déjà sapé dans sa magnifique armure à la César qui lui donnait l'air d'être très beau et très musclé (ce qu'il était), un vrai beau preux chevalier comme on les aime. Je lui dis :

- Dites donc, j'espère que l'armée que vous affronterez aujourd'hui ne sera pas composée de femmes parce que si c'était le cas, aucune ne parviendrait à vous résister.

- Rassurez-vous car ici, comme à Angband, les femmes ne sont pas censées se battre mais j'apprécie quand même le compliment.

Il s'apprêta à partir et je lui dis :

- Mais attendez-moi !

- Vous avez encore besoin de repos, répondit-il en venant au bord de mon lit. Le voyage vous a épuisée. Vous combattrez demain.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir. Puis je me rendormis comme une masse. Le combat faisait rage à côté mais je n'entendis rien. Je me réveillais au milieu de l'après-midi, la tête dans le seau. J'entendais de partout des cris d'horreur. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Si seulement j'avais pu arrêter ce carnage. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'aurais pu à la limite supplier Sauron se stopper cette guerre mais il ne m'aurait pas écoutée, de peur de se faire trucider par Melkor. J'entendais Sauron qui appelait ses soldats à poursuivre le combat. Il le faisait à contrecoeur car je savais que ce qu'il désirait le plus était d'être à mes côtés à l'abri dans la forteresse plutôt que de se battre au milieu de nulle part.

Ces sombres pensées occupaient mon esprit jusqu'au retour de Sauron. Il revint donc, enleva son armure à la César et s'écrasa comme un Boeing 747 - façon de parler : tous les Boeing 747 ne s'écrasent pas - sur mon lit.

- Alors ? lui demandais-je.

- Mon cher amour, je suis épuisé. J'ai laissé les autres continuer le combat. J'avais besoin de vous voir et j'en avais assez de me battre.

- Oh mon chéri...

- Ma douce aimée...

Franchement, le nombre d'expressions que nous utilisions était assez impressionnant...

- Sauron, battons en retraite, repartons chez nous.

- Vous êtes folle ? Il nous tuerait !

- Sauron...

- Je ne peux rien contre Son influence, vous le savez. Mais je sais que des jours meilleurs pour nous viendront. Un jour, je l'espère proche, je serai libre et vous aussi. Nous serons libres de nous aimer en paix, sans avoir à nous battre contre la moitié de la Terre du Milieu. Mais pour l'instant, nous devons nous plier à Ses ordres.

Il se coucha à mes côtés, me prit dans ses bras et s'endormit aussitôt. Moi aussi.

Le lendemain tôt, je me réveillais et vis mon bien-aimé en train de se saper. Il me dit :

- Voulez-vous vous battre aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Comme vous voudrez. Alors habillez-vous, nous allons bientôt partir.

Je lui obéis et sortis. Pour la première fois, je vis le paysage qui s'étalait devant moi : une cité à l'origine blanche, à feu et à sang sous le soleil de ce début de journée. Sauron rappela ses soldats au combat. Nous nous sommes longtemps battus.

Mais sous un soleil écrasant du milieu de l'après-midi, en plein duel contre un gars, je me sentis défaillir. La tête me tournait et ma vue se brouillait. J'enlevais mon casque et fis une longue respiration. Mon adversaire, lui, fit une drôle de tête et me dit :

- Vous êtes une femme ?

- Ben oui. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Je vous dénoncerai à votre maître. Il est aussi strict que nous sur ce point. Une femme non autorisée à être sur un champ de bataille mérite la mort.

- Je m'en fous. Et puis, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour entrer dans Angband. Aucun de nos ennemis n'y est jamais parvenu.

A ce moment-là, Sauron chéri se trouvait avoir un petit moment de répit. Il me vit tourner de l'oeil tandis que mon adversaire s'apprêtait à me tuer. Il me hurla :

- Sulring, attention !

Je ne captais pas. Il courut vers moi et pourfendit mon assaillant. Puis je lui tombais dans les bras et perdis connaissance.

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, dans sa tente. Il se jeta sur moi, me serra fort contre lui et me dit, la voix brisée :

- J'ai cru que je vous perdais à jamais.

- Ce n'était rien, mon amour, le rassurais-je en lui caressant les cheveux. J'avais trop chaud dans mon armure, et le soleil tapant fort sur moi, j'ai perdu connaissance.

- L'essentiel est que vous soyez réveillée et en vie.

L'un impliquait l'autre mais bon, il était sous le choc, il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir.

- Il serait préférable que vous ne combattiez plus.

- Je pourrais encore, mais juste le matin et sans armure. (pas contrariante la fille)

- Sans armure ? Vous êtes folle ?

- Lorsque nous nous sommes battus en duel, vous ne m'avez pas touchée une seule fois. Alors à moins que vous ne soyez vraiment pas doué, ce dont je doute, il s'avère que je peux me débrouiller sans, et même mieux, car je ne suis pas gênée par le poids de l'armure. De plus, vous avez vu vous-même que je me suis très bien débrouillée aujourd'hui.

Je l'avais convaincu. Il m'embrassa de partout, et se disant que j'avais besoin de repos, n'alla pas plus loin.

Durant le mois qui suivit, je me battis donc en robe rouge pour cacher les traces de sang cinq heures par jour (de 7h à 12h) 7 jours sur 7 aux côtés de mon bien-aimé Sauron. Je fus la première femme elfe à s'être battue, qui plus est, en appliquant les 35h sans le savoir.

Un soir, je vis rentrer mon chéri dans sa tente, l'air épuisé. Il me dit :

- J'en ai marre...

- J'espère qu'un jour, après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services, Il vous libérera.

- Je l'espère depuis le jour où je vous ai rencontrée, m'assura-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Notre baiser dura un certain temps (voire un temps certain) puis nous avons reçu la visite d'un type inconnu. A notre plus grand regret, So-so dut décoller sa bouche de la mienne et s'apprêta à chasser l'importun. Il empoigna son épée et la pointa sur le gars. Celui-ci recula, un peu - beaucoup - mort de trouille et fit d'une toute petite voix :

- Navré de vous déranger à un tel moment, Seigneur Sauron...

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et d'abord, qui es-tu, pour venir me déranger dans ma tente à cette heure-ci ?

- Jafar, premier ministre de la cité que vous assiégez, conseiller du roi.

- Ah quand même... mais tu serais pas un peu suicidaire sur les bords ? Venir te jeter dans la gueule du loup...

- Je ne fais qu'obéir à mon roi, contrairement à mon homonyme qui rêve de se faire Jasmine, la fille du roi et qui est fou de jalousie parce qu'un gars nommé Aladdin sort avec...

- Je me fiche de la vie de ton homonyme...

- Seigneur Sauron, j'ai entendu parler de votre magnanimité... vous ne tuez pas de premier ministre après 20h...

- Euh, moi c'est Sauron... tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Sauron le sanguinaire, la terreur de la Terre du Milieu...

- Mais...

- C'est vrai, je ne tue pas passé le coucher du soleil. Et heureusement que mon maître n'en sait rien sinon ça chaufferait pour mon matricule. Bon qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma tente, deuxième édition ?

- Nous aimerions une trêve d'une dizaine de jours, afin de célébrer nos ancêtres. C'est très important pour nous. C'est une tradition chez nous.

Sauron me regarda d'un air dubitatif et me dit :

- C'est une autre culture...

- Après tout, pourquoi pas ? dis-je. Nous passerions donc également nos journées ensemble.

- Moui, ça me paraît négociable...

- C'est vrai ? s'écria Jafar. C'est formidable ! Ah c'est mon roi qui va être content.

- Seulement, j'ai aussi une faveur à te demander, vois-tu...

- Laquelle, Monseigneur ?

- Ne dis rien à personne sur ce que tu as vu ici.

- Promis.

Il se tira. Sauron me regarda et me dit :

- Il a eu du bol, ce mec. Il pourra bien prier ses ancêtres pour les remercier. Bref, c'est vraiment une autre culture...

- Vous voyez, il n'y a pas que notre culture dans le monde.

- Encore heureux... (long silence pendant lequel il me jeta à nouveau un regard à faire fondre les calottes glaciaires du pôle). On en était où ?

Nous avons donc repris là où nous en étions et avons poursuivi... franchement, sur ce point de vue-là, c'était vraiment le pied, de s'engager dans l'armée...

Mon chéri accorda donc la trêve de dix jours tant désirée par le premier ministre aux habitants de la cité assiégée.

Une nuit, au milieu de cette période, je me réveillais le bas du ventre taché de sang. Je compris vite ce qui s'était passé : j'étais enceinte et avais fait une fausse couche. Sauron, lui, n'avait pas imprimé. Il m'emmena à l'hôpital de la cité - qui, coup de bol, tenait encore debout - et me fit passer pour sa femme pour y être accepté. Ceci ne suffit pas : Sauron dut en plus payer le prix fort pour me faire soigner. Il prit le nom de mon père, Finarfin (ça faisait moins louche) et me fit entrer. Je fus soignée par un toubib gynéco qui dit à Sauron :

- Vous pourriez peut-être vous occuper un peu plus de votre femme, monseigneur.

Sauron le prit au mot et me chouchouta pendant une bonne semaine jusqu'à ce que je sois entièrement remise. Puis il décida de lever le siège.

Mais il ne s'y prit pas assez tôt. Les dernières journées de trêve s'étaient écoulées et à la plus grande surprise des habitants de la cité, les armées de Sauron semblaient attendre les ordres de leur maître - qui, n'étant pas dédoublable (en deux énantiomères), ne pouvait être à la fois à mes côtés et sur le champ de bataille -. Un jour, Sauron s'était mis sur le balcon de ma chambre et il vit ses troupes étalées devant lui devant la cité. Elles se mirent toutes à scander en choeur son nom, sous l'ordre d'un sous-chef absolument crétin qui ne savait pas ce que le mot discrétion signifiait. Mon gynéco, venu me voir, comprit tout de suite. Il m'attira à lui et me colla un poignard sous la gorge. Il dit à Sauron :

- Levez le siège ou je la tue.

Je lui lançais un regard suppliant. Il se retourna vers ses troupes et leur dit :

- Levez le siège !

Les armées s'exécutèrent. Mon gynéco m'envoya sur Sauron et rit :

- Alors comme ça, Sauron le grand au coeur d'acier a donc une faiblesse.

Il sortit et nous enferma à double tour. Nous fûmes par la suite transférés dans une prison, bien pire que chez nous d'ailleurs. Nous étions situés au dernier étage d'une grande tour blanche d'environ 50m de haut. Un des geôliers vint nous voir : il se nommait Reggio et se baladait avec une banane autour de la taille sur laquelle était écrit son nom: il avait l'air franchement ridicule. Il regarda Sauron et lui fit :

- Alors comme ça, c'est lui, Sauron. Le caïd, la terreur, Monsieur-j'ai-fait-peur-à-toute-la-Terre-du-Milieu. Alors dehors t'étais peut-être une star, un héros, mais ici, t'es rien du tout. Le seul vrai chef, c'est moi. Alors t'as deux possibilités : ou tu te tiens tranquille et tout se passera bien, ou tu continues à jouer les caïds et là je vais te pourrir la vie. Et pour ce qui est de pourrir la vie des gens, je m'y connais, c'est mon métier. Et ta chérie, c'est qui ?

- Vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ?

- Sauron, vous commencez mal là... lui dis-je.

- Elle a raison.

- Une des femmes de mon maître.

- Et bien... commenta-t-il. Toujours est-il que t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau. Je commencerai déjà par te priver de ta bien-aimée et par tout raconter à ton maître si tu me les prends trop. Capiche ?

- Oui.

- Oui qui ?

- Oui chef, soupira So-so.

- Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit.

Il frappa à la porte de la cellule pour qu'on lui rouvre. Personne ne répondit. Sauron avait un sourire au coin des lèvres, genre « pour qui il se prend ce petit ? S'il croit que moi, Sauron, serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vais moisir ici jusqu'à la fin du Premier Age... ». Finalement, on lui ouvrit. Le type se tira, pas très rassuré. Je me jetais dans les bras de Sauron et fondis en larmes.

- Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas de votre faute, me dit-il.

- Si. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici.

- Arrêtez de culpabiliser, ça ne sert à rien.

- Nous ne pourrons pas sortir d'ici. Si jamais Il nous en fait sortir, ce sera pour nous tuer tous les deux. Qu'allons-nous faire, mon amour ?

- D'abord, vous allez vous calmer et vous reposer un peu. Je vais réfléchir à une stratégie. Faites-moi confiance, je nous sortirai de là et Il n'en saura rien.

Il essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même. Je me couchais et m'endormis malgré tout. Lui aussi fit de même. Nous nous sommes réveillés en plein milieu de la nuit. Il était saisi d'une illumination. Il me dit :

- Bougez pas.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

Il ne répondit pas et se posta devant la minuscule fenêtre à barreaux. Il arracha les barreaux et évalua la distance qui nous séparait du sol. Je lui dis :

- Vous comptez sauter par la fenêtre ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes fou ?

- Si je le suis, cela ne peut être que de vous.

- Sauron chéri...

- J'y vais et ensuite je vous rattraperai.

Il sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit sur ses pattes (comme les chats). Puis je sautais à mon tour et lui tombais dans les bras au sens propre du terme. Nous avons ensuite fui le plus loin possible de la cité. Nous étions sur le point de rattraper notre armée, en attente 1km plus loin quand nous sommes tombés sur Eärwen ma suivante.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Le Maître vous cherche : il sait que vous avez intégré l'armée. Et j'ai cru bon de vous prévenir. Je savais que vous seriez engagée dans l'armée de Sauron alors j'ai fait des recherches pour trouver où vous étiez censés être. Une fois arrivée, j'ai appris que vous étiez emprisonnés dans la cité. Mais bon, vous vous en êtes sortis, c'est ce qui compte.

- Je serai d'avis pour ne plus jamais assiéger cette cité, fit Sauron.

- Bonne idée, approuvais-je.

- Ma reine, il faut que vous rentriez le plus tôt possible, me dit Eärwen.

- Demain, ça te va ?

- Oui.

Nous sommes donc revenus au campement pour la nuit. Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans la tente de Sauron. Je l'embrassais alors comme jamais. Puis il me dit :

- Sulring, il vaudrait mieux dorénavant, que notre amour reste platonique.

- Pour éviter de nous faire à nouveau enlever par un gynéco...

- Entre autres oui.

Nous nous sommes alors endormis comme deux êtres parfaitement responsables. Le lendemain, comme promis, je repartis donc pour Angband. Sauron, quant à lui, attaqua une autre cité et Melkor ne sut jamais rien de notre enlèvement par le gynéco, du lever de siège et de l'emprisonnement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit aveugle ou qu'il s'en fiche complètement. J'optais pour la première solution et Sauron pour la seconde.

Un siècle plus tard, Ilmarë eut un enfant avec Qin. Evidemment, Melkor crut que c'était celui de Sauron et le lui retira dès son plus jeune âge. Furieuse, Ilmarë voulut s'enfuir d'Angband avec Qin pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Elle vint nous dire adieu, à Sauron et à moi :

- J'en ai assez. Je me tire avec Qin. Je ne Le supporte plus, mon père. Il m'a retiré mon enfant !

- C'est un enfoiré... je te l'accorde.

- Il va l'élever dans le mal et je ne peux le tolérer. Je veux que ma fille ait une éducation normale, c'est pourquoi je vais l'enlever et que nous allons fuir tous les trois. Et vous ? Vous venez avec nous ?

- Nous ne pouvons partir d'ici, lui dis-je. Il nous tient sous Son contrôle et si jamais nous désobéissons, Il nous tue.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux : j'allais laisser ma fille partir et je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir avec elle. Melkor me le paierait. Ce type était vraiment un enfoiré.

Ilmarë retrouva sa fille, âgée de deux mois et partit avec son chéri au loin, dans son royaume à lui, qui était dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé : le temps ne s'écoulait pas à la même vitesse là-bas. Qin épousa Ilmarë et unifia les sept royaumes de son continent : ils n'en formèrent qu'un, l'Empire du Milieu, appelé plus tard la Chine : Qin fut le premier empereur de Chine. Il était parti en quête d'immortalité mais même si son séjour à Angband l'avait empêché de vieillir un temps, il n'en restait pas moins un humain mortel. Ma fille renonça à son immortalité pour lui, refusant de le voir mourir un jour. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants dans cet empire naissant et qui perdura des millénaires durant, même si beaucoup de gens en payèrent le prix. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour Qinshihuangdi d'unifier ces cultures si différentes. Il régna plus par la force que par autre chose. Il était fort et déterminé même si certaines de ses actions semblaient impardonnables. C'était le prix à payer si l'on voulait diriger un si grand empire. Mais je ne me doutais pas encore qu'un jour, je vivrais la même chose.

Sauron fut alors marié de force à une autre des filles de Melkor. (et qui disait que ça n'ennuyait que les femmes, les mariages arrangés ?) Celle-ci fut très coopérative. Elle ne souffla mot de notre histoire et se prit un amant par an, qu'elle récupérait chez la 1re épouse : elle était en manque, son mari ne la comblant pas. Sauron ne voulait pas me trahir, il avait vraiment le sens de l'honneur. Il ne pourrait jamais aimer une autre que moi alors il acceptait les infidélités de sa femme sans broncher. Il passait par le passage secret pour venir me voir et croisait un des amants de sa femme... et oui, c'était aux hommes de se déplacer... la chambre de la 1re épouse servait de salle de transit. Elle ne s'en est jamais plainte.

La veille de mes 200 ans de mariage avec Melkor (il n'était pas là pour le centenaire), j'allais le voir et lui dis :

- Monseigneur, demain, c'est notre anniversaire de mariage.

- Ah merde ! J'ai oublié une fois de plus !

Mais quel boulet...

- 200 fois de plus.

- Ah ouais ? Bon, je vais modifier mon planning. Je passe chez toi ce soir. Ce sera rapide.

- Ouais, comme d'habitude.

- Bon, si ça ne te plaît pas, c'est le même prix. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire et ça me décale tous mes rendez-vous. Et puis, je te signale que c'est ton père qui a voulu que je t'épouse, pas moi. En fait, j'étais le seul à vouloir de toi sans avoir la dot en prime - le fric, ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'avais déjà une femme et elle ne me servait à rien. J'en ai eu 363 de plus depuis, les Elfes me poussent à la consommation, c'est fou. Et si ça ne te convient pas, prends-toi un amant. Sache que du côté des mariages, il n'y a pas de service après-vente. Tu prends ce qu'on te donne et tu te tais.

Les mariages arrangés n'avaient rien à voir avec Darty : on ne bénéficiait pas du prix, du choix et du service après-vente... (le contrat de confiance) Que voulez-vous, on n'était pas évolués.

Il passa cependant la nuit avec moi (pas Darty). Il me combla même car ce soir-là, il ne joua pas au lapin, comme quoi, il savait prendre son temps quand il voulait. Le lendemain, il me posa cette question étrange :

- Qui c'est, So-so ?

- Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi ?

- Pendant toute la nuit, tu n'as pas cessé de brailler ce nom.

- J'ai dû rêver. Mais je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Tu lui répétais que tu l'aimais.

Mon inconscient venait de me trahir. J'avais rêvé de Sauron, encore une histoire de pulsion trop souvent refoulée. Mais à cet instant, Melkor se disait que j'avais juste déliré le temps d'un rêve et que « So-so » ne correspondait à personne de précis. Mais ce jour-là, une personne en qui je croyais avoir confiance me trahit à son tour. Melkor avait reçu une lettre anonyme, disant : « Sa Majesté est cocu. Votre Reine n°2 vous trompe avec Sauron. ». Au début, il n'y a pas cru : de loin, je n'avais pas une tête à le tromper. Il me demanda :

- Sulring, tu me trompes ?

- Mais quelle idée bizarre ! Je n'aurais pas idée de vous tromper quand même ! Qui vous a donné cette idée saugrenue ?

- Une lettre anonyme.

- De qui ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Elle est anonyme, je t'ai dit !

Peu après, les accusations devenaient plus répétées.

Un jour, alors que j'étais allée voir Sauron chez lui, nous avons failli nous faire prendre. Ce jour-là, j'étais arrivée chez lui. Il m'avait comme à son habitude, accueillie les bras ouverts et embrassée comme jamais. Avait suivi ce qui devait suivre. Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras quand on entendit frapper à notre porte. Je me réveillais en sursaut et jetais un regard paniqué à Sauron. Si on nous découvrait ici, c'en était fini de nous. Il alla ouvrir. Heureusement, ce n'était que la suivante de la 1re épouse. Mais elle semblait paniquée. Elle avait couru jusqu'ici et nous dit :

- Il arrive. Tout est fini. Il a emprunté le passage secret de ma maîtresse.

- QUOI ?

- C'est un type qui Lui a tout dit. Il arrive dans une dizaine de minutes.

- Mais racontez-nous tout.

- Je rangeais les affaires de ma maîtresse quand je L'entendis, Lui, arriver, accompagné par un autre gars répondant au nom de Glorfindel, il me semble. Le Maître semblait furieux. Ma maîtresse ne l'était pas moins. Il lui a dit : « Alors comme ça je suis cocu ? ». L'autre a dit : « Oui, je vais vous le montrer. Dans le placard il y a un passage secret. Vos deux premières épouses l'empruntent presque tous les soirs ». Il a alors ordonné à ma maîtresse d'ouvrir le placard. Elle a dû s'exécuter et Lui a vu que ce que lui disait l'autre était vrai. Il est allé dans le passage secret et Il arrive.

- Merci de nous avoir prévenus. Maintenant pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, lui dis-je, refusant qu'elle soit mêlée à cette histoire.

- Bonne chance, nous souhaita-t-elle.

Elle repartit aussitôt vers ses quartiers. Je m'habillais à la hâte et partis chercher l'épouse légitime de Sauron que je retrouvais quelques étages plus haut dans la même tour. Elle commença à me gueuler dessus quand elle me vit débarquer chez eux :

- Non mais vous vous croyez où ?

- Désolée, mais la situation est grave. Votre père a trouvé le passage secret et Il arrive.

- QUOI ?

- Grouillez-vous !

Elle ramassa à la hâte ses affaires et descendit à toute allure. Elle se retrouva dans le lit de Sauron avec Sauron dedans... J'entendis mon mari débarquer avec le traître. Je me cachais derrière la porte tandis qu'ils entraient en trombe. Je me glissais à l'extérieur tandis que mon mari fermait la porte. Je restais derrière à écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Melkor se mit à beugler en montrant du doigt sa fille qui était enroulée autour de So-so qui, lui-même, l'embrassait de partout :

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir, pauvre connard ?

- Mais je vous jure, Maître. Elle était là il y a à peine une heure ! Je les ai vus !

- Ah parce qu'en plus t'es voyeur ?

- Du tout.

- Ou alors t'as vraiment des problèmes de vue pour confondre ma fille avec ma seconde femme.

- A vrai dire, ce sont toutes les deux des charmantes dames elfes.

- Evidemment ! Puisque l'une est ma fille et que l'autre est ma femme ! C'est tout ! Si j'ai épousé cette fille sans dot c'est bien parce qu'elle était super belle, ce qui compensait le fait qu'elle avait pas de dot - on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie - ! J'allais pas épouser un gros laideron même si elle avait eu une grosse dot ! Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?

Il le prit par la peau du cou et le flanqua dehors. Je réalisais que j'avais vraiment trop traîné. Je me précipitais dans le passage secret et me retrouvais chez la 1re épouse. Celle-ci me dit :

- Vous vous en êtes sortie ?

- Oui, tout va bien. Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle la solidarité féminine... On est toutes dans la même galère alors autant s'entraider.

Elle entendit alors les pas de notre mari commun se rapprocher dangereusement de son placard. Elle me conseilla de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ce que je fis. Je retournais dans mes appartements, me couchais comme si de rien n'était et fis semblant de dormir quand mon mari débarqua. Il me réveilla. Je grognais un coup puis il commença son interrogatoire.

- T'étais où cette nuit ?

- Ben dans mon lit, c'te blague ! fis-je, essayant de paraître furieuse d'avoir été réveillée.

- Ah. Quelqu'un peut le confirmer ?

- Ben ma suivante...

- Oui, enfin, je ne suis pas sûre d'elle à 100. C'est une femme. Et les femmes se soutiennent toujours entre elles.

- Parce que vous ne vous soutenez pas entre vous, vous les hommes ?

- Euh si. Bon, désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Il prit congé et passa un savon à Glorfindel qui passa du stade de colonel à celui de soldat... bien fait pour lui. Il savait ce qu'il en coûtait à s'en prendre à la 2nde épouse...

Mais ce n'était pas fini. Un jour, quelques semaines plus tard, Melkor débarqua dans mes appartements, l'air furieux, m'accusant de le tromper. Je démentis formellement cette rumeur. Il n'écouta pas. C'en était trop pour lui. Il me traîna dans la salle du trône et me confronta à mon accusateur. C'était Miriel, la Première Epouse et fournisseur officiel d'amants de ma fille. Son propos s'appuyait sur celui de Glorfindel - l'ex d'Ilmarë s'était recyclé et était entré dans le cycle « amants de Miriel » et sur ceux de la 3ème épouse, la fameuse Elwing que je connaissais à peine mais haïssais déjà. Heureusement, ils ne savaient rien sur Eldarion, l'enfant illégitime (il a quand même 188 ans).

- Miriel, qu'avez-vous dit ?

- La vérité, dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir. Sur Sauron et vous.

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Sauron et moi ! m'indignais-je.

- Vous mentez ! hurla Glorfindel. Il me l'a dit ! Il m'a dit texto : la n°2 est trop bonne, tu devrais l'essayer.

« Sauron, avoir dit ça ? Il est con ou quoi ? Glorfindel a fumé un Ent » pensais-je.

- Sauron et vous n'êtes que des pauvres cons. Et vous, Miriel, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

- Vous avez dit la vérité à Melkor sur moi.

- Jamais ! Je vous avais donné ma parole !

- Vous mentez ! répéta Glorfindel.

- Je vous sers d'alibi quand vous vous tapez Sauron et voilà comment vous me remerciez !

- C'est totalement faux, Maître, croyez-moi.

Je m'étais jetée aux pieds de Melkor et le suppliais, les larmes aux yeux mais il détourna le regard.

- Vous mentez ! répéta une nouvelle fois Glorfindel.

- Vous, la ferme (célébrités) ! hurlais-je. On dirait un vieux disque rayé !

- N'essayez pas de vous innocenter, Sulring, lança alors Elwing. Même si vous ne vous en êtes jamais rendue compte, je savais tout. Et j'ai attendu le bon moment pour le dire. Après l'échec cuisant de Glorfindel, j'ai à nouveau essayé. Ah, ça, vous vous étiez bien arrangée ce jour-là, pour faire disparaître tous les soupçons qui pesaient contre vous.

- Elwing, je ne vous ai jamais rien fait. Vous êtes une pouffiasse.

- Et voici la preuve que je disais vrai ! lança Elwing, triomphante.

- Faites entrer l'accusé ! (sur France 2 tous les mois à 20h50) ordonna le chef de nous.

Sauron entra dans la salle. Il était enchaîné et traîné par deux orques puants. Il me jeta un regard désespéré.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? lui demandais-je.

- Pardonnez-moi, ma Reine. Il m'a soumis à la torture.

- Sauron, je vais vous castrer !

- Melkor l'a déjà fait. Il m'avait promis que si je disais la vérité, Il me libérerait pour que je puisse vous retrouver. Comme un con, je L'ai cru.

Il éclata en sanglots. Je me précipitais vers lui, le serrais dans mes bras et l'embrassais désespérément. Glorfindel sourit et dit à Melkor :

- Vous voyez ? Vous en avez la preuve sous vos yeux, Maître.

- Je m'en doutais depuis longtemps. Mais je l'ai juste fait castrer - sans anesthésie, sinon, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Normalement, je devais le rouer, l'écorcher, le castrer, le décapiter et l'exposer sur la place publique, pour l'exemple. Mais bon, ça ne sert à rien de le rouer, il ne ressent aucune douleur. L'écorcher abîmerait sa belle tronche et il ne pourrait plus tromper nos ennemis. Et puis, je n'aurais pas eu l'idée de le zigouiller, il m'est tellement utile, commenta Melkor.

Puis il s'avança vers moi et demanda :

- Je suis supposé savoir quoi à propos de Miriel ?

Alors je compris. Melkor n'était pas encore au courant. Ce n'était qu'un faux prétexte. Miriel m'en voulait mais pour une autre raison. C'était sûrement Elwing qui l'avait entraînée dedans. Elle ne m'aurait pas trahie d'elle-même. Mais elle allait quand même me le payer. De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je lui lançai un regard noir et déclarai :

- Maître, elle vous trompe avec Glorfindel le disque rayé. Puis elle change d'amant tous les ans et les refile à la femme de Sauron (qui ne se l'est jamais fait parce que je le lui avais interdit... on avait un accord).

Sauron approuva. Il était prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour nous permettre de recouvrer notre liberté, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais pu encadrer Glorfindel, le crétin qui prétendait à la main de sa femme, partie depuis longtemps avec le Premier Empereur de Chine.

- Ah ouais ? lâcha Melkor.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre, tellement il était furieux d'avoir perdu sa dignité et d'être vu cocu par la moitié d'Angband.

- Je vous comprends, Monseigneur, lui dit Sauron. Ma femme me trompe aussi.

- Tout le monde en salle de torture, et que ça saute ! NON MAIS !

Melkor fit signe à ses orques de nous emmener en salle de torture, juste à côté de la salle du trône (pratique, comme emplacement). Cette salle terrifiait tout le monde. Tous avaient peur d'avoir à y passer un jour. On disait que l'on je pouvait pas en ressortir vivant. Quant à moi, si je devais mourir, ce serait aux côtés de mon bien-aimé.

Il nous fit attacher sur des tables d'écartèlement (Miriel, Glorfindel, Elwing et moi). Sauron ne subit pas le même sort, car Melkor lui avait déjà arraché ses aveux - et ses rubignolles par la même occasion. Il s'avança vers Glorfindel, lui colla une baffe et s'écria :

- Glorfindel, tête de couillon, espèce d'enculé de traître !

Je pouffais de rire. Ce langage n'était pas digne de Sauron. Enfin, je pense que quand on se fait arracher les bijoux de famille, on dit un peu n'importe quoi. Bref, Sauron s'avança vers moi.

- Soyez tranquille, je n'ai rien dit sur Eldarion, me dit-il à voix basse.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Eldarion était sauvé. Melkor s'avança vers sa Première Epouse et commença l'écartèlement.

- Dis la vérité ! ordonna Melkor.

- Sulring n'a jamais rien dit sur moi. Oui, je vous trompe, Monseigneur, car vous êtes un supersonique et j'ai besoin de compensation. Je change d'amant tous les ans et les refile à votre fille, la femme de Sauron - la nouvelle - qui entre parenthèses, ne se l'est jamais fait pour ne pas trahir ma consoeur. Et oui, j'ai eu des enfants illégitimes, des tas ! hurla-t-elle au comble de la douleur.

- Tant qu'il y a des mâles dans les tas, je m'en fous, fit Melkor. Bon, suivant !

Les orques détachèrent Miriel de l'engin de torture. C'était mon tour.

- Je sais l'essentiel, dit mon tortionnaire de mari. Combien de fois tu te l'es fait ?

- Une seule fois. J'ai arrêté ensuite car c'était trop risqué. On a pu se maîtriser, nous !

- Bien, ton cas est moins pire. De toute façon, il a déjà eu sa punition. Il sera muté.

- Votre clémence m'honore, Monseigneur, fis-je.

Il me détacha de l'engin. Venait le tour de Elwing.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu reprochais à ta consoeur ?

- Tout ! Elle avait tout pour elle ! Elle me méprisait au plus haut point !

- Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait ! protestais-je vivement.

- Sulring, t'as déjà eu la parole, maintenant tu la boucles ! ordonna notre tortionnaire commun. Continue.

Elle continua tandis qu'elle continuait également à se faire écarteler. Ses propos étaient vides de sens et complètement incohérents. Même Melkor, qui avait l'esprit plus tordu que tout autre être vivant sur cette terre, n'y comprit rien. Il décida de la détacher de la table. Elle fut aussitôt bannie de la cité.

- Ce n'est pas la prison qu'il lui faut, c'est l'asile psychiatrique, commenta notre époux sanguinaire commun.

Glorfindel tête de couillon, voyant que c'était son tour, commença à pâlir.

- Avais-tu une raison d'en vouloir à ma 2nde épouse ? interrogea Melkor.

- J'en voulais surtout à Sauron, je j'ai jamais pu le sentir.

- Je m'en doute. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'a appelé le détesté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Perso, je n'ai rien contre ce gars, sauf quand il se fait ma femme. Alors ! Accouche !

- Je n'attends pas d'enfant.

- Ah, tu veux jouer au plus fin avec moi ? D'accord, fit Melkor, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il sortit un poignard de sa ceinture et le colla sous la gorge du mec.

- Ceci est une lame de Morgul. Si tu refuses de parler, je te poignarde avec et tu mourras lentement et dans d'atroces souffrances. Juste avant que tu n'expires, je te donnerai à manger à mes balrogs affamés. Alors, il vaut mieux que tu parles.

Alors il avoua tout.

- J'aimais Ilmarë, votre fille et c'était réciproque. Mais vous avez engagé Sauron à ma place dans le concours. Elle m'a laissé tomber pour son chinois.

- Le Premier Empereur de Chine, je te prie ! ajouta Melkor. Bon, continue.

- Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Sulring m'avait promis qu'elle m'aiderait à reconquérir le coeur de sa fille.

- Même pas vrai ! m'insurgeais-je.

- Sulring ta gueule ! Quant à toi, sache qu'on ne conquiert pas une femme elfe comme on conquiert une ville, l'informa Melkor. Conquérir une ville est un jeu d'enfant à côté. Pour les femmes, on ne peut pas les prendre par la force.

- Parce que vous y connaissez quelque chose, vous ?

- Oui, je te signale que j'en ai 365.

- Elles vous trompent toutes, et Sulring la première.

- Miriel aussi et avec toi en plus. Pauvre con !

- Je suis à l'image de mon maître.

Melkor changea de couleur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux. Il poignarda aussitôt son serviteur idiot. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de goret qu'on égorge, hurlement que l'on identifiera plus tard à celui d'un Nazgûl qui braille.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours avoir recours à la violence pour apprendre la vérité ? fit Melkor, dépité. Que cela vous serve de leçon... Apparemment, je n'avais pas la même notion de la fidélité que vous... et ce type avait un QI d'orque.

- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui trouver ? me demanda Miriel.

- Aucune idée, mais vous auriez pu mieux le choisir, répondis-je d'un ton glacial.

Le mal était fait. L'amour de ma vie était muté et castré et je n'avais plus aucune chance de le revoir un jour.

Je me retrouvais quelques jours plus tard dans mes appartements avec Eärwen, Ilmarë et Eldarion. J'étais inconsolable et avais perdu le goût à la vie. C'est alors que je reçus une visite inattendue : Miriel, la 1re épouse.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Bien que vous ne puissiez pas me croire, j'étais venue vous demander pardon.

- J'ai une tête à vous pardonner ?

- Quand j'ai su la vérité, il était trop tard. On m'a manipulée et mise devant le fait accompli. Je vous jure, je n'ai jamais souhaité ce qui s'est passé. Heureusement, cet idiot ignorait que vous aviez eu un fils. Je le savais mais je n'ai rien dit.

- Encore heureux, sinon je vous aurais tuée s'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à Eldarion.

- Ah ? Il s'appelle Eldarion ?

- Oui, et cela fait 188 ans qu'il s'appelle comme ça.

- En fait, j'étais venue vous dire que votre bien-aimé n'était pas encore parti. Il voulait vous voir une dernière fois.

- Il est où ?

- Ici, qu'il me dit.

Je me jetai dans ses bras.

- Il m'a donné l'autorisation de vous voir, dit-il. Sulring, mon amour, je vous demande pardon pour tout.

- Sauron mon chéri, je vous pardonne. Vous n'aviez pas le choix.

- A cause de l'autre crétin...

- C'est trop tard. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Finalement, je ne regrette rien. Nous avons vécu heureux pendant près de 200 ans.

- Mais le destin nous sépare. C'était inévitable. Notre histoire ne pouvait pas connaître une fin heureuse. Mais moi non plus, je ne regrette rien. A part que la castration, ça fait un mal de chien.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Pas grave. On s'y fait à la longue.

- Où allez-vous maintenant ?

- Sur une île au milieu de l'océan : Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous.

- Non. Je voudrais bien mais Il vous empêchera de partir. Et puis, vous appartenez à ce monde. Vous avez des enfants ici. Ils ont besoin de vous et vous d'eux.

Il avait raison. Je n'aurais pu vivre en sachant mes enfants - même s'ils atteignaient les 200 ans - restés ici où l'on ne pouvait être en sécurité et où l'on était soumis aux sautes d'humeur de Melkor qui pouvait vous trucider 500 000 péquenots en un clin d'oeil - et ouais, c'était quand même un Valar, à l'origine.

- D'accord, fis-je résignée. Mais je vous retrouverai, je vous le promets.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu. Je ne l'étais pas plus. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois. Cela dura tellement longtemps que Melkor eut le temps de débarquer entre-temps.

- Bon, les amoureux, il va falloir vous séparer, fit-il.

Il restait impassible et insensible à notre désespoir.

- Allez, Sauron, lâche ma femme, c'est l'heure de partir.

Il dut employer les grands moyens pour nous séparer : 10 orques de chaque côté. Ces mêmes orques emmenèrent l'amour de ma vie au loin. Celui-ci me cria d'un ton déchirant :

- Je vous aimerai toujours.

- Moi aussi, je vous aimerai toujours, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Et je m'écroulais sur le sol, en larmes (moi, pas le sol). Melkor s'avança vers moi, histoire d'essayer de me consoler. Il me dit :

- Je suis désolé, je ne fais qu'appliquer le règlement.

- C'est vous-même qui vous l'êtes imposé. Normalement vous ne suivez aucune règle.

Il ne répondit pas mais il savait que je disais la vérité. Il descendit à ma hauteur et me serra contre lui. A cet instant, il paraissait presque humain et sociable. Une larme coula de ses yeux.

(Melkor ayant un semblant d'humanité, c'était un scoop)

J'envoyais un jour, deux ans plus tard, une lettre à Sauron, sans trop d'espoir. J'écrivais : « Mon amour, je désespère de jour en jour. Je ne vous oublie pas et vous aime de plus en plus chaque jour alors que nous avons été séparés. La vie à Angband est ennuyeuse à mourir, cela ne fait que me rappeler douloureusement votre absence. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir vous retrouver. Je harcèlerai Melkor jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise le nom de cette foutue île, au milieu de l'océan qui nous sépare. Ne perdez pas espoir, mon amour, je sais que nous nous retrouverons un jour, quelles que soient les circonstances, rien ne nous empêchera de nous aimer. o Sauron mon chéri, si vous recevez cette lettre, répondez-moi, je vous en supplie ! Dites-moi où vous êtes ! Je vous embrasse. A bientôt. Signé : Sulring d'Angband, malade d'amour pour vous ». Je l'avais envoyée à l'adresse : « Sauron, sur une île quelque part dans ce vaste monde ». D'accord, ce n'est pas très précis, mais je n'en savais pas plus.

Malgré tout, il répondit huit ans plus tard (la poste, on a tous à y gagner). « Ma chère Sulring, j'avais perdu espoir jusqu'à ce que je reçoive votre lettre. Votre absence m'est insupportable. Cette île aux couleurs de paradis m'est semblable à l'enfer sans vous. Je m'ennuie à mourir. Seul l'espoir de vous revoir un jour me fait vivre à nouveau. Ma messagère de ... (mon île) à Angband me drague. Elle voudrait que je me la fasse. Pas de bol, je suis eunuque. Si vous aviez vu sa tête quand je le lui ai dit : à mourir de rire. Ce fut la seule fois où j'ai ri depuis que je suis à ... Je souhaiterais pouvoir m'échapper pour vous retrouver enfin. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle avec nous ? Venez me chercher, je vous en supplie. Je suis enchaîné à ..., prisonnier comme tant d'autres. Je vous aime et vous embrasse (de partout). Signé : Sauron le détesté (et déprimé par la même occasion) ». Manque de pot, Melkor avait contrôlé le courrier et il avait apparemment effacé le nom de l'île de mon bien-aimé. Puis il avait rajouté en bas de la page : « Sauron, t'es chiant ».

Non mais, de quoi il se mêle, Melkor ? Il m'emmerde, à la fin !

Je fis convoquer la femme de Sauron - sa deuxième -. Elle me dit :

- Vous tenez le coup ?

- Non. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux même pas partir à sa recherche. Mon mari m'en empêche. J'en ai assez. C'est pourquoi je vous supplie de m'aider.

- Je le ferai. Entre femmes elfes, on doit se serrer les coudes.

- Oui, fis-je, ravie de voir une féministe dans ce monde gouverné par les hommes. Elle partit donc chez son papa (Mé-mel) pour qu'il lui dise où il avait envoyé Sauron, à défaut d'avoir laissé Sauron nous le dire. Elle revint quelques heures plus tard avec une tête de déterrée. Elle claqua la porte et cria :

- Pauvre connard !

- Je suis d'accord, lui dis-je mais ma porte n'y est pour rien.

- Pardonnez-moi.

- Oh, vous savez, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je ne suis pas ma porte et vu que mon pseudo don d'empathie est quelque peu limité, je ne peux savoir ce qu'elle ressent.

Mon fils trouvait ça bien amusant mais il trouvait également qu'il y avait d'autres choses plus intéressantes à s'occuper que de ce que ressentaient les portes. Il dit :

- Bon alors ?

- Il n'a pas voulu. J'ai essayé tous les arguments possibles et imaginables.

- Racontez-moi tout.

- Alors d'abord je suis arrivée dans l'antichambre. J'ai dû prendre un numéro et attendre comme à la sécu. Deux heures après, mon père m'a reçue. Je lui ai demandé de me dire où il avait envoyé mon mari. Evidemment il s'est posé des questions. Je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé mon mari adoré fort à mon goût, ce qui était vrai.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Ce gars était parfait, répondis-je avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Et ensuite ?

- Il m'a dit : « C'est Sulring qui t'envoie ? » - « Non. » - « Tu me prends pour un con ? » - « Du tout, Père. Vous êtes le plus intelligent de tous. »

- Ouais, enfin, ça se discute.

- Très juste. Il m'a dit : « Je sais tout. Je sais que c'est elle qui t'a envoyée. J'étais au courant de votre marché. » Je n'ai pu le nier alors j'ai dit que vous étiez désespérée et l'ai supplié de vous aider. Il a refusé. Je lui ai dit qu'il était un enfoiré.

- Vous aviez raison, commenta Eldarion. Et qu'a-t-il trouvé à répondre ?

- Je cite : « Je suis Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est normal. Maintenant, tu dégages et tu fais entrer le suivant. »

- Il fait chier ! dit élégamment Eldarion. Il faut que je voie mon père !

- Eldarion, surveille ton langage ! Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Me tirer. J'en ai marre !

- Vois-tu, tous ceux qui mettent les pieds ici ne désirent qu'une chose dès leur arrivée : foutre le camp.

- Je vais Le voir et Il a intérêt de me dire où Il a envoyé mon père !

- Non, surtout pas ! S'Il apprend que tu es le fils de Sauron et pas le Sien, Il te tuera.

- Tu penses ! Il s'en tape, je suis un héritier potentiel.

- Non, j'ai dit.

- T'es aussi têtue que Lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi. Ton père a déjà risqué la sienne pour moi. Résultat : il s'est fait castrer et muter - destin peu enviable -. Et encore heureux que Lui l'appréciait beaucoup sinon Il l'aurait tué. Mon pauvre chéri... dis-je en pleurant.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, sortis la lettre de Sauron de ma table de nuit et la serrais contre moi (la lettre, pas la table de nuit), en disant :

- Je vous retrouverai mon amour, quel que soit le temps que ça prendra, et même si je dois fouiller toutes les îles de la terre.

- Allez Lui demander, ça ira plus vite - demandez à Chronopost, ça ira plus vite -, me conseilla Eärwen.

- Ca ne servira à rien, soupirais-je, résignée.

- Vous avez promis à Sauron de le retrouver alors vous devez le faire pour l'amour de lui.

Eldarion l'approuva. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et allais voir Melkor. Evidemment, il refusa. Il me dit :

- Peut-être, je te le dirai un jour si tu fais tout ce que je te dis.

Je fus donc obligée de me plier à sa volonté et de subir ses sautes d'humeur pendant près de 2000 ans. Et il refusait toujours de me révéler l'endroit. La seule chose qui me faisait tenir le coup était l'espoir fou qu'un jour, je puisse revoir mon chéri de toujours, que je n'étais jamais parvenue à oublier. Mais cet espoir diminuait d'année en année.

Un jour, n'en pouvant plus, je me jetai à ses pieds et lui dis en pleurant :

- Monseigneur, je vous en supplie, dites-moi où vous avez envoyé Sauron.

- Sulring, tu m'emmerdes. D'abord, je ne suis ni ton seigneur, ni ton maître, je suis ton mari, donc tu n'es pas mon esclave, tu es ma femme alors arrête avec « monseigneur ».

- Melkor, mon amour...

- Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça. Essaie encore.

- Mé-mel mon chou, ça vous va ?

- J'ai une tête de chou ?

Je le regardais attentivement : il n'avait pas vraiment une tête de chou.

- Et puis ne commence pas à m'appeler Mé-mel, continua-t-il, parce que si tu changes une lettre, ça fait mamelle. Ca ne me va pas.

J'essayais donc de m'y prendre par les sentiments, en admettant que Melkor en ait à mon égard.

- Melkor, mon chéri, si vous continuez, je vais finir par mourir de désespoir.

- Ah.

- Vous vous en foutez, hein ?

- Euh, oui.

- Est-ce qu'il existe au moins une chose dans ce monde à laquelle vous tenez ?

- Oui, ça.

D'un geste de la main, il me montra trois pierres étincelantes serties dans sa couronne d'acier. J'ignorais ce que c'était mais elles venaient de Valinor et Melkor les avait volées.

- Ah, c'est joli, oui.

- Tu t'en fous ?

- Sauf votre respect, oui, complètement. C'est quoi au juste ?

Melkor ne répondit pas. Il se montrait toujours aussi impassible. Je saisissais la lame de Morgul qu'il mettait sous son oreiller : les rares fois où il dormait, c'était avec ce genre de poignard empoisonné sous l'oreiller - plus tard, des américains reprendront cette tradition avec un flingue.

- Dans ce cas-là, je préfère mourir tout de suite, dis-je à Melkor.

Et je me la plantais dans le coeur. J'ignore quelle fut la réaction de Melkor à cet instant. Je m'écroulais sur le sol.

Il me sembla voir les rivages de Valinor, sûrement le paradis. Mais ce n'était pas fini. J'entendais la voix de Melkor au loin. Je lui disais :

- Laissez-moi crever en paix.

Comme d'habitude, il ne m'a pas obéi. Je me réveillais dans ses appartements. Par je ne sais quel sort, il m'avait ramenée à la vie. De loin il me disait :

- Réveille-toi, ma Reine, mon amour.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi. J'ouvris à moitié les yeux.

- Heureusement, j'ai pu te sauver à temps.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste - mes 364 autres concubines se sont tirées parce qu'elles s'ennuyaient trop.

Après plus de 2000 ans de bons et loyaux services, les usines à mômes de Melkor pouvaient bien prendre leur retraite. Melkor avait eu son compte : une armée de plus de 200 000 gosses, dont les trois quarts n'étaient pas de lui.

- Tu vois, c'est ce qui me manque. Malgré mes allures de « je m'en fous », j'ai moi aussi besoin d'être aimé, ce que je ne suis pas : je suis plus détesté que Sauron le détesté, c'est un comble.

- Commencez par donner puis vous recevrez. Je vous le promets.

- Si j'avais su, ça aurait pu marcher entre nous.

- Possible. (ouais, enfin, ça se discute... avec Delarue)

- Ouais enfin... c'est sûr que comparé à Sauron, le choix est vite fait. Lui est beau et moi, je suis trop laid...

- Mais vous savez, ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la beauté du corps, mais celle de l'âme.

- Ah ben là aussi, je suis mal barré.

- Pas tant que ça en fait...

Qui disait qu'il était irrécupérable ? Ah oui, lui-même...

- Ne m'aimes-tu pas un peu malgré tout ?

- Si, un peu, mais plus encore aujourd'hui, maintenant que vous m'avez sauvée de la mort.

Pour la première fois en 2200 ans, je ne détestais pas mon mari. Je l'embrassais comme jamais je n'aurais osé le faire auparavant.

- D'accord, t'as gagné.

- Gagné quoi ?

- Puisqu'il faut que je te le dise pour que tu n'essaies plus de te tuer avec MA lame de Morgul, je vais te le dire : j'ai envoyé ton cher Sauron sur l'île de Tol-Sirion. Cherche sur une carte, tu devrais la trouver. Et pas touche à ma lame (c'est ma mienne).

- Merci.

- Alors fais ce que tu veux, vas-y ou pas, l'essentiel est que tu arrêtes de pleurer tout le temps. Je ne tiens pas à te garder à tout prix auprès de moi, je veux juste ton bonheur. Mais je te préviens, il se peut qu'il t'ait oubliée.

- Non, c'est impossible, il m'avait promis.

- Les choses changent en 2000 ans. Tu peux disposer, va le retrouver.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui : Melkor, un sentimental, c'était une première, un coup à aller à « incroyable mais vrai ». De toute façon, je n'y croyais pas des masses : il n'avait pas de coeur... en vérité, je m'en fichais, il m'avait dit où se trouvait mon bien-aimé.

Je retournais donc dans mes appartements. Il restait Eärwen. Eldarion avait disparu.

- Vous êtes enfin de retour, ma Reine, fit Eärwen.

- Où est mon fils ?

- Les choses ont changé pendant votre absence.

- Je sais, Il me l'a dit.

- Le prince Eldarion s'est enfui peu après votre départ. Il s'est rendu compte que le monde ne se résumait pas à Angband. Il est allé chez les elfes et a rejoint leurs rangs. Il en avait parlé avant à sa petite amie, qui me l'avait rapporté. Il comptait en parler à son père aussi, c'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait le voir.

Ainsi, Eldarion avait trahi sa famille.

- Si tel était son destin, on ne pouvait rien y faire. L'important, c'est qu'il soit heureux.

- Vous m'en voulez ?

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Ilmarë aussi a fui, avec le Premier Empereur de Chine, en plus.

- Votre bien-aimé vous a envoyé une lettre, m'informa-t-elle. Il y a longtemps. Le Maître a dû le savoir et l'en empêcher par la suite.

Elle me la fit voir. Elle avait été blanche, sans indication sur le nom de l'île. Il y était écrit : « Sulring, Seconde Reine des Ténèbres, forteresse d'Angband, royaume d'Angmar, Terre du Milieu. » So-so avait écrit : « Ma Reine, notre correspondance a dû être découverte : Il a dû effacer le nom de mon île. C'était mon seul espoir. Malgré ce maudit océan qui me sépare de vous, je ne vous oublie pas. Vous resterez dans mon coeur pour l'éternité. Je vous aime et vous aimerai toujours, ma Sulring chérie, la seule qui ait réussi à faire fondre mon coeur d'acier. Je vous embrasse. Signé : Sauron le déprimé ». Venait ensuite une note destinée à Melkor : « Maître, vous êtes un emmerdeur, insensible à mon désespoir. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis détesté que je ne peux pas aimer. Même si j'ai perdu ma dignité, mon coeur brûle d'amour pour votre seconde épouse, BORDEL ! Et votre méchanceté ne pourra rien y faire. Autre chose encore : mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! ». Et là, Melkor avait rajouté : « Sauron, va te faire ! ».

Ce qui me faisait délirer dans l'histoire et que Sauron en avait écrit plus à son maître qu'à moi... Mais bon, je m'en foutais. On allait enfin se revoir après 2000 ans de séparation.

Je me disais que j'aurais mieux fait de partir en bateau à la recherche de mon aimé plutôt que d'attendre que Mé-mel mon crétin de mari me dise où il l'avait envoyé. Cela dit, il existait des milliers d'îles en ce vaste monde et vu que je n'avais aucune idée de la tronche de l'île où Sauron était prisonnier et que je n'avais pas non plus le moindre sens de l'orientation, j'aurais été mal barrée. Quant au coup que ça devait être mon coeur qui me mènerait à lui, je n'en croyais pas un mot : un coeur n'était pas une boussole ni le bien-aimé recherché un aimant avec un pôle plus et un pôle moins. Et une fois arrivée, ç'aurait été pire, pour expliquer aux douaniers ma présence là-bas : « Je suis à la recherche de mon bien-aimé, Sauron, et je suis reine des ténèbres... » Imaginez le truc...

Je partais donc pour l'île de Tol-Sirion (drôle de nom pour une île) avec ma suivante et deux-trois orques seulement : il fallait bien de la main d'oeuvre pour ramer et je ne tenais pas à ce que la moitié de la population d'Angband me suive sur les traces de mon bien-aimé eunuque.

Nous avons descendu le fleuve jusqu'à la mer puis vogué pendant près de deux ans - on se trompait à chaque fois d'île. Enfin, un beau jour, nous étions en train de débarquer sur la fameuse île quand nous avons été assaillis par une armée d'orques, plus laids encore que ceux qui étaient dans la barque. Ils nous conduisirent dans une cellule vide au milieu des autres prisonniers et nous y enfermèrent sans ménagement.

- Et merde ! lâcha ma suivante.

- Eärwen, surveille ton langage.

- On aurait mieux fait de rester à Angband.

- Peut-être, mais bon, on ne peut plus retourner en arrière.

Je demandais à un prisonnier dans la cellule d'à côté :

- Est-ce que Sauron vient vous voir de temps en temps ?

- Oui, souvent. Il tient à nous rappeler notre condition de prisonniers et que nos vies sont entre ses mains. Croyez-moi, si vous comptez sur sa pitié pour sortir de là, vous espérez en vain. Son coeur est dur comme l'acier et il faut être très courageux pour oser prononcer son nom. Mais vous êtes qui, au fait ?

Je ne répondis pas, de peur qu'en apprenant mon identité, le gars nous fasse une crise cardiaque. Ce fut le moment que choisit Sauron Fidelion Castron pour venir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur les prisonniers entassés dans les cellules et qui le regardaient d'un air suppliant. Bien sûr, il était toujours aussi beau mais quelque chose en lui avait changé : il était distant, glacial et méprisant : par son attitude, il me faisait penser à Melkor. De toute évidence, il était soumis à son influence. Son regard glacial s'arrêta sur moi et il me dit :

- T'es nouvelle, toi. Tu veux tenter ta chance ? Si j'ai pitié de toi et que tu ne me sers à rien, je te libère. Sache aussi que là est ton unique chance de libération. Alors, ça te dit ?

J'acquiesçais. Un orque puant (c'est un pléonasme) vint ouvrir la porte de ma cellule et je suivis Sauron dans le labyrinthe de la forteresse construite sur cette île. Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions arrivés dans ce qui devait être son bureau. Il ferma la porte derrière nous.

- Alors, t'es qui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Je suis Sulring, la Seconde Reine des Ténèbres.

- Ok, je ne veux pas savoir comment tu t'es échappée d'Angband et comment tu es arrivée ici. Je te libère sinon Melkor va m'étriper.

- Déjà qu'Il vous a castré.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- C'est à cause de moi.

- Attends, je pige pas. Je ne te connais pas et tu dis que c'est de ta faute si je suis eunuque !

- Il y a plus de 2000 ans, nous étions amants. Melkor l'a découvert et il vous a fait castrer et muté. Et là, je vous ai enfin retrouvé, mon amour.

- Très joli, comme histoire, mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Si on m'appelle le détesté, c'est parce que je le suis. Et arrête de me raconter des conneries. Tout le monde me hait, je le sais.

« Merde, je me disais. Melkor lui a fait subir un sacré lavage de cerveau. Bon, je vais tenter le tout pour le tout. »

- Sauron, nous avons eu un fils ensemble.

Il se contenta de rire, il ne me croyait pas.

- J'ai une tête à avoir un fils ?

- Ben oui : il s'appelle Eldarion.

- Bon, tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler, alors je te libère si t'arrêtes avec tes salades. Alors pars avant que je ne change d'avis.

C'était ma dernière chance. Sans prévenir, je lui sautais au cou (à Sauron, pas à la dernière chance) et l'embrassais comme du temps de notre folle jeunesse. Au début, il essaya de me repousser mais après, il se laissa faire et me serra contre lui.

- Je vous supplie de me pardonner, fit-il.

Si on m'avait donné un euro à chaque fois que je lui pardonne quelque chose, j'aurais fini millionnaire.

- Evidemment, je vous pardonne, mon chou, mon So-so chéri.

- J'étais soumis à la volonté de Melkor, je n'y pouvais rien...

- Je sais, mais c'est fini maintenant. Vous êtes libre.

Il me prit par la main et descendit jusqu'au reste des prisonniers. Un orque repoussant (je sais, c'est un pléonasme) s'inclina devant Sauron et lui dit :

- Monseigneur, je suis à vos ordres.

- Ouvre les portes des cellules, fais sortir tout le monde.

Il s'exécuta. Les prisonniers sortirent un par un, l'air pas rassuré, se disant : « et merde, il va nous flinguer ». D'un air calme, Sauron leur dit :

- Vous êtes libres, retournez là d'où vous venez.

Ils l'ont considéré d'un air ahuri. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.

- Vous êtes libres, répéta-t-il, vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?

- C'est une blague ? fit mon voisin de cellule. Ce n'est pas drôle.

Eärwen vint vers nous. Les autres la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

- Eärwen, tu es libre, toi aussi, lui dis-je.

- C'est donc librement que je choisis de rester avec vous, ma Reine. Je ne retournerai pas à Angband. J'ai été forcée d'y rester pendant plus de 2000 ans.

Mon voisin de cellule s'avança lui aussi et me dit :

- J'ignore comment vous avez fait mais je vous remercie, qui que vous soyez.

Et il sortit, aussitôt suivi par les autres prisonniers. Les orques se lancèrent à leur poursuite. Sauron les arrêta.

- C'est vous que je vais enfermer, brailla-t-il.

- Monseigneur, fit l'un d'entre eux, si vous désobéissez au Maître, il vous tuera.

- C'est mon choix (sur France 3 : thème du jour : je désobéis au Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'assume). Je prends le risque.

Et il enferma tous les orques présents dans la salle.

Depuis ce jour, nous avons vécu heureux (sans avoir beaucoup d'enfants) sur cette île aux couleurs de paradis : avec un sable blanc et une mer turquoise, destination clé du Club Med. Eärwen s'emmerdait ferme alors elle s'est barrée à Valinor. De notre côté, mis à part les baignades quotidiennes dans la mer turquoise et la cuisson au soleil (« allez, on retourne la brochette toutes les heures »), on s'emmerdait ferme nous aussi (Sauron et moi), mais que voulez-vous, son devoir était de rester en Terre du Milieu, au cas où Melkor l'appellerait et je ne pouvais pas le quitter. Notre bonheur et ennui dura près de 500 ans. Ce qui nous pendait vraiment au nez, c'était de devoir faire voeu de chasteté.

Un beau jour, une immense chauve-souris repoussante (ça aussi, c'est un pléonasme) entra dans le bureau de Sauron et lui atterrit en pleine poire.

- Aïe ! se plaignit-il.

La bestiole prit la forme d'une femme et dit :

- Oignon !

- Echalote ! Thuringwethil, fais gaffe ! La prochaine fois, je te colle trois claques !

La Thuringwethil en question se mit à brailler aux oreilles de Sauron :

- Angband va être attaquée par les Elfes, conduits par un certain Eldarion. Le Maître a besoin de votre aide !

Elle reprit sa forme animale et s'envola de nouveau - genre pigeon voyageur, ancêtre du téléphone.

- Eldarion ? Mon fils ? Oh le traître ! se mit à gueuler Sauron, outré.

- C'est peut-être pas le même Eldarion. C'est courant, comme nom.

- Peu importe.

Il réunit aussitôt toutes ses troupes et nous fit quitter l'île pour toujours. Nous sommes arrivés six mois plus tard à Angband avec la moitié des troupes - l'autre moitié avait fait naufrage : Ulmo, le Seigneur des Eaux, avait déchaîné sa colère contre nous.

Nous n'étions pas assez nombreux : l'armée de Sauron fut défaite, de même que celle des enfants officiels de Melkor - au nombre de 200 000 quand même sauf que les trois quarts n'étaient pas de lui -, Angband fut réduite en poussière, les montagnes l'environnant abattues. Melkor disparut dans le néant et dans l'oubli pour toujours. La porte menant à cet endroit où logent toutes les âmes damnées fut, est et sera toujours gardée par les Elfes.

- Paix à votre âme, mon Maître, fit Sauron, une larme au coin de l'oeil. Puisse-t-elle trouver la paix. Mais en fait, pourquoi je dis ça, puisqu'il n'en avait pas ? C'est l'émotion...

C'est sur cette réflexion à la con que se termina le Premier Age du monde.


	3. second âge

Second Age

Ce qui se passe quand l'amour de votre vie vous remplace par un anneau de pouvoir

Sauron, histoire de se racheter, alla voir Eönwë, également un maïa, le serviteur de Manwë. Enfin, s'était surtout pour se donner bonne conscience et bien se faire voir par les Valar - autant dire qu'il avait un casier judiciaire bien rempli.

- Eönwë, je te jure obéissance et j'abjure ici, devant témoins, toutes mes mauvaises actions, proclama solennellement Sauron, à genoux devant Eönwë.

- Tu as vraiment des remords ou alors tu as la trouille ?

Sauron ne répondit pas. En vérité, c'était plus par peur, il avait été terrorisé par la chute de Melkor et la colère des Seigneurs de l'Ouest (des Valar, quoi), que par remords. Le jour où Sauron aura des remords, il pleuvra des Hobbits, comme on dit chez nous...

- Je suis désolé, reprit Eönwë, mais je ne peux rien pour toi. Retourne à Valinor te faire juger par Manwë.

- Eönwë, tu m'emmerdes. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que la solidarité entre Maiar ?

- Sauron, va te faire ! Je sais ce qu'est la solidarité, je te remercie, mais tu n'as jamais pu me blairer alors franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais.

Sur ces mots, Eönwë le quitta, sûrement horrifié par son langage de charretier.

- Ok, je me tire en Terre du Milieu qu'il aille voir à Valinor si j'y suis pas. Je n'ai pas envie de passer l'éternité à servir les Valar, surtout que celui que je servais s'est fait descendre - paix à son âme, bis. Vous venez avec moi ? qu'il me demanda.

- Ben oui, où voulez-vous que j'aille, sinon ?

- Ben, à Valinor.

- J'imagine pas la tête des Valar s'ils voient qu'ils ont affaire à la veuve de Melkor. Et puis, je ne veux pas vous quitter. Mais que voulez-vous faire en Terre du Milieu ?

- Lui redonner un aspect normal. Les Valar l'ont dévastée en renversant Melkor et ils ne s'en soucient pas. Quelle bande d'irresponsables !

1000 ans jour pour jour après notre départ définitif d'Angband, Sauron décida sur un coup de tête de se faire construire une tour en Mordor : il devait en avoir marre de vivre en SDF et de dormir n'importe où. Il engagea un humain comme architecte pour lui faire les plans : ce gars-là était bénévole, car, d'après Sauron, trop con pour être payé. Il faisait des plans d'édifices invraisemblables tant et si bien que Sauron lui dit un jour :

- Comment veux-tu que ça tienne debout, c'te chose ? Tu veux pas non plus me construire une soucoupe volante pour que j'aille m'exiler sur Titan où il n'y a pas un péquenot et où on se les caille (« qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pays ? C'est pas possible, il fait au moins - 8000 ») ? Parce que c'est à ça que ça ressemble, ton truc. Je t'ai dit une tour, tu sais pas ce que c'est, une TOUR ?

- Pourquoi une tour ?

- Parce qu'on aura une belle vue d'en haut si elle est construite.

- Mais une soucoupe volante, c'est pas mal aussi. Si vous volez, vous aurez une belle vue.

- NON ! J'ai dit : une tour, bordel !

- Ah ! Vous voulez un bordel dans la tour, maintenant ? Il fallait me le dire plus tôt !

- Non mais c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Iluvatar pour avoir un architecte aussi idiot ? Je suis maudit !

- Vous avez servi Melkor, mon chou. C'est un peu normal, que je lui dis.

- Ah merde, c'est vrai.

- Bon alors, vous voulez mettre un bordel dans la tour ou pas ? reprit l'humain con, genre Léonardo (de Vinci, pas di Caprio alias di Canivo) en plus con, futuriste mais pas doué.

- Non, je vais mettre une salle de torture. Ca sert parfois. Et c'est qui, ton prochain client ?

- Le Seigneur Elrond. Je dois lui faire construire son palais à Fondcombe.

- Je lui souhaite bon courage. Déjà que t'es pas foutu de me faire une tour. Pourtant, c'est pas compliqué, une tour, c'est des étages empilés avec un escalier au milieu - ou sur le côté, comme on veut ! Et si t'es tellement futuriste, mets-moi un ascenseur !

- Seigneur Sauron, vous m'emmerdez.

- Soit. Dans ce cas-là, barre-toi et va voir à Fondcombe si j'y suis pas.

Le gars s'exécuta et l'on ne revit jamais sa bouille dans ses parages. Peut-être qu'Elrond aura apprécié ses projets futuristes, qui sait ?

- Ne me dites pas que c'était le seul architecte de la Terre du Milieu que je viens de virer.

- Euh, si.

- Et merde. Bon, allez-y, vous.

- Moi ? Mais je ne sais même pas empiler trois briques !

- Ce sera déjà mieux que l'autre crétin qui fait un vaisseau spatial quand on lui demande une tour. Il aurait peut-être fait une tour si je lui avais réclamé un vaisseau spatial. Et puis, je voudrais juste les plans.

Je lui fis donc les plans de sa tour, comportant majoritairement des prisons et des salles de torture - avec des instruments importés des ruines d'Angband -, ce qui faisait de cette tour un endroit accueillant. Sauron recycla les armées de Melkor, du moins, les péquenots qui restaient, en ouvriers confirmés. Toujours est-il, ouvriers confirmés ou pas confirmés, il leur fallut 500 ans pour faire les fondations, c'est ce qui s'appelle des ouvriers rapides, fiables et rentables. Cela dit, ils travaillaient 3 jours par semaine avec une semaine de congé par mois et n'étaient pas très futés, comme tous les orques. Certains voulaient mettre le sommet de la tour en dessous des fondations. C'est ce qui s'appelle être logique. Une plaque fut placée au-dessus des fondations. Il y était écrit : « Ici s'élèvera probablement un jour la tour de Barad-dûr. Fin des travaux : la semaine des quatre jeudis ».

- Barad-dûr ? C'est un drôle de nom pour une tour.

- Ca veut dire la Tour Sombre. Je ne vais pas faire une tour claire sur une terre noire, quand même ! J'aurais l'air de quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous la faites dans ce pays ?

- J'aime bien le Mordor. Il n'y a pas un péquenot, c'est un pays tranquille. Il y a une mer au Sud et un volcan au Nord. Il y a de tout. Surtout, il y a des montagnes de partout, on n'a même pas besoin de construire une muraille, comme les Chinois.

- C'est quand même mort, comme pays.

- Ben comme ça, j'ai la paix. Cool, non ?

- Mouais, si on veut. Et puis une tour noire me permet de renouer avec mes origines. A Angband, je vivais dans une tour noire. Et je vais même faire construire une porte noire entre les deux chaînes de montagne.

- Pour renouer avec vos origines aussi ?

- Non, pour que ce soit assorti au reste du pays. Pourquoi ? Il y avait une porte noire à Angband ?

- Oui. Il y avait même une double porte.

- Oui mais là, une simple me suffira.

Ce fut aussi à cette époque que Sauron essaya de bien se faire voir par les Elfes. Il réussit à en entuber quelques uns et leur apprit à créer des anneaux de pouvoir. Pourquoi pas. Ma foi, créer des anneaux de pouvoir, quelle drôle d'idée. Il se fit appeler Annatar le donateur, parce qu'il en avait marre qu'on l'appelle Sauron l'abominable. Il se mit à distribuer des anneaux de pouvoir aux différentes populations de ce vaste monde. Il en donna 19 en tout : trois aux Elfes, sept aux Nains et neuf aux Hommes - et oui, c'est une addition compliquée : 3+7+919. A chaque bénéficiaire, il disait :

- Je vous offre un anneau de pouvoir parce que je vous aime bien. Je n'ai pas d'arrière-pensées, je vous le promets - enfin, ça se discute.

Pour cette raison, tout le monde l'appréciait et lui faisait bon accueil, quel que soit l'endroit où il allait. Ses conseils permirent à de nombreuses civilisations de se développer.

A début, j'ignorais encore la raison de sa reconversion en trafiquant d'anneaux de pouvoir mais je compris vite. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il en avait marre qu'on l'appelle le détesté ou parce qu'il était pris d'un brusque élan de générosité.

En l'an 1600, il m'emmena sur le volcan Orodruin - la future Montagne du Destin -, le volcan au Nord du Mordor. Dedans régnait une chaleur insupportable et de la lave bouillonnait en contrebas. Je disais à mon chéri :

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous menée ici ? Vous voulez me tuer et me jeter dans la lave ?

- Mais non. Vous savez bien que jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille. Je vous aime trop.

- C'est gentil. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, finalement ?

- Vous allez comprendre.

Il nous fit descendre en bas, près de la lave. Là se trouvaient trois petits chaudrons surmontés par trois petits panneaux écrits en elfique : de gauche à droite : « unique 1 », « unique 2 », « celui de ma femme ». Les chaudrons étaient vides mais à côté se trouvaient un couteau et une quantité phénoménale de métaux divers et variés, allant de l'or au zinc, en passant par l'argent, le cuivre, l'aluminium, enfin tous les métaux possibles et imaginables, tous ceux que l'on trouve dans la classification périodique des éléments chimiques, y compris un que je ne connaissais pas, nommé la sauronite (devinez qui l'a trouvé et lui a donné son nom). Sauron introduisit une pincée de cuivre en poudre dans chacun des chaudrons, et fit de même pour tous les autres métaux (même le mercure liquide, pourtant toxique, mais bon, mon saurounet d'amour adoré résistait à tout, même à la toxicité du mercure liquide), en mettant beaucoup plus d'or dans les trois. Puis il saisit le couteau et me dit :

- Il faut que nos sangs se mêlent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez au juste ?

- Je vous expliquerai. Donnez-moi votre main. N'ayez pas peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur car vous êtes avec moi.

Cependant je hurlais quand il me saigna la main droite. Il fit de même avec la sienne, sans broncher. Il la mit dans la mienne et fit couler quelques gouttes dans chacun des chaudrons. Il prit celui intitulé « unique 1 », le posa à la surface de la lave. Son contenu commença à fondre. Il en préleva un peu et versa le liquide obtenu dans un moule. Puis il leva le moule au-dessus de sa tête, comme un prêtre inca faisant ses rituels et dit (pas comme le prêtre inca) :

- Trois anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel, Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierres, Neuf pour les Hommes mortels destinés au trépas, Un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône, Dans le pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres. Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un anneau pour les trouver, Un anneau pour amener tous, Et dans les ténèbres les lier, Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres.

La terre trembla tandis qu'il parlait. On entendit des bruits de tonnerre dehors, la lave jaillit et nous évita de justesse. La montagne entrait en éruption mais Sauron s'en foutait.

Il fit de même pour le chaudron intitulé « unique 2 ». Enfin, pour le troisième, il remit un peu de mon sang dedans, le fit chauffer et versa également une partie dans un moule. Il leva le moule en l'air (façon prêtre inca) et me dit :

- Cet anneau sera le symbole de notre amour. Et c'est vous qui le porterez.

Je l'embrassais, ravie qu'il m'ait créé un anneau pour moi toute seule après en avoir créé 19 pour les autres et 2 pour lui. Il me dit :

- Si on se tutoie, ça vous dérange ? Non, parce que ça fait quand même plus de 4000 ans qu'on se connaît.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Dis, c'est quoi, ces anneaux ?

- Nos alliances et il y en a une de rechange. Vois-tu, après une longue méditation, j'ai décidé de t'épouser. Ca te gêne ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Je n'avais pas franchement le choix. Il avait déjà fabriqué les alliances.

- Non, pas du tout. Evidemment que j'accepte ta demande, mon amour.

- T'es pas une fille contraignante. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime. Bon on se tire, dit-il comme s'il n'avait rien fait de moins normal que de se faire cuire des oeufs.

Nous sommes sortis de la Montagne et sommes retournés sur les fondations de sa tour. Il a démoulé les anneaux. Sur les deux premiers était écrit en elfique « un anneau pour les gouverner tous, un anneau pour les trouver, un anneau pour amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier ». Sur le mien était écrit « SMS ». Sauron me montra celui-ci et me dit :

- Si tu doutes de ce que je ressens pour toi, mets cet anneau dans le feu. Si « SMS » apparaît, cela veut dire que nous nous aimons encore.

- Tu doutes que notre amour ne soit pas éternel ?

- On sait jamais.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, SMS, au juste ?

- Short Message Sent.

- Hein ?

- Mais non andouille ! Ca veut dire Sauron aime Sulring et inversement.

- Ah... et les autres, ça ressemble à des anneaux de pouvoir, ces trucs-là, je me trompe ?

- Oups, tu m'as eu. On ne peut rien te cacher.

- Sauron, je te connais.

- Et oui, chérie, ceci, dit-il en en levant un en l'air façon statue de la liberté avec son flambeau, ceci sera le symbole de ma puissance et de ma domination de toute vie sur ce continent. Mon précieux, mon trésor. L'un des deux autres, c'est mon précieux de rechange et le troisième, c'est ton alliance. Ce n'est pas un anneau de pouvoir. Tu comprendras plus tard.

Il consolida les fondations de la tour avec le pouvoir de l'anneau et fit terminer la construction de la tour. Il engagea un chef maçon pour lui construire sa tour. Dès le début, il lui dit :

- Voilà. Ma tour s'élèvera ici. Les fondations s'étendent de là à de là (il montra deux directions).

- C'est sûr que c'est une tour que vous voulez ?

- Ben oui, en tant que Roi du Mordor, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une minuscule tour. Elle doit être à la hauteur (c'est le cas de le dire) de ma grandeur. Elle s'élèvera à 1km de haut. Je vous l'ai dessinée, faites en sorte que ça y ressemble.

- 1km de haut ? T'as quelque chose à compenser ou quoi ? lâchais-je.

- Sulring, j'ai perdu ma dignité, me répondit-il d'un ton assez déçu et sec.

- Pardon mon amour, lui dis-je en m'enroulant autour de lui et en l'embrassant dans le cou. Mais sache que ça ne change en rien mes sentiments envers toi.

- Donc une tour de 1km de haut, ça te convient ?

- Ben oui. De toute façon, c'est toi qui la fais, c'est ta tour.

- Il y a quand même une marge entre une tour de 15m de haut et une d'1km de haut... poursuivit le chef maçon, même si vous avez une faiblesse.

- Pas un mot là-dessus sinon tu me le paieras. Et puis t'es là pour me juger ou pour construire ma tour ?

Contrairement à l'architecte que nous avions engagé il y a de ça 600 ans, le mec ne répondit pas : « seigneur Sauron, vous m'emmerdez » mais dit :

- Je ne suis là que pour vous servir et vous construire une tour, Seigneur Sauron.

Sauron se tourna vers moi et me fit :

- Franchement, chérie, tu trouves pas que ça pète comme titre ?

- Euh si... mais continue à expliquer au monsieur comment construire ta tour. J'en ai un peu marre de vivre en SDF.

- Ensuite, poursuivit-il, de là à la montagne, on va faire une grande allée avec plein de statues, qu'on appellera « la grande allée avec plein de statues ». Ici ma tour, avec des prisons et des salles de torture à tous les étages. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai tout mis sur un plan. Là bas, le jardin, luxuriant, magnifique avec des palmiers, des oliviers, des orangeades, des saules pleureurs, des soles meunières... et juste ici, un petit géranium. Ah, ça va être bien, ça va être très bien. Mais bien sûr faut imaginer...

- Bien sûr... euh, seulement, pour le jardin luxuriant, ça ne me semble pas très faisable monsieur Sauron... il n'y a pas de soleil ici...

- Et pour le petit géranium ?

- Pareil... les lumières artificielles, je ne sais pas les mettre en place, et vu qu'il n'y a pas de soleil pour faire pousser les plantes.

- Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que ça s'appelle le Mordor ici ? La terre noire... c'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas de soleil. Et puis débrouille toi.

- De combien de temps je dispose ?

- Trois mois.

- Trois mois, mais avec combien de temps de retard ? Parce qu'en trois mois maximum, on peut avoir les plans, ça c'est bon, j'en fais mon affaire ; les fondations, elles sont faites ; 3 x 4 9... En trois mois, cela ne me semble pas très faisable, monseigneur...

- Ah...

- Enfin, ça dépend de combien d'ouvriers je dispose...

- 500 000 orques confirmés (enfin, ça se discute). Faites les travailler autant que vous voudrez mais construisez moi cette tour.

- En deux ans, je devrais avoir fini.

- Très bien. Alors au boulot.

Le prenant au mot, le chef de chantier reprit les mêmes orques pour la finir mais les fit travailler 6 jours par semaine et 51 semaines par an. Heureusement, aucun syndicat ne s'est formé : les ouvriers n'auraient pas eu idée de poser des RTT ou d'appliquer les 35 heures - pas encore intégrées à la Constitution du Mordor - ou sinon, ils auraient fini dans la grotte, puis dans la toile, puis dans l'estomac d'Arachné, une sorte de forme indéterminée à pattes que Sauron présentait comme son animal de compagnie. Résultat : il fallut à peine deux ans pour achever la construction de la tour. Elle se dressait à plus d'1km de haut, comportait 300 étages, une cinquantaine de salles de torture, une centaine de cellules et un harem pour les orques, très utile à la survie de l'espèce, et donc pour éviter les ruptures de stock. Il nous fallait monter 3000 marches pour accéder à nos appartements au 300ème étage - autant dire qu'il fallait une raison valable de descendre en bas de cette tour. C'était vraiment la tour dont Sauron avait toujours rêvé. Comme quoi, je n'étais pas diplômée architecte mais je ne m'étais pas mal démerdée (pour les plans). Cela dit, empiler des prisons et des salles de torture, c'était à la portée de n'importe qui. Volta était plus pacifiste, il empilait des plaquettes de métal, lui. On a eu aussi une grande allée - sans plein de statues because of gouffre financier - de la tour à la montagne.

Un jour, je demandais à Sauron :

- Dis mon chéri, lui susurrais-je un jour, pourquoi sommes nous obligés de monter marche après marche cette tour ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas mis un sans-efforceur ?

- Ben, si tu veux, on pourrait en mettre un.

Je n'ai JAMAIS vu la tête de cet appareil. Un autre jour, je lui demandais :

- Pourquoi fais-tu un élevage d'orques ? C'est con et c'est laid, comme bêtes.

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais je compte succéder dignement à Melkor sur le trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

- De l'Emmerdeur en Chef du monde, tu veux dire ?

- Si on veut. Souviens-toi, il y a longtemps, j'avais eu une vision : je m'étais vu en nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres avec toi comme Reine.

- En gros, j'ai toujours la même fonction, quoi.

- Oui. Et les orques constitueront l'essentiel de mes armées. Je compte asservir tous les porteurs des anneaux de pouvoir grâce au pouvoir du Maître Anneau, le mien, quoi. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que c'était par générosité que je distribuais des anneaux ? Vois-tu, la charité et moi, ça fait deux.

Je ne renonçais pas à lui pour autant, espérant qu'il retrouverait la bonne voie un jour. Je me fis moi-même ma robe de mariée : je n'avais que ça à faire. Elle était violette : Sauron la voulait noire, je la voulais blanche, finalement, on a tranché, on l'a prise en couleur. On s'est même engueulés sur la couleur :

- Pourquoi pas du jaune ? qu'il me disait.

- Ca me va pas au teint. T'as déjà vu ma touche dans du jaune ? C'est horrible !

- En bleu ?

- Voir réponse précédente.

- Du vert ?

- Ca fait écologiste !

- Du rose ?

- Ca fait petite fille modèle. J'en portais quand j'avais 6 ans ! Et encore !

- Mais, tu m'emmerdes, Sulring ! Prends la couleur que tu veux, sauf du blanc.

- Violet ?

- Va pour violet.

Lui devait être en noir, genre beau prince ténébreux - en fait, c'est ce qu'il était réellement. Le grand jour était à la fin de l'année 1602 du Second Age, le jour anniversaire de notre première rencontre.

La seule chose qui me préoccupait était en réalité la nuit de noce. En effet, comment faire la chose avec un eunuque. En effet, tout le monde sait qu'un mariage non consommé peut être considéré comme caduc. Cela, je dois l'avouer me convenait. En effet, si jamais il me les prenait trop, je pouvais l'envoyer se faire cuire 99 oeufs. Je vous explique, si vous ne comprenez guère mon dialogue. Alors, quand un mariage est non consommé (de poulet), les époux sont en droit de le dire pour divorcer. Understood ? Bon passons à la suite, j'ai l'impression que je vous gonfle...

C'est lui qui s'occupa des invitations. Il convia les propriétaires des 19 autres anneaux de pouvoir, c'est à dire trois Elfes, sept Nains et neuf Hommes, futurs RGM NHE AOC (Rois Génétiquement Modifiés en Nazgûls Hurleurs Enragés d'Appellation d'Origine Contrôlée, un grand titre pour des FI, formes indéterminées), ainsi que leurs conjoints, puis les cinq qui allaient devenir les Istari et les 14 Valar. Le tout évidemment sans leur dire qu'il les entuberait quelques siècles plus tard.

Il écrivit sur les faire-part : « Annatar et Sulring... ». Je protestais :

- Non mais ! On met les femmes d'abord !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? On n'est pas sur un bateau qui coule !

- C'est pas une question de bateau, ça s'appelle la galanterie.

Il grogna et rectifia :

« Sulring et Annatar sont heureux de vous faire-part de leur mariage le 31 décembre de l'an 1602 du Second Age. Celui-ci (le mariage, pas le Second Age) se déroulera au pied de la tour de Barad-dûr, au Nord-Ouest du pays de Mordor. Réponse souhaitée rapidement. »

Les Valar refusèrent l'invitation. L'un d'eux s'écria :

- Aller au mariage de Sauron ? Ca va pas la tête ? Surtout que le Mordor, c'est mort, et Barad-dûr, c'est une tour sombre.

- C'est le nom de la tour, fit un autre.

- Enfin bon, un mariage dans une tour sombre sur une terre noire, excusez-moi, mais c'est d'un gai ! On aura intérêt à mettre de la couleur !

Les 13 autres Valar suivirent cette opinion et aucun ne daigna se pointer. Dans le fond, ça arrangeait Sauron : il n'y avait plus un rond dans les caisses du Mordor car le ministre des finances, un humain corrompu, faisait déjà des détournements de fonds. Iluvatar, le créateur du monde, refusa de « faire le prêtre » - il en avait sa claque de marier les Seigneurs des Ténèbres, après les 365 mariages de Melkor (paix à son âme inexistante). Nous avons donc pris un curé humain... fallait faire avec les moyens qu'on avait, même si Sauron n'était pas très chaud. Il me disait :

- Iluvatar nous aurait bénis comme il faut et nous nous serions aimés pour l'éternité.

- Mouais enfin, le fait qu'Iluvatar marie deux personnes ne garantit pas le mariage parfait et l'entente parfaite.

- Hein ?

- C'est quand même lui qui m'a collée avec Melkor et on ne peut pas dire que le mariage était réussi.

- Il était arrangé, c'est différent.

Ainsi fut clos le débat. L'humain curé avait une tête de hamster et louchait sans arrêt sur mon décolleté. A tel point que Sauron le menaça de lui faire inaugurer à sa façon les salles de torture de sa tour, toutes neuves et toutes belles - enfin, ça se discute -. Voyant qu'il ne blaguait pas, l'autre se calma.

Celeborn, le mari de Galadriel, l'une des heureuses propriétaires d'un anneau de pouvoir elfique, refusa lui aussi de venir : il n'avait jamais pu encadrer Sauron. Des 5 futurs Istari (magiciens) ne purent venir que Olorin et Curumo, à l'époque au stade de mômes braillards de 8 ans et que l'on connaîtra plus tard sous les noms respectifs de Gandalf et de Saroumane. Les nains acceptèrent mais ils n'avaient pas de conjoints à inviter. Quant aux hommes, seulement trois des femmes des neuf hommes sont venues avec leurs époux - les autres se disaient : « cool, je vais avoir la paix, et mon amant » - et les 6 autres hommes sont venus en célibataires (ils n'avaient pas de femme, ce qui n'exclut pas d'avoir une maîtresse ou une concubine).

Ce qui faisait 26 personnes en tout : même pour mon mariage avec Melkor, ils étaient plus nombreux. Je donnais mes instructions à Sauron pour répartir les invités :

- Sépare les Elfes et les Nains, sinon ils vont s'entre-tuer. Et sépare aussi Olorin et Curumo, ils passent leur temps à se chamailler.

Il revint quelques heures plus tard et me dit :

- J'ai un problème. On est 26 et je n'en ai que 25 sur les listes.

Je lui pris les listes des mains.

- Table 1 : Galadriel, Cirdan, Gil-galad, les trois elfes. Ensuite : Murazor, Khamûl (tête de moule), Akhorahil, Adunaphel, Dwar, Ji Indur, Ren, Uvatha et Hoarmurath. Qui sont-ils ?

- Les rois humains.

- Ils ont des noms à coucher dehors. Ensuite Olorin le môme et Annatar. C'est qui ?

- C'est moi, banane ! Tu sais bien ! Ce veut dire le donateur, parce que j'en ai marre qu'on m'appelle l'abominable.

- D'accord. Table 2 : Curumo le môme, femme de Murazor, femme de Khamûl, femme de Uvatha.

- Oui, je ne connais pas leurs noms. Au fait, Murazor, appelle-le Mumu, il aime bien.

- Ensuite : Simplet, Dormeur, Grincheux, Prof, Timide, Joyeux et Atchoum.

- Les sept nains, quoi.

- Et tu te maries avec qui ? Avec Curumo, Mumu ou Grincheux ?

- Euh... (il prit une teinte rouge pivoine)

- C'est moi que tu as oubliée ! Pôv'nouille !

Il a alors entièrement refait le plan d'organisation. Il mettait donc les trois elfes, les neuf hommes et Curumo à une table, et les sept nains, les épouses de trois des hommes, Olorin, lui et moi à une autre table.

- Mais tu as fait deux tables de 13 ! T'es pas superstitieux ?

- Mais non ! T'as fini avec tes bêtises ? J'ai une tête à être superstitieux ? Je suis déjà maudit alors ce ne sont pas deux tables de 13 qui vont changer quelque chose !

- Sauron mon amour, je t'en prie, arrête de me gueuler dessus. Et puis, débrouille-toi pour qu'il n'y ait pas de table de 13 personnes.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

- Pardonne-moi, mon trésor.

- Si on me payait à chaque fois que je te pardonne quelque chose, je finirais millionnaire. Et ton trésor, c'est pas ton anneau, normalement ?

- Si mais tu es un trésor bien plus précieux que tous les anneaux de pouvoir que j'ai pu créer. Tu es à moi, mon amour, pour l'éternité.

Je le regardais d'un air enchanté mais il changea totalement de sujet. Finis, les longs mots d'amour qu'il me disait au début.

- Mais si t'es superstitieuse, on peut faire trois tables : la première avec les elfes, les hommes et Curumo, la seconde avec les femmes, les nains et Olorin et la troisième avec nous deux.

- Il y aura toujours une table de 13.

- Ah bon ? Comment qu'tu sais ça toi ? Puis zut, je suis trop nul en calcul. Enfin, fais ce que tu veux mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'entre-tuent le jour de mon mariage. Après, je m'en fous, ils feront ce qu'ils voudront, c'est leur problème.

Trois jours plus tard, tout était prêt. J'avais eu pour consigne d'appeler mon bien-aimé Annatar et plus Sauron. Logique, les elfes qui seraient présents le connaissaient de nom, à l'époque où Melkor était encore en service.

Les neuf rois furent les premiers à arriver avec les conjointes de trois rois seulement, suivis par les sept nains qui virent d'un oeil mauvais les elfes arriver. Galadriel se pointa en robe blanche tant et si bien que les rois la prirent pour la mariée et l'acclamèrent en disant : « vive la mariée ! ».

- Ca va pas, non ? J'ai une tête à me marier avec lui ? fit Galadriel, indignée.

- Ben, je sais pas, vous êtes en blanc, fit un des rois, assez gêné.

- Je suis déjà mariée, d'abord.

Là, mon bien-aimé s'avança et me montra à la foule - si 26 péquenots peuvent être considérés comme une foule - :

- C'est elle, ma promise. (la mariée, quoi) Elle est magnifique, pas vrai ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout en violet ? demanda Gil-galad, un des trois elfes.

- Je n'aime pas le blanc. Et puis, si ça te pose un problème, tu vas te faire cuire 100 oeufs.

- Et vous êtes qui exactement ? Fit Cirdan, le troisième elfe.

- Annatar. C'était marqué sur les faire-part. Une question dans le vent : tu sais lire mon pote ?

- Non, mais attends, il me tutoie, lui ? On a pas gardé les cochons ensemble !

- En effet, si ça avait été le cas, je m'en souviendrais. (toi, comme cochon et moi comme gardien)

- Enfin, vous êtes quoi plutôt ? Parce que je sais lire, voyez-vous.

- Je suis un maïa qui vous a fait livrer à domicile un anneau de pouvoir. Et si vous n'êtes pas content, vous me le rendez.

Pendant que Sauron s'effritait avec Cirdan - le début d'une longue amitié, quoi -, un des rois vint me voir.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, qu'il me dit.

- Moi aussi. Et vous êtes ?

- Murazor.

- Ah, c'est vous, Mumu ?

- Je n'aime pas quand on m'appelle Mumu.

- Ah bôôôôôôn ? Pourtant Sau... euh, Annatar m'a dit que vous aimiez bien qu'on vous appelle ainsi.

- Ah, et bien, il a raconté des bêtises. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de même pour mon anneau, que je ne me sois pas fait rouler avec la came, quoi.

- Il est garanti à vie, si cela peut vous rassurer. Je n'ai pas la garantie ici. Elle est tout en haut de la tour. J'irai vous la chercher.

- Non, ça ira.

- Mais voyez, si votre anneau est défectueux, vous pourrez venir l'échanger sans frais et sans délai, même si c'était un cadeau à l'origine. C'est pas « satisfait ou remboursé » (avec Carrefour, je positive), c'est « satisfait ou échangé ».

- Ouaich, Mumu mon pote, ça boume ? fit un des mômes qui venait d'arriver.

- D'abord, je ne suis pas ton pote, répliqua Mumu. Ensuite, j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle Mumu, et enfin, qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Curumo. Dis, c'est cool, c'est la première fois qu'on m'invite à un mariage. Je vais bien m'éclater. Dis, Mumu, ne drague pas la mariée, sinon Annatar ne sera pas content.

- Pôv'naze ! J'ai trois fois son âge ! lui dit Mumu.

- Vous êtes sûr ? que je lui dis. Je suis née en 100 du Premier Age. Je suis une elfe. Et vous ?

- Vous êtes bien conservée, commenta Mumu. Moi, j'approche la soixantaine.

- Et ben, il s'emmerde pas, Annatar ! lâcha Curumo. D'ailleurs, Mumu non plus s'emmerde pas, il lui demande son âge et lui avoue qu'il n'est qu'un vieux croûton.

La paire de claques jaillit, mais le mioche partit embêter Olorin en criant et en riant.

- Ah, les enfants, fit Mumu d'un air blasé, genre « j'ai eu ma dose ».

- Vous en avez ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai que des filles. Enfin, je n'ai pas besoin d'assurer ma succession, Annatar m'a dit que cet anneau me rendrait immortel.

Mouais, enfin entre ce qu'Annatar dit et ce qui est vrai, il y a souvent un écart.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! brailla un des huit autres rois un peu plus loin.

Celui-là était déjà prédestiné à devenir une espèce mutante de roi, appelé Nazgûl Hurleur Enragé (ou NHE pour les intimes). Pour le moment, il courait après l'un des mômes en criant :

- Rends-moi ma couronne ! Sinon, t'auras la fessée du siècle. (celle-ci demeura d'ailleurs célèbre)

- Viens la chercher, Khamûl grand nul ! répliqua le gosse.

C'était Curumo. Il était vraiment insupportable. Et dire qu'il était prédestiné à devenir un magicien sage, il était très loin de son but. La femme de Khamûl, ainsi que tout le monde présent - sauf Khamûl lui-même - pouffait de rire en voyant Khamûl, déjà sur l'âge, courir après Curumo l'idiot (du village). Jusqu'à ce que Curumo bute sur Sauron qui trouvait que la plaisanterie avait assez duré. Il arracha la couronne de Khamûl des mains de Curumo qui commençait à chialer et l'envoya (la couronne de Khamûl, pas Curumo) à Khamûl à la façon d'un Frisbee. Khamûl la rattrapa au vol et se la remit sur sa tête, par-dessus sa maigre toison capillaire. Sauron prit Curumo par le bras il lui mit son pied au derrière. J'ai émis l'hypothèse que ce gosse n'a pas pu s'asseoir pendant une bonne quinzaine ; la preuve est qu'il a mangé debout pendant toute la cérémonie, prétextant qu'il n'était pas fatigué. Khamûl était mort de rire et il ne perdait pas une occasion de lui taper (amicalement) le postérieur, l'air de dire : « tu n'a pas intérêt à toucher à nouveau à ma couronne, sinon je te bute ». Curumo grimaçait à chaque fois, mais se drapait de sa dignité pour ne pas montrer sa douleur.

Après s'être payée la tête de Khamûl (on devrait tous rire au moins une fois par jour) Galadriel, ma soeur, me dit :

- Pourquoi t'épouses ce con ?

- Ca me change de Melkor, et puis je l'aime, voilà tout.

- Moi, je ne peux pas le blairer. C'est bien parce que je suis ta soeur que je suis venue.

- Tu n'étais pas venue à mon mariage avec Melkor.

- Non, j'avais du boulot. Je préparais le mien avec Celeborn. Et entre Celeborn, Annatar et Melkor, y a pas photo.

- Je peux te faire une confidence ? Celeborn est laid comme un pou.

- Parce que Melkor était mieux ?

- Melkor était potable, dans son genre (Jafar couronné).

- Melkor était con comme un balai : Père avait honte de l'avoir comme gendre.

- C'est quand même lui qui m'a collée avec lui sous prétexte de faire des économies ! m'indignais-je.

- Oui, je sais. Toujours est-il que bon... t'aurais pu trouver mieux que ton ex.

- Là, je suis d'accord. Mais Annatar est mieux : il est beau et intelligent à la fois ! Et je l'èèèèèèmmmmmme. (dit de façon tragique ou façon Lara Fabian). Depuis si longtemps, je rêve de ce jour.

- Pense ce que tu veux, petite soeur. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre s'il te trompe.

- Ca risque pas. Il est eunuque.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Alors après avoir eu un Seigneur des Ténèbres comme beau-frère, j'ai un eunuque, maintenant ! Elle est forte, celle-là ! fit Galadriel en éclatant de rire.

Galadriel le répéta à Cirdan et à Gil-galad qui se payèrent ma tête et celle de Sauron Fidel Castra par la même occasion. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est qu'en plus d'être eunuque, Sauron était aussi supposé devenir Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui ne m'enchantait pas des masses, je dois l'avouer.

Peu après, on attendait toujours le curé à tête de hamster et les nains se précipitaient déjà sur la bouffe. Ils ont fait une razzia dessus. Sauron examina les dégâts.

- Oh non ! brailla-t-il. Ils m'ont sifflé tout mon pinard !

- Ca prouve qu'il était bon, lui dis-je.

- Il y a intérêt ! Une cuvée de l'an 1000 du Second Age, vendanges tardives ! Il m'a coûté une fortune, ce pinard ! Ils me gonflent, ces nains ! Toujours portés sur la bouffe et la boisson !

Le curé se décida enfin à se pointer.

- Désolé, j'avais du boulot. Dites, c'est mort, ici.

La cérémonie commença. Enfin vint la question :

- Sau... enfin, Annatar, veux-tu prendre Sulring fille de Finarfin (et veuve de Melkor) ici présente comme pelouse légitime... euh, épouse légitime, lui être fidèle et l'aimer du plus profond de ton coeur - si t'en as un - jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi je me serais emmerdé à faire cette fête, sinon ? Et à acheter du pinard vendanges tardives de l'an 1000 que les nains ont déjà bu ? Entre nous, j'ai un coeur, sinon, je serais incapable d'aimer.

- Bon, ça t'emmerderait de répondre aux questions sans faire de commentaires douteux ? fit le curé. Si t'as pas compris, faut juste dire oui ou non, pigé ?

- Ecoute, mon pote, ici, je suis chez moi, je dis ce que je veux, toi tu es là pour célébrer mon mariage et pas pour me juger. Pigé ?

Le curé continua comme si de rien n'était :

- En espérant que cela te rendra meilleur. Bon, Sulring, fille de Finarfin et veuve... bon, on sait de qui, veux-tu prendre pour époux Sau... euh purée - je vais y arriver, oui ? - Annatar ici présent, lui être fidèle et l'aimer de tout ton coeur jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui. (genre putain pourquoi il fait des histoires pareilles)

- Un peu plus d'enthousiasme, on dirait que je te maltraite ! (bon elle va pas me chier un cake)

- Tu vas peut-être t'y mettre. Pourquoi Mumu t'aurait-il offert un fouet en cadeau de mariage ? C'était pas sur la liste !

- Ne m'appelez pas Mumu ! dit l'intéressé d'un ton menaçant.

- C'est pour que tu sois sage. Mumu fouette peut-être sa femme.

- Oui, il me fouette ! hurla la femme de Mumu. Je veux divorcer !

- Ah, c'est nouveau, fit Mumu.

- Non, tu n'en as que pour ton anneau à la con et moi, je suis juste bonne pour faire la bouffe et pour le lit ! Tu m'emmerdes, Murazor ! On est plus au Moyen âge ! Il est fini le temps où les femmes étaient soumises ! Je me tire ! J'en ai ras le bol de toi ! Trouve-toi une autre femme à maltraiter ! T'es qu'un vieux schnoque de trois fois mon âge ! Et tu n'es pas un grand roi, tu es un grand con, alors démerdes-toi ! Et rends-moi ma dot ! Et en plus, on doit payer pour épouser des cons ! C'est quoi ce système de merde ? Vous, qu'elle me dit (c'est toujours la femme de Mumu qui gueule), vous avez payé une dot, vous aussi ?

- Non, c'est par amour que je l'épouse.

- Vous en avez bien de la chance, vous. Toi, Murazor, tu sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour - sauf pour ton anneau - alors va te faire ! Trouve-toi une elfe, elle ne risque pas d'être périmée après 40 ans, au moins !

- Tais-toi, je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule pendant le mariage de notre bienfaiteur !

- Murazor, va te faire (deuxième édition) !

- Et bien divorce si ça te chante ! En plus, tu n'as même pas été foutue de me faire un héritier ! On dirait que ça aurait été trop dur pour toi !

- Bon, vous êtes gentils, mais on est à mon mariage, alors vous la fermez et vous réglerez vos problèmes ultérieurement ! gueula mon Saurounet d'amour, exaspéré.

Ca commençait à dégénérer, le curé trancha :

- Bon avant qu'il n'y ait des gueules et des bras cassés, je vous déclare punis, euh, unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vivez heureux, ayez beaucoup d'enfants.

« Eh couillon, je suis castré... pensa Sauron, assez frustré »

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, ça doit être l'air de ce pays, ça me rend malade, conclut-il, et visiblement, il n'y a pas que moi. Bon, je vous laisse.

Il se retira et mon bien-aimé me mit mon anneau au doigt. Aussitôt, tout le monde poussa un cri de stupeur. Tout ce que je voyais était flou, sauf Sauron et les hommes. Sauron avait sa trombine habituelle - beau comme un dieu - mais les hommes étaient bizarres, ridés comme des vieilles pommes, la face grise, le regard vitreux et vide, des immenses cheveux gris et fins jusqu'à la taille et de longues griffes à la place des ongles.

- Il a tué sa femme ! lança un nain.

- Non, elle a disparu tellement elle ne voulait pas l'épouser, fit un autre.

- Ca suffit, bande de nains de jardin ! brailla Sauron. Un mot de plus et je vous reprends vos anneaux !

- Donner, c'est donner. Reprendre, c'est voler, fit Olorin.

- Olorin, je t'ai demandé ton avis ? Non ! Alors ferme-la ! Et quel est le con qui a inversé les alliances, que je lui colle une baffe ?

Il le repéra tout de suite. C'était Curumo. Il était le seul à pouffer de rire.

- Chérie, enlève ton alliance, c'est la mienne, me dit Sauron.

- C'est quoi la différence ?

- C'est un anneau de pouvoir, me dit-il à voix basse en le retirant de mon doigt. En plus je te l'ai déjà dit dans la montagne.

Je réapparus et ma vision redevint claire. Les hommes avaient leurs têtes habituelles et pas des allures de spectres ou de momies.

- Tu ne l'as même pas reconnu ?

- Non, je te contemplais. Ta beauté à elle seule suffit à illuminer cette terre noire.

- T'es trop mignon, mon chou.

- Merci, mais je ne suis pas un chou. Et toi, Curumo, si je t'attrape... Je te remets mon pied au cul. Et cette fois-ci, tu pourras plus t'asseoir pendant deux mois.

Tout rentra dans l'ordre et Curumo se prit une torgnole (comme promis, il n'a pas pu poser ses fesses sur un siège pendant 2 lunes). Murazor se battit avec sa femme : elle eut le dessus : elle était ceinture noire de karaté (vive la femme libre). Sauron m'embrassa longuement - sous les yeux envieux des rois sauf Murazor qui avait un oeil au beurre noir - et me mit la bonne alliance au doigt mais ne mit pas la sienne. Dans le cas contraire, les elfes se seraient rendus compte de sa tromperie et il aurait été incapable de les soumettre à sa volonté.

Peu après - revenons à l'instant présent - tout le monde se jeta sur la bouffe qui avait survécu à la vague des sept nains - qui depuis, évidemment, n'avaient plus faim. Mumu n'avait rien trouvé à manger ni à boire, il vint me voir avec une tête de déterré.

- Désolée, ce sont les nains qui ont épuisé les stocks, lui dis-je.

- Dommage, surtout que l'année 1000 était une très bonne année pour des vendanges tardives. Mais bon, ce n'est pas trop à propos de la nourriture. Je me suis engueulé avec ma femme.

- Ben ça, on a entendu. Racontez-moi tout.

- Ah, vous êtes conseillère conjugale ?

- Euh non, mais allez-y.

- J'ai épousé une idiote.

- C'est emmerdant, je vous l'accorde. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir épousée ?

- Ben, je sais pas, pour la dot, et puis mon père m'a comment dire ? Obligé de me faire cette salope. Excusez moi, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, elle me fait tourner en bourrique. A chaque fois qu'on se réconcilie, elle se retrouve enceinte. Vous comprenez maintenant mes 56 filles ! Et pas un seul mâle !

- Sauf votre respect, comment cela est-il possible ? Parce que, si vous avez trois fois son âge et que vous avez la soixantaine... Comment est-ce possible que vous ayez autant de filles ? Je vous crois volontiers sur le fait que vous vous soyez disputé 56 fois, mais bon, cela dépasse mon entendement. (tout le monde sait évidement que l durée de gestation de la femme normalement constituée est de 9 mois et des poussières).

- Oh, mais c'est tout simple à chaque fois, elle me pond entre 2 et 6 enfants ! Et toujours des gamines ! si cela n'est pas quelque chose ! En plus, on a le même âge, elle fait juste plus jeune que moi, car elle s'est fait faire au moins 10 liftings ! Rien que sa dot n'aurait pas été suffisante pour payer tout ça !

Je le consolais du mieux que j'ai pu. Finalement, j'ai rencontré sa femme, lui ai expliqué qu'il était fou d'elle. Ils se sont remis ensemble. Deux mois plus tard, nous avons appris qu'elle attendait des triplés (des triplés à 60 balais ? C'est bien un monde imaginaire...). Toujours est-il que depuis ce jour, je suis devenue la psy attitrée de Mumu. Il ne venait pas souvent me voir parce que monter 300 étages à pied était crevant - Mumu n'était plus tout jeune non plus - et il fallait vraiment une bonne raison de le faire.

Pendant les années qui suivirent, les elfes réalisèrent qu'ils s'étaient faits baiser avec leurs trois anneaux et qu'Annatar le donateur n'était autre que Sauron l'abominable eunuque (et pas homme des neiges), l'ancien serviteur de Melkor le noir ennemi. Dès lors ne cessa jamais la guerre entre Sauron et les elfes. Les trois possédant les anneaux les enlevèrent pour éviter d'être soumis au pouvoir de l'Unique et à la volonté de Sauron par la même occasion. Sauron eut une courte période de gloire pendant laquelle il occupa entièrement la Terre du Milieu. Il avait pété un plomb. Il avait complètement changé.

D'un autre côté, et il l'avait prévu depuis longtemps, il pervertit les 16 autres anneaux, d'autant plus facilement qu'il avait pris part à leur fabrication et tous furent maudits et trahirent en fin de compte ceux qui les avaient utilisés.

On ignore ce qu'il advint des nains - du moins, Sauron ne me l'a jamais dit. Quant aux hommes, ils devinrent les puissants de leur époque : rois, sorciers ou guerriers d'antan (ou les trois à la fois), il gagnèrent la gloire et la richesse, du moins au début. Car cela se retourna contre eux. Il semblait que leurs vies n'avaient pas de fin, mais la vie elle-même leur était devenue insupportable. Ils pouvaient parcourir le monde invisible à tous, même sous le soleil et voir ce qui restait invisible aux mortels. Mais ils ne voyaient trop souvent que des illusions. Un par un, l'un après l'autre, selon leur force première et le bien ou le mal qui les avait poussés au départ, ils devenaient esclaves de l'anneau qu'ils portaient et tombaient sous l'emprise de l'Unique. Ils devenaient invisibles à jamais et pour tous, sauf pour le porteur du Maître Anneau, et ils entraient au royaume des ombres. Ils devenaient les Nazgûls, ou Spectres de l'Anneau, les plus terrifiants serviteurs de Sauron. La nuit marchait avec eux et la mort criait par leur bouche.

Ce qui peut nous amener à nous poser la question suivante : l'immortalité, oui, mais à quel prix ? Jusqu'où iriez vous - pas avec l'ADSL - avec un anneau de pouvoir ?

La convoitise et l'orgueil de Sauron ne connurent plus de limites : il voulut devenir le maître de tout ce qui vivait en Terre du Milieu. Il ne souffrit plus rien de libre ni aucun rival et se proclama Roi de la Terre. Il régnait par la force et par la terreur. C'est là qu'on l'appela Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Ennemi, digne successeur de Melkor. Il rassembla les créatures de Melkor et imposa son règne de terreur.

Presque tous les humains à l'est et au sud du Mordor étaient sous son emprise. Ils devinrent forts et puissants, construisirent maintes cités et remparts de pierre, et ils étaient nombreux, ardents à la bataille et leurs armes étaient d'acier. Sauron était pour eux un roi et un dieu et ils en avaient peur donc lui obéissaient aveuglément.

Sur toutes les portes de toutes les villes étaient placardées des affiches avec un portrait-robot de Sauron. En dessous était écrit :

« Wanted. Sauron (nom de code : Annatar), trafiquant d'anneaux de pouvoir, entubeur professionnel ceinture noire 7ème dan, futur dictateur de la Terre du Milieu, dangereux criminel, ancien serviteur de Morgoth (ou Melkor). 1 000 000 000 euros de récompense. Mort ou vif. Rendez-vous à Fondcombe. Demandez Elrond. ».

En fait, presque tout le monde savait où Sauron se trouvait, mais ils en avaient tous peur donc ne l'ont jamais amené à Elrond de Fondcombe sur un plateau doré.

Nous ne nous parlions presque plus à cette époque. Un soir, Sauron se coucha dans notre lit et ferma les yeux. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je devais briser le silence. Je pris mon cher et tendre époux dans mes bras pour m'endormir (comme un doudou). Seulement le doudou improvisé ne semblait pas très ravi. Il me dit :

- Laisse-moi dormir, Sulring, je suis crevé.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus, affirmais-je.

Avant, il aurait été très ravi que je le serre dans mes bras, mais ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs, il ne l'était pas.

- Mais si je t'aime encore, soupira-t-il, genre « quand elle aura fini, je pourrai dormir en paix ».

- Non et depuis longtemps. Sache que la seule chose qui pourrait raviver notre amour serait que...

- Bon, je suis eunuque, et alors ?

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Pour moi, ça ne change rien, je pourrais t'aimer quand même. Mais la seule chose qui nous en empêche est ton anneau. Il faudrait que tu le ranges dans ton coffre. Tu n'en détaches pas ton regard, tu dors avec. Ce truc t'a complètement transformé. Il te contrôle.

- Tu parles ! Je suis seul maître de mon anneau et non l'inverse. C'est moi qui l'ai créé.

- Mais parfois la création surpasse le créateur.

- Moi, je me sens tout à fait normal. Maintenant, je te prie, laisse-moi dormir.

Il s'endormit en me tournant le dos. Je fis de même. Par la suite, je ne disais presque plus rien, ne cherchais en rien à intervenir dans les affaires de mon mari. La journée, je remuais des sombres pensées et la nuit, je dormais du mieux que je pouvais. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Mais il me sembla qu'un beau jour, c'était la nuit, quelques mois plus tard, il avait des sortes de remords. En plein milieu de la nuit - à croire que l'on ne se parlait que le soir tombé -, je le sentis me caressant le visage. Surprise, je lui dis :

- Tiens, c'est nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je t'aime.

- T'as fumé un Ent ?

Je me retournais et regardais le mur d'en face, noir comme le reste de notre demeure et du royaume. Sauron n'insista pas. Il ne pipa mot, et je pense, se rendormit. J'entendis s'élever un ronflement sonore à un mètre de moi, d'où cette déduction. Je retenais mes larmes. Jamais mon époux adoré ne redeviendrait comme avant. Ce moment-là n'était qu'un éclair d'humanité chez mon mari, une sorte de vieux souvenir du Premier Age remontant à la surface, mais étant aussitôt noyé dans le reste de ses sombres pensées. Je le haïssais pour tout le mal qu'il faisait mais l'aimait encore malgré tout, en souvenir de nos jeunes et belles années. Sauron avait été un ange quand il avait bossé pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres - qui lui était, par contre, un vrai connard, un Seigneur des Ténèbres, quoi - mais depuis qu'il travaillait à son propre compte, il était devenu invivable : il n'avait plus que deux expressions en tête : « Anneau Unique » et « Conquête du monde », qu'il réunissait toujours en : « conquête du monde grâce à l'Anneau Unique ». Depuis le début, il avait perdu plus que sa dignité : il avait perdu son coeur : ce qui lui avait permis de m'aimer et d'avoir un semblant de pitié. Et tout ça à cause d'un objet de 2cm de diamètre que l'on mettait au doigt. Même la plus petite chose pouvait tout changer, et même détruire un amour supposé éternel. (voyez un peu ce que peut être votre vie si votre chéri de toujours se met à forger des anneaux)

Je continuais à faire comme si de rien n'était, m'ennuyant à mourir et n'adressant jamais la parole à mon mari, n'osant même plus le regarder, de peur que son regard, à geler un volcan en éruption – il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure avec lui -, ne tombe sur moi. Je ne me risquais à le regarder que la nuit, quand il dormait profondément, de façon à ce qu'il n'en sache jamais rien. Mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes à chaque fois, tandis que je le voyais endormi, avec son visage d'ange... il était un démon monstrueux dans un corps d'ange.

Ce soir-là, il s'était donc endormi, comme d'habitude, avec l'Unique au doigt. Il ronflait allègrement - Sauron, pas l'Unique -. Je décidais de le lui enlever. C'était le seul moyen de sauver notre amour et le monde par la même occasion. J'allais le remettre au coffre et en changer le code, pour que plus jamais cet objet maudit ne retourne au doigt de mon bien-aimé qu'il avait privé de coeur.

Le plus discrètement possible, je m'emparais de l'objet doré, me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte quand soudain, les ronflements cessèrent. J'entendis s'élever la voix furieuse de Sauron :

- Sulring, rends-moi mon anneau.

Pétrifiée par la peur, je restais plantée devant notre porte. Il réitéra sa demande.

- Je préfère mourir que de te le rendre.

J'ouvrais la porte quand je sentis son épée sous ma gorge. Il me dit :

- Tu veux vraiment te battre pour ça ? Et qu'en feras-tu, une fois qu'il sera à toi ?

- Je me remettrai dans le coffre et en changerai le code pour que tu ne l'aies plus jamais.

- Essaie toujours, me lança-t-il d'un air de défi.

Il fondit sur moi et j'esquivais toutes ses attaques. Puis je me souvins que son anneau, même s'il était maudit, rendait invisible. Je le mis donc sans attendre au doigt. Sauron ricana en me disant :

- Tu ne pourras pas te cacher, je te vois. Tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Alors, comme gouvernée par une volonté supérieure, je tendis mes mains vers lui et il me retira son si précieux anneau. Il le remit au doigt et retourna se coucher comme si rien ne s'était passé. A la limite, il valait mieux qu'il en reste là. Il aurait très bien pu m'assassiner lâchement. Je savais qu'il en était capable. Durant le reste de cette nuit-là, je me jurais de ne plus jamais toucher à cet anneau maudit. Ceci s'avérait aussi inefficace que d'essayer de raisonner son créateur.

Les siècles qui suivirent ne furent pas joyeux non plus. Là aussi, je m'abstenais de commentaires et vivais indépendamment de mon mari, de son si précieux anneau et de sa quête folle et inutile, car personne avant lui, et personne après lui n'avait jamais réussi et ne réussirait jamais à gouverner le monde. Tel que Sauron était parti, il ne finirait que par gouverner un monde vidé de tous ses habitants. Y régnerait alors un seul peuple : le sien.

Ce que j'essayais un jour de lui faire comprendre Je pris la chose qui me servait de mari entre quatre yeux et lui dis :

- Sauron, arrête un peu. Tu veux vraiment zigouiller tout le monde ?

- Je veux gouverner le monde. Je ne m'arrêterai pas en si bonne voie.

- A quoi ça t'avancera ? Tu agis exactement comme Melkor. Lui aussi voulait diriger le monde.

- Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ?

- Rappelle-toi comment il a fini.

- Je m'en fous. Je suis suffisamment puissant pour que personne ne s'oppose à moi. L'Unique me rend invincible. Donc personne ne pourra m'empêcher de diriger ce monde, même pas toi.

- Et après tu t'étonnes que l'on continue à t'appeler l'abominable, le détesté, l'ennemi, le seigneur des ténèbres. Cette dictature que tu as mise en place sera renversée comme toutes les dictatures. Je le sais. Ou alors ta volonté de dominer toute vie sur ce continent conduira à la fin du monde. C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que je dois faire.

- N'as-tu pas une conscience ?

- Non, j'ai un anneau. J'en ai même un deuxième. Je l'ai mis dans un coffre-fort au cas où, avec la lettre que tu m'avais envoyé dans des temps reculés. Le code, c'est Pi.

- Pourquoi t'ai-je épousé ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un tyran sanguinaire et sans scrupule. Je te hais, Sauron le détesté !

- Mon amour, tu fais chier.

Il me sauta dessus et essaya de m'étrangler. Je m'efforçai de rester stoïque, tant et si bien qu'il crut qu'il m'avait tuée et me laissa pour morte. Il m'adressa ces derniers mots :

- A présent, tu ne peux plus rien pour moi, ni contre moi. Adieu mon amour.

En souvenir de l'époque révolue où il m'aimait encore, il m'embrassa une dernière fois.

Il me déposa sans vie sur le sol, du moins le croyait-il. Puis, sans regret et sans non plus avoir réalisé la gravité de l'acte qu'il croyait avoir commis, il quitta la salle et retourna dans son bureau, situé à côté. Je pleurais de toutes les larmes que mon corps pouvait fournir. La folie du pouvoir avait conduit celui que j'aimais à commettre les pires crimes, allant même jusqu'à tuer sa propre femme. J'en suis arrivée à regretter l'époque de Melkor. Lui au moins n'avait jamais essayé de me tuer : en fait, c'était parce que je ne lui avais rien dit sur ses manières de procéder, ce n'était pas mes oignons.

Puis un orque entra sans frapper dans son bureau, ce qui acheva de mettre mon mari hors de lui, mais qui m'arrangea quand même. Il lui dit :

- Non mais, tu vois pas que je suis occupé ! Dégage !

- Seigneur Sauron, on vous demande en bas.

- En bas ? En bas, tu veux dire, 1km plus bas ?

- Oui. C'est cela même.

- Ils n'ont qu'à monter pour leurs revendications. Ca me gonfle de descendre. Ce sont encore vos confrères qui font grève, n'est-ce pas ?

En vérité, les orques du Mordor étaient connus pour être le peuple le plus mécontent du monde. Ils faisaient tout le temps grève, pour des revendications diverses et variées, ce qui se comprenait aisément : ils étaient traités comme de la vermine. Même s'ils s'en approchaient, ce n'était pas une raison. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas des revendications.

- Pas vraiment, non. Il s'agit de Ar-Pharazôn, le 25ème roi de Numénor.

- Ah quand même... mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout au pied de ma tour ?

- Il vous a lancé un défi.

- Ce type est complètement barge.

- C'est un roi, il est un peu mégalo... il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

- Tu parles pour moi, là ?

- Du tout, Seigneur Sauron.

Ce type-là paraissait plus terrifié que convaincu... mais Sauron descendit quand même de sa tour, histoire de renvoyer le roi de Numénor sur son île au milieu de l'océan.

Cette île était connue pour abriter un peuple d'humains très évolués, descendant des elfes. Ils vivaient très longtemps, environ cinq fois plus que les humains normaux. Ils étaient très évolués au niveau scientifique et étaient censés avoir à leur tête un roi sage et raisonnable, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de celui-ci. Défier Sauron en bas de sa tour... il fallait vraiment être complètement idiot ou inconscient.

Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre pour observer la scène avec une longue-vue. En vérité, j'espérais que Sauron se prenne une raclée par le roi de l'île. Mais bon, ce roi était un vrai gringalet à côté et il commençait à être un peu sur l'âge. Je l'entendis dire à Sauron :

- Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Ecoute mon vieux, ma tour compte 3000 marches alors c'est normal qu'il faille un certain temps pour en descendre. Et il me faut vraiment une bonne raison pour en descendre alors j'espère que t'en as une sinon ça va chauffer pour ton matricule.

- Je vous prierais de me parler sur un autre ton, Seigneur Sauron.

- Je parle comme je veux, je suis sur mes terres. Ce qui n'explique toujours pas ce que tu y fais aussi.

- Servez-moi.

- P-pardon ? bégaya Sauron, surpris par la question et surtout l'arrogance de ce type.

Non mais ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait d'une île paradisiaque et très évoluée qu'il pouvait se permettre de demander une chose pareille à Sauron, roi de la terre (du moins, comme il s'était autoproclamé).

- Servez-moi, répéta le roi d'une petite voix.

Sauron le regarda et un sourire méchant apparut sur sa bouche. Il lui dit :

- Comme tu voudras...

- C'est vrai ? s'écria l'autre, tout content.

- Si tu arrives à me vaincre en duel.

Je savais bien qu'il préparait un sale coup. Le roi le regarda d'un air paniqué : Sauron faisait une tête de plus que lui et était beaucoup plus musclé et beaucoup moins gras que lui. Evidemment, il ne passait pas ses journées à se prélasser dans son palais et à manger trois fois par jour pendant trois heures trente plats différents.

- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans votre tour ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Parce que je viens d'en descendre et ne veux pas troubler le repos éternel de ma femme.

- Toutes mes condoléances. De quoi est-elle morte ?

- De mes mains.

L'autre avait quelques problèmes de transition cérébrale. Sauron lui traduisit :

- Je l'ai assassinée.

- Que vous avait-elle donc fait ?

- Elle voulait s'opposer à ma volonté.

- Je relève le défi, fit le roi, quelque peu blanchissant - et pas qu'au niveau des cheveux -, en tendant une épée à mon époux.

Lequel le regarda, l'air de dire « t'es complètement détraqué mon pauvre : ça manque de psys sur ton île ».

Le combat commença et dura quelques heures. Les deux dirigeants se battaient à armes égales. Puis, contrairement à toute attente, Sauron se cassa la figure. Il le fit sans doute exprès, mais je ne sais pour quelle raison. Il sourit au roi et lui dit :

- Je m'avoue vaincu, votre Altesse, Ar-Pharazôn, roi de la plus belle île du monde. Je serai votre humble et fidèle serviteur, jusque dans la mort.

L'intéressé le crut : il était manifestement trop idiot pour comprendre que ce n'était pas normal que Sauron se soumette aussi vite : il n'avait par ailleurs jamais été soumis, pas même à son ancien maître. Alors de là à jurer obéissance à un roi humain régnant sur une minuscule île de 500km de long, il fallait vraiment être inconscient pour y croire. Ar-Pharazôn était inconscient et trop arrogant pour un roi. Il emmena Sauron sur son île et signa par là l'arrêt de mort de son peuple tout entier et la chute de son empire.

Peu après, je reçus la visite d'une forme indéterminée que devait avoir été un homme auparavant. Il ressemblait plus à une momie qu'autre chose.

- Vous êtes qui, vous ?

- Avant, j'étais un roi des hommes, et maintenant, je ne suis plus rien. J'ai oublié jusqu'à mon propre nom mais je me souviens de vous.

- Mumu ? (j'avais une chance sur neuf)

- C'était ainsi que vous m'appeliez dans le temps. En effet, c'est moi, Mumu.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Le pouvoir de mon anneau m'a consumé. Nous sommes neuf à avoir été piégés de la sorte. (il regarda un instant dans le vague) Où est Sauron ?

- Vous le manquez de peu. Il est parti pour Numénor.

- J'y vivais. Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé y foutre ?

- Entuber ses habitants, comme il sait si bien le faire. Il est devenu fou. Le pouvoir de son anneau l'a complètement changé. Son goût du pouvoir le corrompra jusqu'à ce que ce monde soit détruit par sa faute. Rien ne pourra l'arrêter, sauf s'il se croûte.

Mumu lui aussi semblait résigné et admit cette évidence... que se passerait-il si ? Il remarqua des marques violettes sur mon cou.

- C'est quoi, ça ? dit-il en me les montrant.

- Ca ? C'est Sauron qui a essayé de m'étrangler. J'ai fait semblant de mourir alors il m'a lâchée et s'est barré.

- Alors personne, même plus vous, ne pourrez l'influencer pour qu'il arrête ça ?

- Rien ni personne, sauf celui qui lui arrivera à lui enlever l'Unique. Vous voulez essayer ?

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis soumis au pouvoir de l'Unique. Sauron, à travers cet anneau maudit, m'a fait commettre d'horribles choses. Le monde a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vue. J'ai fondé un royaume dans le Nord : l'Angmar.

- J'y ai vécu. Je vivais là-bas, à Angband, dans la forteresse de Melkor. C'est un trou paumé, l'Angmar ! En plus, ça caille, là-bas !

- Nous avons tué tout le monde qui s'y trouvait avant. Sauron m'a fait fonder ce royaume au nord ouest alors que lui vit au sud-est pour que ses ennemis aient à combattre sur deux fronts, et soient donc, ainsi, plus faciles à neutraliser.

Il semblait que, maintenant que Sauron était éloigné et le monde libéré provisoirement de son influence néfaste, celui que l'on appellerait désormais Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar devenait conscient de ses actes passés et il les regrettait.

- Mais si l'Anneau est détruit, nous, les Neuf, disparaîtrons car notre survie est liée à l'existence de l'Unique.

Je saisissais le dilemme qui l'obsédait : trucider Sauron en lui détruisant son anneau signifiait également condamner les Neuf qui n'y étaient pour rien et que Sauron avait piégés.

- Je vais vous faire une confidence, Murazor, lui dis-je.

- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

- Murazor. C'était votre nom autrefois.

- Ah bon, je l'avais oublié. Bon, allez-y, je ne le dirai à personne, pas même à mes huit confrères - du syndicat des Nazgûls.

- Il n'existe pas un Unique, mais deux. L'autre est dans un coffre-fort dans les sous-sols de cette tour. Seul Sauron en connaît le code. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que lui enlever celui qu'il a sur lui ne mettra pas fin aux conflits, ni ne vous tuera, vous et vos confrères.

- Alors il faut détruire les deux.

Je regardai Mumu d'un drôle d'air. Il essaya de se justifier :

- Nos vies n'ont pas de fin, mais la vie elle-même nous est devenue insupportable.

- Ces anneaux ont été créés dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, ils ne peuvent être détruits que là.

- Vous pourrez trouver le code ?

- Inutile, il suffira de jeter le coffre dans la Montagne.

C'est sur ces mots de complot que se termina notre entretien. Mais ni Mumu ni moi n'avons mis nos menaces à exécution. Mumu était trop soumis à la volonté de Sauron pour pouvoir la contrer et encore moins apporter l'Anneau au Mont du Destin. Quant à moi, non seulement j'étais soumise à sa volonté mais le pire était qu'un partie de moi, malgré tous les crimes qu'il avait commis et continuerait toujours à perpétrer, l'aimait encore et je ne pouvais rien contre ça. J'étais à lui pour l'éternité, comme il avait dit. Quoi qu'il puisse faire, je lui appartenais et nos destins étaient liés. Il s'étaient liés depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où il était venu dans mon palais et m'avait sauvé la vie. Ce jour-là, il m'avait volé mon coeur et ne me le rendrait jamais. Et ce qui s'était passé pendant la suite de cet Age, même le temps ne pouvait l'effacer ni me libérer de ces souvenirs.

Mumu resta à Barad-dûr quelques temps. Sauron étant parti, nous étions enfin libres de son influence. J'étais maintenant seule maîtresse à bord. Je m'installais dans le bureau de Sauron que j'avais tant rêvé d'occuper, en tant que première reine pacifique du Mordor - les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles -. Et j'allais commencer par enfin faire la paix.

Mon peuple, ne se doutant de rien, commençait à se poser des questions : tous se battaient aux quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu et n'avaient plus reçu d'ordre depuis lurette. La rumeur courait que Sauron était parti et que sa femme - moi - était morte. Ne se sentant plus dirigés de quelque manière que ce soit, ils se mirent en grève - ça faisait longtemps - et envoyèrent un messager à Barad-dûr aux renseignements. Il partit avec un confrère et arriva quelques semaines plus tard. Il leur fallut encore quelques jours pour monter en haut (montée des marches et adaptation à l'altitude) et se poster derrière mon bureau. Je le entendis causer :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on nous envoie chez le roi. Il s'est barré depuis longtemps ! disait l'un.

- Mais t'as rien compris. Il n'y a pas que Sauron qui dirige ce pays, répondait l'autre.

- On est en dictature et seul le dictateur commande. Or ici, il n'est pas là. Il nous a lâchement abandonnés.

- La reine est là.

- Mais non ! Elle est morte.

- T'es qu'un gros boulet ! Sauron n'aurait pas pu assassiner sa femme !

Exaspérée, j'ordonnais à mon Nazgûl syndiqué de compagnie, me faisant office de garde du corps et de suivant, de faire entrer les râleurs. Une fois qu'il me vit, l'un dit à son pote :

- Ben tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

- Bouclez-la. Vous ne parlerez que quand je vous l'autoriserai, dis-je d'un ton déterminé.

Ils se prosternèrent devant moi. Je les empêchais en revanche de me baiser les pieds... mes pauvres pieds auraient été traumatisés à vie par cette abomination.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Vous faites grève, comme d'hab ?

- Pardonnez-nous.

- On mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout. A partir de maintenant, vous rentrerez tous ici. Vous aurez vos jours de congé tellement attendus.

L'autre me regarda d'un drôle d'air et dit :

- Des jours de congé ! Trop bien ! Mais jusqu'à quand ?

- Jusqu'à ce que Sauron revienne.

J'espérais qu'il ne reviendrait jamais et que le roi de Numénor le fasse assassiner, s'apercevant enfin qu'il s'était fait avoir, et faisant, par là, une bonne action pour la terre tout entière. Je haïssais mon mari autant que je l'avais aimé auparavant. Je haïssais celui qu'il était devenu. Et comme rien ne pouvait le faire revenir sur le droit chemin - rappelons qu'il était parti à Numénor persuadé d'avoir assassiné sa femme qu'il avait, entre nous, juré d'aimer éternellement - il me fallait ne plus jamais le revoir. Je me libérerais ainsi de lui et libérerais par la même occasion le monde tout entier.

Mon garde du corps résidu d'homme me sortit de ma réflexion :

- Ma reine... commença-t-il.

- Hein ? (un temps de réadaptation fut nécessaire) Oui, donc, les jours de congé, et bien, vous les avez. Mais dernière condition : pendant tout ce temps, il vous sera interdit de quitter le pays et d'attaquer quiconque qui ne soit pas de votre espèce. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils quittèrent la salle et transmirent mes ordres. C'était une première pour eux : le gouvernement du pays les autorisaient à faire grève... autant dire qu'ils étaient contents...

Quelques jours plus tard, je décidais de me rendre à Fondcombe dans le palais d'Elrond, roi des elfes afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et d'essayer de signer une sorte d'armistice. Je laissais mon suivant - et oui, dans des endroits normalement constitués, les reines avaient des suivantes, mais que voulez-vous, ce pays n'était pas normalement constitué - dans la tour et lui laissais le soin de diriger le pays. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance. Mais il me semblait qu'il restait un peu d'humanité en lui et surtout, la volonté de ne plus jamais faire de guerres. Finalement, il ne m'a jamais trahie. Durant tout le temps où j'étais absente, il a appliqué à la lettre mes ordres.

J'arrivais à Fondcombe quelques semaines plus tard. J'avais dû en route m'arrêter plusieurs fois pour demander mon chemin : j'avais un sens de l'orientation sous-développé. A l'entrée de la cité, on me fit remplir une fiche de renseignements puis je pus enfin voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Des écrits divers et variés en vantaient la beauté mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel - évidemment, vivre dans une tour noire sur une terre noire embrume les esprits -. Des jardins luxuriants entouraient des palais non moins beaux et d'une finesse extrême. Tous semblait léger et aérien. Cet endroit était rempli de bonté, à l'image des gens qui y habitaient, mon peuple, le vrai. Il était pur et vide de tout mal. Il méritait d'être préservé, comme un joyau au milieu de ce monde vide et mauvais. Sauron pouvait même y venir en personne, jamais cette cité ne tomberait entre ses mains. Même si le monde était au bord de la destruction, la cité des elfes, réunissant toute leur magie et tout leur pouvoir, tiendrait.

Je me rendis au palais d'Elrond, mon neveu par alliance. Il était en pleine discussion avec sa belle-mère, ma soeur. Celle-ci, me voyant, se jeta dans mes bras, ravie de me revoir après tant d'années. Elle me dit :

- Sulring, ma chère soeur, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Pour l'instant, reine du Mordor...

- Vous êtes la femme de Sauron ? percuta Elrond.

- Bien raisonné. Et oui, Galadriel ne vous a jamais dit que Sauron était son beau-frère. Ne nous ne voulez pas, notre famille est très compliquée...

- Vous qui étiez donc dans le secret de notre ennemi, connaissez-vous l'explication à la paix soudaine ? Non pas que ça me dérange, mais ça me surprend.

- Je vous comprends aisément, fis-je.

- Sauron prépare un sale coup ?

- On peut dire ça.

Je lui racontais le peu de choses que je savais. Elrond conclut comme moi que le roi actuel de Numénor était un vrai con.

- Il va mener son peuple à la ruine, conclut Elrond. (ce type était très déductif)

- Reste à savoir comment.

- Juste une précision... qui dirige votre royaume ?

- Le Roi-Sorcier.

Elrond arrondit les yeux et s'écria :

- Mais vous êtes dingue, ma parole ! D'accorder une confiance aveugle à ce type-là !

- Il en veut à mort à Sauron. Il a tout perdu à cause de lui : son honneur, ses titres, son royaume, sa famille et même son corps. Ce n'est plus qu'un résidu d'homme, une momie ambulante et ça empire de jour en jour. De plus, il a donc été roi, donc sait diriger un royaume. Et nous pouvons avoir confiance en lui.

- Oui, enfin, faut voir quand même... me dit Galadriel, sceptique elle aussi.

- Il n'est mauvais que quand Sauron le commande. Sinon il aurait déjà essayé de m'assassiner depuis longtemps pour poursuivre en paix la tâche de son maître et être bien vu par celui-ci quand il reviendrait, s'il revenait un jour. Et puis, on ne va pas philosopher là-dessus. Ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est de savoir ce que Sauron peut bien raconter comme bobards au roi.

- Vous disiez qu'il avait été emmené comme prisonnier...

- Il ne le restera pas longtemps. Y aurait-il un moyen de savoir ce qui se passe là-bas ?

- Et bien ici, pas vraiment non, soupira Elrond.

- Si je trafique mon miroir, ça pourrait aller, dit Galadriel.

- De quoi parles-tu, chère soeur ?

- J'ai un miroir qui permet de montrer l'avenir.

- Pratique, ça, commenta Elrond.

Je restais quelques années à Fondcombe, histoire de respirer de l'air frais. Je savais que de toute façon, si Sauron préparait un sale coup, il le ferait sur un bon nombre d'années, comme avec les anneaux. J'avais encore le temps. Je voulais profiter de ma nouvelle liberté et de la paix dans le monde qui se réalisait enfin.

Puis je partis vers la forêt de Lorien où vivait ma soeur afin de voir dans son miroir ce que mon mari inconscient pouvait bien manigancer sur cette île.

Ce que je vis était au delà de mes pires craintes. En dix ans, Sauron était passé du stade de prisonnier de guerre à celui de conseiller du roi. Mon mari était toujours aussi beau mais il avait pris du ventre... il devait bien s'empiffrer avec le roi, qui lui non plus, n'était pas vraiment svelte. Je ne savais rien de ce qu'ils se disaient mais le roi semblait d'accord avec tout ce que Sauron pouvait lui faire croire. Puis l'image se brouilla et montra un gigantesque raz-de-marée ensevelissant l'île. Puis plus rien. Je n'en saurais pas plus. Ma soeur me dit :

- Je sais ce que tu as vu. C'est aussi dans mon esprit. Mais sache que le miroir montre parfois des choses qui peuvent se produire, mais qui ne sont pas obligatoirement obligées de se produire.

- Tu veux dire que l'on peut changer le destin des habitants ?

- Oui.

- Je voudrais juste savoir comment une telle chose pourrait arriver. Je dois me rendre sur cette île.

- Tu es folle. Ton mari te reconnaîtrait et il te ferait assassiner !

- Je veux tout savoir, Galadriel, et je veux aussi, empêcher tant que je le pourrais que cette île soit ensevelie.

- Ok, puisque tu le veux... mais laisse-moi t'accompagner.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois mêlée à cette histoire.

- Je n'y tiens pas non plus mais sache que si tu t'aventures sur la mer, avec ton sens de l'orientation sous-développé, tu n'iras pas loin.

- Merci Galadriel... grinçais-je entre mes dents.

Elle disait la vérité. J'étais déjà incapable de me repérer sur la terre ferme, alors en mer... je me demandais d'ailleurs comment j'avais fait pour arriver à Fondcombe entière...

Son mari nous tira de notre réflexion. Je lui fus présentée par ma chère soeur.

- Alors c'est vous la malchanceuse qui avez dû épouser l'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Oui, et l'actuel aussi. A croire que j'y suis abonnée.

Ma soeur vit mon alliance au doigt, le seul anneau forgé par Sauron et qui ne soit pas un anneau de pouvoir. Elle me demanda si c'était bien mon mari qui l'avait forgé. Je lui répondis que oui et la rassurais. Ce truc ne servait qu'à orner mon doigt, et pas à imposer ma domination sur le monde entier.

- C'était fait exprès, ajoutais-je. Sauron devait se dire que dans le cas contraire, cette chose m'aurait transformée à jamais en monstre avide de pouvoir, comme pour les Neuf, d'ailleurs. Il voulait me préserver. N'était-ce pas une preuve d'amour de sa part ?

- Peut-être... fit Celeborn, le mari de Galadriel, assez sceptique.

Puis Galadriel prit la parole :

- Nous partons pour un long voyage.

- Mais où allez-vous ?

Elle lui expliqua tout. Il dit, d'un air pas content du tout :

- Ta soeur ne peut pas y aller toute seule ?

- Elle a un sens de l'orientation sous-développé.

- Bon, alors je viens avec vous.

- Reste ici, au cas où Sauron reviendrait. Tu défendras cette forêt. Je te fais confiance, mon amour...

Celeborn râla mais se plia quand même aux ordres de sa femme... ah, si seulement j'avais eu un mari aussi obéissant...

Galadriel fit aussitôt préparer un bateau et nous partîmes le lendemain pour un long voyage dont nous ignorions encore qu'il allait durer cinquante ans.

Il nous fallut d'abord une bonne année afin de trouver la bonne île... Nous ne pouvions cependant pas nous tromper : celle-ci était immense et magnifique. Elle était une copie, certes pâle, mais quand même réussie, de Valinor, l'île des dieux. Ces humains qui vivaient là-bas se croyaient vraiment supérieurs aux autres espèces. En un sens, ils l'étaient car ils vivaient très longtemps et étaient très évolués au niveau inventions, ce qui les rendaient très arrogants, et leur roi l'était encore plus.

Dès mon arrivée, je demandais à le voir. Je me rendis au palais. Celui-ci était immense, comme toutes les constructions de cette île. Mais le garde à l'entrée refusa, sous prétexte qu'il ne me connaissait pas et se méfiait quelque peu. Il me dit :

- Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut décider de qui peut voir le roi : son conseiller, Sauron de Mordor... et sachez qu'il ne sera pas ravi d'être dérangé en plein milieu de son repas. Voulez-vous que je le fasse venir ?

- Non, c'est bon. On reviendra plus tard.

Je partis avec ma soeur le plus loin possible du palais. il fallait à tout prix que j'y entre, si possible sans croiser Sauron, car dans le cas contraire, il me tuerait. Je m'en voulais d'avoir entraîné ma soeur dans cette histoire mais sans elle, j'avoue que je serais encore en train de ramer sur ma barque à 4000km de là.

Nous nous sommes arrêtées dans un hôtel, histoire de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain, je mis un certain temps à piger ce que je faisais ici - mon cerveau avait toujours été lent au démarrage -. Comme rien d'anormal ne se produisait pour le moment, je décidais d'attendre quelque temps. Et j'attendis. Je fis du tourisme avec ma soeur pendant quatre ans, tellement il y avait à voir. Puis nous avons pris du bon temps, avons fait de la thalassothérapie pendant deux ans, en renouvelant à chaque fois notre forfait. On ne se lassait pas de se faire chouchouter, masser et de prendre des bains dans des eaux bouillonnantes qui faisaient tellement de bien à nos pauvres dos. Cette île était vraiment le paradis. Seule ombre au tableau : elle était dirigée par un crétin conseillé par mon psychopathe de mari. Mais bon, personne n'est parfait.

Puis je prévoyais à nouveau d'essayer de me rendre au palais, et cette fois, sans ma soeur. Je la pris à part dans une petite rue et lui faisais part de mon projet.

- C'est trop dangereux, Sulring, tu le sais, me disait-elle. Si Sauron te voie, il te tuera.

- Je veux pourtant savoir ce qu'il raconte au roi. J'irai de nuit, comme ça Sauron ne lui collera pas aux basques. Je l'interrogerai cette nuit.

- Ecoute, c'est quand même un roi, ce type. Il a tout de même une certaine sagesse.

- Lui ? Il est arrogant comme pas deux. Et le fait de faire passer Sauron de prisonnier à conseiller royal montre qu'il complètement fou et inconscient. Ce type n'a rien à faire sur le trône.

- Baissez le son, je vous prie, fit une voix derrière nous.

Je me retournais et vis un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, assez beau gosse, je dois l'avouer. Il continua :

- Les espions de Sauron se faufilent partout. Il vaut mieux rester discrets, surtout pour vous, deux si belles femmes elfes.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas un espion ? demandais-je.

- Si c'était le cas, je vous aurais traînées de force devant Sauron qui vous aurait mises à mort. Il ne supporte pas qu'on insulte son roi.

- Et pourtant, il y a de quoi, affirma ma soeur.

L'autre ne le nia pas. Je lui dis :

- Il est en train de se faire avoir. Et ça se finira mal, croyez-moi.

- Mais je vous crois. Seulement, il vaudrait mieux parler de tout cela dans un endroit plus sûr. Suivez-moi.

Il nous conduisit à travers diverses rues, tandis que ma soeur me demandait :

- Peut-on lui faire confiance ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Il nous fit entrer chez lui, dans une maison assez grande et belle. Ce mec-là devait être issu d'une lignée prestigieuse. Tandis que ma soeur commençait la visite, le mec me dit :

- Veuillez me pardonner. Je ne me suis pas présenté : j'étais tellement troublé par votre beauté que j'en ai oublié de décliner mon identité.

- Arrêtez alors de me draguer et dites-moi qui vous êtes.

- Isildur, fils d'Elendil, lui-même fils d'Amandil, frère du roi.

- Il aurait mieux valu que votre grand-père aille sur le trône.

- Pour l'île, sûrement que ça aurait été mieux. Il n'aurait jamais importé Sauron. Or si vous êtes là, c'est à cause de lui. Mais en vérité, j'ai eu tort de vous emmener ici.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Rien ne me dit que nous poursuivons la même cause. Je vous ai fait confiance et j'ai peut-être eu tort. Qui êtes-vous donc ?

- Sulring fille de Finarfin, femme de Sauron.

L'autre blanchit et voulut me chasser. Je l'en empêchais.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sa femme que je partage les mêmes idées que lui, lui lançais-je avec mon regard le plus charmeur. Ce type est un psychopathe de tyran sanguinaire irresponsable.

Un homme plus âgé, sans doute le père, fit irruption dans la pièce et dit :

- Vous lui avez taillé son costard pour l'hiver. Mais qui est donc votre mari pour mériter une telle appellation ?

- Le conseiller du roi, votre oncle.

- Bon... Isildur lâche-la, elle est de notre côté. Et puis, on en maltraite pas les femmes elfes, je te l'ai pourtant dit plusieurs fois ! gronda-t-il.

Isildur obéit à son papa. Un autre homme, sûrement son frère, entra alors, traînant ma soeur et s'écriant :

- J'ai trouvé une espionne ! J'en fais quoi ?

- Tiens, Galadriel, d'habitude c'est moi, la soeur qui a des ennuis, dis-je.

- C'est votre soeur ? me demanda le père.

- Oui. Ma soeur, Galadriel, épouse de Celeborn, venant de la forêt de Lorien.

- Cette forêt est-elle aussi belle qu'on le dit ? interrogea le père.

- Ben oui. Maintenant, lâchez ma soeur, je vous prie.

L'autre obéit. Le père s'excusa et se présenta. Il s'appelait Elendil et était, comme je l'avais deviné, le père d'Isildur. Quant à l'autre homme, il s'agissait de son frère, nommé Anarion. Puis le doyen de la famille, le grand-père - pas si vieux que ça, d'ailleurs - fit son apparition. Il se nommait Amandil. Il y avait vraiment un air de famille entre les quatre. Les autres lui résumèrent en deux mots la situation. Je leur assurais une nouvelle fois ma loyauté. Ils nous proposèrent de nous héberger quelques temps car il devenait trop dangereux pour nous de nous balader seules dans les rues. Notre discussion en est restée là car le soir commençait à tomber. On nous installa dans deux chambres séparées.

Je commençais à m'endormir quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. La tête dans le seau, j'allais ouvrir. C'était Isildur. Il me dévisagea, l'air de dire : « putain, quelle canon cette poupée ».

- J'ai le regret de vous informer que je sait lire dans les pensées, dans les vôtres également. Je vous informe que je ne suis pas une poupée. Que me voulez-vous ? demandais-je en réprimant un bâillement.

- Ben... euh... mais je... (je crois que je l'avais déstabilisé le pôv' pitchoune)

- Je vous écoute, Monsieur Points de Suspension...

- Voilà (il frotte le bout de ses souliers sur le plancher), je suis fou de vous (ouf, c'est dit)

- Ah...

A ce moment précis, il s'approcha de moi, pris mes mains dans les siennes, elles étaient douces et chaudes. Et puis, il m'embrassa. Et puis, bon voilà quoi... ce qui devait suivre suivit. Je me laissais aller. Ca faisait tellement longtemps.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais et lui dit :

- Franchement, vous y êtes allé un peu fort, là...

- Pourtant vous ne semblez pas regretter, ma belle...

- Je vous conseillerais de retourner dans votre chambre avant que votre père se lève...

- Il est vrai qu'il est très strict sur ce point.

Il quitta ma chambre. Et quelques heures plus tard, ma soeur vint me sonner.

- Galadriel, s'il te plaît ! Je dors ! râlais-je.

- Il est quand même 11h du matin.

- Comment tu fais pour savoir ?

- Avec la position du soleil... car ici, contrairement à chez toi, on peut voir le soleil...

Je me résolus à me lever, courbaturée de partout, avec un mal de crâne horrible. Je descendis jusqu'à la salle de réunion, pris mon petit déj.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à faire, je remontais et roupillais un coup. Le soir, Isildur revint me voir et me dit :

- J'ai un plan.

- Ah, je vois. Passer la nuit avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Après oui... mais je peux vous faire entrer au palais.

Je me relevais d'un bond, façon diable qui sort de sa boîte et dis :

- Comment ?

- Mon grand-père, le frère du roi, a conservé les plans. Il existe une entrée secrète, que apparemment, seul le roi connaît. Il s'en sert pour faire venir ses différentes concubines, qui changent tous les jours.

Je souris, pensant à Melkor mon ex, qui lui en avait également une par jour. Isi poursuivit :

- Vous vous ferez passer pour l'une d'elles.

- Ca me paraît un bon plan.

Il me mena alors dans la salle de réunion où se trouvaient réunis son frère, son père, son grand-père et ma soeur. Celle-ci me dit :

- Alors, tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ?

- Oui. J'en ai l'occasion alors je ne vais pas la laisser passer.

Je pris congé et Isi m'amena jusqu'à l'entrée de service. Profitant que l'obscurité nous cachait, il m'embrassa longuement. Jusqu'à ce que je lui dise :

- Bon, vous voulez que j'y entre, dans ce palais, oui ou non ?

- Il va falloir alors que je vous laisse, se résigna-t-il.

Il me laissa alors entrer. A peine j'eus fait dix pas à l'intérieur que je fus arrêtée par un garde. Celui-ci me demanda :

- Qui êtes vous et que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis Sulring, princesse elfe et je viens voir le roi.

- Ah, je vois. (l'autre me regarda de haut en bas) Au fond à droite. Et ne faites pas trop de bruit.

Ce type était trop naïf. Cela dit, ça m'arrangeait. J'allais dans les appartements du roi et trouvais celui-ci affalé sur son lit. Il était encore plus gros que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Ce mec me répugnait profondément. Il me dit :

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Sulring du Mordor.

Je réalisais mon erreur. Lui non. Il ne pigea pas, fort heureusement, et continua :

- Faites vite, je suis crevé. En fait, j'ai été tellement éprouvé par l'aller-retour que j'ai dû faire entre mon lit et mon trône que je ne réponds plus de rien ce soir.

- Pouvez-vous au moins parler ?

- Moui, fit-il, assez étonné.

Il ne devait pas être habitué à parler avec les nanas qu'il croisait. Je m'assis sur son lit et commençais mon interrogatoire.

- Qu'est-ce que Sauron vous a exactement dit ?

- Euh... tellement de choses que je ne sais plus vraiment. Il m'a dit que j'étais le plus grand roi de la plus belle île du monde.

- Ca se peut, effectivement. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes un grand roi mais je peux vous confirmer que votre île est une des plus belles du monde.

- Que ma vie est morne, soupira-t-il, complètement à la masse.

- Evidemment, faire des aller-retour entre votre lit et votre trône doit être assez ennuyeux à la longue. C'est pourquoi certains jours, vous partez défier Sauron en bas de sa tour.

- Ca m'occupait. Surtout qu'il m'avait l'air sympa et poursuivant le même but que moi... et puis, ça me fait de la pub... j'ai réussi à avoir les services du type qui passait pour être le plus dangereux du monde. J'ai du mérite.

Je me retins de dire ce que je pensais, à savoir : « vous êtes complètement barge, mon pauvre ».

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

- A rien de spécial. Mais je me disais que vous ne devriez pas toujours suivre à la lettre tout ce que Sauron vous raconte.

- Pourquoi donc ? C'est à ça que ça sert un conseiller !

- Oui mais... un conseiller ne doit pas vous empêcher de penser par vous-même, même s'il peut prétendre le faire à votre place.

- Vous êtes trop philosophique comme nana. Je crois que je vais en faire venir une autre pour cette nuit.

- Mais vous êtes pire que Melkor, ma parole !

- Pourquoi ?

- Lui avait 365 femmes : une par soir.

- D'après Sauron, c'était un mec bien...

Je faillis m'étouffer. Melkor un mec bien ? Et puis quoi encore ? Et moi, je suis l'impératrice de Chine pendant qu'on y est !

- Vous vous foutez de moi là ?

- Du tout. Je n'oserais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Ce type était juste Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais à part ça, c'était un mec bien.

- Ah bah tout va bien.

Là, je compris : ce roi était tellement à la masse qu'il comprenait une phrase sur deux. Je ne pouvais plus espérer tirer quoi que ce soit de lui à cette heure tardive. Il réprima un énorme bâillement et me dit :

- Sauron m'a conseillé de lui vouer un culte. Je le ferai. Cela me permettra de devenir roi du monde et être respecté par tous.

Là, il semblait plutôt avoir un avenir moins glorieux. Il était plus roi des cons qu'il était futur roi du monde. Je mis ça sur le compte de l'heure tardive, espérant qu'il reviendrait à la raison le lendemain. Pour le moment, il lâcha un énorme bâillement et me dit :

- Vous pouvez disposer. Navré, mais vous n'aurez pas cet immense honneur.

- Lequel ?

- Passer la nuit avec moi.

- Oh vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas. D'abord, je suis dans mes mauvaises périodes et ensuite, je suis moi aussi très fatiguée, mentis-je, tout en m'efforçant de ne pas montrer mon dégoût face à cette montagne de graisse et d'imbécilité qui se prenait pour un roi.

- D'accord. Bon ben à la prochaine alors.

- Avant de partir, j'aurais encore une question. En quoi le culte de Melkor pourra vous faire devenir maître du monde ?

- Euh, faudra que je demande à So-so. Je crois qu'il me permettra d'arriver jusqu'aux terres immortelles donc de devenir immortel et invincible... enfin, m'en voulez pas mais j'ai pas tout suivi dans son raisonnement.

- En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que c'est toujours très difficile au commun des mortels de suivre Sauron dans ses raisonnements abstraits et tarabiscotés, qui sont d'ailleurs à l'image de son esprit.

Je quittais la salle et retournais à l'entrée secrète. Sur le chemin je rencontrais le gardien qui me dit d'un air étonné :

- Déjà ?

- Je reviendrai demain. Il était trop fatigué ce soir.

Il me laissa partir. Je retrouvais Isildur à l'entrée et lui racontais tout.

- Mais c'était qui au juste, Melkor ?

- Ben... pour faire court, c'était Sauron, mais en pire.

- La vache...

J'entendis des voix se rapprocher dangereusement. J'attirais Isi vers moi en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger, espérant que l'absence de lumière nous cacherait. Je vis venir une nana assez potable au bras d'un mec dont je ne pus distinguer le visage. La nana était collée à lui et l'embrassait dans le cou tout en lui disant :

- T'inquiète pas, chéri. Mon mari est trop con pour pouvoir soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Il a une totale confiance en nous. Et puis il est bien trop occupé avec ses autres concubines temporaires.

Je détestais cette expression : « concubines temporaires ». Comme si une femme pouvait être utilisée et jetée après usage.

- Sauf votre respect, je suis d'accord. Votre mari est vraiment des plus idiots. Le roi le plus idiot que j'aie jamais rencontré.

Je frémis. Je reconnaissais sa voix. C'était Sauron qui draguait la femme de son chef - une manie chez lui... -. La réflexion suivante me confirma mon hypothèse :

- Même ceux à qui j'ai fourgué des anneaux étaient moins bêtes.

Pas de doute, c'était lui. Il entra dans le palais par la sortie secrète.

Isi me regarda d'un drôle d'air. Il me dit :

- Mais avec qui elle le trompe, la reine ?

- Avec Sauron.

- Non ?

- Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas étonnant. Sauron est assez beau gosse.

- Et moi, je ne le suis pas ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Mais siiiiiii... seulement, je me demande comment elle fait : il est eunuque.

- C'est son problème, fit Isi en se retenant de ne pas pouffer de rire.

Je le laissais là et allais apprendre la nouvelle au roi. J'espérais ainsi qu'il réalise à quel point Sauron le menait en bateau. Mais apparemment, cela ne suffit pas. Il me dit juste :

- Ah ? Ben vous savez, comme il fait beaucoup de choses, il a quand même le droit à quelques compensations. Surtout que je lui laisse prendre certaines décisions à ma place.

- Mais savez vous qu'un conseiller et fait pour conseiller et pas pour régner ?

- Mais, voyez, il y arrive mieux que moi... bon c'est tout ?

Quel boulet...

Je pris congé. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve un moyen d'éloigner Sauron de là.

Je retrouvais Isi (pil) et retournais chez lui. En plein milieu de la nuit me vint une idée lumineuse. Je racontais tout le lendemain.

- Décidément, mon frère est encore plus bête que je ne le pensais, lâcha Amandil.

- Et peut-être plus gros aussi... ajoutais-je, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire rire tout le monde. Bon trêve de plaisanterie. J'ai trouvé un moyen d'éloigner Sauron d'ici. Cela prendra du temps mais j'y arriverai.

- Quel genre de moyen ? demanda ma soeur.

- Tu saurais retourner seule en Terre du Milieu ?

- Euh oui. Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que moi, non. Et j'aurais un message à faire passer au Roi-Sorcier.

- Parce que tu lui fais confiance, à ce résidu de mec ?

- Oui. Il est digne de confiance, je le sais. Il faudrait que tu le fasses venir ici, pour qu'il fasse croire à Sauron que son pays est envahi et qu'il doit à tout prix y retourner pour rétablir l'ordre.

- Et tu crois que Sauron va gober ça ?

- T'as une autre idée ?

- Euh, là non...

- Ca paraît faisable, marmonna Elendil. Enfin, au stade où on en est...

Galadriel soupira :

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour toi...

- Tu sais, c'est pas par plaisir que je consens à ramener cette momie ambulante ici...

Elle me regarda d'un drôle d'air. Mais elle partit quand même le lendemain.

Elle revint quelques six mois plus tard avec la momie ambulante. Celle-ci me dit :

- Je suis assez ravi de revenir ici.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- J'y ai vécu.

- Et vous vous en souvenez ?

- Un peu.

Il me montra ce qui restait de son visage. Il n'était plus qu'un squelette ambulant, ce que Galadriel ne s'empêcha pas de me faire remarquer (« j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je l'ai vu »).

Le lendemain, je l'accompagnais au palais et demandais une audience. Le même garde que la dernière fois nous accueillit :

- C'est pourquoi ?

- Nous aimerions parler au roi et à son conseiller, dis-je. (logique quoi)

- Ils mangent.

Je regardais l'heure sur le cadran solaire pas loin. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi.

- Mais ma parole, ils bouffent tout le temps, sur cette île ! lâcha le Roi-Sorcier. Purée, ça a pas beaucoup changé.

- Ah parce que vous êtes déjà venu ? questionna le garde.

- C'est une histoire compliquée. Bon, on peut y aller oui ?

L'autre nous laissa entrer (ils en étaient au dessert). Nous sommes arrivés à la salle d'audience où nous avons trouvé le roi et mon cher et tendre époux en train de se bâfrer. Ils nous regardèrent d'un drôle d'air, genre « laissez moi finir de manger en paix ». Sauron nous lança :

- A qui avons nous l'honneur ?

Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, je croisais le regard de Sauron. Celui-ci ne me reconnut pas, même quand j'ai dû décliner mon identité :

- Sulring, princesse elfe.

- Ah... j'avais une femme du même nom, lâcha-t-il. Elle est morte tragiquement. Et qui vous accompagne ?

- Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, dit l'intéressé en se prosternant devant lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Des choses terribles se produisent en Terre du Milieu. Votre pays est occupé.

- QUOI ?

De surprise, le roi lâcha son morceau de charlotte au chocolat qui alla faire une immense tache sur sa robe.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de t'en occuper ? grogna Sauron, de mauvaise foi.

- Euh, non... je n'étais au courant de votre départ qu'il n'y a pas longtemps. J'ai tenu à vous prévenir.

- Mais comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

Je commençais à flipper. Pourtant il continua à mentir comme si de rien était :

- Les gardes de votre tour me l'ont dit.

- Ah... ouf, ça prouve qu'elle tient encore debout.

- Vous seul pouvez ramener l'ordre, ajouta-t-il.

- Je partirai dès demain, fit Sauron en se levant brusquement.

Le roi, venant à peine de piger ce qui se passait, s'exclama :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter cette île, Sauron de Mordor !

- Mais merde ! Il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure. Je serai de retour dans six mois au plus. Continuez ce que vous faisiez avant. Cette charmante dame elfe, continua-t-il en me montrant, prendra ma succession à vos côtés. Puis-je disposer ?

- Vous pouvez.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Car non seulement Sauron se tirait, mais en plus, je prenais sa place auprès du roi, afin de lui apprendre enfin ce qui était bon pour son peuple et de remettre de l'ordre sur cette île de barges.

Sauron se retira de la salle d'audience et me prit à part, au détour d'un couloir. Il me colla contre le mur et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Je compte sur vous. Je sais que vous ne me trahirez pas. Continuez comme j'avais commencé. Je l'ai presque converti.

Tout ceci paraissait louche. Sauron essayait de me séduire à nouveau. Je décidais de le tester, pour savoir si vraiment, il m'avait oubliée, ou s'il faisait semblant.

- Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi me faites-vous confiance alors que vous ne me connaissez pas ?

- Vous êtes complètement sous mon charme, me dit-il en me caressant le visage.

Pendant qu'il parlait, je voyais à son doigt l'Anneau Unique, cette chose qui l'avait complètement transformé. Il ne s'en aperçut pas et continua :

- Et puis quelque chose me dit que vous et moi poursuivons les mêmes buts.

« Ah ben elle est forte, celle-là ! pensais-je. Gouverner le monde serait donc notre but commun ? »

- Ah oui ? Lesquels ?

- Vous ne vous l'êtes pas encore avoué. Mais cela viendra. Vous me rejoindrez bientôt.

« Cause toujours ! » pensais-je.

Il m'enserra dans ses bras puissants. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais j'espérais - en vain - que ce serait la dernière. Ses lèvres effleurèrent à peine les miennes. Je fermais les yeux, cela me rappelait de trop doux souvenirs. Puis il prit congé, croyant qu'après ceci, je serais évidemment à lui pour l'éternité. Il pouvait toujours se brosser.

Il repartit dans ses appartements faire ses bagages. Je pris à part le Roi-Sorcier pour lui donner les dernières consignes avant l'épreuve - si je puis dire - :

- Faites semblant de vous perdre en mer. Occupez-le le plus longtemps possible. Il y va de notre survie à tous.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour sauver mon ancien royaume. Je vous le promets. Mais si par malheur, nous arrivons en Terre du Milieu et qu'il se rend compte de la tromperie ?

- Euh... j'avais pas pensé à ça. Et bien, arrangez-vous pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Au pire, ramenez-le ici. J'essaierai de m'arranger pour que le roi n'en veuille plus et le bannisse pour toujours.

- Compliquée, votre histoire...

- C'est de la politique mon cher...

Il me regarda avec sa tête de mort, tout en pensant : « ça ressemble plus à un plan foireux qu'autre chose, mais au moins, c'est un plan ».

Sauron et lui partirent le lendemain. Je pris aussitôt la place libre de conseillère royale. Cette place me plaisait. Car en vérité, ce n'était plus le roi qui gouvernait, c'était moi. Enfin, il exprimait son opinion certaines fois, mais toujours en ma faveur. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir un mari aussi obéissant... peut-être moins potiche aussi... mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Je m'arrangeais pour faire stopper la construction du temple dédié à Melkor et faire raser ce qui avait déjà été construit. Un jour où le roi et moi étions apparus en public sur le balcon du palais, j'entendis dans la foule un gars s'exclamer :

- Il sait pas ce qu'il veut, le roi... il nous fait construire un temple et le fait raser après.

Son voisin, mauvaise langue, expliqua avec l'accent italien :

- Ma, tu vois, c'est parce qu'il a changé de conseiller.

- Est-ce que ce roi a un jour régné par lui-même ?

- Ma je crois que non... il a toujours été manipulé : d'abord par sa femme, ensuite, par Sauron et enfin, par cette fille.

- Tu sais que la rumeur dit que ce serait la femme à Sauron ?

- Non. C'est un scoop, ça.

Leur roi se tenait à mes côtés et avait encore grossi à tel point qu'il avait dû faire agrandir son trône. Il n'entendit pas un mot de leur conversation. Il s'imaginait déjà dans les bras de sa énième concubine de l'année. Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, son cerveau avait été atrophié à la naissance. Je me disais qu'il aurait mieux valu que son frère monte sur le trône. Mais celui-là était l'aîné. Et vu qu'ici, on ne choisissait pas le plus intelligent, mais le plus vieux, voyez le résultat. Enfin, j'essayais tant bien que mal de réparer les pots cassés.

Mon manège dura une quinzaine d'années. Durant les dix dernières de cette période, l'île avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'avant, sa culture et son raffinement d'avant et surtout sa dignité.

Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il fallut qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances ramène Sauron sur l'île.

En effet, celui-ci en avait marre de se faire mener en bateau - c'est le cas de le dire - par le Roi-Sorcier. Il lui fit clairement savoir qu'il se fichait de ce qui se passait dans son pays et qu'il y retournerait bientôt, vu qu'il aurait causé la ruine de Numénor avant. Il avait en fait compté sur moi pour poursuivre sa tâche. Ce que je n'avais pas fait.

Aussi quand il apprit la vérité, bien qu'il ignorait encore ma vraie identité, il entra dans une colère noire et redevint le conseiller du roi, qui entre parenthèses, s'en foutait royalement - c'est le cas de le dire -. Il apprit ma trahison et me fit bannir de l'île. J'osais lui dire avant :

- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Sauron de Mordor.

- Cet ordre ne vient pas de moi, mais du roi.

Il sortit une feuille de sa poche et la lut d'un air triomphant :

- Sur ordre de sa majesté Ar-Pharazôn, 25ème roi de Numénor, la dénommée Sulring, appartenant à l'espèce des elfes, est bannie de l'île sous peine de mort.

Je lui lançais un regard haineux tandis qu'il me montrait le papier avec la signature du roi en bas. Le roi, le jour où il avait signé, devait avoir, comme à son habitude, la tête dans le seau. Il acceptait tout et n'importe quoi de la part de tout le monde. Ce type était un vrai boulet.

- Malgré tout ce que tu as pu essayer de faire, cette île sombrera dans le néant et dans l'oubli, continua Sauron. Ce royaume humain sera anéanti pour toujours, et quand je reviendrai en Terre du Milieu, je ferai de même avec les derniers qui oseront s'opposer à moi. Je serai alors le maître du monde, sans aucun rival.

Tout ce que j'avais fait n'avait servi qu'à retarder l'échéance.

Je partis alors le lendemain pour la Terre du Milieu, après un bref « adieu et bonne chance » à ma famille d'accueil - celle d'Isi -. Ma soeur et le Roi-Sorcier m'accompagnaient. Eux aussi n'avaient plus de droit de séjour là-bas - leur visa était arrivé à expiration -.

Je rendis ma soeur à son époux, en Lorien, qui lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais partir en expédition avec moi. Pour ma part, je retournais dans mon pays. Celui-ci était bien plus clair que quand je l'avais quitté. Il avait même refleuri par endroits, sur la plaine séparant Barad-dûr du Mont du Destin. Je remontais en haut de ma tour et congédiais le Roi-Sorcier, à l'état de squelette ambulant, de peur que Sauron ne me fasse une crise.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Sauron revint - il n'allait pas rester là-bas jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, quoique, ça m'aurait fait des vacances. Je l'attendais, l'air de rien, en haut de sa tour.

Je sentais sa présence mais il n'était plus qu'un esprit errant - au moins, il ne risquait plus de m'étrangler. Il reprit une forme visible en utilisant le pouvoir de son anneau. Cette forme était terrifiante et n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il était avant : il s'élevait à trois mètres de haut et son corps - si toutefois il avait encore quelque chose dans ce genre-là - était entièrement recouvert d'une masse d'acier appelée plus communément une armure à pointes, pour tout vous dire, qu'est ce que je le trouvais moche dans cette chose... Mais bon, le temps où il était beau est révolu, faut s'y faire quoi, je suis à présent mariée avec une mocheté de tyran sanguinaire psychopathe irresponsable.

A son index droit, comme seule lumière au milieu de cette masse sombre, brillait l'Anneau Unique et ses écritures, comme enflammées, s'étalaient sur le contour de l'Anneau. Je me demandais comment il avait bien pu faire pour le ramener.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut achevé sa reconstitution 3D qu'il me repéra :

- Sulring ? Tu es vivante ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, oui. Ce n'est pas à mon clone que tu parles.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra, ou plutôt m'écrasa contre lui.

- Pardonne-moi mon trésor, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'aime, Sulring, depuis toujours. Et rien n'y changera. Nous resterons unis quoi qu'il arrive, je te le promets.

- Je veux bien te pardonner, dis-je en suffocant à moitié, mais évite de m'étouffer. (comme si m'étrangler n'avait pas suffi). Et je te signale au passage que t'as franchement l'air con dans ton armure à pointes.

- Ah, bon ben je t'expliquerai.

- Tu sais, t'étais mieux dans celle qui te donnait l'air très beau et très musclé...

- Elle m'en donnait seulement l'air ?

- Non non, tu l'étais aussi... alors pourquoi t'as changé ?

- Je vais t'expliquer.

Je n'étais pas encore disposée à lui pardonner complètement les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il me raconta son séjour à Numénor, non pas au Club Med, mais dans le palais du roi. Il me raconta comment il avait corrompu les numénoréens, les avait poussés à vouer un culte à Melkor puis plus tard, à attaquer Valinor, comment l'île de Numénor avait finie par disparaître sous les eaux (l'Atlantide avant l'heure) et comment lui aussi, surpris par l'ampleur de la colère des Valar, avait été enseveli. Mais je savais tout ça. Le pire était qu'il en était fier. Non, je n'étais pas décidée à lui pardonner : j'avais épousé un tyran sanguinaire et sans coeur, prêt à tout pour dominer ce monde, surtout au pire. Et dire que j'ai cru à un moment qu'il avait un coeur, et que celui-ci ne battait que pour moi. SNIFF ! BOUUUUUUUUH !

La preuve arriva neuf ans plus tard (et pas neuf mois : je n'étais pas enceinte, mon imbécile de mari ne m'avait pas touchée depuis belle lurette... cela dit, il ne pouvait pas trop) : Sauron attaqua le Gondor, royaume fraîchement fondé par les exilés de Numénor : il prit Minas Ithil, déclarant ouvertement la guerre aux peuplades libres de cette vaste terre. Ces peuplades ne pouvaient résister seules et chacune de leur côté : elles formèrent un an plus tard l'Ultime Alliance. Ma vengeance prenait forme, en même temps que ce nouveau syndicat des peuples libres.

Un beau jour, peu après, un homme vint nous voir : il se tapa les 3000 marches, ça devait être important. Cet homme répondait au nom d'Isildur, fils d'Elendil. Je le connaissais depuis bien longtemps. Cependant je n'en montrais rien. J'avais appris qu'il avait vécu à Minas Ithil avant qu'elle ne soit prise. Mais il n'était pas venu à Barad-dûr pour qu'on lui rende Minas Ithil : si cela avait été le cas, Sauron l'aurait envoyé balader, il lui aurait dit : « va te faire, je l'ai, je la garde ». Sa requête était d'une toute autre nature.

- Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour vois demander quelque chose... commença-t-il.

- Je m'en doute. Vous ne vous êtes pas tapé 3000 marches juste pour voir ma tronche. Je sais que je suis beau, mais quand même...

- Non, t'as l'air con dans ton armure à pointes, lui dis-je.

- Bon d'accord, admit-il, j'étais beau. (et encore avant, il n'était pas castré non plus)

- J'aurais un service à vous demander...

- J'ai une tête à rendre service à mes ennemis ?... Dites, je vous ai déjà vu. C'était vous, le proprio de Minas Ithil. Enfin, si vous voulez que je vous la rende, rêvez toujours, je l'ai, je la garde ! (bingo, j'avais gagné)

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne souhaitais pas vous offenser, ô Sauron le Grand, fit Isildur avec une voix mielleuse de lèche-cul professionnel.

- Oh, ça va. Accouchez, j'ai pas la journée.

- J'attends pas d'enfant, désolé, je laisse ce dur labeur à ma femme.

- Non, mais c'est qu'il fait de l'esprit le gamin en face de moi, pour qui il se prend ? Bon, motif de ta visite, et si tu te grouilles pas, je te fous dehors. Alors, tu notera sur un bout de papier l'objet de ta visite et les dates pour lesquelles tu es libre. Mais attention, j'examine toujours à posteriori ce genre de document (environ 3 ans après)

- Vous emballez pas, c'est bon... (l'autre commence à sentir l'eau bouillir). Bon, je vais vous dire l'objet de ma visite. Vous devez peut-être le savoir, mais je déteste mon père.

- Tiens, moi aussi, je ne peux pas encaisser le mien, dis-je. Et alors ? En quoi ça nous regarde ? C'est un cas courant, faut pas croire que vous êtes seul au monde... mon petit coco.

- Vous êtes sa femme ?

- Oui.

Je lui en étais reconnaissante de faire comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Dans le cas contraire, Sauron m'aurait passé un savon.

- Ah ? Il est marié ? (L'intéressé lui lança un regard noir, genre pour qui il me prend ?)

- Oui, je suis marié.

- Je n'ai pu résister à son charme légendaire.

L'autre regarda Sauron, du genre : « qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu lui trouver ? »

- Elle a été attirée par mon magnétisme animal comme un aimant sur un frigo…

- Ah, je vois, fit l'autre, ne sachant ni ce qu'était un aimant, ni ce qu'était un frigo.

- Et puis, dites-lui bonjour, elle va pas vous mordre.

- Bonjour, elle va pas vous mordre.

« Laisse tomber, mon vieux », se dit Sauron. Puis il dit :

- Donc, vous détestez votre père Elendil - entre nous, moi non plus, je ne peux pas le sentir - et ? Je repose la question de ma femme...

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible pour vous de le tuer ?

- Je suis Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas tueur à gages. Le tueur à gages se trouve au rez-de-chaussée. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ce brave gars (qui à l'occasion vous sert de père) ?

- Il m'a déshérité. Je voulais épouser une femme de basse condition qui était folle de moi... une trop belle meuf (ça rime avec boeuf), jardinière de son état. (ce qu'on ne peut reprocher à Isi (pil) c'est qu'il pratique le mélange des genre avec une facilité impressionnante).

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait vous trouver ? fit Sauron.

- So-so, cesse d'être mesquin, veux-tu. Continuez, Isildur.

- Mon père voulait que j'épouse une vieille reine moche (qui n'est pas belle quoi), pour avoir une grosse dot - il n'y a que le fric qui l'intéresse. J'ai refusé. Il m'a déshérité, m'a fait épouser la vieille, a emmené ma bien-aimée au loin et a dépensé la dot. Je ne l'ai jamais retrouvée et je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer (ma bien-aimée, pas la dot, ni la vieille, d'ailleurs). Vous me suivez ?

- Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends Petit ? Mis à part cela, vous me payez combien ? Enfin, de toute façon, l'Ultime Alliance s'est formée et vous n'allez pas tarder, vous et vos potes (au feu), à venir assiéger ma tour. Je me trompe ?

- Non, vous avez tout à fait raison. Remarquez, faites ce que vous voulez, je ne vous oblige rien. Vous êtes libre de vos décisions. Si vous ne voulez pas vous engager...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte, lui ? Il a fumé un Ent ? J'entends bien faire ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez me donner des ordres. Autre chose, avant que je ne vous mette à la porte ? Parce que l'envie me démange de plus en plus... (il tapa nerveusement sur son bureau).

- Allez-vous le faire ?

- Je vais voir, cela dépendra de mon humeur et de ta rapidité pour sortir de mon bureau... Vite, si t'as autre chose à me dire !

- Euh, pour Minas Ithil, n'y aurait-il pas moyen de... (genre, je la prends un week-end sur deux)

Isildur aurait mieux fait de se la fermer. Sauron se mit à hurler si fort que Barad-dûr trembla de ses fondations à son sommet (2 sur l'échelle de Richter).

- DEHORS ! MINAS ITHIL EST A MOI ! Pigé ? Je vais même y foutre les Neuf, comme ça, personne n'osera la reprendre !

Isildur s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Je le rattrapais dix étages plus bas.

- Isildur, fils d'Elendil ! Bon sang ! Ca fait 20 fois que je vous appelle !

Il se retourna et me regarda, l'air de dire : « punaise, je me suis déjà fait engueuler par le mari, et v'là que la femme me crie dessus. C'est pas mon jour ».

- Oui ? fit-il d'un air encore plus idiot que d'habitude. Je remarque que cela n'était pas bien difficile.

- Merci de n'avoir rien dit.

- Ah mais on se connaît ?

- Vous vous foutez de qui, là ? Oui, on se connaît très bien. On a même couché ensemble. Purée, vous n'êtes pas physionomiste.

- Ah donc, c'était vous... je suis parti à votre recherche dès le jour où je suis arrivé en Terre du Milieu. Je suis ravi de vous avoir enfin retrouvée. Mais que me voulez-vous ?

- Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais je déteste mon mari.

- Ah bon ? Vous ne pouvez pas divorcer ? Parce que dans certains pays - mais pas en Gondor et malheureusement pour moi - les femmes peuvent divorcer.

- Non, ce n'est pas le cas ici. Ce n'est pas dans la Constitution mordorienne. Vous savez, Sauron est moins bête qu'il n'en a l'air : il sait que s'il créait une loi permettant le divorce, je serais la première à l'appliquer. C'est pour ça qu'il ne le fait pas.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Je suppose que cela ne vous arrangerait pas si l'on apprenait que vous avez prémédité avec votre ennemi juré le meurtre de votre père.

- Euh, non. Si vous pouviez être discrète là-dessus.

- Laissez-moi finir. Vous avez toujours vécu dans l'ombre de votre frère Anarion ?

- Euh oui, mais vous me voulez quoi au juste ?

- Vous serez obligé d'accepter ce que je vais vous demander, sinon, j'apprendrai au monde que vous êtes venu ici et avez demandé à Sauron de tuer Elendil.

- D'accord, je veux bien être infidèle à ma femme cette fois-ci. Vous êtes pas mal, en plus. Ca nous rappellera quelques bons souvenirs...

Je me suis retenue de pousser un hurlement. Isildur n'avait décidément rien compris. J'avais dépassé ce stade, mais lui non.

- Ce n'est pas ce genre de chose que je vais vous demander, triple abruti ! Vous pensez qu'à ça ma parole ! J'aurais une mission à vous confier. Si vous réussissez, vous apparaîtrez comme héros libérateur de la Terre du Milieu. Si non, vous apparaîtrez comme le premier imbécile de cette terre, qui plus est, vous serez mort... pas de bol pour vous.

- Quelle est cette mission ? (du thon : putain faut pas que je me loupe si j'accepte)

- Ne soyez pas si pressé, on dirait un citron. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, serait d'enlever l'Anneau Unique de la main de Sauron et d'aller le porter à la Montagne du Destin pour le détruire.

Isildur me regarda d'un air presque déçu, signifiant : « et merde, je ne pourrais pas me faire la femme de Sauron pour la rajouter à ma collection ; mais bon, je me la suis déjà faite, alors... ». Ah, c'était un humain avant d'être un prince, qu'est-ce que vous voulez...

- Et comment puis-je faire pour le lui enlever ?

- Rien de plus simple : vous prenez une épée et vous lui coupez la main droite.

- C'est un piège.

Avant qu'il ne puisse en rajouter, je le fixais droit dans les yeux, pensant : « non, ce n'est pas un piège, Sauron n'en sait rien et si vous lui enlevez l'Unique, vous lui empêcherez de recouvrir le monde de ténèbres ». La télépathie fit le reste. Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête - ça s'entendait, sa tête était creuse : trois neurones maximum - jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

- Marché conclu. J'aurais quoi en échange ? Vous ?

Il était certes très idiot et complètement inconscient mais il avait le sens du commerce, mais fallait tout de même pas pousser le bouchon trop loin...

- Le titre de libérateur du monde, mais rien d'autre ! Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Je ne suis pas une femme à tromper son mari, même si celui-ci me gonfle.

- Alors qu'avez-vous fait exactement, il y a quelques cinquante ans, sur mon île ?

- C'est du passé, d'accord ? Et puis cessez de me faire des avances, je vous prie. Au fait, j'y pense, vous avez une assurance tous risques ? (le barde)

- Une quoi ?

- Je présume que non. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas évolués, vous, les Gondoriens. Vous n'êtes même pas assurés. Car, je vous assure, c'est une mission à haut risque. La modernité et vous ça fait deux, non ?

- Ca tombe bien, j'aime prendre des risques. Et puis, oserez-vous me reprocher de ne pas avoir voulu obtenir des plaisirs inutiles ?

Je n'osais répondre. Puis il me proposa de rentrer avec lui en Gondor. J'allais quand même demander l'autorisation à mon cher et tendre - enfin, parfois - époux qui me répondit :

- Pourquoi pas, ça te changera. Ca te fera voir du pays.

Il pensait intérieurement : « au moins, elle me fichera la paix ». Je pensais intérieurement qu'il me jetait comme une vieille serpillière dont il n'avait plus l'usage. Avant mon départ, il m'embrassa tout de même, histoire de sauver les apparences, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Je partis donc pour Minas Anor, (la future Minas Tirith et ville jumelle de Minas Ithil), la cité blanche. Dans le fond, ça me changeait de la tour sombre : c'était plus clair, quoi.

Le voyage dura cinq jours. Nous nous sommes arrêtés à Osgiliath (elle était pas encore en ruines à l'époque). Isildur en avait marre de voyager. Nous nous sommes paumés dans la ville (Isildur était très doué, en tant que Gondorien de naissance, se paumer dans une ville qu'il fréquentait souvent...). Durant la visite de la ville, l'autre m'avait fait une série d'avances, toutes plus osées les unes que les autres. Complètement crevés, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une petite auberge perdue dans la ville. Il n'y avait pas un chat (botté), et nous prîmes deux chambres séparées. Le soir, il frappa à ma porte. Je mis en hâte ma robe de chambre (histoire d'être présentable) et lui dis d'entrer. Il me dévisagea, l'air de dire : « putain, quelle canon cette poupée ». Pas varié le mec...

- J'ai le regret de vous informer que je sait lire dans les pensées, dans les vôtres également. Je vous informe que je ne suis pas une poupée. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Ben... euh... mais je... (je crois que je l'avais déstabilisé le pôv' pitchoune)

- Je vous écoute...

- Voilà (il frotte le bout de ses souliers sur le plancher), en fait, vous le savez depuis longtemps, mais mes sentiments envers vous n'ont pas changé.

- Ah...

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à ses côtés, après une nuit merveilleuse. Il m'apporta le petit déj' au lit : il savait vraisemblablement ce qui me plaisait par dessus tout. Il est vrai que cela n'était pas du genre de Sauron de m'apporter le déjeuner au lit... Après cet encas, il m'aida à m'habiller (genre logique), et nous partîmes pour Minas Anor, là où vivait sa famille. J'étais en quelque sorte devenue la maîtresse officielle d'Isildur. En plus, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas passée à l'acte (c'est le cas de le dire), en plus, c'est une bête au lit.

Pour faire le reste du chemin, mon nouvel amant me trouva une sorte de calèche fermée dans laquelle nous prîmes place. Nous ne cessâmes de nous bécoter durant tout le trajet. Avant notre arrivée, il me dit : (nous avions d'un commun accord décidé de nous tutoyer)

- Bon, écoute Sulring, je suis marié, mais c'est toi que j'aime. Ma femme est d'une jalousie maladive. Dès qu'elle va te voir arriver, elle va me faire une crise. Alors, si elle te pose des questions, tu affirmes tout ce que tu veux, mais pas que nous sommes amants, sinon, elle me castrera.

- Il est vrai que cela serait compromettant... lui fis-je avec un sourire coquin. Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou, j'ai déjà trompé mon mari (mais c'était pas le même) !

Arrivés, je fis la connaissance des proches d'Isildur : son père Elendil (le Grand, comme Napoléon), son frère Anarion, sa seconde femme (la pouffe de service, mon ennemie quoi), la vieille nouvellement épousée - elle n'était pas si vieille que ça, finalement - et ses quatre mômes (respectivement de 17,20,22 et 24 ans : il avait pas chômé avec sa première femme). Ce qui contrastait beaucoup entre les deux frères était qu'Isildur était bête comme ses pieds et marié deux fois, quatre enfants, et Anarion restait le solitaire incompris mais intelligent avec un seul enfant.

Ce sont eux qui nous ont fait passer la douane : depuis la prise de Minas Ithil, on vérifiait toujours les importations de plèbe pour éviter les incursions ennemies. Je suis donc passée à l'inspection de l'immigration. Isildur voulait me doubler, sous prétexte d'être non seulement un habitant du cru, mais aussi, un pur-sang royal. Le douanier lui dit :

- Non mais, il faut apprendre à être galant ! Les femmes d'abord, espèce de mal élevé !

Je pouffais de rire et lançais un regard tendre à mon nouvel amoureux. Elendil rit aussi, mais ne lui lança pas de regard tendre, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser (bien qu'il soit son père), ainsi que toute la famille d'Isildur.

- Nom, pays d'origine, date de naissance, espèce et profession, fit le douanier, aimable comme une porte de prison. (genre qui rit quand il se brûle)

- Vous voulez ma carte d'identité ? Ce sera plus simple.

- Votre quoi ?

Les Gondoriens ne connaissaient pas non plus le système des cartes d'identité. De ce côté-là, le Mordor était plus avancé, mais la plupart des Mordoriens ne possédaient pas de carte : la mortalité était trop importante et la population se renouvelait sans cesse : ça aurait été trop compliqué de donner une carte d'identité à chaque péquenot, surtout que la plupart ne savaient pas lire, c'était des orques.

Je lui posai ma carte sur son bureau. Il la lit.

- Dictature du Mordor ? Pourquoi pas. Ca nous change. Sulring, née en 100 du Premier Age ? Vous êtes bien conservée... (je manquais de lui coller une baffe) Ah, vous êtes une elfe, ça explique tout. Profession s'il vous plaît ?

- Femme au foyer, on va dire.

- Mais encore ?

- Epouse de Sauron.

Le douanier ne poussa pas un cri d'horreur digne d'un Nazgûl mais dit simplement :

- Il a bon goût. Motif de la visite ?

- Changer d'air. J'en ai ma claque de la Tour Sombre : il y a des salles de torture de partout, on ne dort pas de la nuit tellement ça crie.

La femme d'Isildur n'avait pas non plus imprimé le truc - son ordinateur cérébral était quelque peu rouillé -, elle brailla à son mari :

- Espèce de crétin ! J'en étais sûre, tu m'a encore trompée !

Isildur pensa : « Eh oui, on dirait que ça te pose un problème, parce que toi et tes maux de tête, hein ... ».

- Mimine, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Elle n'a pas voulu !

La claque partit sans même qu'on eut vu (vu ?) le point de départ. Elle retentit dans le silence général comme si on avait sonné du gong.

- Donc tu lui as fait des avances ! Espèce d'enfoiré !

Je décidais d'intervenir avant que cela ne se gâte :

- Madame, écoutez, je n'ai pas voulu de lui, et lui ai vivement conseillé de vous rester fidèle !

Si elle avait su...

Elle se retourna vers Isildur et lui dit :

- OK ! Ca va pour cette fois, mais si je te reprends ou si je trouve une preuve à ta culpabilité, je te castre !

Le plus jeune des fils mit fin à cette mini-dispute en s'esclaffant :

- Purée, elle est trop bien, c'te meuf ! Ou tu l'as dégotée ?

- Valandil, surveille ton langage ! ordonna « Mimine ».

Isildur passa la douane par la force et dit pour se justifier :

- Je suis allé en repérage pour préparer l'assaut contre le Mordor.

- Très bonne initiative, mon fils, le félicita Elendil. Et donc ?

- Nous pourrions tenter une incursion par la plaine d'Udûn entre les deux chaînes de montagnes. Là, nous arriverions direct sur la tour de Barad-dûr pour l'assiéger.

- Bonne idée, mais l'ennemi s'attend à nous voir arriver par là. C'est la seule région non fortifiée du pays. Bon, je demanderai à Elrond.

- Comment voulez-vous faire autrement ? Escalader les montagnes ?

- Il existe un passage, j'ai vu ça sur une carte, fit un autre fils.

- Oui Elendur, vas-y.

Isildur ne s'était vraiment pas foulé pour le prénom. Il avait mélangé celui de son père et le sien : Elendil + Isildur Elendur. Ils sont forts, ces Gondoriens ! Le début du père, la fin du fils, et on simplifie au milieu. L'autre choix possible était Isildil, mais bon, ça sonnait mal.

Pour l'heure, Isildur était furieux que son fils lui ait volé la vedette.

- Il se situe à la hauteur de Minas Ithil : il y a un escalier, un tunnel et on arrive en Mordor.

- Ca va pas la tête ! criais-je. Vous voulez faire passer une armée par Cirith Ungol ? Vous êtes fous, les Gondoriens.

- Et quel est le problème avec ce passage ? fit Elendil, ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

- Il y a une araignée géante dans le tunnel.

- Comment le savez-vous ? fit Mimine, sceptique.

- La chose qui me sert de mari lui envoie trois orques cinq fois par jour. Dans ses moments de sentimentalisme, il l'appelle sa chatte et il m'a dit un jour que c'était une araignée géante.

- Et c'est qui, votre mari ? Un des Neuf ?

- Pire, c'est Sauron.

Elendil arrondit les yeux et se mit à hurler à l'attention d'Isildur, son idiot de fils :

- Espèce d'IDIOT ! Tu pars faire du repérage en Mordor alors qu'on ne t'a rien demandé et qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes ? La femme de Sauron ! T'es con ou quoi ? T'as quoi dans le chou ? Tu veux que Sauron prenne Minas Anor aussi pour compléter sa collection ?

- Ben, non. (Euh, oups, j'ai fait une gaffe)

Mais il ajouta :

- Quoique, il restera toujours Osgiliath.

- Pôv'naze ! beugla Mimine.

- Gûl ! Et encore, c'est insultant pour les vrais ! (dit Isi to open)

Isildur se prit deux claques de la part de Mimine et Elendil se mit à me crier dessus :

- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez mariée à Sauron ?

- Je n'y peux rien, c'était un mariage arrangé.

- Ah, les mariages arrangés, quelle plaie, fit Elendil, dépité.

- Au fait, ce n'est pas vous, Père, qui m'avez choisi ma femme à tout hasard ? hasarda Isildur.

C'était un thème à ne pas aborder. Isildur se reprit deux baffes, aller et retour (récit d'un hobbit par Bilbon Sacquet).

- Alors ça, c'est le pompon ! brailla Mimine, outrée. Si je t'emmerdes, dis-le moi, je me tire ! J'irai épouser Sauron, ça me fera des vacances.

- Sauron n'est pas sociable, ce n'est vraiment pas un type à marier, lui dis-je. Croyez-en ma vieille expérience. Et en plus, il est eunuque, et entre nous, il a vraiment l'air con dans son armure à pointes avec son anneau au doigt.

- De toute façon, même lui ne voudrait pas de toi, lança Isildur.

Il se prit une nouvelle paire de claques, de la part de sa femme - c'est beau, l'amour - et elle continua à le frapper (elle aussi était ceinture noire de karaté, comme la femme de Murazor). Un des fils pointa un doigt accusateur sur moi et dit :

- C'est de votre faute ! Sauron vous a envoyée ici pour que l'Ultime Alliance soit dissoute !

- Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'Ultime Alliance ! Ce que vos parents vivent là, c'est une scène de ménage. Je le sais, j'en vivais tous les jours.

- Aïe ! se plaignit Isildur. Vous avez fini, oui ? Je ne suis pas un punching-ball.

- C'est quoi un punching-ball ? (aucune réponse ne vint...)

- C'est vrai, calmez-vous un peu. Vous savez, les divisions vous affaiblissent. L'union fait la force. Unissez-vous contre le même ennemi commun au lieu de vous taper dessus entre vous. Faites l'amour, pas la guerre ! dis-je.

C'était un discours digne de mai 68 : « faites l'amour, pas la guerre ». J'aurais pu avoir le prix Nobel de la paix. Mais c'est l'existence d'un ennemi commun qui pousse les peuples de différentes cultures - ici, les Elfes et les Hommes - à s'unir et à combattre ensemble pour la liberté des peuples. Le monde ne pourrait jamais être en paix, même si Sauron était HS. Car il est de la nature de l'homme d'en vouloir toujours plus, et les elfes s'en fichent, ils sont pacifistes. En fait, Sauron a contribué indirectement à unir les peuples de cette terre en voulant imposer son empire (qui ne contre-attaque pas encore). Il reste à espérer que son empire s'effondrera car dans le cas contraire, il conduirait à une dictature, à l'oppression des peuples et à la disparition des libertés ; et avec un empereur n'ayant plus toute sa tête, ce serait pire encore.

Au milieu de la bataille familiale, Elendur cherchait toujours la réponse à sa question (le bougre) :

- C'est quoi un punching-ball ?

Je restais quatre ans en Gondor, jusqu'en l'an 3434, année où Mimine nous surprit Isildur et moi, au détour d'un couloir. Il m'embrassait (Isildur, pas le couloir) furieusement, En effet, nous n'avions pas pu passer la nuit ensemble car Mimine le surveillait de près ce soir-là... (snif)

- J'en étais sûre ! qu'elle nous gueula à la figure. Tu me trompes avec cette vache depuis le début !

- Je vous prierais d'avoir un autre langage vis à vis de moi, Madame, lui dis-je.

- Oh, toi la pouf, la ferme !

Je renchérissais :

- Personnellement, je comprends facilement pourquoi il va chercher ailleurs l'amour, vu comme vous êtes fagotée... Grosse, laide (il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment minci durant mon séjour), conne... tout pour plaire quoi !

Mimine s'assit par terre et se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine (ça pleure beaucoup une madeleine ?). Elle hoquetait :

- En en en plu-plus, tu tu tu m'as ja-ja-jamai-mais em-embra-brassée com-comme ça ! OOOOOOUUUUUIIIINNNNNNN !

Elle fit un tel tintouin qu'Elendil me convoqua dans son bureau et me dit :

- Ecoutez, Sulring du Mordor, je vous conseillerais vivement de partir. Vous avez tout de même semé la zizanie dans ma ville ! Euh, juste une question, vous vous le faites depuis combien de temps ?

- Vous vous attendez peut-être à ce que je vous réponde ? Allez vous faire cuire 102 oeufs ! Ca ne vous regarde même pas. Mais je vais partir, ne vous en faites pas, je partirai...

Je fis mes bagages, et dis adieu à Isildur. Celui-ci refusa que je parte. Il me dit :

- Reste, chérie, je t'êêêêmmme ! (Lara Fabian bis)

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterais. Mais c'est ton père qui me fout dehors. Ne t'en fais pas, mon chou, je reviendrai.

Je partis dans la baie de Belfâlâs, à la mer. Au bout d'un mois, j'en eus marre de voir les mouettes et les marées. Je décidais donc de retourner à Minas Anor. Je retrouvais Isildur. Ensemble, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de ne plus nous fréquenter.

Je restais jusqu'à la fin de l'année 3435, pendant laquelle les elfes vinrent à Minas Anor pour préparer l'invasion du Mordor et le siège de Barad-dûr. Je reconnus Cirdan et Gil-galad, possédant respectivement les anneaux Narya et Vilya, du feu et de l'air, que Sauron leur avait fourgués. Il paraît qu'Elrond se pointa lui aussi, mais bon, je n'avais encore jamais vu sa bouille.

Elendil, déjà sur l'âge, Isildur, Anarion et leurs enfants respectifs Elendur, Aratan, Ciryon et Meneldil écoutaient, voire même buvaient les paroles d'Elrond qui leur expliquait la stratégie à adopter. Finalement, ils allaient passer par la plaine d'Udûn. Heureusement, s'ils étaient passés par Cirith Ungol, ils auraient perdu la moitié des armées. (et encore, je suis pas généreuse !)

Valandil, le quatrième fils d'Isildur, franchement pas intéressé, n'écoutait pas. La femme d'Isildur - alias Mimine et dont j'ai toujours ignoré le nom - faisait du tricot, elle n'avait que ça à faire. Elle avait enfin pigé que je ne cherchais plus à lui piquer son mec, donc elle ne m'en voulait plus. Je ne lui avais pas encore avoué que c'était par amour que j'avais épousé Sauron sinon elle aurait fait construire un asile psychiatrique et m'y aurait mise dedans. Pour l'heure, je n'étais pas internée et je tricotais aussi - qu'est-ce que c'est passionnant, la vie de reine... Je faisais une gigoteuse pour le fils à naître de Meneldil et futur petit-fils d'Anarion - la famille s'agrandit. Valandil vint nous rejoindre.

- Tiens, Valandil, tu n'écoutes pas les discours d'Elrond ? fit Mimine.

- Non, je compte être pacifiste plus tard si Sauron est vaincu. Dites, les meufs, vous tricotez maintenant ? C'est nouveau.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? On n'a rien d'autre à glander, dis-je, l'air morose.

- Quel langage ! fit Mimine, indignée.

- Sauron aussi a un langage de charretier. C'est contagieux. Et puis, occupez vous de vos fesses !

Elle ne releva pas, heureusement, sinon, je l'aurais baffée.

Enfin, au bout de quelques heures de tricotage - spectacle donné pour Valandil ; on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu deux meufs tricoter -, Isildur se pointa avec son père, son frère, ses fils etc. et il dit :

- Nous allons en guerre. Valandil, je te laisse la charge de garder le trône.

Valandil était d'accord. De toute façon, garder le trône signifiait poser ses fesses dessus toute la journée, se cailler les miches dans la salle glacée du trône au septième niveau de Minas Anor, et aussi, avec une couronne sur la tête, faire tapisserie, juste faire style : « il y a un roi sur le trône du Gondor ».

- Voulez-vous venir avec nous ? me demanda Elendil.

- Oui, je veux bien, répondis-je, assez surprise d'être ainsi invitée sur un champ de bataille.

Nous sommes alors partis le lendemain avec leur grande armée, dont la plupart des hommes ignoraient s'ils allaient revenir. Mais ils avaient appris à surmonter ces craintes et allaient sur le champ de bataille (à l'abattoir) comme des machines. A vrai dire, que ce soit dans les armées des hommes, des elfes ou celles de Sauron, les soldats étaient recrutés et engagés et on ne leur demandait pas leur avis. Ils n'avaient aucun droit, mais avaient le devoir de suivre les ordres et de combattre jusqu'à la mort pour sauver leur pays.

Nous sommes arrivés devant le pays de Sauron. Comme s'il s'attendait à cette attaque, Sauron avait laissé la Porte Noire ouverte, sûrement pour tous nous attraper et nous piéger en même temps.

Dans le fond, le fait que cette porte soit ouverte nous facilita la tâche. Nous sommes parvenus non loin de la tour de Barad-dûr. Contrairement à son ancêtre le roi de Numénor, Elendil ne prit pas le risque de défier Sauron en bas de sa tour. Il n'en eut en vérité pas le temps. L'armée de Sauron se déversa sur nous comme une vague noire ensevelissant tout sur son passage. Nous avions l'impression que le monde entier se dressait sur nous.

Alors nous n'avions plus qu'un seul choix : se battre ou mourir. Contrairement à ce que je craignais, nous n'étions pas submergés. Notre armée était grande, puissante et intelligente. Tous les peuples libres de ce vaste monde ayant le courage de se battre s'étaient unis pour la même cause : libérer la Terre du Milieu. Puis alors que la victoire semblait être à portée de main, les armées ennemies se retirèrent. Elles revinrent sur place le lendemain. Ce manège se poursuivit pendant quelques années. Sauron refusait de se rendre et nous envoyait tout le temps des nouvelles armées, comme s'il y avait une génération spontanée d'orques dans sa tour.

Jusqu'au jour où enfin, il commença à être en rupture de stock. Nous nous battions depuis déjà quelques heures. La victoire était proche... plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais le pouvoir de l'anneau ne pouvait être vaincu.

- Oh merde ! brailla Isildur, ce qui m'étonna de lui. Il ne m'avait pas habitué à un tel langage.

Mais j'en compris vite les raisons.

Sauron, l'ancien amour de ma vie, ce grand dadais de trois mètres de haut façon rugbyman, venait de se pointer avec son anneau au doigt et une masse d'armes à la main.

Un des hommes devant lui dit d'une petite voix :

- On peut discuter peut-être ?

- Sauron le Grand ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi, répliqua l'intéressé d'un ton sec avant d'envoyer valser l'homme qui avait osé le défier.

Il leva sa masse et abattit les hommes et les elfes par douzaines.

Il arrivait à ma hauteur mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Il leva sa masse sur moi et je l'arrêtais dans son geste.

- Qui crois-tu être pour prétendre m'empêcher de te tuer ? me demanda-t-il.

J'osais enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Il me reconnut et hésita. Finalement, il descendit à ma hauteur, posa sa masse sur le sol et me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra si fort que je crus qu'il allait m'étouffer pour de bon. Il me dit :

- Quitte ce champ de bataille. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, mon amour.

Emue par son éclair d'humanité, je me mis à pleurer contre lui.

- Pars maintenant. On se retrouvera, je te le promets, continua-t-il.

Il me libéra, se releva et je partis le plus vite que j'ai pu. Le reste de l'armée me regardait d'un drôle d'air. Je me retrouvais à côté d'Anarion, le frère d'Isildur, qui lui aussi me jeta un regard on ne peut plus soupçonneux. Je refusais de donner une quelconque explication tandis que celui qui avait été mon mari poursuivait son massacre.

Jusqu'au moment où Elendil essaya de l'arrêter. Sans succès. Il se fit tuer. Isildur, l'air désolé, se précipita sur le corps de son père. Mais Sauron n'en avait pas fini. Il se dirigea vers Isildur, histoire de zigouiller le dernier roi du Gondor. Isildur voulut s'emparer de l'épée d'Elendil, tombée pas loin. Sauron marcha dessus et la brisa : l'épée, du nom de Narsil, entra dans la légende, en même temps que son propriétaire. Dans un dernier effort désespéré, Isildur leva le bout qui restait à la poignée et coupa net la main de Sauron.

Les cinq doigts se détachèrent, dont celui avec l'Unique. Le doigt portant l'Unique tomba, encore fumant, sur le sol, tout près d'Isildur.

- Qui veut du Sauron grillé ? lâcha mon voisin de combat. Oups, je ne vous ai pas offensée ?

- Non, il l'avait cherché.

Sauron se désintégra, entraînant une sorte d'onde de choc qui zigouilla tous les orques présents. Je sentis son esprit me traverser. Je savais qu'il n'était pas mort. Mais pour le moment, les bons avaient gagné. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

Je retournais vers Isildur, qui avait ramassé l'Anneau et le fixait intensément comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un anneau de toute sa vie. Là, Elrond arriva. Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air, genre « elle est encore vivante, elle ? » et ordonna à Isildur de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit.

Je tombais à genoux sur le sol et ramassais les cendres, ce qui restait des doigts de mon bien-aimé. Je me dis à voix haute, plus pour me convaincre qu'autre chose :

- Je te retrouverai mon chéri. Je te le promets. Et rien ne sera comme avant.

L'un des elfes de notre armée, un des rares qui étaient encore en vie s'approcha de moi, comprit que je tenais entre les mains les restes de Sauron et me dit :

- Evitez de le ramener tout de suite, même si vous l'aimez beaucoup.

- J'attendrai que le monde s'en remette.

Je conservais ainsi les cendres de Sauron comme des reliques, comme un genre de promesse que je le retrouverai un jour.

Isildur revint vers moi. Il me dit :

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec les cendres de Sauron à la main ?

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec son anneau au cou ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il constata que son père, son frère et le roi des elfes étaient morts au combat. Il retrouva alors ses fils aînés et celui d'Anarion, qui avaient survécu.

Les armées de Sauron s'étaient dispersées. Isildur fit raser la tour. Il reprit Minas Ithil, vira les Nazgûls qui y étaient et replanta l'arbre blanc. Cela lui prit quelques années. Puis il s'apprêta à retourner à Minas Anor, je l'en empêchais.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, me disait-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites de l'anneau de mon mari ?

- Vous le voulez ? Vous ne l'aurez pas. Il est à moi et à moi seul.

- Il n'y a qu'une personne à qui il appartient.

- Vous voulez que je lui rende ou quoi ?

- Surtout pas ! Vous êtes dingue ou quoi ?

- Ben alors ! Arrêtez de me les prendre !

- Détruisez-le.

- Non.

- Isildur ! Détruisez cet anneau ! ordonnais-je.

- Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi, Sulring, reine du Mordor. Cet anneau est à moi et je le garderai. Il sera l'héritage de mon royaume. C'est pourquoi je ne chercherai pas à lui faire du mal. Il m'est très précieux, bien que je l'ai acquis dans la douleur.

- Gros boulet ! lâchais-je, exaspérée.

Il nous fit repartir vers Minas Anor, et retrouva sa femme qui l'engueula :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu pendant tout ce temps ? Cela fait deux ans que la bataille est finie ! Tu te fous de moi ?

- Mimine, tu m'emmerdes. Nous avons repris Minas Ithil, viré les Nazgûls qui y étaient et prié pour le salut des âmes d'Elendil, d'Anarion et de Gil-galad le roi des elfes.

- Toutes mes condoléances. J'aimais bien ton père et ton frère - quant au roi des elfes, je ne le connaissais pas. Ils étaient plus futés que toi en tous cas !

- Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont vaincu Sauron, je te signale.

Il montra l'Anneau suspendu à son cou par une chaîne.

- Vise le trophée de guerre ! fit-il d'un air supérieur.

- TRIPLE CRETIN ! hurlais-je. Je vous avais dit de le détruire !

- Ah bôôôôôn ?

- Non mais, je n'y crois pas. C'est pas vrai ! Faites pas celui qui s'en souvient plus ! J'avais déjà un mari qui me faisait le coup...

- Elrond m'a emmené dans la Montagne du Destin, je n'ai pas eu le coeur à le détruire.

- Qui ? Elrond ou l'Anneau ? fit Mimine d'un air idiot.

- Ben, l'Anneau, triple crétine !

- Elrond aurait dû te jeter dans la lave en même temps que l'Anneau !

- Mais, Mimine, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Tu m'emmerdes à m'appeler Mimine ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin, infidèle, supérieur...

Isildur préféra changer de conversation.

- J'ai replanté l'arbre blanc devant Minas Ithil. J'ai ramené l'Anneau ici. Il sera l'héritage de mon royaume. C'est pourquoi je ne chercherai pas à lui faire du mal. Il m'est très précieux, bien que je l'ai acquis dans la douleur. Les écritures sur son contour commencent à s'effacer. Que signifient-elles ? me demanda-t-il.

- Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, un anneau pour les trouver, un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier. Il n'empêche, vous n'auriez pas dû le garder.

- J'ai ôté cet anneau de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme vous m'aviez dit, vous vous souvenez, dans la tour.

- Ah parce qu'en plus, tu la connaissais avant ? brailla Mimine, outrée.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai connue sur l'île de Numénor...

Il aurait mieux fait de se la boucler à ce moment-là.

Je quittais Isildur et sa femme et les laissais s'engueuler. Le pauvre Isildur a combattu pendant 7 ans et mis 2 ans à revenir. J'ignore si Ulysse a dû subir aussi la colère de sa femme à son retour de la guerre de Troie : 10 ans de bataille et 10 ans pour revenir. Enfin, le fait qu'Ulysse et Pénélope s'entendaient mieux qu'Isildur et Mimine a une forte probabilité. Enfin, seul Homère (d'alors) peut nous le dire.

Et c'est sur cette engueulade mémorable que se termina le Second Age du monde.

Précisons que si Mimine avait zigouillé Isildur, ça aurait fait un con de moins sur terre. Ce n'est pas si mal, après tout.


	4. troisième âge

Troisième Age

L'Empire (du Mordor) contre-attaque

La Terre du Milieu connut une longue période de paix pendant que Sauron dormait - il paraît qu'il ronflait aussi, d'où des tremblements de terre assez fréquents, d'une magnitude comprise entre 3 et 7 sur l'échelle de Richter. Pendant 1500 ans, il passa pour être mort, son esprit étant aussi perdu que son anneau. Une légende disait que seule une princesse charmante pourrait lui donner le fameux baiser qui le ramènerait à la vie (genre Blanche-Neige inversé). Cela dit, les Elfes espéraient que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Isildur s'exila en Arnor avec ses fils. Il fut tué sur la route. Des orques l'ont pris en embuscade près du fleuve Anduin. Il (Isildur, pas le fleuve) s'est servi de l'Unique : il l'a mis au doigt et est devenu invisible, puis il a plongé dans le fleuve. Mais l'Anneau a vengé son créateur et lui a glissé du doigt. Du coup, il est redevenu visible et il est mort. Paix à son âme. L'Anneau, quant à lui, s'est perdu dans le fleuve. Elendur, Aratan et Ciryon sont morts eux aussi. Seul Valandil s'en est tiré et il a ramené en Arnor les tronçons de Narsil, l'épée d'Elendil, la lame qui a été brisée. Elle ne serait reforgée que lorsque Sauron reviendrait.

Je restais pendant plusieurs siècles à Minas Anor. Je suis devenue la grande prêtresse voyante, genre de Pythie pas droguée et sans décodeur. Je devais lire l'avenir dans le Palantir de la ville, mais, comme je n'avais pas souscrit d'abonnement, comme pour Canal +, le décodeur ne marchait pas souvent. J'ai porté le deuil de Sauron pendant des années. Un jour, un gars me demanda :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous sapée en noir ?

- Je porte le deuil de mon mari, disparu pendant le siège de Barad-dûr.

- Toutes mes condoléances. Mais ça fait un bail !

Du coup, tout le monde ou presque crut que j'étais une humaine devenue immortelle grâce au pouvoir de l'Unique. Enfin, quand on voit la tête de Mumu après 700 ans d'utilisation d'un anneau de pouvoir secondaire, on n'imagine même pas la tête d'un humain après 1000 ans d'utilisation du plus puissant et du plus corrupteur des anneaux de pouvoir.

Je fis voeu de chasteté, au plus grand désespoir des descendants de Meneldil, fils d'Anarion. Je prétextais que si ce voeu était brisé, je serais dans l'incapacité de voir quoi que ce soit dans le Palantir - déjà que je n'y voyais pas grand chose. Bref, je me suis éclatée à jouer la Pythie intouchable pendant 1500 ans jusqu'à ce que le 16ème descendant de Meneldil - si je ne me suis pas trompée dans le compte - me fasse jeter dehors, ne croyant pas à la voyance.

Je me fis donc chasser de Minas Anor le jour de l'avènement du 16ème roi de la lignée de Meneldil, neveu d'Isildur le héros assez idiot. Je m'enquiquinais ferme alors je suis retournée à Barad-dûr, à la recherche de mon bien-aimé. Manque de pot, la tour était rasée, il ne restait que les fondations. En plus, il n'y avait plus un péquenot, ils ne m'avaient pas attendue. Et évidemment, il n'y avait aucune trace de mon bien-aimé.

J'errais alors pendant des années sur cette vaste terre, à la recherche de son âme perdue et damnée, en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas rejoint celle de Melkor. Mais bon, la probabilité de l'événement contraire était très faible.

Un jour, en pleine forêt, je tombais sur un esprit invisible qui me semblait familier et assez terrifiant.

- Ma Reine, vous revoilà enfin, qu'il me dit.

- Vous êtes qui au juste ?

- Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar.

- Mumu ?

- Le Maître a besoin de vous. Son esprit nous a abandonnés. Il ne subsiste que son corps.

- Ben v'là autre chose ! Quand il est revenu de Numénor, c'était le contraire !

- Cela fait plus de mille ans que nous veillons sur lui. Vous êtes notre seule chance.

- Menez-moi à lui.

Je le suivais dans la forêt jusqu'à tomber sur les neuf esprits - pas ceux de la forêt, mais les esprits servants de l'Anneau, les NHE, quoi - dans une clairière. Ils étaient disposés en cercle, enfin, je pense, autour d'une sorte d'autel. Dessus, il y avait un beau mec qui pionçait. Mais il avait plutôt l'air mort. C'était Sauron - au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris.

Je m'effondrais par terre, au pied de l'autel en hurlant de désespoir. Tout était de ma faute s'il était mort. Je l'avais trahi. C'était moi qui avais ordonné à Isildur de lui enlever l'Unique. Et si Isildur avait suivi mes ordres, il aurait détruit l'Unique. Enfin, le résultat était le même : l'instrument qui avait auparavant fait la grandeur de Sauron était désormais responsable de sa décadence. Je lui adressais ces mots, la voix brisée :

- Sauron mon amour, je regrette tellement. Je t'en supplie. Si tu m'entends, reviens vers moi. Je ne pourrai pas vivre une minute de plus sans toi.

Pas de réaction. Il était toujours aussi mort et toujours aussi beau. J'ai hésité. Et si la légende était vraie ? Et si un simple baiser pouvait le ramener à la vie ? Un doute affreux assaillit mon esprit : si j'embrassais Sauron, il se réveillerait et causerait des siècles plus tard la fin du monde. Alors je me dis que parfois les légendes étaient fausses.

Devant son minois charmant (à Sauron, pas à la légende), je n'ai pu résister (ça a toujours été ma grande faiblesse). Comme il l'avait déjà fait pour moi quand il avait essayé de me tuer, je lui donnais un dernier baiser d'adieu, puis m'écroulais sur le sol, attendant de mourir d'amour et de désespoir, attendant un quelconque miracle qui m'amènerait à nouveau à lui. Mais je ne me faisais plus d'illusions : même après la mort, son esprit était condamné à errer dans les limbes abstraites de je ne sais où - ou en enfer, tout simplement. Bref, son âme - oui, il en avait une - était damnée à tout jamais. Et là, comme tout le monde s'y attendait, il s'est... pas réveillé. Malgré moi, je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Manque de bol, il s'est réveillé en différé (Sauron, pas le soupir).

- T'étais où ?

C'était lui. Il se leva de son plumard improvisé. Je restais à genoux et lui embrassais les pieds, le suppliant de me pardonner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu pendant tout ce temps ? (genre, t'es en retard)

« Non mais, je l'ai ramené à la vie, il pourrait me remercier ! » pensais-je.

- Peu importe. Je t'ai retrouvé. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.

Il descendit à ma hauteur et me serra contre lui.

- Nous sommes enfin réunis, mon amour. Et jamais plus rien ne nous séparera, je te le jure sur la vie des Neuf, me dit-il avant de me relever.

Les Nazgûls n'avaient pas imprimé, ils s'agenouillèrent devant lui et crièrent :

- Ave Sauron notre roi. Respect et robustesse.

- Respect et robustesse, les Neuf. Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi.

- Rappelez-vous que nous sommes vos humbles et fidèles serviteurs, c'était normal, fit un des Neuf. (enfin, de toute façon, les Neuf n'avaient que ça à faire : veiller sur Sauron)

- Je sais, Mumu, et je t'en suis reconnaissant.

Il s'adressa ensuite à l'assemblée des Nazgûls - toujours invisible.

- Camarades Nazgûls syndiqués, une nouvelle ère s'ouvre à nous. Bientôt, le monde sera à nos pieds. Il vous suffit de retrouver mon précieux.

- Et où est-il ?

- Ben... Je sais pas. Toute façon, je ne suis pas pressé. Avant toute chose, n°1, retourne en Angmar reprendre tes terres, l'Arnor les occupe.

- Bien, Maître.

- Et dis un chiffre entre 2 et 9.

- Euh, 3, dit le n°1, pris au dépourvu par une question inattendue.

- D'accord. N°3, tu accompagnes n°1, il se sentira moins seul. Les sept autres, restez ici.

- Ne devrions-nous pas faire reconstruire Barad-dûr ? fit un des sept autres.

- Non, il y a un déficit de main d'oeuvre. Et puis, je ne veux pas que les Elfes me chassent alors que je viens juste de revenir. Cette Terre peut attendre. J'aurai acquis le pouvoir de la dominer bien assez tôt. Ensuite, je retrouverai l'Unique, cela marquera mon grand retour et ma victoire sera totale. Maintenant, laissez-nous.

Apparemment, les Sept - Neuf moins les deux qui sont repartis en Angmar - s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Sauron me contempla un moment puis il m'embrassa longuement. Le soleil eut le temps de se lever et de se coucher dix fois pendant ce temps-là - il fallait bien rattraper le temps perdu. Nous souhaitions tous les deux que cet instant s'éternise. Puis, mon bien-aimé s'arrêta et me demanda :

- Au fait, t'as retrouvé mon précieux, celui qu'Isildur m'a chouré ?

La phrase pour casser l'ambiance.

- Euh, non. Et tu pourrais pas penser à quelque chose d'autre maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé ?

- Et merde !

- Ecoute, chéri, on n'en parlera un autre jour, tu veux ? T'es pas pressé ?

- Non. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis plus eunuque. (il venait de sentir ses castagnettes repousser...)

- Ah. C'est bien. Et alors ? (ça me faisait une belle jambe)

- Alors il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu, fit il avec un petit sourire coquin. Cette fois, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Melkor ne risque pas de nous surprendre.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire « paix à son âme ». Sauron me cloua le bec en collant le sien dessus et il m'allongea sur l'autel qui lui avait servi de plumard. Ma foi, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, je le comprenais. Après tout, c'était humain, même si nous ne l'étions pas, enfin, c'était vital, quoi (pour lui, pas pour moi). Après 6000 ans de privations dont 1500 de détention à Valinor, mon pauvre chou pouvait bien se détendre un peu. Et puis...

Devant la violence de cette scène, nous préférons vous passer ce document consacré à la langouste : « Contrairement à une idée très largement répandue, la langouste se nourrit exclusivement de fruits de mer, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de rester très humaine. »

Nous restâmes ensemble durant trois mois. Nous nous sommes promenés, et je dois l'avouer, avons pratiqué la chose à répétition (eh il fallait bien rattraper le temps perdu... qu'un certain Proust est parti rechercher. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a retrouvé depuis)

Un jour, je lui dis :

- Mon chéri, j'attends un enfant. Il naîtra selon toute logique dans neuf mois. Je suis un peu fatiguée... pourrais-tu prendre soin de moi ?

Contrairement à toute attente, il accepta. Nous nous rendîmes dans une pension à Sirich. Durant neuf mois, il me chouchouta. Il fut le mari le plus attentif, le plus inquiet, se souciant sans cesse de mon état... bref, la perfection même. Lorsque les premières douleurs arrivèrent, il m'assista comme jamais. Je mis au monde après 103 heures de travail (pas de péridurale) un petit bébé normalement constitué (et tout propre, c'est l'avantage d'être une elfe), qui me fit promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer, tant sa mise au monde avait été difficile. A vrai dire, c'était une très belle petite fille. Je demandais à mon époux comment il comptait appeler le fruit de nos coupables étreintes. Il me répondit :

- Guenièvre. Je la vois bien se marier plus tard à un Arthur, Guenièvre et Arthur, ça sonne bien, non ? Pour leur mariage, je leur offrirai une table ronde, ça pourra leur servir.

- Comme tu voudras mon chéri, fis-je, au bord de l'épuisement. Pourrais-tu mettre la petite Guenièvre dans son berceau ?

Il me sourit, prit le bébé dans ses bras et le coucha. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et m'embrassa comme jamais (eh oui, à chaque coup, il s'améliore). Il me murmura un je t'aime et me dit de me coucher et de prendre un repos bien mérité. Je m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je le trouvais à mes côtés, comme s'il avait veillé sur moi durant tout mon sommeil. Il m'embrassa comme jamais (eh oui, il progresse vite) et me proposa de faire des pas dehors.

Quelques semaines plus tard, j'étais fraîche et dispose. Il me proposa de regagner la terre noire pour reconstruire sa tour... J'acceptais en mettant comme condition que nous ayons un joli logis où nous loger. (avec ascenseur, enfin, sans-efforceur)

Sur le chemin, il me demanda si je savais où se trouvais son anneau. Je lui répondis :

- Je ne sais pas. Et l'autre est toujours - je suppose - dans ton coffre fort. Le problème, c'est que ta tour a été rasée.

- Et merde ! Putain de fait chier !

- Sauron, surveille ton langage. Si les Neuf te voyaient... En plus, il y a ta fille !

- Mais les Neuf ne nous voient pas. Nous sommes cachés aux yeux de tous. Et ma fille dort.

Il m'embrassait, après quoi Guenièvre eut faim (faites des gosses). Après cette mini corvée, je dis à mon amour de mari :

- Pour autre info, les fondations et les sous-sols de Barad-dûr sont encore debout. Donc ton précieux de rechange n'a pas bougé de là.

- Tu me l'a amené ?

- Ben non, je ne connais pas le code du coffre.

En fait, je le connaissais. Mais je voulais laisser au monde un peu de répit. Je m'en voulais déjà assez d'avoir ramené Sauron à la vie, la terreur de la Terre du Milieu, comme on l'appelait dans le temps. Je voulais qu'il reste pacifiste et renonce à la conquête du monde, lui étant désormais impossible de remettre la main sur son précieux de rechange. Mais il se serait débrouillé pour faire sans. C'était sans espoir.

- Ah merde ! J'ai oublié le code moi aussi.

- T'es con ou quoi ?

- Hé ! Surveille ton langage !

- Tu peux parler, toi ! Avec ton langage de charretier !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

- Stop, il n'y a rien à ajouter. J'ai raison, t'as tort et le tort tue. En plus, tu risque de réveiller le bébé, alors CHUT !

- Tu m'emmerdes avec tes théories à la noix. C'est quoi, le code ?

- Change pas de conversation. T'es de mauvaise foi. T'es pire qu'Isildur.

- Isildur ? Isildur l'enflure ? L'autre crétin qui m'a chouré mon anneau ?

- Oui, je confirme, il était crétin.

- Tu le connaissais ? Tu te l'es fait ? Avoue !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Avec le QI qu'il avait !

Alors ça, c'était le pompon ! Sauron m'accusant de l'avoir trompé avec Isildur, c'était une première ! Remarquez, il n'avait peut-être pas tort... En plus, Isildur était d'accord, alors, je l'ai pas violé.

Bon, j'avais eu ma dose. Je me dégageais de son étreinte oppressante. Il répondit :

- Reviens tout de suite ! Sulring, je te veux !

- Tu m'as déjà eue. Laisse-moi respirer un peu. Et puis je ne veux pas d'autre enfant !

- Bon d'accord, puisque tu veux pas, j'irais à Pigalle ce soir ! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Minas Anor ?

- J'y suis restée pendant 15 règnes de rois, après Meneldil, le neveu d'Isildur. J'étais voyante jusqu'à ce que le 16ème roi me mette à la porte. C'était (le roi, pas la porte) un rationnel pur, il doutait de tout, sauf qu'il y avait en lui un je qui doutait de tout.

- Hein ?

- Deux.

- Très drôle. Rembobine, j'ai pas imprimé.

- Tu me prends pour un magnétoscope ?

- Très drôle. Bon, continue ton histoire de roi douteux qui doute.

- Il s'appelait Descartes...

- Des cartes ? De quel pays ?

- Très drôle. Il a écrit un bouquin barbant, que j'ai commencé et que je n'ai jamais pu finir : le discours de la méthode : il vise à tout démontrer.

- Il est ouf, lui ! Mais dans quoi lisais-tu l'avenir ?

- Dans le Palantir de Minas Anor.

- Un Palantir... C'est vrai, c'est vachement pratique, ce genre de choses. Je devrais m'en acheter un. Au fait, toi qui étais voyante, tu n'aurais pas vu où ce crétin d'Isildur a bien pu fourrer mon précieux ?

- Non, désolée. De toute façon, à moins d'être très doué, on ne voit rien dans un Palantir. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ton précieux, Isildur l'avait mis sur une chaîne à son cou et il se vantait de son trophée de guerre... Puis il s'est barré et n'est jamais revenu. Ton précieux non plus. Et toi, où étais-tu ?

- Mon esprit était à Valinor. Je me suis fait engueuler par les Valar. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais un tyran sanguinaire irresponsable. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne peux pas contrôler mon envie d'avoir plus de pouvoir. Je ne peux pas refouler cette pulsion dans les profondeurs de mon inconscient.

- Sauron, t'as fumé un Ent ou quoi ?

- Ou quoi. Je m'emmerdais alors j'ai lu du Freud, là-bas. Et c'est la vérité, ce que je te dis. Ma soif de pouvoir est insatiable. C'est Melkor qui m'a donné ce goût du pouvoir. Mais je suis entièrement responsable car c'est librement que j'ai choisi de le servir... Mais c'est de ta faute, en fait !

- Quoi ? Mais t'es gonflé !

- Bref, j'ai supplié les Valar de me libérer pour que j'aille te retrouver où que tu sois. Ils m'ont dit que cela ne servait à rien, que tu ne m'aimais plus. C'est vrai ?

- Pas vraiment. Disons qu'on était un peu à froid quand on s'est quittés. Je t'ai cru mort et j'ai porté ton deuil. Dans un sens, et pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais te dire, j'étais assez soulagée, le monde allait enfin connaître la paix. Mais je ne t'avais pas oublié. Tu dois comprendre que, certes, l'amour rend aveugle, mais je ne pouvais pas rester insensible et ignorante face à la triste vérité : tu étais un tyran sanguinaire sans scrupule et sans pitié.

- Je comprends, fit-il d'un ton amer, ton du type déçu.

- Ecoute, je...

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai imprimé. J'avais seulement espéré que notre amour triompherait de tout et que tu continuerais à m'aimer tel que je suis.

- Tel que tu étais, tu étais fou et prêt à tout pour diriger ce monde, même à en exterminer la population. Rien d'autre ne t'importait. Ta folie allait conduire tôt ou tard à la fin du monde.

- Il s'en porte pas trop mal, le monde, à ce que je vois.

- Normal, il a eu 1500 ans pour se remettre.

- Bon, si tu veux me quitter, fais-le, je ne te retiens pas.

- Arrête de dramatiser. Si je suis revenue vers toi, c'est que je t'aime malgré tout.

- Ca reste à prouver.

- Ca reste à prouver ? T'es con ou quoi ? Et Guenièvre, c'est quoi ? De la gnognote ?

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, moi, au moins.

- T'es vraiment trop con, elle est tout de même le fruit de notre amour... Alors ? qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

- Certes.

Maintenant, c'était à moi de me plaindre.

- Et le jour où tu as voulu me tuer, tu m'aimais ?

- Je n'étais pas moi-même, ce jour-là.

- Enfin, là n'est pas le problème. Bon sang, quand est-ce que tu admettras que tu avais tort, nom d'un balrog ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et dit clairement :

- Jamais.

- Sauron, t'es qu'une tête de pioche. On dirait un écossais, et c'est pas une référence !

- Je suis comme je suis. Tu ne me changeras pas.

- D'accord. Si tu remets la domination du monde à l'ordre du jour, je divorce.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Nous sommes liés depuis trop longtemps. Ne m'avais-tu pas dit un jour : Sauron, je t'aimerai toujours ?

- Si, mais tu n'étais pas le même. Ca ne compte pas : c'était le Premier Age. Tu sais bien que tu as tort, alors arrête !

- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

- J'ai réussi pendant 1500 ans alors je réussirai encore.

- On parie ? Si dans 500 ans, tu n'es pas revenue te jeter à mes pieds en avouant que tu avais tort, je reconnaîtrai publiquement, devant l'Assemblée des Neuf...

- Tu parles d'un public.

- Je reconnaîtrai devant l'Assemblée des Neuf que j'avais tort. A dans 500 ans.

J'ai tenu le pari. Je me suis emmerdée comme un rat mort dans cette forêt. Lui, de son côté, captura des elfes et les tortura pour recréer des orques. Il captura aussi des femmes elfes pour assurer la survie de l'espèce. Elles pondaient des oeufs : l'élevage eut un rendement de 10 000 orques par an, avec 10 femelles elfes au début. Sauron essaya même de m'utiliser comme matériel de reproduction des orques. Je lui répondis :

- Alors là, va te faire. Essaie toujours et je retourne à Barad-dûr, je fais des fouilles, je retrouve ton coffre avec ton précieux de rechange et je le balance dans la Montagne du Destin.

Normalement il aurait dû être furieux que je m'en prenne à son assurance vie mais il s'est retenu de me passer un savon - ce n'était pas ça qui allait arranger la situation. Au contraire, il me fit des avances. Je le repoussais fermement, disant :

- Sauron, tu m'emmerdes, fous-moi la paix.

- Dis, dis, ma Sulring chérie, tu me fais toujours la tête ? fit-il avec une voix de gamin cherchant à se faire pardonner.

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu admettes que tu avais tort et que le tortue.

Macho comme il était, il n'avoua jamais son tort, ni devant moi, ni officiellement devant les Neuf. Ceux-ci auraient éclaté de rire si ça avait été le cas.

Un jour, le n°1 revint du royaume d'Angmar (genre 6 ans après). Il y avait laissé le n°3, prétextant que celui-ci s'y sentait bien.

Ma fille avait eu 6 ans. Elle était censée commencer à aller à l'école. Sauron la fit étudier chez le n°1, ce qui n'était pas trop ce que je souhaitais pour elle, mais comme je n'avais jamais mon mot à dire avec mon mari dictateur : je m'écrasais comme je l'avais toujours fait... Un jour, j'en eus marre, après que ma fille ait subi pendant 6 mois les cours de n°1. J'allais le voir et lui dis :

- J'aimerais bien que ma fille apprenne les vraies valeurs. C'est pourquoi, je vais l'envoyer à Minas Anor pour la faire étudier.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne.

- Je lui enseigne les vraies valeurs, ma Reine...

- Les vraies valeurs selon Sauron, c'est à dire : tu tues et tu discutes après, et ton but dans la vie est de gouverner le monde.

N°1 baissa la tête. Il savait que j'avais raison (c'est bien la première fois qu'un mordorien admet son tort).

- Que dois-je faire, alors ?

- Vous dites à Sauron d'aller se faire voir et j'emmène ma fille à Minas Anor. Si vous voulez m'accompagner, venez, sinon, restez là.

Il décida de m'accompagner, et malgré les protestations de Sauron, Guenièvre, n°1 et moi sommes partis pour Minas Anor. Nous avons été pas très bien accueillis (c'est un euphémisme) par le gardien de la ville car il régnait encore là-bas le roi qui m'avait virée (quel con). Il nous dit (le gardien) :

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- Je viens inscrire ma fille dans une école normale.

Il nous lança un regard soupçonneux et je lui lançais, à mon tour, un regard signifiant : « tu nous fais entrer sinon n°1 t'empale ». Du coup, il nous amena dans le bureau du seul dirlo de la seule école de la ville.

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Rachin (je voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être aimé, être beau, gagner de l'argent et surtout être intelligent...). M'emmerdez pas et remplissez les fiches de renseignements.

Elles étaient du genre : nom, espèce (proposition : homme, elfe, nain, hobbit, autre précisez), âge, profession, adresse etc. Je fus obligée de remplir celle de n°1 qui ne se souvenait même plus de son nom (c'est pas nouveau, que les Nazgûls avaient Alzeimer avancé...). Je mis donc pour moi : « Sulring, elfe, 7500 ans à 500 ans près, reine des ténèbres, dans un coin de la forêt de Mirkwood avec le reste de la clique dont mon crétin de mari », et pour n°1 : « Murazor, Nazgûl, 3500 ans et des brouettes, Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, au même endroit que les 8 autres ». J'ajoutais :

- Et nous venons en paix...

Le mec commença à flipper (passa du rose au rose pâle) et il nous fit :

- C'est vous les parents ?

- Je suis la mère mais c'est Sauron, le père.

Le mec flippa encore plus (passa du rose pâle au blanc) et j'ajoutais :

- C'est pour lui donner une éducation normale, pas façon Sauron : genre, ton but dans la vie doit être de gouverner le monde et de supprimer ceux qui s'opposent à toi.

- C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre, papa, en ce moment, dit Guenièvre (qui n'avait rien dit depuis notre arrivée).

- Bon, et bien, vous avez de la chance, il reste une place et la rentrée est demain, dit le dirlo.

Il nous lança un grand sourire, histoire de ne pas nous contrarier et de ne pas se faire passer la tête au lance-flammes (en fait, je le comprenais, qu'il ait la trouille. Notre réputation nous précédait, enfin, surtout celle de n°1).

- Bon, votre fille est acceptée dans notre école, à une condition, la suivante : qu'elle ne dise à personne qui sont ses parents.

- D'accord. Bon, t'as compris, Guenièvre, tu peux dire mon nom (personne ne le connaît) mais tu ne dis à personne que c'est Sauron, ton père, lui dis-je.

- J'ai compris, maman.

- On viendra te voir à chaque vacance, c'est à dire, tous les deux mois, ajoutais-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente trop abandonnée. La pauvre, elle n'avait que 6 ans.

- Et si vous pouviez laisser le Roi-Sorcier dans la forêt, ce serait pas plus mal, pour le moral de notre peuple, pria le directeur. Et puis Sauron aussi, ça le ferait pas s'il venait ici.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il me fait la gueule parce que je suis allée contre sa volonté. D'ici qu'il arrête de me faire la gueule, ma fille aura le temps de finir ses études. Surtout qu'on n'a pas arrêté de s'engueuler depuis qu'il est revenu... Donc il ne mettra jamais les pieds ici.

- Bien, alors bienvenue à Fond de l'Etang, Guenièvre fille de Sauron, qu'il lui dit.

Il nous prit alors ma fille et nous mit dehors. (genre le mec super aimable, un peu comme le roi actuel, quoi...). Et puis quelle idée d'appeler son école « fond de l'étang »...

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on glande ? demandais-je à n°1.

- J'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas.

- Moi non plus. On reste ici. C'est très joli comme ville, j'y ai vécu 1500 ans.

Nous nous sommes posés dans un hôtel (enfin, une auberge, quoi). Nous n'avons pas fait fuir tous les clients (point positif). L'aubergiste regarda n°1 avec une drôle de tête. L'autre fit :

- Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ?

Le mec le regarda, l'air de dire « ça cause ce genre de choses ? ».

- Je viens en paix, bordel de merde !

Nous prîmes deux chambres séparées (on sait jamais ce qu'il peut lui passer par la tête, à celui-là). Pas de bol, il vint me voir. Je l'acceptais, tant qu'il n'essayait pas de me faire le même coup qu'Isi (auto (pack de la caisse d'épargne)) 1500 ans avant... Au contraire, il fit le psy.

- Vous allez bien ? qu'il me dit.

- Non. C'est de ma faute si Sauron est revenu, et ce sera de ma faute s'il essaye de gouverner le monde. Je pourrai plus le contrôler bientôt. Ce sera la fin du monde.

Il me serra dans ses bras et je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

- C'est pas pour tout de suite, me rassura-t-il. Il doit d'abord retrouver son anneau, reconstruire sa tour et reprendre Minas Ithil.

- Vous avez peut-être raison.

- Mais évidemment, que j'ai raison ! Vous me prenez pour qui ?

- Pour le Seigneur des Nazgûls...

- C'est ce que je suis, ma Reine.

Non, sans blague ?

- Pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, tôt ou tard, l'issue sera la même.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Vous avez suivi votre coeur car vous espériez que Sauron redevienne bon, comme avant.

- J'espérais en vain. Il est passé du mauvais côté dès le jour où il a forgé des anneaux de pouvoir... euh, pardon...

- Pourquoi ? Si j'étais resté roi, je serais mort depuis longtemps. Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien. (dit du ton Edith Piaf)

- En fait, nous sommes tous soumis à sa volonté et nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

- Il reste à espérer que l'Anneau sera retrouvé et détruit.

Je le regardais bizarrement. Il ajouta :

- Ce serait le seul moyen de contrôler Sauron, ou au moins, de le raisonner. De toute façon, il y en a un deuxième, c'est bien ce que vous m'avez dit ?

- Oui. Et coup de bol, Sauron a oublié le code du coffre où il l'a mis.

- Vous voyez, ça ne va pas si mal que ça, finalement.

- Vous auriez fait un bon psy.

- J'étais pas psy, j'étais roi, mais parfois, les deux vont de paire. Un roi normalement constitué doit être à l'écoute de son peuple.

- L'étiez-vous ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus. (silence) Ma Reine, faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

Je m'attendais au pire. Dans le fond, je n'avais pas tort.

- Ca fait 3000 ans que je le garde pour moi. Je vous aime.

- Q-quoi ? V-vous avez fumé un Ent ?

- Pas que je sache, non.

Il m'embrassa. Jamais on ne m'avait embrassée de la sorte. Je souhaitais que cet instant magique s'éternise. Mais il décolla sa bouche de la mienne trop tôt.

- On est cuits, lui dis-je.

- Non, il n'est pas encore trop tard.

Je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser à nouveau, pour éprouver une fois de plus cette sensation merveilleuse, mais il me repoussa et me dit :

- Et si Sauron l'apprend ?

- Qu'il aille voir à Valinor si j'y suis pas.

- Dites, c'est une bonne situation, ça, femme de Sauron ?

- Mais, vous savez, moi, je crois pas qu'il y ait de bonne ou de mauvaise situation. Moi, si je devais résumer ma vie aujourd'hui, avec vous, je dirais que c'est d'avoir des rencontres, des gens qui m'ont tendu la main, peut-être à un moment où je ne pouvais pas, où j'étais seule chez moi. Et c'est assez curieux de voir comment les hasards et les rencontres forgent une destinée. Parce que quand on a le goût de la chose, quand on a le goût de la chose bien faite, le beau geste, parfois on ne trouve pas l'interlocuteur en face, je dirais, le miroir qui nous aide à avancer. Alors ce n'est pas mon cas, comme je le disais là, puisque moi au contraire, j'ai pu et je dis merci à la vie, je chante la vie, je danse la vie, je ne suis qu'amour. Et quand beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui me disent : « mais comment fais-tu pour avoir cette humanité ? » et bien je leur réponds tout simplement : « c'est ce goût de l'amour, ce goût de la vie, qui me pousse aujourd'hui à entreprendre une construction mécanique, mais demain, peut-être, tout simplement, à me mettre au service de la communauté, à faire le don de soi.

- Quesquellemechieelle ? fit-il d'un air (je suppose) ahuri.

- J'ai l'impression que je vous gonfle là, non ?

- Du tout.

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois (purée qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien, mieux que Sauron et Isildur réunis (je sais pas si c'est une caractéristique des morts-vivants)) puis il me dit :

- Bon ben maintenant c'est dit. Je vous dis bonne nuit.

- On repart demain ?

- Faut bien.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Il me quitta. Dans le fond, il valait mieux qu'on en reste là. Cela dit, même si on allait plus loin, Sauron ne pourrait rien y faire, il ne pourrait pas le castrer. Il s'était comporté en individu responsable, ce qui m'étonnait fort de lui. Il était un peu plus mature qu'Isi (auto)... bon, c'est un peu normal, il avait 150 fois son âge. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'à me sauter. (c'est vrai quoi, je suis pas une pomme de terre, et encore moins une crêpe).

Sauron n'en sut rien. Nous sommes revenus. Nous nous sommes vus en secret pendant près de 500 ans (fallait vraiment que Sauron soit aveugle ou bigleux). J'avais fini par m'y attacher, à n°1, c'est un mec bien, après tout, et notre amour réciproque resta platonique (ça vaut mieux quoi. Je me suis déjà fait avoir là-dessus... et avoir un môme qui braille tout le temps (16 000 Hz, 99,90 dB), pas trop pour moi).

Quelques années plus tard, comme tous les deux mois, je retournais à Minas Anor avec Psy bien aimé voir ma fille. Il paraît qu'elle prenait régulièrement des cours de chant dans son école. Ce jour-là, elle me présenta son nouvel amoureux. Celui-ci ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Il me faisait penser à Melkor, mesurait 1.47m au garrot, à savoir 2 têtes de moins que ma fille. C'était donc un petit nain surexcité (voyez Mini-Moi ? et ben pareil). Je me demandais ce que ma fille pouvait lui trouver (elle se posait la même question à propos de Sauron et moi). Je me disais aussi que ma fille , à 16 ans à peine, était un peu jeune pour décider d'aimer un homme pour la vie. Mais bon, c'est les jeunes, complètement inconscients, un peu comme moi à cet âge-là. Je me souvenais encore du jour où j'avais promis à Sauron de l'aimer toujours. Depuis, j'avais changé d'avis. Le chéri de ma fille se présenta :

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance je suis. Mon nom est (il prit une longue inspiration) Acidesetbromohuiclorotroitroidiméthylneufluorodeuhydroxysixiodocinquoxononanoïx, de formule brute C9H16O4FClBrI.

Je le regardais, l'air de dire : « y a pas moyen d'avoir des noms pareils. Ils avaient fumé quoi ses parents, je jour où il est né ? ». Guenièvre me dit :

- Son nom à rallonge veut dire qu'il est très réactif en milieu aqueux. Il est entré dans le livre des records pour le nom le plus long : 79 lettres. Et inutile de dire qu'il cartonne au scrabble.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Messire C9H16O4FClBrI est un grand chimiste, continua-t-elle.

- Ca s'entend dans son nom. Mais messire au nom bizarre, vous devez bien avoir un autre nom plus facile à utiliser ?

- Non, gente dame. Cela représente un véritable défi, de prononcer mon nom en entier. Celui ou celle qui y parvient a droit à mes services pour la vie.

- Je vois ça.

- T'as l'air emballée maman, me dit Guenièvre.

- Disons que le jour de votre mariage, faudra qu'il s'accroche le prêtre...

- On a le temps d'ici là, dit l'homme au nom barbare de composé organique.

Guenièvre me prit à part et me dit :

- En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de l'épouser.

- A cause de son nom ?

- Non, ça encore on s'y fait. Mais si c'est un chimiste dans le genre de papa...

- Parce que forger des anneaux de pouvoir, t'appelles ça de la chimie, toi ?

- C'était des réactions chimiques...

- Ne file pas la recette à ton copain.

- Je ne la connais pas. Et toi ?

- Non plus. Sauron garde ses secrets. Et si je lui en reparle, il s'énervera et me tapera dessus, croyant que c'était de ma faute s'il a paumé le sien.

- Mon père est de mauvaise foi.

- C'est pas nouveau. A son âge, on ne va pas le changer.

- Mais tu l'aimes, oui ou non ?

- Oui. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. C'est ça, mon drame.

- Ne désespère pas.

- Je vais essayer. J'espère peut-être en vain qu'il redevienne comme avant, pendant le Premier Age.

- En même temps, pendant cet Age-là, tu n'étais pas sa femme mais celle de son maître.

- C'est vrai.

- Au pire, t'auras toujours n°1 pour te consoler.

- Comment qu'tu sais ça, toi ? demandais-je d'un air inquiet.

- Ben, c'est ton psy, non ? Pourquoi, c'est plus que ton psy ?

- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, ne te fais pas des idées.

Elle me jeta un regard plus que soupçonneux. Et alors ! C'était mon droit ! Elle sortait bien avec un type au nom de composé organique instable et à la tête de psychopathe alors j'avais bien le droit de sortir avec mon psy quand même !

Puis, Sauron réunit ses orques plus ou moins fraîchement pondus et les envoya assiéger Minas Ithil de nouveau. J'avais beau avoir fait mettre à Isildur un panneau sur les portes de la ville : « cette cité est la propriété privée du royaume du Gondor, et pas du Mordor », cela n'empêcha pas cette ville de devenir un poste avancé du Mordor deux ans après le début du siège, puis plus tard encore, le QG officiel des Nazgûls. Sauron s'empara du Palantir de Minas Ithil : je m'en doutais. J'avais décelé depuis longtemps son attirance pour ces boules de verre d'un noir de jais, aussi sombres que la Tour Sombre (quand elle serait reconstruite) et que son âme - s'il en avait une. En fait, ces pierres, appelées Palantiri (pluriel de Palantir), celles qui voient de loin, avaient été importées de Numénor par Elendil et ses fils avant que l'île ne soit engloutie sous les flots.

Minas Ithil, la Tour de la Lune, fut désormais connue sous le nom de Minas Morgul, la Tour de la Sorcellerie. Sur la porte était placardé le message suivant, une bonne pub pour attirer les touristes : « propriété du Mordor et pas du Gondor. La voie est close. La ville fut prise par les Neuf et les Neuf la gardent. Celui qui osera y pénétrer ne pourra jamais en ressortir ». On s'étonne alors qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de tourisme en Mordor.

Sauron lui-même squatta la ville un moment, histoire de ne pas se faire prendre par les Elfes. Un jour, le Roi du Gondor prit contact avec lui par l'intermédiaire du Palantir de Minas Anor (la Tour du Soleil, renommée en Minas Tirith, la Tour de la Garde).

- Minas Ithil est à moi, braillait le Roi du Gondor, passablement furieux.

- T'as un train de retard, mon vieux. Cette ville s'appelle Minas Morgul désormais. Et si tu n'es pas content, va voir à Valinor si j'y suis.

Le Roi du Gondor, nommé Eärnur, se mit à beugler. Sauron l'arrêta tout de suite :

- Tais-toi. Je te passe le Roi-Sorcier, négocie avec lui.

Peu après, le n°1 répondait :

- Ici n°1, alias Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar (Mumu pour les intimes), Seigneur des Nazgûls et proprio officiel de Minas Morgul. J'écoute.

- Ok, alors écoute-moi bien, espèce de Nazgûl empaillé, tu vas me rendre ma ville, tout de suite ! Pigé ?

- D'accord. Si tu la veux, viens la réclamer. Je t'attends. On se battra en duel.

Le Roi du Gondor, ne sachant quoi répondre, coupa la communication. Le Roi-Sorcier, outré, se tourna vers Sauron et cria :

- Cet enculé m'a raccroché au nez ! D'abord, j'ai une tête de Nazgûl empaillé ?

- Non. T'as une tête de Nazgûl, c'est tout. Ce mec (Eärnur) ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Nul ne peut bafouer l'Empire du Mordor. Quand on l'attaque, l'Empire contre-attaque.

Et l'Empire contre-attaqua. Eärnur, le dernier Roi du Gondor, entra dans Minas Morgul, se battit contre le Roi-Sorcier, combat arbitré par Sauron - quel con, ce roi, d'avoir choisi un arbitre pareil -, et ne ressortit jamais de la ville. La lignée des rois du Gondor fut brisée. Commença celle des Intendants.

Peu après, j'errais sans fin dans Minas Morgul, désespérée par le sort du monde. Tout était de ma faute : Sauron était revenu par ma faute, il allait à nouveau essayer de contrôler le monde. Je m'écroulais, rongée par la culpabilité, dans un coin de couloir, entre l'asile psychiatrique et la Grande Salle de torture. Devinez qui vint me voir ? Mon n°1 adoré, mon psy chéri. Il me dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Je vais causer la fin du monde.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- J'ai ramené Sauron à la vie. Il recommencera sa guerre pour diriger cette terre.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux et pleurais. Le n°1 releva ma tête et essuya (les vitres) mes larmes - à la main, il n'avait pas de mouchoir. Je frémis à son contact.

- Vous êtes froid comme la mort, Mumu, lui dis-je.

- C'est normal, je suis un mort-vivant. Mais vous êtes brûlante comme la lave de la Montagne du Destin. Ca prouve que vous êtes vivante.

- Il n'empêche que si ce monde se termine, ce sera entièrement de ma faute.

- Séchez vos larmes, ma Reine. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Vous n'avez fait que suivre votre coeur. Et puis, vous avez votre fille...

- Oui, j'ai ma petite fille que j'aime de tout mon coeur... d'ailleurs elle s'est trouvé un mec. Elle va déménager et abandonner sa pauvre mère.

- Je suis désolé.

- Mes enfants ont toujours déserté, ce sera pas la première fois. Et puis, tant que vous restez là, ça ira. Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous.

- Oui, mais bon, y a Sauron dans le coin...

Sur ce, le n°1 me releva, m'embrassa (pas trop longtemps quand même) et me ramena à la chose qui me servait de mari. Il lui dit :

- Vous pourriez vous occuper un peu plus de votre femme, Monseigneur.

- N°1, occupe-toi de tes fesses, et moi, je m'occuperai de ma femme (et de ses fesses).

Peu après, genre, en 2400, Sauron attaqua Osgiliath, sur un coup de tête - il devait s'enquiquiner, il avait rempli son réservoir d'orques et avait envie d'emmerder le monde. Il lança ses orques sur la cité. Aucun n'en est revenu : ils étaient à usage unique. Mais la cité fut prise quand même. Sauron revint à Minas Morgul avec les Neuf et un Palantir qu'il me montra fièrement.

- Vise le trophée de guerre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? Tu en as déjà un. Tu fais une collection ?

- Mais non !

- Non, parce que je ne sais pas, moi. Tu collectionnes les anneaux de pouvoir : tu as retrouvé les neuf anneaux et trois des sept. Alors je pensais que tu allais te lancer dans une collection de Palantiri aussi.

- Tu te crois drôle ? C'est pour le Roi-Sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il en fasse ?

- Communiquer avec moi depuis Minas Morgul.

- Mais tu y vis, à Minas Morgul. C'est complètement idiot !

- Je ne vais pas passer le restant de mes jours à Minas Morgul. C'est trop glauque et ça braille trop : entre les Nazgûls et les salles de torture, on n'est pas aidés. Je vais faire reconstruire Barad-dûr.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- La stratégie, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Ben oui, tu me prends pour qui ? Quand tu as été deux fois la femme d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu finis par savoir ce qu'est la stratégie.

- Faire reconstruire Barad-dûr maintenant annoncerait au monde que je suis de nouveau prêt à me battre. Or je ne le suis pas. Et puis, il faut que je renouvelle mon stock d'orques. Il faut de la main d'oeuvre.

- Et ça ne te dirait pas un jour, de faire la paix ?

- Non. Ca m'occupe, ça met un peu de piquant dans ma vie, sinon qu'est-ce que je m'emmerderais...

- Je t'ordonne de faire la paix !

- Je te dis que c'est MOI qui commande. Je suis le mâle dominant. C'est une dictature et le dictateur c'est moi ! Pigé ?

- Sauron le détesté, tu m'emmerdes.

- Je sais, je suis né pour ça... Dis, ça fait des siècles que tu ne m'as plus appelé comme ça. Tu as la nostalgie du Premier Age ?

- Oui. Parce qu'au moins, quand j'étais la femme de Melkor, tu m'obéissais.

- Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Vois dans la Constitution du Mordor : le mâle domine, la femelle se soumet à sa volonté.

D'où cette question fondamentale : le mâle, pourquoi ? Pour la survie de l'espèce.

Il (le mâle, le dictateur, enfin, Sauron, quoi) ordonna ensuite l'ouverture d'un immense chantier visant à construire une ligne de métro entre Minas Morgul et Barad-dûr en ruines. Ce chantier était dirigé par le Roi-Sorcier - comme s'il avait que ça à faire. Sauron, quant à lui, alla à Minas Tirith consulter les archives pour savoir ce qu'était devenu Isildur et son précieux par la même occasion. Il en revint quelques mois plus tard. Apparemment, aucun elfe n'était sur place pour le reconnaître. Il se pointa avec une chose étrange et rectangulaire sous le bras.

- C'est quoi, c'te chose ?

- Un ordinateur portable.

- Un quoi ?

- Une sorte de bibliothèque portative. J'y ai enregistré toutes les archives de Minas Tirith. Et j'ai eu une imprimante laser et un appareil photo numérique dans le même pack : c'était en promo, j'en ai profité.

- C'est bien. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus d'excuse quand tu ne comprendras pas ce que je te dis : tu ne pourras pas dire « j'ai pas imprimé ».

- Sulring, t'es lourde... 3,5 T (hauteur limitée à 2.50m).

- Et où les as-tu trouvés ?

- A Minas Tirith, c'te blague ! Punaise, ils sont drôlement évolués, les humains de ce bled.

- T'es pas passé par la douane ?

- Si.

- Et alors, qu'as-tu dit ?

- Nom : Sauron. Pays d'origine : Mordor. Profession : Seigneur des Ténèbres. Motif de la visite : savoir où est mon précieux.

- T'es ouf ou quoi ? Tu veux que les Istari nous tombent dessus ?

- Les Istari ? C'est quoi c'te chose ?

- Les membres du conseil secret cherchant à te contrer. J'ai vu ça dans ton Palantir.

- QUOI ? Je t'ai déjà dit : défense de toucher à mon Palantir ! T'es ouf ou quoi ? Enfin, pour ce qui est de la douane, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai dit : nom : Annatar - ça avait déjà marché la dernière fois - ; pays d'origine : aucun ; profession : SDF, Seigneur des Fainéants ; motif de la visite : visiter le bled. D'ailleurs, c'est vachement sympa, comme ville. Il faudra qu'on se fasse une semaine en amoureux là-bas un de ces quatre.

- Bien sûr mon chou. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser.

- J'ai trouvé où était censé être mon précieux.

- Et où est-il ?

- Quelque part dans le fleuve Anduin.

- C'est précis...

- C'est déjà mieux que : quelque part dans le monde.

Il fit entreprendre des recherches. Inlassablement, les orques fouillaient dans les sédiments du fleuve Anduin, entassés ici depuis le commencement du monde (même qu'ils y ont trouvé du pétrole). Mais sans trouver une quelconque trace de l'Unique - qui, entre nous, n'était pas unique -. Ces recherches ne servaient à rien, une sorte de Hobbit nommé Sméagol avait trouvé le précieux. J'avais vu ça dans le Palantir de Sauron - heureusement, il (le Palantir, pas Sauron) n'était pas à mémoire. Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. Il ne l'apprit que 500 ans plus tard, lorsque Sméagol fut emprisonné à Barad-dûr. Et là, manque de pot, il venait de se faire chourer l'Anneau Unique. Ce n'était pas seulement par pitié pour le Sméagol en question que je me suis gardée de divulguer cette information. Je savais que si Sauron récupérait l'Anneau soi-disant Unique, les terres seraient à nouveau recouvertes de ténèbres. Et ça, je tenais à tout prix à l'éviter. Je m'en voulais déjà assez de l'avoir ramené à la vie. J'espérais qu'il ne se souvienne plus jamais du code du coffre du précieux de rechange et qu'il ne retrouve jamais l'autre.

Guenièvre quitta son chéri. Elle ne pouvait plus le sentir. Ce jour-là, j'étais allée les voir dans leur appartement à Minas Morgul. Elle lui a demandé ce jour-là :

- Tu comptes faire quoi plus tard mon chou ?

- Régner sur le monde.

Quand je disais qu'il me faisait penser à Melkor... en plus d'avoir une tête de psychopathe, il avait les mêmes projets que lui.

- C'est bon, j'ai déjà un père qui veut faire ça. Trouve autre chose, lui fit Guenièvre.

- C'est qui ton père ? demanda le sosie de Melkor d'un air bizarre.

- Sauron, pourquoi ?

Le mec se mit à hurler, il s'enfuit de la cité et n'en revint jamais. Il s'exila sur un autre continent et devint vizir au service d'un grand calife assez naïf. Il se fit appeler Iznogoud, de peur que son nom barbare de composé organique ne fasse fuir tout le monde. Il vécut dans une grande cité avec des murailles d'enceinte très hautes... il avait manifestement quelque chose à compenser. Pendant toute sa vie, il s'employa à essayer de devenir calife à la place du calife, du moins, c'est ce qu'en disent les légendes racontées sur lui.

Vers l'an 2950, renonçant à chercher son anneau à la con, Sauron envisagea de se reconstruire sa tour et d'arrêter de squatter le QG des Nazgûls, pour la bonne et simple raison que Mumu en avait marre de lui prêter ses appartements et ses concubines par la même occasion. D'accord, le Mordor était une dictature libérale et il y avait circulation libre des concubines des Nazgûls - des elfes parce que les humaines ne duraient pas assez longtemps - dans toute la ville de Minas Morgul, mais bon. Elles se retrouvaient souvent chez les orques en manque ou chez Sauron, ayant investi les appartements du n°1. Les Neuf firent une révolte : ils firent castrer les orques de la ville pour avoir la paix. Les concubines, malgré ces précautions, finissaient toujours traumatisées quand les Neuf leur étaient passés dessus - manque de pot, elles n'étaient pas marquées au numéro du Nazgûl à qui elles appartenaient. Et quand Sauron s'y mettait aussi, les pauvres filles étaient bonnes pour l'asile psychiatrique aménagé exprès à Minas Morgul juste à côté de la Grande Salle de torture et du réservoir d'armées.

Sauron me disait :

- Et là, devant ma tour, je vais mettre deux statues monumentales, mais pas trop monumentales non plus : 15m de haut, pas plus.

- Pourquoi pas. Ca décorera. Parce que niveau déco, le Mordor, c'est pas trop ça...

- C'est vrai. Donc je ferai deux statues monumentales : moi et mon anneau.

- Quoi ??? Et moi alors ?

- Tu m'arriveras au genoux.

- Et puis quoi encore ? C'est quoi cette société machiste ?

- C'est la société mordorienne. Faut t'y faire, mon chou.

- Si tu fais ton anneau plus grand que moi, ça veut dire qu'il a plus de place dans ton coeur que moi.

- Ben lui au moins, il m'est fidèle.

- Elle est forte celle-là ! C'est un anneau, je te rappelle. Ne me fais pas une leçon sur la supposée fidélité des anneaux ! Un anneau, c'est un objet, c'est un truc que tu mets au doigt, ça pense pas... enfin bon, ça sert à rien de discuter avec toi...

- Je voulais aussi dire que c'est aussi parce qu'il a une place plus importante dans la hiérarchie du Mordor.

- Mais ça je m'en tape. Je suis ta femme quand même ! Et ton anneau t'a quitté, enfin, c'est Isi (auto) qui te l'a chouré. Mais en tous cas si tu fais ton anneau plus grand que moi, je divorce, j'épouse le Roi-Sorcier et je le rallie à nos ennemis !

- T'as pas intérêt ! Il est à moi et à moi seul ! Et toi aussi. Mais bon, on va se mettre d'accord. Je ferai une seule statue...

- Tu feras faire, ai-je corrigé.

- Ouais, enfin bon, c'est pareil. Je ferai faire une statue monumentale de moi, de 15m de haut, avec toi qui m'arrivera aux genoux et mon anneau à mes pieds, en beaucoup plus petit. Ca te va ?

Je soupirai. J'en avais assez de cette société machiste. La femme doit être à l'égal de l'homme. Quand je pense qu'en Gondor, elles ont le droit de divorcer et qu'elles font du karaté, je me dis : « qu'est-ce que je suis allée foutre en Mordor où ce sont les hommes qui gouvernent ? Il faudrait vraiment changer nos mentalités ici »

- Oui ça me va, mais ça pourrait être mieux, lui dis-je pour qu'il ne me fasse pas la gueule pendant 3000 ans.

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux...

Il ne me fit pas la tête. Il m'embrassa longuement et mieux que jamais (bref le pied quoi) et puis... ben voilà quoi.

Et Barad-dûr fut reconstruite tant bien que mal avec la statue de Sauron devant. Ce n'était pas seulement dû au déficit de main d'oeuvre que ces idiots d'ouvriers mirent 50 ans à la reconstruire. La chose qui me servait de mari avait mis en place les 35 heures. Cette tour fut reconstruite à l'identique, en gros, avec les prisons en bas, les salles de torture au milieu (avec nos ministres, dans un espace critique) et nos appartements en haut. Je dormais juste au-dessus des salles de torture : autant dire que ce n'était pas coton de dormir, surtout avec Sauron qui ronflait au-dessus, du moins, quand il dormait. Le reste du temps, il le passait en salle de torture à torturer (évidemment) ou à se faire les prisonnières (de la torture morale, d'après lui... enfin, c'était surtout parce que je lui refusais l'accès à ma couche depuis mon accouchement, non, mais je limitais les risques ! En plus, vu où et avec qui il avait traîné, je voulais pas me ramasser des MST... Alors Sauron se consolait comme il pouvait. En plus, les Nazgûls lui refusaient l'accès à leur harem .

Le pire était qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'idée de mettre un ascenseur. Franchement, 3000 marches à pied, c'est crevant.

Guenièvre se trouva un nouveau chéri. Celui-là me faisait penser à Merlin l'enchanteur, avec une longue robe bleue avec un grand chapeau pointu et une longue barbe grise. Ma fille avait toujours le chic de se trouver des copains aux looks bizarres. Elle me le présenta un jour alors que nous étions encore à Minas Morgul en attendant que Barad-dûr soit entièrement reconstruite.

- Mère, je te présente Isaac Newton. C'est un grand physicien.

- Ah... le précédent était chimiste. T'es vraiment portée sur les scientifiques, ma parole...

- T'as raison. Mon chéri, je te présente ma mère, Sulring, reine du Mordor.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi aussi.

- Messire Newton s'est pris une pomme sur la tête et c'est comme ça qu'il a mis au point sa théorie de la gravitation.

- Tu sous-titres s'il te plaît ?

- Tous les corps s'attirent.

- Exception à la règle, fis-je : Sauron et moi, on se repousse...

- Mais vous êtes attirés par le sol, ce qui fait que vous ne flottez pas dans l'air.

- Laissez, Dame Guenièvre. Je vais lui expliquer.

Il m'exposa sa théorie pendant une bonne heure. Je me demandais ce qu'il était allé faire en Terre du Milieu alors qu'il semblait si heureux en Europe. Il paraît qu'il avait rencontré ma fille lors d'un de ses multiples voyages. Elle ne l'avait pas encore présenté à son père car celui-ci avait d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire, du genre : reconstruire sa tour.

Quand il eut fini, j'avais à peu près pigé. Je pris ma fille à part et lui dis :

- Pourquoi ne ramènes-tu toujours que des vieux ?

- Parce que les jeunes sont idiots et inconscients. Avec l'âge, on acquiert une certaine sagesse.

- Si tu le dis...

Je pensais à Sauron : c'était le contraire chez lui : plus il vieillissait, plus il était irresponsable et irréfléchi.

Quelques années plus tard, Barad-dûr étant totalement rebâtie, mon cher et tendre époux eut à nouveau l'occasion de s'intéresser à son humble épouse soumise (plus pour longtemps) et à sa fille. Il fit enfin la connaissance du chéri de celle-ci et décida, pour se changer les idées et apprendre à connaître le gars, de nous emmener en voyage tous les quatre.

Il nous fit faire un tour complet de la Terre du Milieu (allez savoir pourquoi... peut-être pour nous montrer l'étendue d'un territoire qu'il imaginait déjà sien). Mais pendant le voyage du retour, un événement étrange se produisit.

Entre Edoras et Minas Tirith, au milieu de nulle part, nous avons vu apparaître une colonne de lumière verte que même Mister Newton le physicien ne pouvait expliquer. Par contre, il disait que ce n'était pas dangereux. Nous nous sommes rendus alors à l'endroit où elle commençait et nous nous sommes alors sentis aspirés vers le haut dans un tourbillon de lumière.

Je fermais les yeux et me blottis contre mon cher époux, comme s'il avait pu arrêter ce gigantesque aspirateur.

Quand je les rouvris, nous étions à nouveau sur la terre ferme. Sauron me serra dans ses bras, à m'en briser les côtes. Ma fille nous regarda d'un air paniqué. Seul Isaac Newton ne semblait pas étonné. Il était déjà venu ici.

- Dites donc, espèce de Merlin l'enchanteur, commença mon époux adoré, vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que nous faisons ici !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est normal. Mon destin était sûrement de revenir ici.

Un homme - encore fallait-il que c'en soit un - au look bizarre nous accosta. Il nous dit :

- Bienvenue sur Gaïa.

Sauron me regarda d'un air paniqué, ayant compris qu'on était arrivés dans un autre monde, mais n'ayant aucune idée des raisons ou des causes qui nous avaient menés ici.

L'homme étrange s'adressa à Isaac :

- Vous êtes l'envoyé de la Lune des Illusions...

- Il ne vient pas de la Lune des Illusions, il vient de Terre du Milieu, corrigea Sauron.

- Calmez-vous, Seigneur Sauron, lui conseilla Newton.

- Vous êtes le futur empereur de notre peuple, les Zaibacher et vous guiderez Gaïa vers un meilleur destin.

Isaac Newton le regarda, l'air de dire : « empereur, ça me branche, comme boulot... ». Il alla rejoindre le mec bizarre et dit à ma fille :

- J'accepte mon destin. Je suis navré ma douce Guenièvre, mais nos routes se séparent ici.

Guenièvre lui lança un regard à geler un volcan en éruption - c'est de famille - tandis qu'il demandait à mon cher mari :

- Vous joindrez-vous à nous, Seigneur Sauron ?

- Non merci. Sans vouloir offenser votre altesse impériale, j'ai moi aussi un pays à gouverner. J'aimerais bien y retourner, d'ailleurs...

- Vous serez exaucé.

Une colonne de lumière verte apparut à nouveau et nous aspira tous les trois. Nous nous sommes alors retrouvés sur notre bonne vieille Terre du Milieu et sommes rentrés chez nous.

Guenièvre nous fit une mini déprime car tous ses chéris fuyaient. Ca ne m'étonnait que peu, étant donné qu'ils étaient très étranges. Je me demandais ce que ma fille pouvait leur trouver. Elle s'imagina alors ne jamais en avoir à nouveau et se crut maudite. A tort, je pense. Car si la prédiction qu'avait faite Sauron le jour de sa naissance était vraie, l'empereur de Zaibacher ne pouvait pas être l'amour de sa vie. Guenièvre était censée épouser un certain Arthur, qui lui aussi, serait roi. Elle avait tort de s'inquiéter.

Celui qui avait failli devenir mon gendre a donc préféré - et pour cause - le destin d'empereur mégalo (comme tous les empereurs) à celui de physicien. Il passa alors les trois quarts de son temps à observer sa machine à manipuler le destin - son grand trip - et le dernier quart à chercher ses bigoudis. Et trouvant que « Isaac Newton » n'était pas un nom digne d'un empereur, il se fit appeler Dunkirk.

Quelques douze ans après le sacre de Dunkirk, je me retrouvais dans ma chambre dans ma tour - enfin, celle de Sauron... ç'aurait été la mienne que j'aurais fait refaire la déco - : je m'apprêtais à me coucher quand je vis mon cher époux sur le pas de la porte. Il me regardait attentivement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je.

- Je te contemple. J'ai le droit, non ?

- Oui. Tu as tous les droits sur moi, je suis ta femme, dis-je d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux.

Pour éviter les conflits, j'avais appris à m'écraser devant l'autorité de Sauron. Après tout, c'était lui le chef, et ce n'était pas une femme qui allait lui donner des leçons. Et puis, ce soir-là, j'étais trop fatiguée pour m'effriter avec lui.

Cela me rappelait ce que mon premier mari m'avait un jour dit, pendant les 2000 ans où je l'avais cuisiné pour qu'il me dise où était mon So-so chéri : « Tu es née à la mauvaise époque, Sulring. Tu vis dans une époque où les femmes n'ont pas le droit à la parole. Chez les pauvres, elles doivent faire à manger et le ménage, s'occuper des gosses et se taire. Chez les riches, on leur demande s'être belles, d'avoir des gosses, si possible des mâles et de se taire. Toi, tu es belle, tu fais des gosses mais tu ne te tais pas. Ca pose parfois quelques problèmes. Mais un jour viendra où les femmes seront écoutées et respectées. Seulement ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais ne perds pas espoir, ça viendra » Cela avait dû être sa seule réflexion intelligente dans toute sa vie. Mais il avait plus que raison sur ce point. J'avais espéré qu'avec Sauron, ce serait différent. Mais il n'en était rien. A notre époque, un individu masculin en restait un : macho, borné et misogyne sur les bords.

Je repensais alors aux contes de fées de mon enfance. Ma vie s'était avérée très différente. Je ne ressemblais en rien aux fameuses princesses sauvées par des princes charmants. Je m'étais rendue compte que ces filles-là n'avaient pas vraiment plus qu'un pois chiche dans le cerveau, surtout la belle au bois dormant : fallait vraiment être cruche pour se piquer avec un fuseau... même dans le Ramayana (légende d'Asie), la princesse Sita n'avait pas plus d'un pois chiche dans le crâne. Fallait vraiment être cruche pour se faire enlever par Ravana. Elle était ce qu'on attendait d'elle : belle, aimable, aimante et admirative de son époux, le « mâle dominant pensant ». Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser. Même si, entre nous, à part bander un arc de dieu et lever une armée de singes, Rama n'était pas non plus très futé... quand il a accusé sa chère Sita de l'avoir trompé avec Ravana... fallait vraiment qu'il soit idiot.

Ces deux là, comme tous les héros de contes, se contentaient de vivre heureux et d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants dans un royaume en paix. Ils ne connaissaient pas la guerre. Ils n'étaient jamais confrontés à des situations limites, lors desquelles on pouvait alors savoir ce qu'ils étaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. C'était ce qui nous différenciait des héros de contes de fées. On ne se contentait pas de vivre heureux et d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants... Ma petite nièce, Arwen, avait elle, plus de chance de vivre ça un jour.

Par contre la princesse Fiona n'avait pas eu de bol : ses parents l'avaient enfermée dans une tour ; et au lieu que ce soit un prince charmant qui l'en sorte, ça avait été un ogre, le prince charmant proprement dit s'étant révélé ne pas avoir plus qu'un pois chiche dans le crâne.

Et moi, j'étais le cas à part : arrachée à mon triste sort, non pas par un prince charmant, mais par un Seigneur des Ténèbres... on arrête pas le progrès...

J'ai l'impression que je vous gonfle avec mes histoires, non ?

C'est dingue ce que je pouvais philosopher quand je me trouvais face à mon époux bien-aimé...

Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. Je me laissais aller contre lui et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Pour la première fois depuis quelques milliers d'années, je me sentais avec lui comme au premier jour. Il était devenu, pour une nuit, celui d'avant, celui que j'avais tellement aimé. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Le lendemain, tout changerait à nouveau et je ne redeviendrais que l'épouse pas soumise vivant dans l'ombre et indépendamment de son mari tyran sanguinaire irresponsable.

- J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, mon amour, me dit-il. Que l'on s'aime comme au premier jour.

Je le souhaitais également. Mais il savait très bien quelle était la condition à remplir : ne plus faire la guerre. Mais il la ferait quand même. Et si je le lui rappelais, il m'engueulerait comme du poisson pourri et nous finirions une fois de plus la nuit fâchés, lui vingt étages au-dessus , prétextant que c'était parce que je ronflais. Il était gonflé quand même.

Il resserra son étreinte et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me sentis défaillir, comme toujours dans ces moments-là. Il me guida jusqu'à mon lit et m'y allongea. Il fit alors ce qu'il avait à faire, d'autant plus facilement que je n'avais pas la force de lui résister. Puis je m'endormis comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais et vis un mot de mon cher époux, disant : « je suis remonté dans mes appartements. Tu dormais tellement bien que je ne voulais pas te réveiller avec mes ronflements ». Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : Sauron admettait qu'il ronflait. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. La nuit qu'il avait passée avec moi lui avait quelque peu obscurci l'esprit. Elle ne risquait pas de se reproduire avant longtemps. En fait, j'étais alors un peu tranquille pour une fois.

Je ne croyais pas si bien dire. Pendant les 4 mois qui suivirent, je ne vis plus du tout mon mari. Même le soir, il n'était pas dans ses appartements. J'attendais un enfant de lui. Il fallait que je lui dise dans les cinq mois à venir, sinon j'aurais eu l'air malin...

Cependant, je n'apercevais mon cher et tendre époux que rarement, entre deux salles de torture... il tenait à tout savoir sur ce qui se passait dans le monde. Il libérait toujours ses prisonniers, du moins, ceux qui survivaient, quand il avait appris ce qu'il voulait savoir. Ils ressortaient de la tour vivants, parfois pas entiers, mais vivants. Sauron ne tuait pas gratuitement. Cette faiblesse était compensée par ses tortures. La douleur que l'on éprouvait, nul ne pouvait l'imaginer avant de l'avoir vécue. Les prisonniers ainsi libérés étaient alors considérés comme des traîtres par les leurs et étaient exécutés, s'ils ne mouraient pas de leurs blessures avant.

Au bout de quatre mois de chasse, je le retrouvais enfin en pleine séance de torture. Il se trouvait avec une humaine. Pour les femmes, le programme était pire encore : en plus des traditionnels écartèlement, privation de nourriture, arrachage des ongles, piqûres de scorpions et autres joyeusetés, elles avaient l'immense privilège de passer une ou plusieurs nuits avec Sauron lui-même. Il les rendait dépendantes de ce genre de pratiques en les droguant à fond. Et lorsqu'elles étaient en manque, il ne cédait que si elles lui avouaient tout. Pour une femme, garder le silence était impossible. Elles devenaient dépendantes de Sauron, à tel point qu'elles désespéraient quand il les libérait et en mouraient peu après, sur le voyage du retour.

Il était donc en pleine action avec cette pauvre fille, traumatisée à vie quand j'osais enfin l'interpeller :

- Sauron, faut que je te cause !

- Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?

- Ben si, mais c'est important...

Il se retourna vers moi et me dit :

- Bon, je t'écoute.

- Ca fait huit mois que j'essaie de te causer.

- Bon, tu peux, maintenant. Alors ?

- Je suis enceinte.

- Non ?! Depuis combien de temps ?

- Huit mois !

Il vit enfin mon énorme ventre. J'ajoutais :

- J'espère que tu pourras au moins te libérer pour l'accouchement !

- On verra. En tous cas, j'espère que cette fois, ce sera un mâle.

Le pauvre Sauron... il était nul en biologie et ne savait pas que c'était l'homme qui déterminait le sexe du gosse. Il fallait que je la lui sorte, celle-là, un jour...

- Qui est-elle, Seigneur Sauron ? questionna sa victime d'une voix faible.

- Ma femme.

- Elle a de la chance.

- Vous parlez d'une chance... grinçais-je entre mes dents.

Je lui aurais bien donné ma place. Sauron se tourna à nouveau vers moi, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

- Tu as en effet de la chance que je sois occupé et que tu sois enceinte, sinon, je t'en aurais collé une. Maintenant, laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai commencé, veux-tu. Elle est sur le point d'avouer, là ! T'as tout gâché !

Je sortis de la salle d'un pas furieux à en faire trembler la tour - moi aussi, je savais faire -. Ce que j'avais vu me confortait dans l'idée que Sauron n'avait pas de coeur, mais un anneau à la place, anneau qui lui avait été retiré.

Sa victime fut libérée deux semaines après. Elle n'y survécut pas. J'accouchais peu de temps après. Ce fut ma fille qui m'y aida. Je m'étais rendue à Minas Morgul pour la voir.

Je mis au monde deux créatures étranges, des jumelles. L'une avait des cheveux d'un jaune d'or et l'autre les avait bleu mauve. Mis à part ça, on aurait dit de loin des petites filles tout à fait normales. Mais en plus de leurs oreilles pointues, spécifiques des elfes, elles étaient déjà très poilues, plus que moi à la naissance - et ce n'est pas peu dire - et avaient une sorte de petite queue entre les jambes et leurs ongles étaient semblables à des griffes.

Guenièvre me regarda d'un air paniqué, genre : « qu'est-ce que tu as mis au monde, ma pauvre maman ? ». J'étais au moins contente que mon mari ne soit pas là, sinon il aurait été doublement furieux, parce que non seulement ce n'était pas un mâle que j'avais mis au monde, mais c'était deux étranges filles-chats qui avaient vu le jour. Et moi qui croyais comprendre quelque chose à la génétique... Je me mis à pleurer de désespoir. Ma chère fille essaya de me réconforter en disant :

- Peut-être que quand on croise une elfe avec un demi-dieu, on a quelques problèmes...

- Je ne pense pas. Tu en es la preuve.

- Que vas-tu faire alors ?

- Les garder. Je refuse qu'elles soient exposées comme des phénomènes de foire. Elles restent mes filles et tu devras toi aussi les considérer comme telles.

- Je n'aurais aucun mal. Mais avec Sauron...

- Sauron, qu'il aille au diable ! T'as compris ? Enfin, ce serait difficile pour lui, étant donné que c'est lui, le mal en personne.

- Tu serais pas un peu défaitiste sur les bords ?

- Je suis assez perturbée, vois-tu.

- Je te comprends. Peut-être qu'il les acceptera quand même.

- T'as de l'espoir. Encore faut-il qu'il daigne jeter un regard vers son humble épouse.

Mes filles ne pipaient mot, elles s'étaient endormies.

- Bon, comment veux-tu les appeler ? me demanda ma fille.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas habituée à choisir les noms de mes enfants.

- Nenya et Narya ? proposa-t-elle.

- Euh, écoute Guenièvre, ce sont les noms des anneaux des elfes.

- Ah... mais c'est joli quand même... mais tu sais, les elfes donnent des noms à tout : aux anneaux, aux épées... c'est quand même une autre culture.

- C'est notre peuple, Guenièvre.

- Narya et Erya ?

- Ok. Bon, alors Erya sera la blonde et Narya l'autre.

Guenièvre décida de les garder avec elle et de les élever seule. La colère de Sauron aurait été trop terrible s'il avait appris leur existence. Il m'aurait crue anormale et m'aurait répudiée. Je l'aimais trop et ne voulais plus lui déplaire. De plus, j'avais l'espoir secret et fou qu'il renonce à la conquête du monde.

Mes jumelles vécurent donc toute leur enfance à Minas Morgul chez n°1 au milieu des ultrasons de lui et ses collègues. De toute façon, les déplacer à Barad-dûr aurait été encore pire : elles auraient eu les ultrasons des prisonniers et les ronflements de leur père... de plus, celui-ci risquait de les découvrir et ça aurait été leur fin. Je n'allais les voir que rarement, quand le métro n'était pas en grève. Je voyais ainsi tout le monde en même temps : Guenièvre, Erya et Narya et mon psy bien-aimé, le tout sans que Sauron ne le sache. A la limite, il s'en foutait.

Un jour où je m'ennuyais ferme (plus encore que les autres jours), je jetais un coup d'oeil au Palantir installé bien au chaud dans le bureau de Sauron. Au début, il ne captait rien puis ensuite, je distinguais les traits d'un vieux barbu aux longs tifs blancs. Ce vieux eut l'air complètement terrifié et coupa la communication - quelle impolitesse. Je regardais alors sur l'ordinateur portable de Sauron, une merveille de la technologie importée de Minas Tirith. Il y avait de tout et n'importe quoi dans ce machin. On trouvait notamment un programme intitulé « oeil en haut de la tour ». Je cliquai dessus. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit et montra le sommet de la tour. J'avais deux propositions : activer ou désactiver. Sans réfléchir, je cliquai sur activer, pour le fun, quoi. L'écran s'enflamma puis tout le bordel s'organisa pour former une forme ovale qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un oeil de feu. J'ai enfin admis que malgré ses innombrables défauts (a) obsession par l'Unique b) folie du pouvoir c) mauvaise foi d) tendance à la violence e)...), Sauron était un génie. Mais je me demandais à quoi allait servir ce programme. D'accord, c'est décoratif, un oeil de feu en haut d'une tour, ça fait phare, mais bon...

Sauron entra en trombe dans son bureau. En me voyant, il hurla si fort que la tour trembla (4 sur l'échelle de Richter), et moi aussi par la même occasion.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ? Je t'ai déjà dit : défense d'entrer dans MON bureau ! Bordel ! T'écoutes jamais rien !

- Toi non plus, mon chou.

- TAIS-TOI ! Je ne suis pas ton chou ! J'ai une tête de chou ?

Il s'avança vers son ordi.

- Pourquoi tu as mis mon oeil en haut de la tour ? brailla-t-il.

- Mais tes yeux sont sur ta figure, chéri.

- Commence pas à faire de l'esprit ! (es-tu là ?)

Je n'ai pas commencé à faire de l'esprit, mais lui commença à me frapper. Ca lui arrivait de temps en temps : ses sautes d'humeur étaient dus à une forte contrariété. Il avait déjà tabassé de la même façon son ministre des affaires étrangères à cause des Elfes qui voulaient le contrer (Sauron, pas le ministre). Le ministre, quant à lui, a fini dans l'asile psychiatrique de Minas Morgul, où il a trouvé Eärnur, le dernier Roi du Gondor - vous savez, l'enculé qui avait raccroché au nez du Roi-Sorcier puis l'avait combattu en duel - et aucun des deux n'en est ressorti. Il y a d'ailleurs dans cette ville plus d'internés que de soldats, c'est dire... Mais de temps en temps, quelques cas désespérés partaient pour Cirith Ungol pour rassasier Arachné (faut bien qu'elle bouffe, la « chatte » de Sauron (à croire qu'il ne savait pas à quoi ressemble une chatte normalement constituée. Elle a quatre pattes, pas huit, mais bon... c'était une autre culture)).

Le nouveau ministre - de l'intérieur, cette fois (le précédent avait fini dans l'estomac d'Arachné lui aussi) - entra dans le bureau.

- Monseigneur, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger...

- Tu me déranges. On frappe avant d'entrer ! T'es un mal élevé.

- Arrêtez ! Vous êtes fou !

Sauron se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son ministre, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Ne te mets pas entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa victime. On m'a dit : bats ta femme trois fois par jour. Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi, elle le sait. Alors j'applique le règlement.

Il lui avait lancé ces derniers mots avec l'amabilité d'une porte de prison. Le ministre s'enfuit sans demander son reste, sinon il aurait fini comme son prédécesseur, chez Arachné - quoique non, la ligne directe Barad-dûr - Minas Morgul était en grève (une fois de plus).

Je me jetais au pieds de mon tortionnaire de mari, le futur islamiste, en pleurant et en hurlant de douleur.

- Sauron, mon chéri, je t'en supplie, arrête ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

- NON ! fit-il d'une voix brisée.

Et il tomba à genoux - à peine lunatique, le gars.

- Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Tu sais que je t'aime et que je ne pourrai jamais consciemment te faire de mal.

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa passionnément et désespérément, comme du temps de notre jeunesse, en souvenir de cette époque révolue.

- C'est le stress, expliqua-t-il. Les affaires ne vont pas aussi bien que je le voudrais.

- Raconte-moi, je ne suis pas au courant. Et puis, prends Optimum (homéopathie) ou fais du yoga. C'est pour lutter contre le stress.

- L'homéopathie ça sert à rien, ça n'a que des effets psychologiques. Et puis tu serais au courant de mes problèmes si tu ne faisais pas chambre à part.

- Ecoute chéri, tu ronfles à en réveiller Minas Morgul et à en faire trembler Barad-dûr.

- QUOI ? Je ronfle, moi ?

- Et puis je ne veux pas d'autre enfant !

- Chérie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques ! Reviens à moi s'il te plaît ! Et puis tu sais, les gosses, ça n'arrive qu'aux autres !

- Hem, hem... Tu m'as déjà dit ça pendant le premier âge et je suis tombée (du ravin) enceinte de Eldarion !

- Ah, c'est vrai.

- Et depuis, il s'est rallié aux elfes et a attaqué Angband avec eux... mais bon, ça fait longtemps.

Toujours est-il qu'il était tellement macho qu'il n'a jamais admis qu'il ronflait en faisant plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'oliphants qui charge. En fait, les sons forts et traumatisants se situaient à la limite des fréquences audibles par l'oreille humaine : à la fois dans les graves et les aigus : les aigus étaient les cris de Nazgûls (d'une fréquence de 16 000 Hz et d'un volume de 99,90 dB) et les graves étaient les ronflements de Sauron (d'une fréquence de 15 Hz et d'un volume de 140 dB) qui donnaient à chaque fois l'horrible impression qu'un raz-de-marée ensevelissait tout le Mordor, éteignait la Montagne du Destin et recouvrait la moitié de Barad-dûr façon statue de la liberté dans le jour d'après. Toujours est-il que j'ai dormi avec lui (avec Sauron, pas avec le jour d'après) ce soir-là et ceux qui suivirent. En mettant l'option que si je tombais enceinte, je le castrerais et lui ferais bouffer ses roubignoles en sauce...

Il arriva que peu après, le vieux barbu rappela. Mon cher et pas franchement tendre époux prit l'appel, alors qu'il m'avait autorisée à venir dans son bureau. Sauron examina son correspondant et s'exclama :

- Tiens, Dooku, ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, mon pote ?

- Hein ? bredouilla le vieux.

- Ben quoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? Dooku, pourquoi tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux ?

- Dites, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi votre pote m'appelle Dooku ? me demanda-t-il.

- Euh, il doit vous confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, apparemment.

- Sûrement, parce que mon nom est Saroumane, pas Dooku.

- Ah, ben je me suis planté, admit Sauron.

- Je suis votre humble serviteur, Seigneur Sauron.

- Ah, ça c'est cool.

- Je connais plus ou moins vos projets et vous aiderai à les mener à terme. Je suis un magicien blanc très puissant.

- Ok, j'accepte l'aide de tout le monde. Vous m'aiderez pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau.

- La quoi ? demandais-je.

- La guerre pour la domination du monde. Je ne vais pas attendre encore 1000 ans que mon précieux me revienne. Je fais sans.

- Tu ne peux pas ?

- Si. De toute façon, les neuf rois ne gouvernent plus, ils braillent. Les sept nains ont disparu je ne sais où et les trois elfes n'utilisent plus leur anneau. Alors retrouver l'Unique m'assurerait au moins que personne ne pourra le détruire, mais franchement, ça ne sert à rien de gouverner des elfes qui n'obéissent pas, des nains qui sont hors course et des rois qui ne sont plus des rois. Tu sais, je suis assez fier de moi, sur les 19 dirigeants de peuples prévus, j'en ai entubé 9. C'est un score honorable, c'est la moyenne mais entre nous, j'aurais préféré avoir une mention.

- Mais tu as bien besoin de l'Anneau pour diriger les Neuf ?

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ils ne pensent même plus par eux-mêmes. Ce qui m'amène à dire que les hommes sont faibles, ils veulent toujours plus de pouvoir et donc passent leur temps à se battre. Il leur faut un roi, que dis-je, un empereur pour leur faire cesser leurs conflits et les maintenir en paix. Et devine qui ce sera ?

- Ben, toi. Ecoute-moi un peu pour une fois : tu as déjà essayé il y a un Age, Melkor lui aussi a essayé, il y a deux Ages. Vous avez tous deux échoué. Tu veux vraiment remettre ça ? Ce n'est pas en voulant dominer le monde que tu y parviendras. Au contraire, tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s'uniront contre toi.

- T'as peut-être raison. Mais je reste maître de mes décisions, et faire la paix signifierait admettre mon tort et perdre ma dignité. Mais si j'échoue, je reconnaîtrai publiquement, devant les Neuf et toutes les armées du Mordor - s'il en reste - , que j'avais tort.

- Tu n'as jamais rien reconnu devant les Neuf, et encore moins que tu avais tort - et que le tort tue. Et puis, qu'est-ce que Saroumane vient faire là ?

- En fait, (il coupa la communication, enfin, raccrocha au nez de Saroumane), je soupçonne Saroumane de vouloir mon précieux. Il s'est servi du Palantir d'Orthanc pour voir au loin et essayer de le repérer. Mais il m'a trouvé avant. De toute façon, il est prêt à tout, tout comme moi, pour retrouver l'Unique. Il m'obéira aveuglément.

Il me regarda, l'air de dire : « youpi, j'ai déjà corrompu un magicien blanc. Au suivant ! »

- Et ton programme « oeil en haut de la tour », il sert à quoi ?

- Je fais croire à tout le monde - y compris à Saroumane - que je suis trop faible pour prendre une forme physique et que je ne peux m'incarner qu'en oeil de feu en haut de ma tour. Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on se doute que j'ai un autre anneau. J'imagine d'avance la tronche de Saroumane quand il verra que je l'ai entubé bien profond.

- Tu es un génie, mon chéri.

- Hé hé, je sais. Je suis né comme ça, c'était inné.

J'avais décidé de le caresser dans le sens du poil, histoire qu'il ne me refasse pas le coup du verset du Coran appliqué : « bats ta femme trois fois par jour. Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi, elle le sait ». Je passais ma main sur son ventre (assez proéminent, entre nous) et lui disais à l'oreille :

- T'as de belles tablettes de chocolat. (des abdos, quoi)

- Ah ouais ? fit-il avec une banane jusqu'aux oreilles. Hé, hé, c'est ça de faire de la musculation tous les jours, poupée.

- Fondues, n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de rajouter.

- Sulring, t'es pas drôle. Oui, je suis gras et fier de l'être !

- T'es pas gros, t'es juste un peu enveloppé. C'est comme ça que je t'aime, mon chéri. Bon, t'entubera Saroumane et après ?

- Ben voilà. Je l'entuberai, c'est à dire, je le mettrai dans un tube. Puis, je le vendrai aux enchères, (du Saroumane en tube, promo, stock limité) ça renflouera les caisses du Mordor. Mais non, je plaisante. Mais là où j'admets - et profites-en, pour une fois que je l'admets - que je ne suis pas doué, c'est que j'ai oublié le code du coffre où j'ai mis mon précieux. J'avais même un moyen mnémotechnique pour m'en souvenir : un poème idiot à 1 000 000 de mots : il commence par : « que j'aime à faire apprendre un nombre utile aux sages », transcrit en chiffres par 3,1415926535. C'est un vieux pote à moi, nommé Pythagore, qui me l'a donné. Si tu as un cercle d'un mètre de diamètre, son périmètre est de 3,14 etc. mètres. Enfin, je n'ai jamais été très doué en maths, alors retenir ce nombre à la con...

Je remerciais intérieurement Pythagore de lui avoir donné ce nombre à la con. Au moins, il (Sauron, pas le nombre à la con) avait oublié qu'il fallait taper Pi au lieu de 3,14 et ses brouettes de décimales à la noix. Heureusement - il y a Findus - il avait (Sauron, pas Findus) oublié ce nombre. Dans le cas contraire, toute la Terre du Milieu aurait ressemblé au Mordor : pays mort au ciel noir - Sauron était tellement ténébreux qu'il contaminait le ciel -, à l'air sec et rempli de cendres, crachées d'une part, par la Montagne du Destin et d'autre part, par l'oeil de Sauron, programme informatique formé de vrai feu, sorte de bougie perpétuelle éclairant le pays comme la lumière d'un certain phare qui faisait naufrager les papillons de ma jeunesse.

- Juste une question, mon chéri : c'est qui, Dooku ?

- Un gars que j'ai connu entre le Second et le Troisième Age, pendant mon errance dans des mondes parallèles. Il était Comte.

- Ah.. Je connaissais le Comte Dracula, mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler du Comte Dooku.

- Il y a un début à tout, ma chérie.

Toujours est-il que je n'ai su qui était le Comte Dooku que quelques années plus tard.

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je m'emmerdais. J'en parlais à la chose qui me servait de mari - entre nous, malgré tous les noms d'oiseau que j'ai pu lui donner, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer - et dans un moment de générosité, il m'autorisa à utiliser son ordinateur portable, son imprimante laser couleur 3 millions de pixels, 30 pages par minute et son appareil photo numérique pour créer un hebdomadaire dont j'étais rédactrice en chef, enfin, rédactrice tout court. Il était intitulé « Aujourd'hui en Mordor ». Hebdomadaire ou pas, c'était vite lu : il ne se passait rien dans ce pays de morts qui dorment à tel point que parfois, ce journal ne paraissait même pas. De toute façon, personne ne le lisait : les orques étaient analphabètes, les ministres connaissaient toute l'actualité - des détournements de fonds qu'il faisaient la plupart du temps - et les Nazgûls étaient miros alors leur faire lire quelque chose...

Cependant, en l'an 3009, un événement vint faire la une : Gollum avait été arrêté. C'était un gars bizarre et décharné, une sorte de FI pleurant et gémissant tout le temps, désespéré par son triste sort. Il mesurait 1,10 m déplié et braillait « mon précieux » à la fin de chacune de ses phrases. En réalité, il faisait partie d'un peuple du genre Hobbit. Il se nommait Sméagol et renommé en Gollum le maudit.

Un jour, je venais de m'engueuler avec Sauron l'abominable (Ok, c'est un pléonasme, mais il y a des jours où il l'est plus encore). Je descendis la tour à toute vitesse pour aller prendre le métro voir Psy bien-aimé mais il était en grève (le métro, pas Psy bien-aimé). Sauron m'a rattrapée. J'ai eu du pot : je n'ai pas fini dans l'estomac d'Arachné comme le ministre de l'intérieur, ni à l'asile psychiatrique de Minas Morgul comme le ministre des affaires étrangères. Sauron me fit juste mettre en prison dans la cellule de Gollum - la prison était pleine, comme celles de France. Il me dit :

- Ca t'apprendra à me donner des leçons. Et estime-toi heureuse de ton sort.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser moisir ici jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

- Tu y resteras le temps qu'il faudra. Bon, Gollum, viens ici !

Gollum s'avança, ses yeux globuleux écarquillés par la terreur que Sauron lui inspirait. Il le fit ramper jusqu'à la table d'écartèlement importée des ruines d'Angband, et l'y attacha.

- Le Seigneur Sauron ne doit pas nous faire de mal ! dit Gollum avec une voix de chat qui s'étouffe avec ses propres poils. Il ne doit pas faire de mal à nous ! Nous sommes gentils, nous.

- Le Seigneur Sauron fait ce qu'il veut ! Non mais !

Il commença l'écartèlement sous mes yeux. Gollum hurlait de douleur.

- Sauron, je t'en prie ! Arrête ça ! lui criais-je.

- Tais-toi, toi ! Ou je te donne à bouffer à Arachné !

« Merci, je retiens... me disais-je. Ah, c'est beau l'amour… »

Il se tourna vers Gollum et lui hurla à la figure :

- Où est mon précieux ?

- Nous ne savons pas, Seigneur. Nous vous supplions de nous détacher de là.

- Tu as possédé cet anneau pendant près de 500 ans ! Dis-moi ce que tu en as fait !

- Nous jurons que nous ne l'avons pas détruit, mon précieux.

- Je sais bien ! Sinon je serais mort et toi aussi ! Et d'abord, c'est MON mien, MON trésor, MON précieux ! Je l'ai créé, il est à MOI et à MOI SEUL ! hurla-t-il.

Hors de lui, il détacha Gollum de l'engin et l'envoya comme un sac de patates dans sa cellule. Sauron venait d'inventer un nouveau sport : le lancer de Gollum. Il détenait le record des 20 m (pauvre Gollum). Il me regarda :

- Et oui, je suis médaille d'or.

- C'est très bien, chéri. Dis, tu veux pas me sortir de cette cage ?

- NAN !

- Sauron, t'es un enfoiré !

Il sortit d'un air furieux, d'un pas à faire trembler la tour. Il était désespéré. En vérité, Gollum et lui étaient dans le même cas : ils désiraient par-dessus tout retrouver l'Unique, mais l'enjeu n'était pas le même : si Gollum récupérait l'Unique, cela ne poserait pas de problème, mais si Sauron le trouvait avant lui, cela causerait la fin du monde libre, ou la fin du monde tout court.

- Il nous ont maudits, meurtriers qu'ils nous ont appelés. Ils nous ont maudits et ils nous ont chassés ! Et nous avons pleuré, mon précieux, nous avons pleuré d'être si seuls.

- Qui, ils ? que je lui demandais.

- Pas d'importance. Sale hobbit ! Il a volé mon précieux et nous le voulons !

- Qui ?

- Sacquet.

- Ecoutez, quoi qu'il vous fasse, n'en dites rien à Sauron.

- Z'êtes qui, vous ?

- Sa femme, enfin en principe, mais bon, des fois, il me met en prison, des fois, il me bat, des fois, il me saute. Vous trouvez ça normal, vous ?

- Non. Nous ignorions que le méchant, vil et perfide Seigneur Sauron était marié.

- Maintenant, vous le savez. Et sachez que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

- Ses vilains orques nous ont fait du mal, mon précieux. Ils nous ont affamés, torturés et mutilés. Nous les haïssons, ces maudits orques et le sale Sacquet aussi !

Il parlait de lui en employant « nous ». C'était un être déchiré et désespéré : il s'était dédoublé.

- Que vous est-il arrivé, Gollum ?

- Nous avons trouvé le précieux dans le fleuve. Nous avons tué Déagol pour le garder pour nous. Nous avons été maudits et chassés. Nous avons oublié la saveur du pain, le bruissement des arbres et la caresse du vent. Nous avons même oublié notre propre nom.

- C'est l'Anneau. Vous en êtes devenu dépendant, comme pour les Neuf et les leurs.

- Les Neuf ? Qui sont-ils ?

- Autrefois des rois. Puis Sauron le diplômé entubeur professionnel, ceinture noire 7ème dan, leur a offert neuf anneaux de pouvoir. Aveuglés par leur avidité, ils les acceptèrent sans poser de question et sombrèrent peu à peu dans le néant et les ténèbres. Ils sont Ses esclaves. Ce sont les Nazgûls, les Spectres de l'Anneau. Ni vivants ni morts. La nuit marche avec eux et la mort crie par leur bouche - malheureusement pour les autres habitants de leur QG, les boules Quiès ne sont pas encore en vente. Donc ensuite ?

- Sacquet a volé mon précieux. Un Sacquet de la Comté.

- C'est où, ça ?

- En Eriador, au Nord-Ouest des Terres du Milieu, à l'ouest de l'Arnor et de l'Angmar.

- N'en dites rien à Sauron.

- Mais il continuera à nous torturer. Il faut que nous parlions.

- Alors dites uniquement : la Comté et Sacquet. En espérant que Sauron ne le trouvera pas - sinon, paix à l'âme de Sacquet. Enfin, lui ne bougera pas de sa tour, il enverra les Neuf et les Neuf sont assez idiots, donc ça ira.

Peu de temps après, Sauron - après avoir envoyé quelques ministres à Arachné - revint interroger Gollum. Il l'attacha sur la table d'écartèlement.

- Alors Gollum, reprenons là où on s'en était arrêtés. PARLE !

- Nous parlerons et serons gentils avec le Seigneur Sauron s'il est gentil avec nous.

Sauron lui colla une baffe et hurla :

- Le Seigneur Sauron n'est pas gentil ! Non mais, j'ai une tête à être sympa ? T'es ouf ou quoi ? OU EST MON PRECIEUX ? Non mais, c'est qui le dictateur ici ?

Gollum ne répondit pas. Il considéra son tortionnaire avec un air de terreur mais aussi de pitié. Il avait compris que Sauron avait autant besoin de l'Anneau que lui. Ils en étaient tous deux dépendants et Sauron encore plus car il l'avait possédé plus longtemps. De cet anneau dépendait tout, y compris le sort du monde.

Sauron emmena Gollum dans une autre salle. Ils y restèrent pendant huit ans. J'ignore ce que Gollum eut à subir, mais il ne cessa de hurler de douleur pendant ces années. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche, entre deux hurlements, ces deux mots :

- La Comté ! Sacquet !

Sauron et Gollum revinrent là où j'étais. Gollum était encore plus décharné qu'avant. Il fut libéré, enfin, mis à la porte à coups de pieds au derrière.

Sauron me libéra moi aussi et m'envoya - non pas par la poste, mais par le métro - à Minas Morgul transmettre les informations aux Neuf. De son côté, espérant que Gollum chercherait le fameux Sacquet, envoya quelques uns de ses serviteurs le suivre pour qu'il l'amène à Sacquet et à son précieux.

Je descendis jusqu'à la station de métro. Manque de pot, le métro était une fois de plus en grève - le tramway à Lyon n'a jamais fait mieux que cette ligne Barad-dûr - Minas Morgul - jusqu'à la fin de l'année, autrement dit, pour encore neuf mois. Je m'épuisais à remonter les 3000 marches menant au bureau de Sauron, qui, j'en étais sûre, me collerait trois baffes (Sauron, pas le bureau). Comme si c'était de ma faute si le métro était en grève.

- Chéri ! que je lui dis. Le métro est en grève.

Il laissa échapper un énorme juron se finissant par « sa mère en tongues devant carrouf ». J'ignorerais toujours le rapport entre carrouf, les tongues, sa mère et le métro en grève. Sauron faisait décidément partie d'une autre espèce, parfois difficile à comprendre : l'espèce des mâles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, encore ? continua-t-il.

- Une augmentation de salaire.

- QUOI ? Punaise, la moitié des caisses du Mordor est utilisée pour les payer ! Entre mes ministres qui détournent les fonds, le métro en grève, il va falloir que j'emprunte pour faire la guerre ! J'en ai marre ! S'ils continuent, je vais les envoyer un par un à Arachné !

- Il faudrait passer par Minas Morgul pour ça.

- Grrrr...

- Ce n'est pas en grognant que tu feras changer les choses, mon So-saucisson chéri.

- C'est quoi cette lubie, encore ? So-saucisson ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

- T'es à croquer, mon chou. Je te boufferais tout cru.

- Je ne suis pas comestible. Tu ne pourrais pas m'appeler Sauron, comme tout le monde ?

- Mon Saurounet d'amour adoré, non.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es ouf ou quoi ? T'as fumé un Ent ?

- Il ne faut pas fumer des Ents, c'est le poumon de la planète !

- T'es écolo, maintenant ? C'est nouveau ! Mais réponds à ma question !

- Je t'aime, voilà ce qui me prend.

Le volume de sa voix diminua immédiatement de 40 dB.

- J'en doutais depuis longtemps. Je ne te voyais presque plus. Tu étais distante.

- Normal, tu torturais Gollum 24h/24, 7j/7, 365j/an et tu m'avais mise en prison.

- Pardonne-moi, chérie.

Il se jeta dans mes bras, me serra fort contre lui et m'embrassa. Je n'avais droit à ses baisers brûlants et passionnés que lorsqu'on venait de s'engueuler et qu'on se réconciliait (autrement dit, assez souvent). Là, il était à nouveau sociable. Mais pour combien de temps ? A mon avis, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui reparle de Sacquet.

- Tu dois vraiment être de bonne composition pour me supporter. Je ne réalise pas la chance que j'ai, tu es vraiment unique, pas comme l'Anneau. (super comparaison)

- Oui, je suis de bonne composition. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de te supporter.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

- C'est le stress. Tu subis trop de pression. Destresse. Zen, mon chou. Un cercle est un carré, un carré est un cercle. Une sphère est un cube, un cube est une sphère.

- Ca se voit que tu es nulle en géométrie, chérie...

- On s'en fout. Respire.

- Je ne peux pas le sacquer, ce Sacquet ! hurla-t-il.

- Aïe !

- Oignon !

- Echalote !

- Terre cuite !

- Mes tympans !

- C'est quoi le rapport entre aïe, oignon, échalote, terre cuite, tes tympans et Sacquet ?

- Tu m'a hurlé dans les oreilles.

- Désolé. Et ce pain de métro en grève ! Comment je vais joindre les Neuf, maintenant ?

- Ton Palantir !

- Je suis con !

- Oui. (il me colla une baffe) Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche.

Il me jeta un regard noir. J'aurais mieux fait de me la fermer. Enfin, j'en avais marre d'être l'épouse fidèle et soumise qui dit oui à n'importe quoi. J'avais moi aussi ma personnalité, et personnellement je trouvais que Sauron était con sur les bords, mais pas en profondeur : je suis sûre qu'il a un bon fond (l'essentiel - est dans Lactel - c'est d'y croire, ou l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit).

- T'as de la chance que le métro soit en grève. Sinon, je t'aurais envoyée à Minas Morgul en tant que duègne. Les Neuf, intéressés comme ils sont, te seraient tous passés dessus à la chaîne - prenez un ticket, servez-vous : faites la queue, ne doublez pas, s'il vous plaît et restez disciplinés - ou en même temps et tu aurais fini à l'asile.

- Pas sûr. Entre Melkor et toi, je suis blindée de ce côté-là.

- Peut-être. Mais traite moi encore une fois de con et je t'envoie à Minas Morgul, métro en grève ou pas !

- Calme toi. Ca se voit que tu es sur les nerfs, chéri. Mon chou, lui disais-je en l'embrassant.

Cela suffit à le clamer.

- Ma belle Sulring, flatte-moi.

- Tu es le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus sage, le plus courageux et le plus intelligent de tous les êtres vivants sur cette terre. Nul ne t'arrive à la cheville, mon amour.

- Merci. C'est pas une flatterie, ça, c'est vrai ! Bon, je vais appeler les Neuf. Pendant ce temps, trouve moi ce crétin de ministre des transports.

« Non mais, je ne suis pas sa bonne ! » pensais-je.

- J'aurais quoi en échange ?

Il me reluqua quelques instants, me déshabilla du regard et déclara :

- Une nuit inoubliable. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il était désespérant (Sauron, pas le ciel) avec ses manies de toujours vouloir me sauter et de ne jamais admettre qu'il a tort même quand il le sait. Surtout qu'il était en manque et qu'il allait jouer les prolongations pendant une semaine (Que diable allais-je faire dans cette galère ? Ah, maudite galère ! Traître de turc !...).

Je descendis jusqu'au bureau du ministre des transports. Tous les ministres logeaient entre les prisons et les salles de torture - à croire qu'ils étaient prédestinés à y passer un jour. Plusieurs ministres des finances y ont avoué leurs détournements de fonds. Ils ont tous fini dans l'estomac d'Arachné. Souvent paraissaient dans « Aujourd'hui en Mordor », des annonces du genre « recherche ministre, l'autre ayant fini chez Arachné ». Les ministres se succédaient plus rapidement que les gouvernements sous la quatrième République. Cela nourrissait ma chronique dans « Aujourd'hui en Mordor » : « le triste destin des ministres mordoriens » (après le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain). Arachné bouffait tout le temps du ministre. Elle ne s'en lassait pas : ça devait avoir meilleur goût que les orques.

Sauron limitait les dégâts : il n'avait que quatre ministres : des finances, des transports, de l'intérieur et des affaires étrangères. Le reste, Sauron essayait de le gérer. Enfin, il gérait ça par l'intermédiaire du Roi-Sorcier : le pauvre faisait des heures sup gratuitement, il était de bonne composition (il faisait office de premier ministre, il était psy et dirigeait plus ou moins bien l'Angmar... bref, c'était un Nazgûl multi-usages). Chaque fois qu'un conflit éclatait entre des orques - c'était fréquent, des débuts de guerres civiles -, Sauron appelait le n°1. Celui-ci se pointait avec une grande lance, alignait les orques mécontents, beuglait un coup et les embrochait. Ca fournissait de la bouffe aux autres. Il n'y avait plus qu'à y faire griller. Entre nous, cela devait avoir un goût infect.

Je proposais un jour à Sauron de publier dans « Aujourd'hui en Mordor » des annonces de recherches de ministres, histoire de le soulager de ses responsabilités.

- Parce que quatre ne me suffisent pas ? De toute façon, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Et ces ministres sont tous corrompus et plus sinistres que ministres.

Bref, j'arrivais devant la porte du bureau du ministre des transports. Dessus (sur la porte, pas sur le ministre) était écrit : « ne pas déranger sauf en cas d'extrême urgence ». J'ouvris cependant la porte - après tout, j'avais le droit, en tant qu'épouse unique du Seigneur de cette tour - et le surpris en pleine action. Sa copine n'avait pas l'air contente.

- Non mais, vous ne savez pas lire ou quoi ? C'est écrit ne pas déranger ! cria-t-il.

- Mon mari, le Seigneur Sauron, demande à vous voir.

- Ma Reine, pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnue.

- Ben ça, j'avais compris. Il est pressé de vous voir.

- Je vois que notre Seigneur a bon goût.

J'allais vers lui, lui collais une baffe et lui dis :

- Arachné aussi a bon goût. Elle serait ravie de vous bouffer. Elle adôôôôre bouffer du ministre corrompu. Alors fermez-la et venez.

- Euh, ne dites rien au Seigneur sur ce que vous avez vu.

- Il le saura sans que je lui dise. C'est qui, cette fille ?

- Je suis la Reine-Sorcière d'Angmar ! brailla la fille.

« Ah ! Une concubine de Nazgûl... C'est rare ces temps-ci... elle est bien conservée » pensais-je. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle me pique mon psy bien-aimé, celle-là, pour qui elle se prend ?

- C'est pas trop traumatisant ?

- Non, mais ce crétin de ministre corrompu m'a enlevée à Minas Morgul et s'est arrangé pour que le métro soit en grève !

- Quel con. Et combien le n°1 a-t-il de femmes ?

- 17. Sauf votre respect, il ne s'emmerde pas. Et le Seigneur Sauron ?

- Une, moi. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il m'est fidèle et soumis.

- Ah les mecs, qu'est-ce que vous voulez... Le Mordor n'est pas un pays féministe.

- Bon, vous, le ministre, suivez-moi.

- Maintenant ?

- Non, à la fin du Quatrième Age ! Je vais vous apprendre à piquer les concubines du n°1.

- Ben, il en a 17. Une de plus, une de moins...

- C'est pas le record : Melkor en avait 365, alors LA FERME ! Suivez-moi.

Il s'exécuta, un peu honteux. Arrivé au bureau de Sauron, il était devenu rouge pivoine.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil ? T'es pas gêné ! dit Sauron, assez surpris par les manières de son ministre sinistre et corrompu des transports.

- Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur. Votre Reine m'a pris en pleine action.

- M'en fous. Fais en sorte que ce pain de métro marche de nouveau ! Tout de suite !

- Bien, Maître.

Il sortit en courant.

- Je n'arrive pas à joindre le n°1.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Je m'avançai vers la boule de verre.

- N°1, mon Nazgûl adoré, répondez, mon chou. C'est très important. Mumu !

Je distinguais quelques secondes plus tard la tête du n°1 dans le Palantir.

- Et ne me dis pas que je ne sais pas me servir de ton Palantir, dis-je à Sauron.

Celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

- C'est ton chou, le Roi-Sorcier, maintenant ?

- Ben, il est sympa. Lui au moins ne me crie pas dessus quand je l'appelle mon chou.

- C'est ton amant, ton Nazgûl adoré ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer ? Le pauvre vieux n'a même pas de corps !

- Ben si ! Pourquoi il aurait 17 concubines, sinon ?

- Ecoute, Sauron, tu ne vas pas me faire une scène ! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé ! Ni avec Isildur, ni avec le Roi-Sorcier, ni avec personne !

En fait, c'était pas tout à fait vrai. Disons que j'aurais dû lui dire : « je t'ai trompé avec Isildur et pas encore avec le Roi-Sorcier, mais ça viendra... » Bon, je sais, c'est pas bien de mentir, comme si lui (Sauron) ne le faisait pas... Ca lui apprendra.

- Je confirme, fit le n°1. Je ne me suis jamais fait votre femme, Monseigneur (du moins pas encore).

- N°1, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

- Et Isildur était con comme un balai (et encore, c'est insultant pour les balais) alors crois-moi ! Surtout que tu ne peux pas en dire autant ! Tu me trompes, Sauron, je le sais !

- Dites, vous avez fini de vous engueuler ? dit le n°1. Ca coûte cher, nos communications.

- Mais moi, c'est normal. C'est pour le boulot.

- Ah ouais ? Boulot imposé par qui, si ce n'est toi ?

Il ne me répondit pas et s'adressa au n°1 :

- La Comté, Sacquet. C'est tout ce que l'autre crétin m'a dit. Allez-y, cherchez où vous voulez, démerdez-vous comme vous pouvez et retrouvez mon précieux.

- C'est où, la Comté ? fit le n°1.

- Euh... franchement, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être pas loin de l'Anduin où Gollum a trouvé le précieux. Et puis, démerdez-vous, c'est votre boulot, je vous paye pour ça, non ?

- Sauf votre respect, Monseigneur, nous travaillons gratuitement.

Le prenant au mot, les Nazgûls quittèrent illico presto Minas Morgul pour partir on ne sait où, à l'aventure. Ils ne savent pas d'où ils viennent, ils ne savent pas où ils vont, ils ont oublié leurs noms, ils se demandent à quoi ils servent (à rien, c'est vite vu), le sens de ce qui doit être leur vie (si on appelle ça une vie) : ce sont des esprits errant sans fin entre Minas Morgul et la Comté, et plus spirituellement entre la vie et la mort. On dit qu'ils étaient rois mais cette époque est révolue. Même le Roi-Sorcier n'est pas plus roi qu'il est sorcier : on se demande pourquoi on l'a appelé comme ça.

Cet événement marqua le début de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Il paraît que les Neuf ont failli attraper le fameux Sacquet (prénom : Frodon) mais ils sont revenus à Minas Morgul détrempés et la queue basse. Sauron les a d'abord réunis dans son bureau puis engueulés comme du poisson pourri :

- Abrutis ! Imbéciles ! Idiots ! Pourquoi ne suis-je entouré que de crétins de la pire espèce !

- C'est vous mêmes qui avez créé cette espèce de crétins, Monseigneur, lui dit l'un d'eux.

- N°5, la ferme ! Tu n'étais même pas avec eux ! Non mais je rêve ! A 8 contre une elfe et vous n'avez même pas été foutus de me ramener Sacquet ! Sortez d'ici tout de suite, prenez le métro avant que je m'énerve, BANDE DE POULES MOUILLEES !

- Tu es déjà énervé, mon chou.

- Arrête de m'appeler mon chou ! Tu viens de voir les plus grosses andouilles de tout le Mordor ! Et je ne suis pas un chou ! Si l'on apprend qu'un hobbit et une elfe ont réussi à terrasser 8 Nazgûls, je vais devenir la risée de toute la Terre du Milieu.

- C'est déjà le cas, ô Sauron le Grand, Seigneur des Anneaux...

- Comment ça, déjà le cas ?

- A cause d'une forêt d'irréductibles elfes qui résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur.

- Ca va, ça va, je sais. Ta soeur est une emmerdeuse.

- Non, c'est une fille bien, Galadriel... et puis, ça n'a rien à voir mais le métro est en grève.

- Encore ?!

- Ben oui...

Les Neuf sont passés ensuite à l'essoreuse et ont attendu pendant quelques temps ses ordres (les ordres de Sauron, pas de l'essoreuse).

Quant à moi, je l'ai eue, ma nuit inoubliable. Elle se prolongea une semaine. Pour la dernière fois, nos corps se sont unis, mais nos coeurs, non. Ce n'était qu'une façon de nous mentir à nous-mêmes : on ne s'aimait plus vraiment. La preuve arriva la semaine d'après.

- Tu m'aimes ? lui demandais-je (à Sauron, pas à la semaine).

- Ben oui, je suis ton mari.

- Serais-tu prêt à tout pour moi ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai même été castré à cause de toi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je t'offrirais le monde si tu me le demandais.

- Et arrêter la conquête du monde, tu voudrais ?

- Non, sûrement pas.

Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais épousé cette chose avide de pouvoir. Je souhaitais plus que tout m'échapper de Barad-dûr une fois pour toutes. Malgré moi, je souhaitais aussi que Frodon aie la bonne idée de détruire l'Unique et de ne pas faire la même bêtise qu'Isildur. C'était le seul moyen de sauver le monde et de raisonner Sauron. Seule la destruction de l'Unique pourrait le faire stopper la Guerre de l'Anneau : il se rendrait compte qu'il n'est pas tout puissant - à l'inverse de Bruce -, on ne pouvait pas dire : Sauron tout puissant. Seul cet événement pourrait nous unir à nouveau.

Un jour, Saroumane - surnommé Roi des Anes par Sauron -, lui donna un aperçu du monde qu'il allait bientôt dominer, avec une pointe d'optimisme :

- Le monde change. A présent qui a la force de s'opposer aux armées d'Isengard et du Mordor, de s'opposer à la puissance de Sauron et de Saroumane et à l'union des Deux Tours ? Ensemble, Seigneur Sauron, nous gouvernerons cette Terre du Milieu.

- Merci mon coco, mais je veux la gouverner tout seul. Bon, continue ton baratin.

- L'ancien monde brûlera dans les flammes de l'industrie. Les forêts tomberont. Un nouvel ordre naîtra. Nous mènerons la machine de guerre avec l'épée et la lance et la poigne de fer des orques. Nous n'avons qu'à supprimer ceux qui s'opposent à nous.

- Pacifiste, comme discours, fis-je.

- Il est complètement soumis à ma volonté. Vouloir mon anneau a fini par le corrompre. Et c'est tant mieux pour moi, me dit Sauron à l'oreille.

- Cela commencera en Rohan...

Saroumane n'eut pas le temps de finir. Sauron lui raccrocha au nez et dit :

- C'est bon, je regarderai les info, je suis assez grand pour le faire tout seul. Mais ne soit pas trop optimiste, mon coco... On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Plus tard encore, Saroumane envoya son armée d'OGM - Orques Génétiquement Modifiés - au Gouffre de Helm, la forteresse refuge des Rohirrims. Il en envoya aussi quelques-uns (des OGM, pas des Rohirrims) à Sauron comme échantillon de test. Ceux-ci se multiplièrent et l'on vit là les débuts d'une guerre civile en Mordor. Enfin, ça faisait des cons en moins, c'était déjà ça. En plus, cela fournissait de nouveaux articles dans « Aujourd'hui en Mordor » et de la bouffe pour Arachné.

Saroumane, quant à lui, subit deux défaites : celle du Gouffre de Helm - Sauron n'a jamais compris comment il s'était démerdé pour perdre - et la révolte des Ents qui inondèrent Isengard. Dans le fond, Isengard inondé, c'était assez joli : ça faisait Venise, alors que Isengard pas inondé, c'était laid : on aurait dit Barad-dûr et ses immondices, le tout à ciel ouvert.

Saroumane, pleurant face à la défaite, appela Sauron. Manque de pot, c'est moi qui ai reçu l'appel. Il se moucha bruyamment (Saroumane, pas l'appel) et dit en reniflant :

- Les Ents ont inondé ma cité ! Vengez-moi, Seigneur Sauron !

- Minute, je vous le passe. Chéri ! Saroumane (roi des ânes) pour toi !

Il se pointa et dit :

- Alors Sa-sa, ça boume ?

- Non. Les Ents ont inondé ma cité ! Vengez-moi, Seigneur Sauron ! répéta-t-il.

- Ecoute, arrête de pleurer, ce n'est pas ça qui va arranger les choses. Et puis, tu n'avais qu'à pas embêter les Ents. Je suis ni ton père ni ton psy alors arrête de pleurer et assume. Sois un grand garçon mature. Oublie le coup de pied au cul que je t'ai collé il y a 5000 ans. Et puis, je ne crois pas que je te vengerai, désolé. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais bon, j'ai déjà la moitié de la Terre du Milieu à dos, alors je ne vais pas me mettre à dos les Ents en plus, même s'il n'y a pas de rivière à côté de ma tour. Mais si ça peut te consoler : Isengard inondé deviendra un lieu touristique. C'est très joli, je t'assure ! On dirait Venise. Alors ma foi, fais de la pub, développe le tourisme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, moi ?

Saroumane se mit à chialer et raccrocha. Pauvre vieux. En plus, c'était un homme (enfin, un magicien) seul, le pauvre : il n'était même pas marié. Enfin, il y avait toujours Grima face de rat pour lui tenir compagnie. Et comble du désespoir, Gandalf lui avait volé la vedette et avait fait ce que Saroumane avait toujours rêvé de faire : il était apparu sur des panneaux publicitaires pour le nouvel Orco Tablets : « grâce au nouvel Orco Tablets, votre linge est plus blanc et vous avez moins l'air d'un gland. ». Et comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois : Saroumane enviait Sauron pour la bonne et simple raison que Sauron bénéficiait de la jeunesse et de la beauté éternelles alors que Saroumane devait se contenter de la vieillesse, de la laideur et de la connerie éternelles, et Sauron et Saroumane appartenaient à la même espèce d'êtres vivants. Il y avait vraiment de quoi déprimer, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Ma fille s'installa dans mes appartements au 280ème étage de la tour : elle en avait assez, ou plus précisément, ses oreilles en avaient assez, de vivre à Minas Morgul. Cela dit, Barad-dûr n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Au lieu d'entendre les Nazgûls beugler, on entendait les prisonniers hurler et Sauron ronfler. En vérité, aucun endroit de ce pays n'était calme et silencieux. Elle laissa ses soeurs à la charge de n°1. Je pense que ce gars n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de faire baby-sitter mais il s'en sortait pas mal quand même. Il fallait dire aussi que ces gamines n'étaient pas difficiles.

De mon côté, en ayant marre de publier des articles non lus dans « Aujourd'hui en Mordor », je regardais dans le Palantir (ancêtre de la Webcam) ce qui se passait dans le monde, sans, évidemment, en aviser mon mari. Je suivais la quête de Frodon Sacquet vers notre pays. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je n'en parlais jamais à mon mari. Il avait essayé d'entrer par la Porte Noire, mais celle-ci demeurant désespérément close, il s'était résigné à prendre une autre route. Il était accompagné par Sméagol (la FI de 1.10m dépliée), en qui je n'avais pas vraiment confiance. Ils avaient été arrêtés par des humains, conduits par un certain Faramir, fils de l'Intendant du Gondor (Denethor le dépressif) qui les prenait pour des espions de Sauron. Ensuite, il comprit qu'ils portaient sur eux l'Anneau - supposé - Unique. Mais Faramir, ayant enfin compris que ces hobbits et leur forme indéterminée de compagnie n'agissaient que pour leur bien à tous et devaient absolument détruire l'Unique, les avait libérés, risquant ainsi de se prendre un savon de la part de son papa qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : avoir l'Unique pour lui, avec pour excuse de défendre son pays. Le plus paradoxal dans l'histoire était que tout le monde voulait ce maudit anneau, sauf celui qui le portait... En effet, Frodon n'en voulait pas. Il sentait que cet objet s'emparait de lui de jour en jour, c'est pourquoi il souhaitait arriver au Mont du Destin au plus vite. La seconde raison était que ses réserves de nourriture s'amenuisaient. Mais en dehors de cela, j'ignorais comment ils allaient faire pour entrer dans notre pays si bien gardé.

J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas Sauron entrer dans son bureau. Quand il en ferma la porte, je coupais la communication. Sauron me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

- Euh... je regardais les nouvelles du monde, bredouillais-je, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse un jour être au courant de la quête secrète de Frodon Sacquet pour sauver le monde.

- Quel genre de nouvelles ?

- Je regarde un genre d'émission de télé-réalité.

C'était vrai. Mais ce n'était pas le genre que Sauron imaginait.

- Quoi ?

- L'histoire entre une elfe et un humain. Comme tu t'en doutes, l'elfe est immortelle et l'humain non.

- C'est pas un scoop, en effet. Comme ta fille qui a épousé le premier empereur de Chine.

- Un peu oui. Donc du coup, elle voudrait abandonner son immortalité pour lui. Mais lui ne veut pas qu'elle meure pour lui. Surtout qu'il n'est pas sûr de survivre à cette guerre.

- Quelle guerre ?

- Tu te fous de moi, Sauron ? Ta guerre !

- Ah, la Guerre de l'Anneau... dis, ces deux-là ne s'appelleraient pas par hasard Aragorn et Arwen ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Non, rien. Mais pour quelles raisons vis-tu une histoire d'amour à travers d'autres plutôt que de vivre la tienne, enfin, la nôtre ?

- Parce que la nôtre est terminée depuis longtemps. Mais je garde espoir et c'est pourquoi je reste avec toi.

- Mais je t'aime, chérie. Plus que tout.

- Plus que l'Anneau Unique ?

- L'Anneau Unique, c'est un autre problème. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas unique.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras en me disant à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime comme au premier jour, chérie.

Je n'en croyais pas un mot mais je me laissais aller contre lui tandis qu'il continuait dans un autre registre.

- Tu peux me passer le Palantir s'il te plaît ?

- Ben oui...

Je m'écartais de lui. Il ressortit la boule de verre et commença à regarder dedans. L'image se stabilisa et mes craintes furent apaisées. Sauron ne regardait en aucun cas la Quête de l'Anneau, mais un de ces sports, nommé le football qui avaient cours dans un autre monde. Je trouvais stupide que mon mari s'absorbe dans se spectacle de 11 gars courant après un seul ballon : la seule chose qui changeait était la couleur de leur maillot... surtout que d'après les dires de mon mari, on les payait beaucoup, voire trop, pour courir après un ballon. Donc, vu comme on les payait, ils auraient pu au moins s'en acheter un chacun plutôt que de se battre. C'était une autre culture. Ce qui me fit le plus marrer dans l'histoire était que Sauron s'est arrêté après la mi-temps, car ils en étaient toujours à 0-0.

Un jour, une autre personne prit contact avec Sauron, sans doute, pas intentionnellement, avec le Palantir de Saroumane. Sauron s'énerva sur lui, croyant que c'était Saroumane :

- Purée, Saroumane ! T'es pire qu'un môme ! Je t'avais dit de ranger ta chambre, pourtant ! T'as vu le bordel qui règne en Isengard ? Allez, et que ça saute, range-moi tout ça ! Tu laisses traîner tes affaires de partout ! T'as paumé ton Palantir ! T'es chiant, j'en ai pas de rechange pour toi. Je garde le mien, il me sert bien. Et Barad-dûr, c'est pas une usine à Palantiri (ils ont été importés de Numénor) !

Le gars était terrorisé.

- Oups, je me suis gouré. Tu peux me passer Saroumane, que je l'engueule ?

Pas de réponse. Le mec, du nom de Pippin (alias Peregrin Touque, un pote de Frodon Sacquet), était terrifié.

- Ben quoi ? T'as jamais vu la tête de mon oeil (programme activé) ? Dis, t'as une tête de hobbit, toi ! C'est pas toi qui a mon anneau ?

- N-non, j-j'ai p-pas votre an-anneau, bégaya Pippin.

- Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Vous n'êtes pas 50 hobbits à faire du tourisme à l'est ! T'es qui, d'abord ? (grand silence) T'as un nom ! T'es pas comme un Nazgûl ! Eux n'ont pas de nom, pas de tête et pas de cerveau. Alors ? Accouche !

- J-je ne s-suis p-pas enceinte.

- Ne fais pas de l'esprit ! Dis-moi ton nom !

- C-ce n'est pas m-moi qui l'ai.

- Ton nom ou mon anneau ?

- V-votre an-anneau.

- Où qu'il est, celui qui l'a ? Parle ! Outchébé !

- N-non.

- Pas outchébé ? Esprit contrariant ! Où est Frodon Sacquet, bordel de merde ?

- J-je ne s-sais p-pas. J-je l'ai p-perdu à A-amon Hen.

- Crétin de Touque !

La communication fut interrompue. Le malheureux Pippin tomba dans les pommes. Plus tard, une fois réveillé, il se fit à nouveau traiter de crétin, mais par Gandalf cette fois.

Guenièvre, ma fille bien-aimée, se trouva un nouveau chéri. Cette fois, il n'était ni vieux, ni scientifique ni mégalo. Elle savait qu'avec ceux-là elle n'arriverait à rien. Elle avait eu sa dose, après Iznogoud et Dunkirk. Son dernier en date était jeune et beau. Je sus tout de suite que c'était le bon. Il s'appelait Arthur et était destiné à devenir roi. Par contre, ma fille ne le vit pas aussi souvent qu'elle l'avait souhaité. Il était tenu par des obligations.

Un jour, Sauron invita des alliés, des hommes de l'est. Il voulait préparer l'attaque contre Minas Tirith qui allait arriver incessamment sous peu. Sauf que ce jour là, il avait oublié qu'il les avait invités. Il s'écroula sur le canapé dans notre chambre, que, entre parenthèses, je ne fréquentais plus vraiment. Sauron me dit, d'un air vachement enjoué :

- Y a quoi à la télé ?

- Ben, rien, parce qu'on n'a pas de télé. Tu pourrais peut-être prévoir dans le budget du Mordor de l'année prochaine, de nous en prendre une, non ?

- Boah, y a jamais rien. J'ai des potes qui en ont une, et ils la regardent jamais. Bon allez, je vais me coucher.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Pourquoi ? fit-il en laissant échapper un énorme bâillement digne d'un troupeau de rhinocéros du Zimbabwe.

- Tu as invité les rois des hommes de l'est ce soir.

- Oh merde !

- Tu croyais que c'était pourquoi que j'avais mis le couvert sur la table ronde dans le salon ? Pour inviter les chevaliers du Roi Arthur ? J'ai déjà la dinde qui est prête à mettre au four (boulot de nana...) Toutes façons, je te l'avais dit la semaine dernière : je t'ai dit, samedi en huit, y a les hommes de l'est qui viennent dîner.

- Quand c'est que tu me l'as dit ?

- Ben, samedi en huit, mais dans l'autre sens. Je venais de me laver les cheveux et je suis allée te le rappeler parce qu'avec ton Alzeimer...

- Evidemment, t'as dû me mettre le séchoir plein pot sous le nez...

- Le séchoir sous le nez ?? Mais on n'a pas de séchoir ! Ca serait à rajouter dans le budget de l'année prochaine, ça aussi !

- J'ai déjà un gouffre financier plus gros que le trou de la sécu. T'aurais pas un truc pour arrêter ça ?

- Arrête la guerre et change de ministre des finances. Le tien fait des détournements de fonds. Et après, tu m'achèteras un sèche cheveux. Parce que, c'est pas la joie, tous les samedis, de sécher mes cheveux.

- T'as qu'à te les couper.

- J'ai pas envie de les couper.

- Remarque, c'est pratique, tu fais la poussière avec quand tu marches. Et puis d'abord, arrête de râler et va mettre la dinde au four. Ils vont arriver et rien ne sera prêt.

- Mais attends, c'est pas dans le four que je vais la mettre, la dinde. Je vais te la balancer dans la gueule, dans ta gueule de con !

- Sulring, tu me parles pas comme ça ! se mit-il à beugler.

- Sauron, tu vas te faire voir !

Puis un orque débarqua. Il nous dit :

- Ils sont en bas de la tour et râlent parce qu'il n'y a pas d'ascenseur.

- Ah tu vois, il n'y a pas que moi qui me plains qu'il n'y en ait pas, lui dis-je.

- Oh puis merde ! Ils sont jeunes et sportifs, qu'ils se démerdent ! râla Sauron.

- Je leur dis ça ? reprit l'orque.

- Non, tu leur dis de monter, c'est tout.

Le pauvre orque se retapa les 3000 marches à descendre. Je repartis à la cuisine et Sauron me cria depuis le salon :

- Bon tu la cuis, c'te dinde !

Je lui envoyais dans la figure tandis que ma fille entrait dans le salon. Elle l'évita de justesse et s'écria :

- Il pleut des dindes ici ?

- C'est la dinde que je viens de voir passer ? ajouta Sauron.

- Non, c'est ta mère en tongues qui va à Carrouf !

- Mets là dans le four s'il te plaît...

- Qui, ta mère ?

- Ben non, la dinde.

Il me renvoya la dinde que je fourrais sans ménagement dans le four. Ma fille vint dans la cuisine, me calma, ressortit la dinde du four et me dit :

- Calme-toi, maman. Cette dinde ne t'a rien fait.

Je la serrais dans mes bras et lui dis :

- Heureusement que tu es là, ma fille. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

- Une dinde immangeable.

Je souris tandis qu'elle plumait la dinde, l'ouvrait, mettait des herbes dedans, la refermait, la recouvrait de moutarde, la mettait dans un plat et l'enfournait délicatement dans le four.

Contrairement à moi, ma fille avait appris à cuisiner. Elle savait mitonner des bons petits plats quand il le fallait. Quant à moi, la seule chose que je savais faire était ouvrir des boîtes de conserve - encore que... - : je ne me cassais pas la tête, je ne mangeais que des lembas à différents parfums. L'avantage était qu'il en fallait peu pour se nourrir : une bouchée par repas, ce qui permettait de ne pas s'éterniser à table.

La dinde rôtissait au four - mmmm... - et avait à présent une magnifique couleur dorée très appétissante. Il n'y eut aucun incident remarquable jusqu'à l'arrivée de ces couillons de mecs, trop cons pour savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais s'allier à Sauron si on ne voulait pas avoir toute la Terre du Milieu à dos. Sauron leur dit, avec un ton de voix enregistrée annonçant les arrêts de métro :

- Bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure.

Une tour de 1km de haut, vous appelez ça une modeste demeure, vous ?

Ma fille resta à la cuisine - son papa adoré l'ayant interdit de venir troubler le repas même si elle n'était plus une gamine depuis longtemps - et m'ordonna de retourner auprès de mon époux, histoire de faire bonne figure.

- Avec ascenseur, elle serait mieux, fit un des mecs, encore essoufflé.

- On n'a pas assez de sous, expliqua-t-il.

- Pfft, tu parles, ton oeil en haut de ta tour, dis-je. Arrête la guerre et t'en auras, des sous.

- Je vous présente aussi ma femme... qui tire la tronche.

- Elle est charmante, fit le même gars.

- Oui mais elle est à moi, fit Sauron, d'un air « pas touche ».

- Elle a l'air d'avoir un mauvais caractère mais un joli nez, dit l'un.

- Très joli nez, fit un autre.

Sauron m'attira à lui et me dit à voix basse :

- Sulring, tu te calmes maintenant.

Nous nous sommes mis à table. Sauron chercha les entrées, histoire de pas trop me contrarier. Ils échangèrent des potins de Terre du Milieu, des histoires de mecs. L'un des gars avait cinquante femmes, les cinquante le trompaient. Bref, la routine quoi. L'autre avait essuyé une révolte d'ouvriers qui lui construisaient une pyramide (il se prend pour Kheops ou quoi ?) et voulaient passer aux 35 heures... bref, il n'y avait pas qu'en Mordor où la situation était délicate. Puis enfin, Sauron passa aux choses sérieuses.

- Si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est pour vous parler de la grande bataille qui aura bientôt lieu, celle qui déterminera le destin du monde. J'enverrai d'abord mes armées, puis vous viendrez après. Quand vous arriverez (le lendemain), j'aurais pris la Porte, et il y aura des Rohirrims qui essaieront de défendre la cité. Je parie que les Gondoriens les appelleront. Ce pays est faible, nous gagnerons cette guerre.

- Il y aurait aussi une autre stratégie, dis-je. Arrêter la guerre, se réconcilier avec les autres peuples et vivre en paix. Tu te ferais inviter au couronnement d'Aragorn.

- Toi, retourne à ta dinde ! me lança Sauron d'un ton sec et cassant.

Je le baffais et retournais à ma dinde. Il me cria :

- De toute façon, Aragorn ne posera jamais son cul sur le trône du Gondor !

Pfft... C'est ce qu'on verra. C'est pas parce qu'il il y a un vieil intendant sénile et gâteux (Denethor le dépressif, quoi...) à sa place que le roi ne reviendra pas...

Je l'entendis dire à ses potes :

- On rasera Minas Tirith avant. Et n'oubliez pas (même si ça n'a rien à voir) : il y a deux façons de voir les choses : la bonne et celle des femmes.

Je retournais là-bas, franchement furieuse, baffais à nouveau mon idiot de mari et, avant qu'il ait pu riposter, m'intéressait à ma dinde qui était cuite. Ma fille me la sortit du four et me conseilla de me calmer.

Au loin, l'un des invités disait à Sauron :

- C'est une maîtresse femme. Elle n'en a pas l'air.

- Oui, approuva-t-il. Elle paraît faible et fragile mais elle ne l'est pas du tout. Cependant, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, elle est quand même gentille. Elle est mignonne mais les épices lui montent facilement au nez, qu'elle a joli d'ailleurs.

Je retournais dans le salon avec la dinde. Je fus félicitée pour ma cuisine... Ils ignoraient évidemment que le cordon-bleu de la famille était ma fille. A vrai dire, je crois qu'ils ignoraient que j'avais une fille. Evidemment, un héritier mâle aurait fait plus de pub pour Sauron. De plus, il voulait éviter que l'un des rois de l'est ne veuille l'épouser. Elle méritait mieux mais pour le moment, Sauron ne se souciait guère de l'avenir de sa fille.

Les invités engloutirent la dinde en moins de deux et en faisant un bruit d'enfer. Chez eux ne devaient s'en doute pas s'appliquer les manières de la Cour (de Louis 14), à moins que cela fasse partie de l'Etiquette, de bouffer comme des porcs... Enfin bon, c'était une autre culture.

Je m'ennuyais à mourir, à écouter d'une oreille distraite Sauron racontant ses exploits guerriers. J'eus envie de lui dire « et le jour où Isildur t'a chouré ton anneau, tu t'en souviens pas, hein ? Tu fais moins le fier ? ». Je me retins. Je m'étais suffisamment engueulée avec lui pour aujourd'hui. Je fis la tête jusqu'à la fin du repas. Je me tirais après le dessert, pour faire la vaisselle (boulot de nana). Enfin, rien n'était pire que de rester plantée là. Puis ils partirent enfin, en promettant de revenir (le plus tard possible, souhaitais-je). Sauron entra en trombe dans la cuisine. Prise de panique, ma fille se retira pour nous laisser s'engueuler en paix.

- Ah bravo ! me dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as fait la tronche pendant tout le dîner !

- Ca te pose un problème ?

- J'aurais voulu que nous apparaissions comme le couple parfait. C'était mieux pour mon image, histoire que je reste crédible.

- 1) Je me fiche de ton image. 2) Cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus un couple modèle.

- Mais ça je sais. C'était une question de paraître.

- Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi.

- Pas pour moi, pour eux.

- Pour toi aussi.

- T'es vraiment chiante.

- Ben oui, je suis une femme, je suis née pour ça. Tu vois, je suis née pour autre chose que pour faire la bouffe, la vaisselle et pour coucher avec toi !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça !

- Je te parle comme je veux. Tu vois la pile d'assiettes sales là ?

Je lui montrais la pile assez impressionnante d'assiettes crades.

- Si tu t'arrêtes pas de m'emmerder, tu vas te la recevoir dans la tronche.

- T'es pas une fille facile à vivre.

- Je ne suis pas une femme soumise, c'est ça qui te pend au nez.

- Tu devrais, gueula-t-il. C'est moi le dictateur, c'est moi qui commande !

- Va te faire voir, Sauron, Seigneur des Ténèbres et des Emmerdeurs ! braillais-je en lui envoyant une assiette qu'il évita de justesse.

Et c'était parti pour une bonne scène de ménage, avec lancer d'assiettes à la chaîne. J'y étais habituée, mais pas les voisins du dessous, apparemment. L'un d'eux gueula :

- C'est pas bientôt fini, non ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

- On s'engueule, comme tout couple marié qui se respecte ! criais-je.

Je sortis de la cuisine et laissais Sauron se débrouiller avec les quelques assiettes sales qui avaient survécu à notre vague. Je retrouvais ma fille un étage plus bas et descendis avec elle jusqu'en bas de la tour. Je voulais aller à Minas Morgul raconter mes malheurs à Psy bien aimé (n°1, quoi) en lui jurant que je divorcerais si Sauron continuait ainsi à me casser les couilles. Pas de bol, le métro était en grève, suite à une panne. Encore un type suicidaire qui s'est jeté sur la voie, entraînant une grève de 3 mois, avec des orques défilant dans le tunnel du métro, dans tous les camps et dans les rues de Minas Morgul (So-so leur avait interdit l'accès à l'escalier de sa tour), en proclamant « vive l'anarchie, à bas le système concentrationnaire mordorien, vive les 35h... » etc. A la station, on entendait une annonce préenregistrée par Sauron, habitué aux grèves : « Mordoriennes, mordoriens, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la ligne Barad-dûr - Minas Morgul est momentanément en grève, et ce pour une durée indéterminée. Merci de votre compréhension. De toute façon, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est celle des orques qui font chier. »

Ce jour-là particulièrement emmerdants les orques du Mordor étaient. C'était le maître du chéri de ma fille qui parlait comme ça. Il avait tout enseigné à Arthur, le chéri de ma fille, notamment à devenir un vrai Jet-D'ail et à manier très bien l'épée laser).

Dans le tunnel du métro, comme je l'avais prévu, les orques manifestaient en gueulant : « vive l'anarchie, à bas le système concentrationnaire mordorien, vive les 35h. Pas contents ! Pas contents ! Pas contents ! ». Ils arrivaient à ma hauteur sur le quai en criant toujours. Je leur fis :

- Vos gueules s'il vous plaît, j'ai mal à la tête. Choisissez un porte parole pour négocier au lieu de beugler.

Là un trop laid s'avança en boitant - aidé par la vie, le gars... - et me dit :

- Je serai la voix de mes camarades pour vous faire passer le message. Je m'appelle Cochonou.

- Le bon saucisson comme on l'aime chez nous. J'écoute.

- Vous avez deux nouveaux messages (bien, cultivé le cochonou). D'abord, nous travaillons plus de 20h par jour, ce qui fait 40h en deux jours. Nous exigeons de passer à 35h.

- 35h, ça ne marchera jamais. Déjà qu'on a un métro par jour ! Et en plus, vous croyez qu'on va vous les compter, vos heures quand ce couillon de Sauron vous enverra à Minas Tirith ?

- Ensuite, et pardon si je vous coupe, nous exigeons une augmentation d'au moins 50.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? On vous paye assez comme ça !

- C'est pas ça le problème. Nous exigeons une augmentation de nos effectifs ! On n'en peut plus, on n'est pas assez, on bosse comme des malades !

- Attendez, vous vous foutez de moi ! La tour de Barad-dûr produit 10 000 orques par semaine et ça vous suffit pas ? Avec les 1000 à la semaine produit par Minas Morgul, ça en fait 11 000 ! C'est pas suffisant, non ?

- Ben non. La mortalité est très importante ici.

- Ah ça, si vous arrêtiez de vous entre-tuer aussi...

- Le problème n'est pas là. Quand on arrive sur un champ de bataille, notre espérance de vie passe de l'infini à 15 minutes.

- Ecoutez voyez ça avec Sauron, c'est lui qui s'occupe des problèmes administratifs. Moi je suis juste bonne à faire la bouffe (vive la femme mordorienne pas libérée... quel pays de demeurés attardés...).

Quand il entendit le nom de Sauron, Cochonou blanchit. J'ignore si c'était Sauron lui-même ou les 3000 marches à monter pour lui parler qui le paniquaient, mais toujours est-il qu'ils repartirent, lui et ses potes, vers Minas Morgul, probablement pour négocier avec Psy bien-aimé, ce qui n'était pas une tâche aisée, Psy bien-aimé se révélant très dur en affaires.

Nous nous sommes tapées l'incruste chez le lieutenant de notre tour, la momie ambulante, sans explication. C'était la première fois qu'on allait chez lui, et probablement la dernière. Maudit métro ! Vive les TCM (Transports en Commun Mordoriens)...

Un beau jour, ou peut-être une nuit, près d'un lac, je m'étais endormie... euh, non, je rembobine. Deux semaines plus tard, Sauron vint nous voir un soir dans mes appartements vingt étages en dessous des siens (pour cause de nuisances sonores). Ma fille dormait déjà. Il la réveilla, elle râla et il nous dit :

- Chérie, ça te dit d'aller à Minas Morgul ?

- Pourquoi pas... mais pour l'instant ce qui me brancherait, ce serait de dormir, si tu le veux bien.

- Oui, mais on partira demain matin.

- Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que t'as à y faire ?

- Les Neuf sont en concert.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillée ? râla Guenièvre, la tête dans le seau.

- Guenièvre on en parlera plus tard, répliqua Sauron. Donc, je disais que les Neuf étaient en concert...

- Oh mon dieu... fis-je.

- C'est pas si terrible que ça, de voir les Neuf en concert. Beaucoup de gens viendront des quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu pour les voir.

- Ouais, et ils repartiront avec leurs tympans hors d'usage pour le restant de leurs jours.

- Bon si tu le prends comme ça... j'étais venu t'inviter.

- Ah ça c'est gentil... alors tu t'es réconcilié avec les Neuf finalement ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu leur faisais la tête parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à te ramener Sacquet.

- M'en parle pas de celui-là. Mais bon, il reviendra par lui-même, fais-moi confiance.

J'en doutais. Un hobbit normalement constitué porteur de l'Anneau Unique n'aurait jamais l'idée farfelue de venir en Mordor, à moins qu'il soit vraiment suicidaire.

Sauron prit congé et nous laissa dormir en paix ce soir-là.

Le lendemain, nous partîmes avec lui en métro pour la cité morte. Le métro n'était pas en grève, ce qui était vraiment un événement national, plus rare encore que les concerts des Neuf. En vérité, écouter les Neuf brailler ne me branchait pas des masses : j'y allais surtout pour voir mon psy bien-aimé que je n'avais en vérité jamais entendu chanter et pour en même temps, voir comment évoluaient mes filles bien-aimées.

Nous y sommes arrivés le soir même. Sauron avait raison : le réservoir d'armées, transformé pour l'occasion en salle de concert, était plein. Il acheta un programme avec marqué dessus : « les Neuf à Minas Morgul, avant leur tournée mondiale, avec n°9 à la flûte, n°8 au piano, n°7 à la trompette, n°2 à n°6 au choeur et n°1 soprano. Ames - et oreilles - sensibles s'abstenir ou prendre des boules Quiès. Interdit aux moins de 12 ans ». Sauron veilla justement à ce qu'aucun enfant ne fût sur place. Si ça avait été le cas, le gosse en question risquait d'être traumatisé et sourd à vie s'il écoutait le chant-de-la-mort-qui-tue des Neuf.

Mon bien-aimé époux nous conduisit en coulisses. Lui et sa fille réunirent les numéros 2 à 9 et il me laissa à la garde de n°1. Celui-ci se jeta sur moi et commença à m'embrasser fougueusement. Je lui dis :

- Mais calmez-vous un peu ! Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais mon mari n'est pas loin.

- Pardonnez-moi. Comment ça se passe alors ?

- Comment ça ?

- Vous survivez ?

- Oui, je survis, c'est le mot. Je regrette le Premier Age.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'à l'époque, j'étais au même niveau hiérarchique que Sauron : j'étais la femme de son maître. Donc il me respectait. Là non.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas une question de hiérarchie.

- Vous avez peut-être raison. A l'époque, Sauron n'avait pas forgé d'anneaux. Il n'était pas encore corrompu par le pouvoir. Je n'étais pas sa femme, donc pas non plus sa propriété.

N°1 me serra dans ses bras et je lui dis :

- Heureusement que vous êtes là. Je mourrais sans vous.

- Ne parlez pas de malheur, mon amour. Tout s'arrangera, je vous le promets.

- L'espoir fait vivre.

Il m'emmena voir mes filles. Elles dormaient, avec des boules Quiès dans les oreilles, pour préserver leur oreille interne. Elles venaient d'avoir 6 ans et semblaient assez heureuses de vivre.

- Vous vous en êtes bien occupé, dis-je à Psy bien-aimé.

- Je n'ai que ça à faire, voyez-vous.

C'est à se moment qu'on frappa à la porte. Sauron venait chercher n°1 que les 8 autres attendaient impatiemment. N°1 partit rejoindre ses camarades syndiqués (comme tout mordorien qui se respecte). Sauron me dit :

- T'en fais une tête ? N°1 t'a traumatisée ?

- Non.

- Il ne t'a pas touchée au moins ?

- Non. Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ? Sauron, t'es lourd. Si tu ne fais même plus confiance à ton général en chef, où va le monde ?

- Je ne sais pas. En tous cas, de notre côté, nous allons dans le réservoir d'armées transformé en salle de concert.

Il m'y emmena. Le concert dura un certain temps, voire un temps certain. Et contrairement à ce que je pensais, les Neuf ne chantaient pas comme des casseroles : ils hurlaient, mais avaient des belles voix et chantaient bien et juste. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Après, nous avons passé le reste de la nuit là-bas. Sauron squatta les appartements du n°9 qui partit demander asile chez n°8 qui ne fut pas ravi de le voir, qui se tira chez n°7, lui-même partit chez n°6 et ainsi de suite (comme pour les chaises musicales). Finalement le n°2 accueillit de bonne grâce le n°3 (il aura par ce biais acquis plus de mérites et ira donc au nirvana plus vite). Quant à nous, ma fille et moi, nous avons été envoyées chez le n°1. Celui-ci me prit à part pendant que ma fille s'installait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'emporter la moitié de ses affaires quand on partait de chez nous, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi mettre le soir même... elle alla dans la pièce à côté, où dormaient ses soeurs. Je disais à n°1 (alias Psy bien-aimé) :

- Vous avez bien chanté ce soir.

- Ma Reine, je vous prierais d'arrêter de vous foutre de moi.

- Non mais c'est vrai. Seulement, il faut vous écouter avec modération.

- Pour préserver l'oreille interne, je le sais. Mais je n'y peux rien.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous y étiez pour quelque chose. Nous nous sommes tous laissés piéger par Sauron.

- Arrêtez un peu. Vous vous faites du mal et culpabilisez alors que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

- Vous faites vraiment un bon psy...

- Faut bien que j'ai quelques points positifs.

Il me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et m'embrassa longuement. Il fallait bien qu'il prenne de l'avance. La date de notre prochain rendez-vous n'étant pas encore fixée, il pouvait aussi bien se produire trois jours après que trois ans après. Pas de bol, j'entendis une voix proche : ma fille. Elle nous avait vus.

- Euh maman... commença-t-elle.

N°1 s'écarta de moi, comme s'il pouvait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Guenièvre...

Elle était sans voix. Je la suppliais de garder le secret, ce qu'elle fit (c'est ça, la solidarité féminine). Nous avons dormi là-bas et sommes reparties le lendemain.

Le soir même, Sauron me fit une crise de jalousie :

- Sulring, tu me trompes !

- Non ! Je n'aurais jamais idée de te tromper. Je t'aime, moi ! Tu ne peux pas en dire autant !

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui te permet t'affirmer ça ?

- Tu me bats, tu m'engueules tout le temps, t'en as que pour ton anneau et tu me trompes, toi !

- Moi, c'est normal...

- Pourquoi ? Parce que t'es un homme et que l'homme est toujours supérieur à la femme. Je te hais ! Tu es pire que Melkor ! Lui au moins ne me battait pas !

- Tu lui foutais la paix aussi.

- Tu veux que je te foute la paix ?

- Oui.

- D'accord, je me tire !

- Où ?

- Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Que je vive ou que je meure, tu t'en fiches complètement.

C'est à ce moment que firent irruption dans notre chambre deux inconnus cagoulés, des épées à la main. L'un d'eux dit :

- Sauron de Mordor ?

- Non, c'est pas ici... enfin, ça dépend, c'est pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

- Pfft... si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ton cure-dents...

Pour lui donner tort, le gars fondit sur lui. Ils se battirent vaillamment et j'en profitais pour m'enfuir le plus discrètement possible quand l'autre m'attrapa par le bras, se colla à moi et me mit un poignard sous la gorge. J'appelais mon mari à l'aide. Celui-ci envoya valser le premier tueur à gages et se tourna vers le second et lui dit :

- Qui t'envoie ?

- Je ne dirai rien.

- T'es un gros boulet.

- Vous avez le choix : ou vous faites la paix, ou je tue votre femme.

- On vient de s'engueuler. Vous pouvez la tuer.

Sauron sortit de notre chambre, le second tueur à gages me libéra et alla réveiller son pote.

Je me mis à haïr Sauron comme jamais je ne l'avais haï de toute ma vie. Je le haïssais mais l'aimais en même temps. J'étais désespérée. Plus jamais il ne deviendrait comme avant. J'aurais voulu mourir à ce moment-là, pour éviter de souffrir inutilement (hypothèse que la vie n'est que souffrance.. demandez à Bouddha). Je ne pouvais rien contre lui et jamais je ne pourrais empêcher les guerres suivantes. En vérité, je ne servais à rien et je ne trouvais plus aucun sens à ma vie.

Je n'eus pas cependant le loisir de m'égarer plus dans mes pensées déprimantes. Une armée d'orques sortit de nulle part (du couloir en réalité) et nous traîna en prison 100 étages plus bas. Sauron nous suivit et nous colla dans la même cellule. Il nous y enferma lui-même. Je lui dis :

- Tu m'enfermes avec eux ?

- Oui, car, tout comme eux, tu as essayé d'aller contre ma volonté.

- Sauron, attends !

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu as dit que tu préférais me voir mourir plutôt que de faire la paix, tu le pensais vraiment ?

Il me jeta un regard haineux et me dit :

- Oui. Rien ne m'empêchera de dominer ce monde, ni toi ni personne d'autre. Et maintenant que tu es en taule, j'ai enfin la paix.

Puis il sortit et retourna dans ses appartements comme si de rien n'était. Je m'écroulais sur le sol et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps - en un Age j'avais eu le temps de refaire des réserves -. L'un des tueurs à gages me dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on arrivera à s'évader. On vous emmènera loin d'ici et vous trouverez peut-être un mari qui vous mérite.

- A quoi bon ? Vous auriez dû me tuer et le tuer après.

- Vous êtes marrante, vous... si vous croyez que c'est si facile que ça, d'assassiner Sauron. D'ailleurs, j'ai été étonné qu'il ait un corps.

- Et bien, voyez, il en a un. Il a fait croire à tout le monde qu'il s'était incarné en un oeil de feu en haut de cette tour pour tous vous duper. C'est la seule chose qu'il sait faire : duper tout le monde et foutre sa femme en taule.

Pendant que nous dissertions sur mon horrible et inhumain mari, l'autre assassin trafiquait la fenêtre minuscule de notre cellule.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

- Je vais nous faire évader, vous êtes drôle, vous.

- Vous voulez sauter par la fenêtre ? Bon courage. Si vous le faites, vous aurez une chance sur 1000 de vous écrabouiller au sol sans finir empalé sur un des pics. Nous sommes au 200ème étage de la tour, voyez-vous.

- Vous avez une autre solution ?

- Peut-être.

J'appelais ma fille qui venait d'arriver dans le coin. Elle fut assez contente de me voir parce qu'elle me cherchait depuis longtemps. Je lui dis :

- Sais-tu si le métro est en grève ?

- J'pense pas, non. Il l'a été la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs, j'en viens. Tu dois te rendre à Minas Morgul au plus vite.

- T'es marrante, toi. Mon mari m'a foutu en taule.

- Encore ?

- Ben oui. Faut pas chercher à comprendre.

- N°1 te réclame. Il est en pleine dépression.

- Il n'est pas tout seul. Bon, fais nous sortir de là.

- Si mon père l'apprend, ce sera ma fin.

- Mais non ! tu es sa fille et il n'aurait jamais idée de te tuer. Il compte sur toi pour diriger le monde s'il échoue.

- Il peut toujours se brosser ! Je ne deviendrai pas un monstre comme lui !

- J'espère bien, tiens. Bon, tu nous sors de là s'il te plaît... mes camarades de cellule sont avec moi.

Pas contrariante, elle piqua la clé à un orque qui traînait dans le coin et nous ouvrit. Nous avons descendu la tour et ma fille nous a emmenés à la station de métro où j'appris les noms de mes compagnons : ils se nommaient Elrohir et Elladan, fils d'Elrond de Fondcombe. Je leur appris à leur plus grande surprise qu'en tant que fils d'Elrond, ils étaient en même temps mes petits neveux (compliquée la famille). Le métro arriva enfin et nous partîmes pour Minas Morgul. Sur la route, le métro faisait un drôle de bruit qui nous donnait l'impression qu'il allait se casser en 1000 morceaux en plein milieu du voyage. Nous sommes arrivés à la cité morte le lendemain matin. Je menais mes camarades (pas syndiqués) chez n°1. Ils me suivaient, pas rassurés, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de me faire confiance.

Arrivée chez n°1, je me jetais dans ses bras sous les yeux effarés des fils d'Elrond et de ma fille à moi. Je racontais tous mes malheurs à mon psy bien-aimé (c'est à ça que ça sert, un psy), du moins tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille où je l'avais vu en concert. Finalement il me dit :

- Alors vous voulez vraiment fuir ?

- Oui. Je n'en peux plus de vivre ici. Je m'en vais jusqu'à ce que Sauron m'ait complètement oubliée. Ensuite, je reviendrai pour vous.

- Ca c'est gentil, commenta-t-il. Mais d'ici là, on sera peut-être tous morts.

- Des temps meilleurs viendront, lui dis-je, plus pour me convaincre moi-même.

Puis une voix furieuse se fit entendre.

- N°1 ! Bordel de merde ! Tu réponds ?

Celui-ci se précipita vers son Palantir et décrocha. C'était Sauron qui lui demandait :

- T'aurais pas vu ma femme non ?

- Votre femme ? Mais elle est en taule, non ?

- Elle est censée y être mais bon... je crois qu'elle s'est évadée. Et puis, je m'en fous. Mais si tu la vois, préviens-moi.

- A vos ordres, monseigneur. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, après cet attentat ?

- Empêcher quiconque de m'approcher à moins de 50 pas. Ceci s'appliquera pour tout le monde, sauf vous les Neuf. Et je mettrai à prix la tête de ces tueurs à gages. Celui qui arrivera à les tuer sera récompensé.

- D'accord.

N°1 raccrocha. J'allais dans la pièce à côté, voir mes filles. Les fils d'Elrond me suivirent et ils ont failli hurler en les voyant. Elles étaient très jolies de loin, en faisant abstraction de leurs oreilles et leur queue de chat.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, maman ? me demanda Erya.

- Le métro marchait.

- Est-ce qu'un jour, nous pourrons voir notre père ? questionna Narya.

- Je ne pense pas. Il est très occupé.

- Crois-tu qu'il accepterait notre véritable nature ?

- Non.

Elles, par contre, n'avaient eu aucun mal à l'accepter. Elles trouvaient même cela amusant, d'être un peu mutantes. Elles avaient confiance en elles car leurs parents adoptifs (Guenièvre et n°1) leur avaient bien fait comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas anormales mais qu'elles avaient reçu un don rare des dieux. Elles avaient beaucoup d'esprit malgré leur jeune âge et auraient très bien pu se débrouiller seules. Elles étaient très matures pour leur âge. Les voir me ravissait et me donnait espoir dans l'avenir.

Mais je n'eus pas trop le loisir de m'attarder. Il nous fallait partir au plus vite avant que la chose qui me servait de mari ne se rende compte de notre évasion.

N°1 nous fit sortir de la cité en nous souhaitant bonne chance. Je lui laissais ma fille. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle risque quoi que ce soit. N°1 était la seule personne à qui je pouvais faire confiance dans ce pays et il veillerait sur ma fille bien-aimée. Il avait déjà ses soeurs à charge... il était habitué au baby-sitting.

Les fils d'Elrond me menèrent chez leur père. Ils considéraient que, vu que je les avait aidés à s'évader, que j'avais changé de camp et était prête à tout pour mettre Sauron hors d'état de nuire. C'était partiellement vrai, mais pour le moment, j'avais surtout besoin de réfléchir. L'un des fils - je ne sais jamais lequel - me demanda :

- Quels sont exactement vos rapports avec n°1 ?

- On se psychanalyse mutuellement.

- Rien d'autre ? me fit-il avec un air on ne peut plus soupçonneux.

- Non mais ça vous regarde ? Votre soeur sort bien avec un humain ! et bien moi, je sors avec un ancien humain ! Et alors ? On ne va pas en faire un flan !

Le mec s'écrasa, sachant qu'il ne devrait plus jamais me parler à ce sujet. Mais il démarra sur un autre :

- Et vos filles étranges, d'où viennent-elles ?

- De mon ventre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi j'ai mis des mutantes au monde. Il a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore.

- Ah...

Nous sommes arrivés à Fondcombe trois jours plus tard. Elrond accueillit ses fils dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils lui racontèrent tout et Elrond leur dit :

- Je voulais la tête de Sauron sur un plateau, pas sa femme sur un plateau !

- C'est grâce à elle que nous nous sommes évadés.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait ?

L'un des fils raconta tout. Elrond fit une drôle de tête et ajouta :

- Alors Sauron a donc été trahi au plus haut niveau, par celui qui est censé être son plus fidèle serviteur ?

- Semblerait oui.

Nous sommes restés à Fondcombe deux jours, le temps de mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie qu'Elladan (à ne pas confondre avec Aladdin) présenta à son père :

- Voilà. Nous entrerons par la cité morte.

- Ah... je ne savais pas qu'on entrait là-bas comme dans un moulin, commenta le père.

- Sulring nous aidera à entrer. Elle a une touche avec n°1.

- Je vous prierai de ne pas exposer ma vie privée en public, dis-je, assez énervée. Comme son nom l'indique, elle est privée !

- Nous prendrons ensuite le métro vers la tour, monterons en haut et assassinerons Sauron.

- Faut voir... fit Elrond, sceptique.

Ce fut à ce moment que j'ai eu un éclair de génie - c'était rare - :

- Attendez ! J'ai une meilleure idée.

- Je vous écoute.

- Sauron a mis vos têtes à prix. Il l'a dit à n°1. Personne n'a le droit de l'approcher à moins de 50 pas, sauf les Neuf. Nous passerons par la cité morte et vous vous ferez passer pour deux des Neuf. Je prendrai vos armes - prenez-en de rechange au cas où - pour faire croire à Sauron que je vous ai tués. Il me laissera l'approcher et je le tuerai.

- Il vous reconnaîtra ! fit l'autre fils, paniqué.

- Pensez-vous ! Cela fait belle lurette qu'il ne me connaît plus. Il m'a remplacée par l'Anneau Unique.

- C'est vache, ça, commenta Elrond.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi de la part de Sauron ?

- A vrai dire, à rien de mieux.

- Et vous serez là au cas où ça dégénérerait, ajoutais-je aux fils.

- Cool...

- Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour que ça dégénère, leur soulignais-je.

- Mais arriverez-vous à assassiner votre mari ? me demanda Elrohir.

- Il m'a fait tant de mal que je n'aurai aucune peine à le voir mort. Je ne l'aime plus depuis longtemps

- Vous l'avez donc aimé ?

- Ben oui... mais passons. C'est du passé. Nos routes se sont séparées dès le jour où il a créé l'Unique.

Elrond fut d'accord avec notre plan. Nous sommes donc repartis vers le Mordor. N°1 nous accueillit dans sa cité - il fut d'ailleurs super content que je sois revenue aussi vite -. Les fils d'Elrond lui prirent deux robes pour entrer dans la tour. N°1 m'habilla en noir et me mit un voile sur le visage pour que Sauron ne me reconnaisse pas.

Nous avons ensuite repris le métro, qui, coup de bol, n'était pas encore en grève - il n'allait pas tarder à l'être de nouveau - et sommes montés en haut de Barad-dûr. Le soir tombait. Je me présentais à Sauron avec les armes de Elrohir et Elladan. Sauron me regarda attentivement : il ne se doutait de rien. Il me dit :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom.

- Que m'apportes-tu là ?

- Les armes des tueurs qui complotaient contre vous, Seigneur Sauron.

- Tu les as donc vaincus, toute seule ?

- Oui.

Il s'assit sur son trône à une vingtaine de pas de moi et me demanda comment.

- Je les ai séduits. Ils se sont battus pour moi. L'un a tué l'autre avant de mourir de mes mains.

- Je dois admettre que tu es douée. Mais une question : pourquoi portes-tu un voile sur le visage ?

- Je cache mon chagrin.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Mon mari m'a abandonnée. Mais je préfère ne pas vous en parler.

- Je comprends. Mais sache que le voile est interdit dans ma tour. Alors retire-le pour que je voie le visage de celle qui m'a sauvé.

Je dégainais mon épée et fondit sur lui. Il tomba de son estrade et je l'immobilisais au sol en pointant mon épée sur son cou. Sauron me regarda d'un drôle d'air et me dit :

- Tu m'as fait croire ça pour pouvoir m'approcher et me tuer. Fais-le si tu veux. Moi, j'ai abandonné ma femme et je le regrette aujourd'hui.

Il jouait sa vie à ce moment-là. Pour lui, il avait une chance infime que son agresseur soit sa femme abandonnée. Coup de bol pour lui, c'était le cas. Je me figeais sur place. Elrond avait raison : j'étais incapable de l'assassiner. Il se mit à rire et me dit :

- En tant que femme elfe, tu es évidemment incapable de résister à mon charme. Je m'en doutais.

Je lâchais mon épée et me mis à pleurer. Sauron en profita pour me plaquer au sol. Il ramassa son épée et la pointa sur mon cou. Il me dit :

- Avant que je ne te tue, je souhaite voir ton visage.

- Non !

Il m'arracha mon voile et me reconnut enfin.

- Sulring ? fit-il avec une petite voix.

Je lui jetai un regard suppliant et il n'eut pas non plus le coeur à me pourfendre. Il m'aida à me lever et les fils d'Elrond entrèrent. L'un d'eux me dit :

- Vous nous avez trahis et vous en mourrez.

- Je n'ai pas pu le tuer, pardonnez-moi.

- Quittez ma tour et vous aurez la vie sauve, ordonna Sauron.

Ils s'exécutèrent : ils étaient quelque peu lâches. Sauron me serra dans ses bras et je pleurais contre lui. Il me dit :

- Pardonne-moi mon amour.

- C'est à toi de me pardonner.

Il m'embrassa longuement puis me dit :

- On repart à zéro ?

- On reste à zéro.

- Tu traduis ?

- On ne se fera plus jamais aucun mal.

Je commençais à en avoir assez qu'il me fasse subir les pires choses et qu'ensuite, il se jette dans mes bras et me supplie de le pardonner. Il n'y pouvait peut-être rien, mais il se devait de faire un effort et de me respecter un minimum.

Ce soir-là, il me porta jusqu'à mon lit vingt étages plus bas. Il m'y allongea et me dit :

- Au fait, qui avait donc envoyé ces deux types ?

- Elrond de Fondcombe.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Ce type veut ma peau depuis le début.

- Tu ne feras rien ?

- Non. Quand je serai maître du monde, même lui devra s'incliner devant moi.

- Sauron...

- Non, mais il est tard, faut pas m'en vouloir. Tu sais que je sais que jamais je ne deviendrai maître du monde.

- Non, je viens de l'apprendre.

- Dis donc, si tu viens de Fondcombe, tu dois être épuisée.

- Oui. Bien raisonné.

- Alors repose toi.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et prit congé.

Nous étions alors réconciliés mais cela ne dura pas.

Deux jours plus tard, Sauron m'autorisa à voir en avant-première dans son Palantir la finale Mordor - Gondor devant les murs de Minas Tirith. Il (Sauron, pas le Palantir) avait enfin pigé que je savais m'en servir sans risquer de le balancer d'en haut de Barad-dûr. Grave erreur : cela engendra la pire scène de ménage que nous ayons eue.

Je vis donc les horreurs qui allaient se dérouler dans la cité blanche. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'était abominable. Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Les armées du Mordor bombardaient Minas Tirith avec les têtes des prisonniers venus essayer de reprendre Osgiliath, puis avec des boules enflammées - grenades antiques. Les armées brisaient la Grande Porte de Minas Tirith que nul ennemi n'avait jamais franchie. Elles entraient dans la ville, tuaient tout sur leur passage : les hommes, les femmes, les enfants, les vieillards, les bébés, tout le monde. La vague des orques déferlait comme la peste, une terrible vision de fin du monde. Les Nazgûls, montés sur leurs formes indéterminées, empoignaient les soldats Gondoriens et les jetaient par-dessus la cité. Cependant, au matin, une lueur d'espoir apparut : les Rohirrims, pas rancuniers, venaient aider le Gondor. Mais les Hommes de l'Est rappliquaient sur leurs Oliphants et zigouillaient les Rohirrims par dizaines. Enfin, l'armée des Morts-Vivants, menée par Aragorn, le descendant d'Isildur débarrassait le sol du Gondor des armées de Sauron, tandis qu'aidée par Merry (alias Meriadoc Brandebouc, un hobbit, ami de Frodon), une certaine Eowyn, dame du Rohan, zigouillait le Roi-Sorcier, dont la monture avait failli bouffer son oncle, le Roi du Rohan. Mais malheureusement, le Roi du Rohan mourut lui aussi, de même pour des milliers d'innocents civils Gondoriens.

Fin de la retransmission. J'avais les larmes aux yeux : en ramenant Sauron, c'était moi qui allais indirectement provoquer ce carnage. Là, Sauron, l'air de rien, débarqua.

- Alors, la bataille te plaît, chérie ?

- Sale con ! Je n'en peux plus ! J'en ai assez de vivre avec un tyran sanguinaire qui s'est fait chourer son anneau !

- C'est de moi dont tu parles ?

- D'après toi ? J'en connais beaucoup, des tyrans sanguinaires qui se sont fait chourer leurs anneaux ?

- Ben il y a Melkor...

- Pôv'nouille !

- Spaghetti !

- Tortellini !

- Coquillette !

- Tagliatelle !

- Euh, je ne m'y connais pas en pâtes.

- Melkor n'a jamais eu...

- Bon, ça va. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- J'ai vu dans ce foutu Palantir les horreurs que TON armée va faire à Minas Tirith !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Plains-toi au Roi-Sorcier !

- Il est sous tes ordres, le Roi-Sorcier ! Il est incapable de décider quoi que ce soit par lui-même ! Et puis j'en ai marre. Tu as tort, le tort tue, et moi, je divorce !

- T'aurais pu attendre notre anniversaire de mariage quand même.

- C'est demain, j'ai pris de l'avance.

- NOOOON ! Je t'en prie ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Tu es l'amour de ma vie !

- Tu parles ! Ton oeil ! En haut de ta foutue tour (et qui ne voit même pas tout) ! Tu es incapable d'aimer. L'amour de ta vie, c'est ton anneau, rien de plus !

- Mes deux anneaux, s'il te plaît...

- Sauron, TETE DE CON ! C'est fini entre nous, je me barre !

- Pour aller où ? Qui, en Terre du Milieu, voudra fréquenter l'ex de Sauron et la veuve de Melkor ? Sulring, réfléchis avant. Je suis fou de toi, tu le sais.

- Mes fesses, tiens. T'es fou de mes fesses. Je me tire à Minas Morgul.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas y faire ?

- Voir mon psy ! Et puis ça ne regarde que moi !

- Le métro est en grève.

- Encore ! Purée, il m'emmerde, le ministre des transports ! M'en fous, j'irai à pied.

- En passant par Cirith Ungol ? Ne me fais pas rire. C'est trop dangereux pour toi.

- Non, dans le tunnel, avec les orques qui manifestent.

- Là aussi, c'est très dangereux. La meilleure solution est que tu restes ici, chérie.

- Dans ce cas-là, fais la paix.

- Alors là, rêve toujours. Va voir à Minas Morgul si j'y suis.

- Sombre crétin ! Tu m'as dit il y a deux minutes que le métro était en grève ! T'as Alzeimer ou quoi ?

- A mon âge, c'est probable. Mais je suis d'accord sur « sombre », mais pas sur « crétin ».

- Tu préférerais : « grand, beau, tendre et mystérieux seigneur ténébreux » ?

- Ben ouais.

- Aujourd'hui, je t'appelle sombre crétin sans te demander ton avis, voilà. Et puis, si tu ne fais pas la paix, je te détruis ton anneau.

- Celui qui est dans le coffre ?

- Ben oui ! L'autre, c'est Frodon Sacquet qui l'a.

- Ne me parle pas de ce maudit Sacquet !... Ah, il s'appelle Frodon ?... Mais de toute façon, tu ne connais pas le code. Nananananère !

- M'en fous. Je jetterai le coffre dans la Montagne du Destin.

- Tu n'en serais pas capable. Tu m'aimes trop pour me faire un coup pareil.

- Ca reste à prouver, Sauron le détesté. C'est pas parce que je te laissais me sauter cinq fois par semaine que je t'aime.

- Tu as bien hésité l'autre jour quand tu t'es pointée avec les fils d'Elrond, je me trompe ? (je me tus) Et puis, si je meurs, tu meurs avec moi. Nos destins sont liés depuis trop longtemps.

- Je m'en fous. Je n'attends plus rien de la vie et je deviendrai la libératrice de la Terre du Milieu. Tu ne m'arrêteras pas.

- Ok, je vais faire la paix.

Mais il pensait : « non mais ça va pas ? J'ai une tête à faire la paix ? »

- Foutaises ! Tu promets la paix et c'est toujours la guerre !

- Parce que : « qui veut la paix prépare la guerre. Civis pacem para bellum ».

- Tu me GONFLES ! Et n'essaie pas de me taper dessus ou j'appelle SOS femmes battues.

- C'est quoi, c'te chose ?

- Une association créée par les femmes battues à Minas Tirith. Je l'ai conseillée aux concubines des Nazgûls.

- Ton association ne pourra pas me contrer. En tant que Seigneur officiel des Ténèbres, nul ne peut me contrer.

- Et Isildur qui t'a coupé la main ? Et la défaite du Gouffre de Helm ? Tout ça, c'est quoi ? De la gnognote ?

- Isildur, ça date pas d'hier et au Gouffre de Helm, c'était l'armée de Saroumane, pas la mienne.

- Tu n'as aucune conscience morale. Tu es pire que Melkor.

- QUOI ?

- Oui, pire que Melkor ! Tu agis exactement comme lui, sauf qu'il n'a jamais créé d'anneau de pouvoir ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai vu dans ce Palantir... C'était abominable, comme toi ! Comment peux-tu permettre ça ?

- Tous les coups sont permis à la guerre.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire toute cette violence ?

- Non, ça va...

- Grrrr... Et à quoi ça sert, la guerre ? Je te le demande, moi !

- A écouler les stocks d'orques de Melkor (histoire de les rentabiliser pour limiter les pertes financières).

- Pôv'naze !

- Gûl.

- Tais-toi ! Tu les as écoulés quand tu as construit Barad-dûr la première fois. Ca fait 5000 ans, alors va te faire embaumer chez les grecs à Minas Morgul !

- Il y a des grecs à Minas Morgul ?

- Oh, tu me... c'est cosmopolite, comme cité ! Mais on s'en fout. D'abord, tu les as renouvelés, tes stocks, depuis ce temps-là !

- Sulring, écoute-moi.

- Non ! Tu sais ce que j'aurais dû lui répondre, à notre curé à tête de hamster obsédé, le jour où on s'est mariés ? J'aurais dû lui répondre merde au lieu de oui. Voilà ! Et puis, je me tire maintenant ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Ca t'intéresse maintenant ? C'est nouveau... Je vais à Minas Morgul me faire les Neuf à la chaîne - premier arrivé, premier servi - ou en même temps. Ca me changera. (dans le même genre de décisions insensées, on trouvait aussi : je vais voler la déclaration d'indépendance)

- Bonne chance.

- Je finirai à l'asile, comme ça, je n'aurais plus à te supporter. Et si t'es pas content, va voir à Valinor si j'y suis pas. Ca fera des vacances à la Terre du Milieu. Et vive Frodon Sacquet !

Franchement furieux, Sauron me sauta dessus et me colla à son bureau, m'empêchant de bouger. Il me dit :

- Ne m'énerve pas, mon amour. Je peux devenir très violent.

- Je sais ! L'autre jour, tu m'as presque battue à mort en appliquant le Coran !

- Ne dis plus jamais « vive Frodon Sacquet », sinon...

- Sinon quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait plus de menaces de réserve, en plus de me donner à bouffer à Arachné ou de m'envoyer comme duègne à Minas Morgul pour finir à l'asile après que les Neuf me soient passés dessus.

- Sinon, je te tue.

- Tu prétends m'aimer et tu me tuerais pour ça ?

Il doutait :

- Non.

- Lâche-moi !

- Non.

Je lui collais un coup de genou bien placé. Il lâcha prise.

- Aïe !

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la porte et lui dis d'un air de défi :

- Vive Frodon Sacquet ! Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, OUI, je me suis fait Isildur pendant 4 ans ! Et il baise vachement mieux que toi !

Je sortis en trombe de son bureau et descendis jusqu'au métro. Il n'était plus en grève, c'était du bluff. Il avait été en grève la semaine dernière alors bon...

J'arrivais à Minas Morgul une journée plus tard. Ce métro était d'une lenteur... et sale, par dessus le marché, car emprunté majoritairement par des orques crasseux. Enfin, pour une fois qu'il marchait... Le n°1 était sur le quai à l'arrivée.

- Ah, lui dis-je. Sauron vous a appelé ?

- Non, je comptais aller rassembler les troupes, pourquoi ?

- J'ai à vous parler. Si on sortait de cette station ? C'est trop bruyant.

Il me conduisit dans ses appartements. Ceux-ci étaient magnifiques, du genre de la résidence de Sauron à Angband - pendant la belle époque où je pouvais encore le sentir. On trouvait une cheminée dans un coin avec un bon feu dedans, ce qui fait qu'on se les pelait moins que dans le reste de la ville.

- Alors, quel bon vent vous amène à Minas Morgul ?

- Je me suis engueulée avec Sauron. Je peux demander l'asile politique chez vous ?

- Bien sûr. Vous pourrez même être écoutée.

A le voir comme ça, je ne l'imaginais pas vraiment en train de précipiter des Gondoriens dans le vide ou en train de donner le Roi du Rohan à bouffer à sa monture.

- Racontez-moi tout, dit-il.

- Ah, vous êtes conseiller conjugal ?

- Non, je ne suis plus rien.

- Vous êtes plus important que le péquenot soldat orque de vos armées. Vous êtes le Seigneur des Nazgûls, quand même !

- Enlevez le « gûl », ça revient au même.

- Mumu ! Ne me faites pas une dépression comme le ciel de la nuit de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm : il tombait des cordes. Mumu, mon Nazgûl adoré, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Je me demande quel est le sens de ma vie.

Je n'étais franchement pas aidée : entre Sauron qui s'apprêtait à faire un carnage à Minas Tirith et le Seigneur des Nazgûls qui me faisait une déprime en live...

- Ah. Si vous commencez à vous poser des questions métaphysiques, je ne pourrai pas vous aider. Ecoutez, il faut prendre la vie comme elle vient et ne pas se prendre la tête. Si je commençais à me poser des questions existentielles, je deviendrais folle. Vous me direz, je le suis déjà. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que je pouvais bien trouver à cette tête de lard de Sauron le jour où je l'ai épousé.

- C'est par amour que vous l'avez épousé ? Si oui, vous êtes folle. Sauf votre respect, vous êtes timbrée, prête à poster (la poste, on a tous à y gagner).

- Je sais. Bon, parlez-moi de vous. Je ne veux pas parler de Sauron maintenant.

- J'ai un besoin vital d'amour.

- Mais je vous aime, moi !

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais oui. Sinon, c'est quoi qui vous tracasse, mon cher psy ? (histoire qu'on inverse les rôles pour une fois)

- Je vais aller à Minas Tirith et je ne veux pas y aller...

- Je vous interdis d'y aller !

- Votre cher et pas tendre époux m'a ordonné le contraire.

- Sauron n'a plus toute sa tête, il m'a délégué son autorité, mentis-je. Si vous allez à Minas Tirith, vous mourrez.

- Si vous craignez pour ma vie, je vous rassure : aucun homme ne peut me tuer. Et si je n'y vais pas, c'est Sauron qui me tue.

- Si vous y allez, c'est moi qui vous tue. Bon sang, faites l'amour, pas la guerre !

- Dites ça à Sauron.

- Ah. Vous voyez, il est d'accord pour faire l'amour, mais juste avec moi. Avec les autres, il fait la guerre. Il me saute trop souvent, j'en ai assez. C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit : je me barre à Minas Morgul, je vais me faire les Neuf, ça me changera. Ca vous branche ?

- Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé. Le faire pour le faire, franchement...

- Ah.

- Pourquoi vous dites toujours « ah » ? Dites B, ça changera !

- Franchement, ça fait 1500 ans qu'on sort ensemble, je vous rappelle. Euh, avant, je peux vous emprunter votre cheminée ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ?

- Une expérience.

J'enlevais mon anneau et le lançais dans le feu. Peu après je l'en sortis. Aucune écriture de quelque sorte que ce soit n'était apparue. Je dis :

- Sauron ne m'aime plus.

- Comment vous savez ça, vous ?

- S'il m'aimait, il y aurait écrit SMS sur mon anneau.

- Hein ????

- C'est une histoire compliquée.

- Ah. En tous cas, moi, personnellement, je vous aime...

Je passerai sous silence la nuit qui suivit. Au stade où j'en étais, je n'avais plus rien à perdre et je comptais aller me jeter dans la lave de la Montagne du Destin dans les jours à venir, histoire de quitter ce monde où il n'y avait plus d'espoir de liberté. Ma lâcheté m'en aura empêchée.

Le lendemain, le n°2 vint chercher le n°1 pour une dernière réunion syndicale des Neuf avant de partir pour Minas Tirith. Je fis un détour par le réservoir d'armées afin d'appeler les soldats à faire la grève, à défaut d'avoir pu convaincre les Nazgûls (enfin, le seigneur de ceux-ci). Je leur dis :

- Mordoriens ! Sommes-nous revenus au temps de Melkor à aller se battre et à mourir ? Et tout ça pour qui ? Pour Sauron ! Qu'il vienne et qu'il la fasse lui-même, cette guerre ! Chacun chez soi et les hippopotames seront bien gardés !

- Ouais c'est vrai, ça ! hurla le plus laid (le général, quoi : cochonou le bon saucisson comme on l'aime chez nous).

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? fit un orque laid (d'accord, c'est un pléonasme).

- Votre Reine. Ce qui signifie que vous me devez obéissance.

- Et les Neuf, alors ?

- Il n'ont pas plus envie d'aller à la bataille que vous. Camarades, faites la grève !

Ils auraient dû accepter. Ils étaient toujours partants pour faire la grève quand on leur demandait rien. Mais là, alors qu'on leur propose de la faire, ils ne veulent pas. Ils savent pas ce qu'ils veulent, ceux-là.

- Nous n'obéissons qu'à notre maître.

Sauron ne s'était pas seulement contenté de leur faire un lavage de cerveau, il leur avait fait une ablation de cerveau. Et dire que ces choses à qui je parlais étaient des Elfes avant.

- Votre maître a pété un câble ! Vous n'allez pas continuer à vous soumettre à la volonté d'un roi qui n'a plus toute sa tête ? Révoltez-vous contre les Neuf ! Ils vous oppressent ! Redevenez des orques libres ! Enragez-vous ! Camarades, on vous exploite, on vous crève à la tâche, et franchement... voilà.

- Ouais ! hurla un un peu moins laid (le colonel, quoi, avec une tête de mort sur sa propre tête, non moins laide).

- T'es ouf ou quoi ? fit un autre. Tu désobéirais au Maître ?

- Si vous allez à Minas Tirith, je largue une bombe atomique sur Minas Morgul : elle détruira tout, y compris vous.

C'était du bluff, je ne savais pas fabriquer une telle bombe. Toujours est-il que les orques m'ont crue. S'ensuivit ensuite un tonnerre d'applaudissements et des « vive la paix ! » de partout. Ils se mirent à chanter l'internationale. (co-co les orques ? du tout...)

Satisfaite, je retournais l'air de rien, chez le n°1. Celui-ci revint, bien sapé et prêt au combat : une image de sa grandeur oubliée à l'époque révolue où il était roi.

Mais la crainte des Neuf fut plus forte que ma pseudo-menace de bombe atomique. Le n°1 appela ses soldats au combat et sur les 500 000 soldats, il n'y en eut que 3 qui osèrent s'opposer à ses ordres. Ces trois-là étaient désormais destinés à finir à Cirith Ungol comme ration journalière d'Arachné. Quant aux autres, ils étaient destinés à se faire zigouiller à Minas Tirith. Et la crainte de Sauron eut raison du peu de conscience morale qui restait chez les Neuf. Seul l'un d'entre eux, le n°6, resta à Minas Morgul. Il prétendait déprimer. Il faisait grève aussi... Enfin, c'était aussi pour avoir le harem à lui tout seul (81 gonzesses pour lui tout seul, c'est le paradis, c'est ce qui est promis aux terroristes kamikazes d'Al-Qaida, sauf qu'il n'y en a que 70. La place de la femme reste à revoir dans certaines cultures...).

Le n°1, quant à lui, vint, l'air de rien, me dire adieu. Il voulait aussi que je lui souhaite bonne chance. Je lui collai une baffe en disant :

- Roi-Sorcier, vous me gonflez, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? me fit-il. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

- D'abord vous m'avez sautée, et ensuite, vous m'avez désobéi. Je vous avais dit de ne pas aller là-bas.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- On peut toujours faire un choix !

- Pas ici. C'est mon destin d'y aller.

- On peut se forger soi-même un destin.

On était pas sur Gaïa où c'était Dunkirk qui décidait tout avec sa machine barbare.

- Vous croyez ça, vous ? Le mien a basculé dès le jour où j'ai reçu un anneau de pouvoir.

- N°1, si vous m'aimez vraiment, obéissez-moi.

- Je ne peux pas. Sinon il se rendrait compte de la chose et nous tuerait tous les deux.

Je n'avais plus aucun argument à lui fournir. Il avait partiellement raison. De toute façon, comme tout le monde, il acceptait son sort sans broncher. Dans ce pays, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

- Alors je vous dis adieu maintenant. Je me tire.

Je partis chercher mes filles qui dormaient - à croire qu'elles passaient leur temps à dormir - et m'apprêtais à sortir de la cité, en les tenant chacune par une main. N°1 me suivit pour essayer de me raisonner :

- Vous ne pouvez pas tout quitter comme ça ! Vous êtes malade ! Et où irez-vous ?

- Chez ma soeur. Plus rien ne me rattache ici. J'élèverai mes filles là-bas. Je reviendrai chercher Guenièvre pour qu'elle ait enfin la vie qu'elle mérite. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Ma reine, je ne veux que votre bonheur.

- Je sais, admis-je.

- Pourquoi tu t'en vas, maman ? On est bien ici, me dit Narya.

- Je vous emmène loin d'ici, loin de la guerre et du désespoir. Vous aurez enfin la vie que vous méritez.

- Si Sauron réussit, plus aucun endroit ne sera sûr, me dit n°1. Tout sera détruit.

- Il échouera.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

- Contre le monde entier, il ne peut y avoir de victoire. Et puis l'Anneau Unique sera détruit par Frodon Sacquet.

Je réalisais mon erreur. J'avais tout avoué. Si n°1 en parlait, ce serait la fin de tout. Je le suppliais de ne rien dire.

- Je ne dirai rien. Cette fois, je vous obéirai. Le monde sera sauvé grâce à ce petit homme. En tous cas, je ne l'empêcherai pas de mener à bien sa quête.

Il me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. La terre se mit à trembler. Une colonne de lumière verte apparut à nouveau de nulle part et mes filles furent aspirées vers le haut. Je me précipitais à l'endroit où elle commençait, espérant ainsi quitter ce monde avec elles. Mais rien n'y fit. Elles seules avaient le droit à une nouvelle vie. Je restais les pieds collés au sol tandis que ce gigantesque aspirateur emportait mes filles bien-aimées sur Gaïa, car c'était là que menait ce portail étrange. Je me demandais ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir y faire.

La lumière s'éteignit et me m'écroulais sur le sol. N°1 me serra à nouveau dans ses bras en essayant de me consoler :

- Sans doute était-ce leur destin de partir et le vôtre de rester.

- Sans doute oui.

- Ne pleurez pas. Elles vivront heureuses là-bas.

Il ne semblait pas des masses convaincu. Une voix nous tira de notre réflexion. C'était Cochonou, l'orque boiteux trop laid. Il dit à n°1 :

- Nous devons y aller, Monseigneur.

N°1 soupira mais partit quand même avec ses troupes, l'armée des moches. J'avais l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Je glandais quelques jours dans cette cité morte, pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne voulais pas retourner à Barad-dûr (Sauron à supporter 24h/24 et 3000 marches à monter, non merci).

Je repartis vers Barad-dûr en métro. Je voyage dura une bonne journée. Le métro était actionné manuellement par les orques et à ce moment-là, les trois quarts étaient en pause déjeuner (lentilles lardons pour les gradés, lentilles nature pour les autres) ou en pleine guerre civile. Enfin bon, un orque a 2 de QI, on ne peut rien y faire.

Je dormais à moitié jusqu'à ce que la voix mélodieuse (ça change) et préenregistrée de Sauron ne me réveille : « Ici Barad-dûr, terminus. Tous les voyageurs sont priés de descendre du métro. Correspondance vers la Porte Noire pas encore construite. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Je me tapais l'incruste chez le lieutenant de la tour et discutais avec lui. Ca avait été un mec il fut un temps, mais Sauron lui avait tellement lavé le cerveau (avec du Destop, produit nettoyant et décapant) qu'il en avait oublié son propre nom ; on ne l'appelait plus que Bouche de Sauron. Et là, il ressemblait plus ou moins à une momie et pensait vraiment comme son maître. En gros, c'était un bel (enfin, façon de parler) enfoiré. Il me dit :

- Ah ma Reine, vous êtes revenue.

- Ben ouais, pourquoi ?

- Sauron a besoin de vous, il a perdu à Minas Tirith.

- Ah, c'est nouveau, il a besoin de moi... il a perdu à Minas Tirith, c'est bien fait pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?

- Il m'a juste remplacée par un anneau qu'il a été infoutu de garder. En plus c'est un macho insupportable de mauvaise foi et qui ronfle.

- J'entends ça, quelquefois. (sachant que le type est 1km plus bas, imaginez le volume sonore de Sauron qui ronfle...)

- Bref, je ne le porte plus dans mon coeur.

Soudain, il fit une drôle de tête.

- Ben quoi, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Sauron m'appelle. Il paraît qu'il faut que j'aille à la Porte Noire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez foutre à la Porte Noire ?

- Négocier avec les envahisseurs. Ce sont Gandalf, Aragorn...

- Ah ? Aragorn le beau gosse ?

- Possible. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils viennent foutre ici. Vous voulez venir ?

- Bah ouais, pourquoi pas.

Il m'emmena à la Porte sur son cheval qui ressemblait à une momie de cheval.

- Qui veut négocier avec moi ? dit l'homme le plus con du Mordor. Ou du moins, qui est assez intelligent pour pouvoir me comprendre ? Pas toi, fit-il en regardant Aragorn, il en faut plus pour faire un roi.

Il envoya à Gandalf la cotte de Frodon. Pippin blêmit. Le lieutenant se mit à pouffer de rire.

- Vous le connaissez ? Bah tant mieux. Il est prisonnier à Barad-dûr. Franchement, vous êtes cons d'avoir envoyé un espion de la Comté. C'est où d'abord, ce pays de nains ? qu'il me demanda.

- Au Nord, il paraît. Et il paraît que c'est très joli, comme coin.

Apparemment, je n'arrivais pas à faire de la pub. L'autre couillon à tête de momie poursuivit :

- Peut-être qu'il devait accomplir une mission top secrète. Pas de bol, elle a échoué. Et il sera torturé pendant des siècles dans la Grande Tour, parce que Sauron n'aime pas les espions. A moins que vous n'acceptiez les conditions de mon maître.

- Quelles sont-elles ? demanda Gandalf.

- Les terres à l'est de l'Anduin seront à Sauron pour l'éternité. A l'ouest, elles appartiendront au Mordor mais les hommes dirigeront eux-mêmes leurs affaires.

- Bref, vous voudriez que la Terre du Milieu appartienne à Sauron.

- Oui (avec décodeur, c'est ça), et l'Isengard à moi.

- Bien, dit Gandalf. Et qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que ce prisonnier sera libéré ?

- Ben, rien. Ca dépendra de l'humeur de mon maître.

- Vous les prenez pour des débiles ? lui demandais-je.

- Non, je fais comme il a dit, Lui. (Sauron, quoi)

- Il ne faut jamais faire comme il a dit Lui. Il faut faire comme j'ai dit Moi !

- Mais vous n'avez rien dit...

- Je le sous-entends : arrêter de faire chier le monde !

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on se fout de notre gueule, là... dit Aragorn à lui-même.

- D'accord. Allez vous faire voir, Sauron et vous, lui lança Gangan.

- Ben voilà, je vous l'avais dit, ajoutais-je.

Le type fit demi-tour et nous ramena en grognant vers Barad-dûr. Et les orques à la con (et pas en grève) se déversèrent sur les armées des hommes de l'ouest. Là, Aragorn fit son discours de dernière minute :

- Fils du Gondor et du Rohan, mes frères ! Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon coeur. Un jour peut venir où le courage des hommes faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons tout lien. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Aujourd'hui, nous combattrons. Pour tout ce qui vous est cher sur cette bonne terre, je vous ordonne de tenir, hommes de l'ouest !

En plus d'être beau gosse, ce type était beau parleur, rien à voir avec Isi (pil) son idiot d'ancêtre... Bon, ok, je suis méchante avec lui. C'est quand même lui qui a mis Sauron HS pendant 1500 ans. Et il a fallu que je le remette en service... Je suis une nouille.

Le phare de Barad-dûr (et pas d'Alexandrie) se fixa sur eux. Des nuées d'orques les assaillirent. Les pauvres humains se battaient, de différentes nations, tous s'unissant pour la même cause : la libération du monde. J'atteignais le bas de la tour, l'air exaspéré, me disant « et merde, encore 3000 marches à me taper ».

Je suis montée en haut et j'ai trouvé Sauron là où je l'avais laissé : dans son bureau. Il méditait sur ce que je lui avais dit, à savoir : « vive Frodon Sacquet » (alias Sacquet gueule de raie). Il se jeta dans mes bras et me serra fort contre lui.

- Sacquet l'a détruit. Je te prie de me... commença-t-il.

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Je te pardonne. (ai-je le choix ?)

Je connaissais la rengaine. Il faisait des bêtises puis me suppliait de le pardonner. Le problème est qu'il recommençait à faire ces mêmes bêtises peu après. Mais bon, à son âge, je n'allais pas le changer.

- Active le programme « effondrement de la tour », dit-il après.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux que tout le monde croie que je suis mort. Dépêche-toi.

Je m'exécutais. Il tomba à genoux, sans doute affaibli par la destruction d'un des deux anneaux. Je retournais vers lui et le serrais contre mon coeur. Nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'à ce que la tour ait fini de s'écrouler. Le sol autour de la tour et de la montagne s'effondra sur lui-même, ouvrant un gouffre infini jusqu'à la Porte Noire. Celle-ci bascula. Seul le sol sous les pieds d'Aragorn Elessar et ses troupes resta en place. La Montagne du Destin explosa et un torrent de lave en jaillit. Je me demandais sur le coup ce qu'étaient devenus Frodon et Sam. Quelques aigles nous survolèrent et loin et se posèrent sur un rocher au milieu du torrent de lave se déversant sur les flancs de la montagne. Gandalf le Blanc conduisait ces aigles. Ils allèrent récupérer Frodon et Sam pour les ramener vers les ruines de la Porte Noire où leurs amis les attendaient.

Je sortis la tête des décombres et dégageais mon cher et tendre époux. Il semblait endormi. Comme il était beau… je me demandais pourquoi je l'aimais tant alors. Je supposais qu'il se trouvait dans le même état que quelques milliers d'années plus tôt, quand je l'avais retrouvé. Son esprit était parti mais son corps était toujours là. J'espérais alors que s'il se réveillait, il aurait compris la leçon et n'essaierait plus jamais de gouverner le monde. L'espoir faisait vivre. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et attendais. (non, non, c'est pas du tout répétitif, ma vie...)

Il se réveilla tout de même, en différé comme la dernière fois, et me sourit. Puis il me serra fort contre lui et attendit qu'on vienne nous chercher. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Un des Nazgûls envoyé à la montagne peu avant vint se poser sur les ruines de Barad-dûr. Je montais sur sa FI. Sauron fit de même. Il emporta sa pierre de vision perdue qui avait survécu à la chute. On nous emmena à Minas Morgul retrouver le reste des Huit : le Roi-Sorcier s'était fait zigouiller. Paix à son âme. Je le lui avais bien dit, pourtant, mais cette tête de lard ne voulait rien savoir.

Sur le trajet, Sauron avoua enfin qu'il avait eu tort. C'était un fait unique dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

C'est ainsi que se termina le Troisième Age du monde.


End file.
